Crash and Burn
by AngelONight
Summary: Usagi has to agree to a deal that no girl ever should have to. Losing her friends, she realizes she is in something bigger than just a power play. Will she be able to save those she loves from the darkness before it takes over her or will she lose it all?
1. Deal with the Devil

**Hello, my lovely readers. This is the sequel to Break the Ice, but can also be read as a complete separate story. All you need to know is that Diamond is...well, he's Diamond. In the previous story he threatened Mamoru and the girls, along with the guys (the reborn generals: Nick, Jay, Kevin and Zach) so that Usagi would take "lessons" with him about crystals. Anyway, this story will be really much darker than anything I've ever done and I hope I can pull it off. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own much of anything, which unfortunately includes not owning Sailor Moon.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Crash and Burn**

**Chapter 1: Deal with the Devil**

"I'm Open!!" I cried, "Pass it, Minako!"

The ball pelted at me and I shot forward to catch it, avoiding Rei's jump at the ball, and I caught it. I grabbed it and ran for my life; Kevin loomed up in front of me, ready to tackle me.

"Jay!" I yelled as I chucked it at him, Mamoru jumped in front of him, intercepting the ball, passing me a quick smirk, "Nice throw, Usagi" he called as he ran the opposite way

Nick tackled him to the ground and the ball slipped from Mamoru's hands. We all watched the ball as Makoto ran for it, suddenly a light blue haired figured dashed around her and grabbed the ball and ran for the goal.  
"GO AMI! GO!" I cried as I ran to block Kevin, who was running at Ami.

"HELL YEA!" Jay cried as she ran into the designated goal.

Minako, I, Jay and Nick ran for Ami and crashed together, "You did it! The winning goal!!" Nick cried as he boosted Ami up onto his and Jay's shoulders.

Mamoru, Kevin, Makoto, Rei and Zach stared at us dejectedly, "That wasn't a fair game!" cried Mamoru

"Aww, sad that you lost to us?" called Jay as Ami laughed happily on his and Nick's shoulders.

"Hey! It was out when Mamoru dropped it!" Kevin shouted

"It wasn't! It's not out unless it drops out of bounds! It was a fair ball! Ami just got there before Makoto!" Minako yelled back

"Stop being sore losers! We won fair and square!" I yelled happily as I was still jumping up and down in ecstasy

"Dammit, they're right" muttered Zach as Jay and Nick lowered Ami down.

"HAH! WE BEAT YOU!" she shouted and we all turned to her in surprise

"What? We did!"

"So true!" yelled Minako, "So stop moping, you guys owe us lunch"

Kevin stared her down for a few seconds and then broke into a grin, "Totally knew you had it in you!" he shouted as he tackled Minako

"Stop switching sides!" shouted Mamoru

"Aw, you really have to stop being such a sore loser, Mamoru" muttered Zach as he ran to Ami and kissed her deeply, "Awesome play, Ami"

I walked up to Mamoru who looked embarrassedly at me, "Sorry, got a little over exited there" he muttered

I leaned up and kissed him lightly, "I know, that's what I like about it"

He laughed, "How can you like it? I made such a big deal over something stupid"

"It's better than you standing shyly in the corner, what's wrong about getting a little excited about something with your friends"

He beamed down at me, "You really are too good for me" he muttered

I smirked, "You know it," I said as I kissed him again

"Alright! Lunchtime!" cried Nick

"I would be paying for it anyway, even if we had won" muttered Kevin

"You know it" called out Rei, "These other losers are too cheap to use their own money"

"Please Rei! You wouldn't pay for your own dress for the governor's ball" Minako shouted good-naturedly

"I offered to pay for it" muttered Jay happily, "She couldn't afford it"

There was silence then we burst out laughing, "JAY! You said you wouldn't mention that!" she cried as she smacked him on his back

"Aw, hon, I'm sorry, you did accuse me of being cheap"

"Revenge is sweet," muttered Zach, "No doubt about that"

We were treated to food by Kevin, Mamoru and Zach, Rei didn't even bother paying for it. We didn't mind though, what Jay had said was true, she couldn't afford all that much. None of us really could. The guys never minded paying for us, in fact I think they enjoyed it, especially Jay and Nick.

After lunch I dejectedly looked at my watch, already knowing I was late.

I said goodbye to everyone, saying that I had to run some errands for my mom.

I made my way to my car. Yep, you heard me correctly, MY car. MINE. MINE. MINE.

Um. Yea.

My parents bought it for my birthday, which had been about a week ago, saying they were immensely proud of my changed attitude. But I still had to pay them back for at least a little of it. Thus, I had to keep working at the bookstore.

But it was a beautiful dark blue convertible; I loved it completely and still had the high of being in control every time I sat in it. The excitement wore out the second I started the car, remembering my destination.

I knocked on the door of the humongous house, not bothering to ring the bell. Diamond would of course swing open the door within seconds, not even bothering to hide the fact that he had been waiting for me for the last half hour, which is when I was supposed to have gotten there.

"You're late" he said as he opened the door.

I shrugged, and avoided his leering gaze, "Hi to you too" I mumbled

He moved out of the way, inviting me in.

I knew the guy was bad, like really bad. But that didn't change the fact –which he knew as well as I did- that he was good looking. His long silvery-blonde hair and his violet eyes clashed amazingly, causing his eyes to always be covered in darkness, and let's not even talk about his body; it was par with each and every one of the guys. Everything from his hair, to his dark eyes, to his sinister smile that quirked crookedly whenever his gaze fell on me sent shivers down my spine. The guy was evil.

And I also knew that this was the exact guy that had tried to rape my twice, and here I was, always giving him a chance for the third try.

But he knew that I was hopelessly in love with Mamoru Chiba, and wouldn't betray him for anything- and that no matter what he did, my heart wouldn't waver.

It didn't make it any easier to be around Diamond, though...because I knew that his mind was never on the theory of crystals, when I was in vicinity. His mind was _never_ on anything innocent when I was involved. I knew that only too well, now. At least knowing kept me constantly on guard.

I made my way up to his room, him following closely. This was our usual way of doing things, he wouldn't usually say anything till we were safely in his room. From which I had no escape except through the door. Which of course would set him off and have him threatening to hurt and kill my friends. Oh yea, so great this guy was.

He closed the door behind himself upon our entrance, "So," he said, "Why half an hour late Usagi?"

I shrugged, "I was busy," looking away.

I stole a quick glance at him, finding and meeting his chilly gaze. It was still fixated on me, as if I was the only thing here that caught his attention, that I was his only obsession.

"I don't have to explain my absences" I said dejectedly as I looked away from his gaze.

"Oh," he said, his smirk fading a bit, "Him"

"Did I say that?"

"Like you even have to"

"Well, for your information, it wasn't just Mamoru, it was all of us" I snapped, disliking his assumption.

I sat down onto his chair, "Well, what are we going to do today? I can't bother to learn how to teleport again, it's a total waste of time, and somehow even though I didn't achieve anything my head was killing me afterwards"

"We'll do history then" he said as he went to his desk and grabbed an old dusty volume.

Ugh great. He knew how much I hated history, firstly because it was so boring and secondly because when we did history he retained the right to read over my shoulder, which meant he was always sitting right beside me. And his hands always tended to… wander at these times. I never said he had given up trying to get into my pants.

He sat down onto the bed, flipping open the book, "Alright, come on, this book has a broad history of crystal users"

I sighed as I got up and joined him on the bed, pulling the book into my lap, a little curiously.

Diamond, however, wasn't looking at the book; I turned and met his gaze.

I swallowed, "Don't"

"Don't what?" he asked

"Just…don't look at me like that"

He sighed, his gaze flowing down my body, "I was just remembering…the last time we were…" his breath brushed my neck slightly, "Together"

His eyes were glazing over and his finger touched my lips.

I recoiled away from him, "Don't!"

"Why do you try so hard to deny yourself the pleasure you need?" he asked, his eyes meeting mine again

"This isn't pleasure, it's torture" I snapped as I looked back down at the book

"Fine, just read"

I started to read, then gasped, "He was a crystal user?"

"How do you think he managed to control so many, to destroy so many?"

"But…Hitler? Why-How did he have a crystal?"

"Some are born with them, it's like being born with an extraordinary amount of power"

"But-"

He cut me off, "Take for example: there are a few extremely smart people that are just like that from the moment they are born"

I nodded slightly, "Guess it makes sense, but does that mean that all the conquerors of the last few centuries have been crystal holders?"

He nodded, "Alexander, Ataturk, Genghis Khan, Caesar, you name it"

I frowned, "And what of these crystal holders have used their powers for good?"

"Um, there was Queen Selenity" he muttered

"So you're saying, out of all these famous crystal holders, my past mother is the only one who used her powers for good?"

He shrugged, "Maybe yes, maybe no, we can only assume these things, these books" he said, indicating the book open on my lap, and the others on his desk, "Are just that"

"And what do you believe?"

"I believe when you have a crystal, you're above everyone else, you have the power to control them, hurt them" he said this with such a haughty tone that I balked

"That's just sick, they're humans, they shouldn't be hurt, they shouldn't be controlled" I said, frowning at Diamond

"But Usagi" he started, "our powers allow us to do _anything_. We're here to teach these humans that if they piss us off we can destroy them"

"There is no _we_," I snapped, "I would never do anything like that"

"This is what our crystals are for, we are above them, and we're supposed to judge them. We're supposed to exact our power over them" he said calmly

"Not _torturing_" I said, the word dripping with hate

Did he really think I was like this, that I could do these things? Did he know me that little?

"It's who we are"

"No, it's NOT! I am not like that!" I yelled, shaking my head fiercely, "That's just the sick ones, the ones who use their power just so they can rise above everyone else"

"You know, you're hot when you get angry" he said, smirking at me

I growled, pushing the book out of my lap I got up, storming to the door

"Oh come on!" he called after me, "Get back in here, Usagi, we made a deal, and the second you back out, I back out as well"

Barely outside his door, I stopped, counting to 10. From here it was either grow some guts or go crawling back to him. Except the growth of guts would destroy every single person I loved in this world.

I returned, "I'm not who you think I am"

"Stop being so goddamned innocent Usagi. We were born to do this. We're meant to control humans. Why else were we given the powers? Why else are we capable of destroying them? It's our God-given right!"

I swallowed, barely able to meet his cold, hurting gaze, "You're wrong"

"I'm not," he said, his cold eyes flashing, "You've been helping them for so long, you're letting them walk all over you"

"No, I'm not" I snapped

"That's why it's so unnatural that you've fallen for one of them" he gritted his teeth, "They aren't our equals"

I narrowed my eyes, "First of all, I haven't just _fallen_ for one of them, I love Mamoru, and second of all, keep talking shit like that, and I swear I'll leave"

"And I swear" he said angrily, "that I won't hold back. I will make each and every one of them suffer like you can't imagine"

I paled as the words reached me. My confidence waned and disappeared.

"Can I keep teaching now?" he asked, voice dripping with victory

I nodded silently and went to sit down next to him again, avoiding his gaze.

* * *

"I'm going out!" I called to my parents, grabbing my keys, "Be back later!"

"Not too late!" my dad called out

"Sure!"

I jogged to my car, eager to get to the guys' house. We were just hanging out tonight, just like we had been doing recently, ever since the big battle. But after spending hours with Diamond I needed something to get my mind off of him, and having fun with Mamoru, the girls and the guys was the perfect distraction.

I picked up the girls on the way there, they needed a ride too, and I, the only one with the car and license among the five of us, was the designated chauffer.

"MINAKO! HURRY UP!" I called as I idled in her driveway

"Coming!" I heard her voice call.

"Yea, right, she's probably going to take another 10 minutes," muttered Makoto in the back

Rei nodded, beside me, "True enough, it's a good thing you picked her up last Usagi"

Ami giggled, "Go easy on Minako, she needs her time to get ready"

I scowled, honking the horn, "And she couldn't have gotten ready when we called, a goddamned hour ago?"

She ran out of the house, locking the door behind her, "Sheesh, I'm here, calm down"

I stepped on the gas the second she was in the car and we screeched away to the house.

When we arrived I noticed Mamoru's car was already in the house. I grinned and jumped out, jogging up the steps, and began ringing the bell like a maniac.

"Alright, alright! I'm coming!" I heard Nick call from the opposite side

He threw open the door and I flew by him, to the kitchen where Mamoru sat and landed on him, giving him a big kiss.

He blushed after I finished, "I missed you too"

"God, Usagi really wants to get laid" I heard Jay say and I flew around, my eyes narrowed at him

Kevin came up behind him, "I got it," he said to me, slapping Jay on the head

"Thanks, Kevin," I said, smiling at him gratefully

He grinned, "My pleasure, I enjoy hitting him"

I heard Makoto snort, "That can totally be taken the wrong way," Nick nodding along with her, "We always knew Kevin was the gayest one out of us"

"Oh shutup, dreams boy" Kevin muttered

"Dreams boy?" I asked, confused

Nick frowned, obviously deep in thought, "I don't know, I just had a weird dream last night"

Rei gasped, "You too?"

"What do you mean you too?" I asked her, eyes widening, those two were connected to the spiritual world and all that.

The rest of us followed Nick and Rei into the entertainment room.

"Well, there's something stirring up again" muttered Rei

"Well, we haven't heard from Diamond" Mamoru said. I flinched at the name, something which luckily no one noticed. He glanced at me, brows furrowed, as if realizing he had missed something.

"Usagi? Know anything about that?" asked Ami

"Umm, oh, Diamond?" I asked, "Nope, haven't heard from him"

"He said that he'd let us deal with the Dark Kingdom before he did anything, didn't he?" Mamoru looked at me for confirmation. I nodded, tensing up slightly.

"Well, it's been two weeks" Zach muttured

"Thank you genius, like we don't know what 14 days equal" Minako snapped at him, Zach blushed

"Maybe he decided to leave us alone?" Jay said quietly

Mamoru shook his head, "That wouldn't be like Diamond, he's probably just biding his time"

"But maybe Jay's right, we are much stronger than before, maybe he realized that we could defeat him" Makoto said, hope in her voice

"There are 10 of us, only one of him" Ami mumbled

"Well, we can't know anything till it happens, no use worrying about the future" Kevin said as he flipped on the TV

"True that" Minako said as she joined him on the couch.

We all sat down dejectedly. I remained silent as I snuggled up to Mamoru, his hand resting lightly around my waist, "I won't let him get you" he murmured in my ear, "Never"

I sighed as I looked up at him, "I know, Mamoru"

We all settled down and watched some TV. But my mind kept wandering during the shows, like it couldn't calm down. All this talk about Diamond's plans scared me, Rei and Nick had seen dreams of a warning, but I was doing what Diamond wanted, he wouldn't hurt them if I kept to the deal, would he? I remembered his words during the lesson, _"I will make each and every one of them suffer like you can't imagine"_

But would he do that even though I was agreeing to his terms?

I shivered in Mamoru's hands, he gripped me tighter, thinking it was because I was cold.

I sat wearily behind the counter at the bookstore. It was an exceptionally quiet day today, maybe it had to do with it being early morning Tuesday, or that it had poured a little while ago, sending everyone scurrying home.

I didn't move as the door jingled, announcing a customer. They would call if they needed help anyway. I rested my head tiredly on my arm, bored out of my mind, I yawned.

However, when a cold finger traced down my neck, I jerked up with a shock.

"Go away" I snapped

"Now, if I had been a customer you would have scared me –and my wallet- away by now" Diamond said softly

"_If_ you had been a customer- which apparently you're not" I retorted

He smiled, "You don't know that, maybe you should give me some of the hostess _charm_ and I might be willing to pay"

My eyes narrowed at the implied meaning, "What are you doing here? We had our lesson yesterday!"

"Doesn't mean I can't visit my favorite student" he said, his eyes once again heatedly on my lips

He began to lean forward and I stalked away, ready to take my break in the Staff Room, he grabbed my arm, "Where are you going?" he asked dazedly

"Get off, you are not allowed to manhandle me!" I said as I pulled out of his grip

He smirked, "Then let's go somewhere I can handle you"

I groaned, "Would you go away? I'm not in the mood for your stupid double meanings"

"I just came to ask" he said, leaning calmly against the counter, "If you wanted to fit in a lesson now"

"My shift isn't done, plus, I've had more than enough of you for the week- make that a year. No wait, I think it's a lifetime supply"

"But I haven't had enough of you, and if you look at our deal closely, that's the one thing that matters"

I frowned, "…I'll stop by later tonight, I'm closing the shop tonight"

"I'll be waiting" he said as he stood up straight, "Entertaining myself till then"

His hand just happened to slip down my neck and land on my breast, the other was in his pocket.

"Ugh, you are disgusting" I snapped as I pushed his hand off of me, "Get out now"

He smiled, "See you tonight" and left the shop.

I groaned again as I remembered this meant I couldn't hang out with everyone tonight. I hurriedly texted Mamoru, telling him that something had come up and that I'd see him tomorrow. We had a few customers, but otherwise the day passed by sluggishly. I slowly closed the shop, not in any type of hurry.

He placed the book down in front of me, "Here, we'll do some more of the history"

I groaned silently, I was so not in the mood for more of how crystal holders were so much more superior to humans.

I read determinedly, ready to finish this up as fast as I could. Diamond had settled himself down next to me. As I read I grew aware of his stare, "What?" I snapped as I looked up at him

He leaned forward, "You look beautiful," he murmured when I didn't look away

I went back to reading, eager to ignore him.

"Come on, you know you want me" he murmured silkily as his hand suddenly slid on top of my jeans, stroking my inner thighs

My eyes snapped to him, "Diamond-"

"Thoughts of you have been driving me crazy all day" he whispered, cutting me off

His lips began making their way to my neck, his hands still caressing my thighs in an arousing way.

"Diamond! Get off!" I yelled, slapping him as hard as I could muster

He pushed me down, laying on top of me, lips assailing my neck heatedly.

"Diamond!" I snapped, "Get off"

I punched him and he fell off of me.

"Ugh, Usagi, come on" he moaned as he tried to get on top of me again

"Do the words 'Get off' NEVER mean anything to you!?" I snapped as I jumped up off the bed

He sat up as well, his cheek a nice shade of pink from my smack, "Not really, I just don't think you mean them"

I growled, "Yea, 'Get off' in a disgusted tone is meant to push you on! I swear, I should have known these damn lessons weren't to increase my knowledge of the crystals! They were so you'd have the chance to get into my pants! But if you even thought I would do that, you're wrong! I am not lowering myself to you"

He stood up angrily, "Lower yourself? To me? Your other option is a _human_, a goddamned weak _human_"

"He isn't a weak human!" I shouted, "He's so much more than you EVER could be!"

"Usagi!" he said in exasperation, "It's _disgusting_. It's just – it's _wrong_. I've told you before; humans are merely the garbage that we crystal holders are able to fuck around with to increase our boundless powers. And when I say 'fuck around with' I don't mean that as literally as YOU seem to be interpreting it!"

"I am NOT lowering myself to your level! Tell me, who do you have? I have family, friends, a lover, what do you have!?"

His eyes narrowed, "I have unlimited powers to use, I have you"

"You don't have me! You never will!"

"What do you call this? You come crawling every time I ask, I have you so much more than those people you call family and friends have you"

My eyes narrowed, "Then how about this!? These lessons are over! I choose my family and my friends, I will not allow you to make me into something like you, a cold, heartless bitch!"

Our gazes locked, his, a fiery cold froze me in my spot, but I didn't step back. He looked at me, unmoving as well, he looked broken, like he couldn't believe what I was saying.

"This is over" I said as I turned away, making my way to the door, "Goodbye, Diamond"

He moved quickly, desperate to keep me here, he seized my hand, pulling me, "Don't you DARE leave" he spat, his grip tightening, "I swear I'll crush him, I'll make him scream in agony, in so much pain that he'll wish he had never met you"

"I don't believe you!" I said, my mind not believing what I was saying, "I think you're just saying all this to blackmail me into coming here so you can have your way with me"

"What? Usagi? What are you saying? You've never seen me lose control, and I will lose control once you leave and I'll take it out on your friends" he said, not understanding how I was saying these things  
"I said I don't believe you!" I snatched my arm away from him and bounded out the door as fast as I could.

"Believe me or not! I'll make them pay!" he shouted behind me

I couldn't believe that I had done that. I had just broken my part of the deal, and his part would come soon enough.

**Right, so that was Chapter 1, I know not much of anything happened but it was needed to introduce Chapter 2, which goes crazyyyyy  
Okay, one more tidbit for my non-Break the Ice readers, previously he also made another deal with Usagi (which of course also involved threatening her friends) in which he made her separate from her friends (basically to show her that he could do anything he wanted) and Usagi became a shell of her former self- but she eventually got out of it when Diamond gave up on this deal (reasons unknown as of yet, will be explained later)  
But this story is going to be ultra-long so I hope you guys stick around.**

Please, Please send some comments! I really look forward to reviews that mention stuff about the story, like if you hated one part or loved another, anything is fine!  
So, don't forget to REVIEW and turn in soon for Chapter 2 which will be up in about 2 days! 


	2. Power Show

**Hiya readers, hope you guys are in for an awesome chapter!**

**Right, thank you Unknown Reader for your review, and your questions...unfortunately I cannot reveal the answers to them, but over time it'll be obvious (hopefully). I'm sorry for barely ever answering your question, um maybe if there was a way to contact, I might be able to reveal more.  
And xSapphirexRosesxFanx, your wish is my command: all is revealed in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own characters, they belong to Naiko Takeuchi **

* * *

**Crash and Burn**

**Chapter 2: Power Show**

"A girl has been kidnapped from an orphanage, Mika Touji had lost her parents after one of the attacks by the monsters in the past month, the Senshi and Shitennou managed to save her, but could not save her parents. The police have no leads, foul play has been suggested, but the police refused to disclose what it was that aroused the suspicion of kidnapping"

I frowned as I looked at the picture of the girl; I remembered her now, it had been during one of the horrible energy taking monsters and Kevin had accidentally pushed the monster into a tree and the tree had slammed into the house **(See Break the Ice Chapter 11- but it's not a very big thing, just that she's been seen in the story)**.

She looked exceptionally like Makoto as well. Her green eyes filled with sadness and her long brown hair arranged in a hurried ponytail.

"That's so sad, that poor girl, to go through so much and now she's been kidnapped" my mom said sadly

I nodded, still looking at the girl closely. The similarities between her and Makoto were uncanny. I shrugged and got up, "I'm going to bed" I told my parents who were still engrossed in the news.

I walked dejectedly up the stairs. Suddenly I felt anger flare through me, whoever had taken this child was not human, how could someone do that? How could someone hurt a little child so much? Why did she have to suffer so much? We had already caused her to lose her parents; I didn't want her to lose her life as well.

I rushed upstairs and stuffed some pillows under my comforter and pocketed my broach.

I climbed silently out the window, I would find that girl no matter what; she didn't deserve to be hurt so much, no one did.

I transformed and made my way to the cemetery, if anything, I might be able to pick up some clues there.

I snuck in, walking along the gravestones.

I heard a sobbing sound and I hurriedly ran to the area where I could hear her voice.

Yes! I had found her! I would beat the crap out of whoever had taken her and drop Mika off at the police station, having done the job for them.

As I rounded an exceptionally large gravestone, the sight that lay before me caused my heart to stop and I stopped, frozen in horror.

There, sitting on a bench beside a headstone, sat Diamond with a brown-haired, green eyed young girl of about 6 years old.

My mouth opened unknowingly as I whimpered.

Diamond heard me and looked up, a sinister smile graced his face, "Ah, Sailor Moon, I was wondering when you would show up, little Mika was just telling me how her parents died"

The girl who was sobbing against Diamond's chest looked up, and I saw recognition rush through her face, "That's her" she murmured, "She was there that night…she saved me"

"But, Mika, this girl actually helped the monster destroy your house and she has hurt me badly too. She just doesn't keep her promises"

The blood had long ago left my face, and I could feel my heart pounding against my chest.

"She's a mean girl, don't you think she should get what she deserves?" Diamond asked Mika softly

I blinked and I felt my mouth open, "Diamond, what are you doing?"

"Don't you want to teach her a lesson, Mika?" Diamond asked, but he was looking at me, his eyes simmering in anger

Mika didn't answer, gazing from me to Diamond.

Diamond grinned down at her, patting her on the head lightly, "Are you going to help me, just like you promised me? You'll be able to go your parents, just like I promised, if you do"

I could see the hope glittering in her eyes as she looked up at Diamond adoringly, "I will, Onee-chan"

My heart began to pound louder as I recognized what she had called Diamond. Onee-chan was another word for big brother. She trusted him.

Diamond got up, Mika as well.

Diamond smirked deeper at my obvious horror, "So, Usagi, I though you'd never show up"

Terror rushed through me, "Mika, get away from him"

She narrowed her eyes, and grasped his hand, "No, he's taking me to my parents"

"We want to hurt the girl who hurt us, don't we, Mika?" Diamond asked as he looked down at her

Mika looked up at him, I could see her apprehension about him.

"Mika, no! He's a bad man! Get away from him!"

"And what are you!? You killed her parents!" he snapped

"But-but the monster-it slammed into the tree and…" I said, my voice waning. He was right. I had killed the girl's parents. If I had gotten there earlier, Kevin would not have had to protect Makoto from the monster, and he wouldn't have sent the monster flying into the tree.

"Mika, I'm so sorry," I said softly, tears sliding down my face, "I never meant for that to happen, if I could change it, I would"

She looked up at me and I saw sadness rush through her, "I would too, you saved me afterwards" she whispered

I nodded, "I did the best I could, I'm so sorry that it happened"

Diamond frowned, grasping Mika's hand tighter, "But she still hurt me, Mika!"

"I'm sure she didn't mean to" Mika answered sadly, "She's a good person, isn't she? She saved the world"

Diamond glanced up at me, anger on his face, "This doesn't matter, it'll just hurt you more"

With that he pulled violently away from Mika, where she fell to the floor noiselessly.

"Mika!" I cried as I ran to her, to help her get up. Diamond stepped in front of me, "And you thought I was joking, Usagi" he laughed, "I'll show you who's joking"

He moved out of my way and what I saw caused me to scream in terror. Mika was lying on the floor, seizing and shaking.

"MIKA!" I cried as I tried to run at her, but forceful arms pulled around my own, effectively stopping me. 'Let me GO!' I thrashed against Diamond, watching in horror as the child in front of me began screaming and clawing at herself– I saw blood shimmering from wherever her nails marred her.

"STOP IT!" I cried, hysteria masking my voice, "LET HER GO!"

Tears rolled uncaringly down my face, "Diamond! Let her go! She's just a child!"

His arms didn't lessen their pressure, instead tightening around me. When I saw her arms fighting something unseen, her legs thrashing beneath her, I knew it was over. I couldn't help her. I turned my head away, not wanting to witness something so horrible, so painful.

Diamond's fingers dug into the skin of my eyes as he forced me to look back at the pained child, his fingers opened my eyes as wide as they could go.

"No" he snarled in my ear, "You need to watch this, Usagi. This is what I'm capable of. This is what you need to be taught-"

"STOP IT!" I cried as Mika began to seize uncontrollably against the ground, her voice long lowered because of the constant screaming.

"-and if you _ever _doubt me again, this will look like nothing compared to what I release on your little friends"

Mika's voice rose again as she shrieked in pain and horror, her eyes seeing something that we couldn't see.

I was broken in Diamond's arms. My shrieking and sobbing rising as I saw more pain in Mika's eyes than was even possible.

Mika shriveled, still screaming, but she stopped shaking, stopped moving. Her eyes opened as wide as they could go looked directly into mine, immense pain reflecting in them. She suddenly disappeared, blood remaining all along the floor where she had lain.

Unable to move in horror, I collapsed against Diamond.

He moved around me, till I was facing him. He wiped away some of the tears, "Oh, Usagi," he began to stroke my face, "I didn't want it to be like this, but after today- did you leave me a choice? You know I hate seeing you in pain, but it was the only way" he assured me in a voice that harbored sorrow.

No…there was no sorrow. Just amusement.

Victory.

The thrill of the kill.

"Now, you know what I'll do," he continued, now coldly, menace echoing through his words, "I think you'll hesitate before walking out on me again"

He leaned down and kissed me, his warm lips meeting my cold, frozen ones.

"I think you've learnt your lesson," he whispered as he let me go.

I fell to the floor. Horror still washing it's way through me, freezing me even more.

I didn't look up. He bent down and picked my head up, forcing me to meet his eyes, "See you soon"

I looked away, tears falling thickly from my eyes.

He let go of me, his mouth smirking slightly.

I looked up as he walked into the increasing fog.

I sat there for a short while. But it felt like years, ages. All I could do was stare at the blood-ridden spot. I had killed a girl. It was like I had ripped her apart with my own hands. I had killed her parents and then I had killed her. A six year old. I had tortured her. My ears rang with her horrified screams, my eyes were filled with images of her.

Most terrible was that whatever Diamond had been trying to prove, he had enjoyed that. Thoroughly.

He had not cared that the girl had just lost her parents. That she had a beating heart. That she was a young child who had not even been able to enjoy life.

He'd seen her as an item. As something to try out his powers on. How many others had he done that to?

He'd tortured her to get to me. He killed a girl because of me. It was me who deserved to be hurt. Not her. Not her. Not her.

"Usagi, there you are, I thought I heard you calling-"

"Usagi?"

I could hear the voice distantly, like it was forever away. I didn't blink, didn't turn away, just stared at the area.

Concern and worry soaked Mamoru's voice now, "Usako?"

His face appeared before mine, "Usako, what happened?"

I stared blankly at him before moving and staring back at the bloodied floor.

He followed my gaze, "Oh my god, Usako!? Are you hurt!?"

I didn't answer. My eyes were still dripping with tears and I felt like they would stay like that forever. Forever staring at the spot where I had killed a child.

"Usako, you're standing right here, but I can't sense you anymore, I could sense you when you were calling me, but then nothing" he whispered as crawled to me, enveloping me in a hug.

I felt love pour in from him and I blinked. Sobs started up. He held me to him as I cried, "Shh, it's okay" he kept murmuring in my ear as he lifted me up.

I stopped eventually. The tears drying up, "What…sense…?" I asked slowly

"I can usually sense you, but suddenly I lost the connection, I heard screaming, it sounded horrifying, I was hoping it wasn't you"

I looked away from him, "It wasn't," I whispered

"What happened?" he asked softly

I shook my head as the tears began threatening to fall again.

"Something bad happened, I need only to look at your face to see that" he said as he drew my face to his.

"Are you hurt?" he asked

I shook my head.

"Usako, tell me, please, so I can help you"

I was shivering and he drew me towards him, "Oh my god, Usa, you're freezing"

"Take me home, please?" I whispered

He nodded, and hurried me to the exit of the graveyard. He walked to his car and sat me inside carefully.  
He turned on the ignition and blasted the heat. I could feel the warm air, but it didn't do anything to soothe me. I kept shivering.  
He shook his head and hurried back around to my side of the car. He gathered me in his arms and held me to him. I fell into him. The horror slowly left me and after a few minutes I felt normal enough to push Mamoru away, "Thank you" I murmured to him

He nodded and hurried back into the car, "Usako, what happened?"

"You were right" I murmured

"Right…? About what?"

"About him"

"Diamond" he snarled, looking at me for confirmation

I nodded ever so slightly and his glare hardened.

"What did he do?" he asked angrily, "I swear if he touched you-"  
A tear fell from my eye, and he stopped, "He didn't," I whimpered

"Then what?"

"He killed th-the g-girl" I stuttered

"Which girl?" he asked, his hand reached for mine and he clasped it.

"The one from the news" I whispered

Mamoru gasped, "The one who was thought to be kidnapped- the one in the orphanage because of the monster?"

I nodded, staring straight ahead.

Then I told him. I told him of the deal, of what he had taught me. What he had done the last week. I told him of what he had said today, his threat against all of them.

Lastly, I told him exactly of Mika. What he had done to Mika, how he'd…forced me to watch.

I couldn't keep it from him any longer. Now more than ever, keeping the secret would kill me. And kill everyone else too.

"I'm going to _kill_ him!" Mamoru snarled as he let go of my hand, readying to drive the car

"NO!" I shrieked horrifically, Mamoru paused, "Don't! Didn't you hear what I just said- what he'll do- he'll kill you"

He started the car, looking away from me.

He flipped out his cell phone and dialed something.

Then he raced out of the street, driving like a maniac. I eventually recognized the rich area.

"NO! Don't!" I cried hysterically

He glanced at me sadly, "We're only going to the guys' house"

I sighed thankfully, "Oh. That's good"

I leaned against the seat, feeling exhausted. Soon I felt my eyes close, I didn't bother to open them again. I was just so tired. Tired of everything.

"Holy crap! What happened to her?" asked Kevin as he came bounding to the car. Everyone had arrived within moments before Mamoru had driven the car up.

"Diamond" Mamoru muttered as he got out of the car, "I told you guys that he was up to something, but _no_, you all thought he was scared of us! Does this look like he's afraid of us!" he screamed, indicating the collapsed girl in the car.

"Whoa, Mamoru, calm down" Nick said as he walked to the car and lifted out Usagi carefully.

"We should go inside and talk" Ami said as she turned to Zach, he bounded up to the door and opened it for Nick, who was carrying Usagi.

He settled her down onto the couch, where she settled into a little ball.

"She looks so small" Rei muttered as she sat down, she smoothed down Usagi's hair calmingly, and Usagi shifted in her sleep.

"She still is" Makoto answered, looking down sadly at Usagi.

"We have to get over there and kick his ass" Jay muttered angrily, glaring out the window

"Wait" Minako said, her voice wavering as everyone turned to her, their eyes on her angrily, "We should wait till she can wake up and tell us what happened"

"Why do we have to do that, why bother her with such a useless question?" snapped Nick, "Don't you even care about what's happened to her?"

Minako's eyes flashed, "Don't you DARE think I don't care for her! This is for her own good! Do you remember what happened last time we jumped to conclusions?"

"We lost her" Ami muttered sadly, "Minako's right, Usa wouldn't want us to…"

"But he hurt her, we have to hurt him back!" snapped Jay

"And we will! Just not when we're not even sure what's happened" Minako said

Mamoru snapped, "You didn't see how she cried! You didn't hear her scream hysterically! He did that! Don't act like you're doing this for Usagi! You're just selfish!"

Minako walked up to Mamoru, slapping his face, "Don't even Mamoru! You fell for the last trick, same as us! Don't fall into something as easily as last time!"

Mamoru raised his hand, ready to strike Minako back.

"She told you not to go after him, didn't she?"

His hand stopped in mid-air, inches away from Minako's face. It dropped, "She did"  
"Then don't betray her trust, the only reason she fell asleep was because she believed you weren't going to do anything stupid" Minako said, her voice stayed strong, "We'll go after him, I promise, just- this is Usagi's lead, just like last time, and this time we're going to listen to her"

Rei stepped up, "But we have to do something, something to help her"

"We will, I think staying with her is the only thing we can do for her right now" Minako said sadly

They sat down on the floor, and Mamoru spoke quietly, telling them what Usagi had told him a little while ago.

"Mommy?"

"Yes, my child?"

My mother, Queen Selenity, appeared before me

"I'm scared"

"I know, honey"

I ran to her, hugging her as tears fell from my eyes, "That child, she was hurt so much because of me- she died because of me"

"No, Serenity, she did not"

"She didn't die?" I looked up at her in hope

She smiled sadly, "She did, but not because of you, from what I hear, you saved her from that monster, any longer and she surely would have died"

I wiped away my tears, "Still, it's my fault that Diamond…"

"No, it most certainly is not, he is responsible for his actions, he has no right to lay blame on you" she said, her eyes covered with anger

"But he's right, it's my fault- I doubted his powers and-"

She stopped me, "Is it your fault that there is death, that there are killers?"

"It most certainly is not!" she snapped when I opened my mouth to retort

"It just hurts so much, to know that he'll turn that power on Mamoru, on the others" I said softly

"He will not," she said, my eyes snapped to hers, "Not if you handle this correctly"

"How?" I asked, hope pervading my senses

"There is a book, written during our time that speaks of how to separate a crystal holder from his crystal, to take away it's powers"

My breath hitched, excitement running through me

"This book is in my possession, and I will give it to you, to save you and your friends"

I looked at her, smiling, hope was running through me for once.

She smiled, "It is happy to see you smile daughter, and I hope you will keep smiling"

I paused, "The taking of his powers- he won't be able to get them back? He won't be able to hurt us?"

"Once his powers are taken, he is as normal as everyone else, the book will tell the details of the power taking, be careful with it"

"How did you get it?"

She sighed deeply, "The creator of the ritual was, I daresay, an enemy of mine. The book was confiscated before he had a chance to act on it"

I nodded, "That's good"

"Don't worry about Mika, dear, she's in a better place," she said as she stepped away from me

"Tell her that I'm sorry for everything," I said softly

My mother nodded, "Yes, of course, I might even think she knows"

"Thank you, mother"

"Of course, my child" she whispered as she faded away.

"Wait! What about the book!?" I called into the darkness

"Usagi?"

I opened my eyes to find Makoto and Rei leaning over me, "You okay?" Makoto asked

I nodded, looking down at my hands, eyes lighted upon a book, "I'm fine"

I got up, slamming open the book and began trying to read.

"Um, Usagi? You want to say anything?" I heard Nick ask

I tore my eyes away from the book, "What?"

"How are you feeling?" Mamoru asked

"And where'd you get the book?" Zach asked

"I said already, I'm feeling fine, the book is from my mother"

"Why are you scurrying through a book that your mother gave you?" Jay asked

"Not my mother here, Queen Selenity"

"Ooh, Usagi, could I see the book?" Ami asked

I rolled my eyes, "Read it as fast as you can, you'll probably understand it more than I can anyway" I handed it to her.

She got up, Zach following her and they left the room.

The others looked at me expectantly, "Queen Selenity said that it would take his powers away"

"Seriously?" Jay asked, I could nearly see the happiness emanating off of him already

I nodded, "Yea, power taking ritual, we can use it on him and…"

"Yes!" Makoto said, "Though I'm already regretting missing the fight that would take place"

I turned and glared at her, "What? Oh, right, I'm sorry" she said sheepishly

Mamoru shrugged, "I sort of agree with her, I still want to go and kick his face in"

Kevin patted his shoulder consolingly, "Right there with you, we'll do it anyway"

I glared at the two of them, "There will be no face kicking, once he loses his powers, he's just human, that means there's nothing we should hold against him"

Nick frowned, "What about what he did-well tried- to do to you? What about what he did to Mika?"

I winced at the name. I don't think I would be getting over that any time soon.

"It'll be gone with his powers, his powers did those things" I said softly

Rei snorted, "So his powers tried to rape you?"

"Okay, that's enough! No more talk about this tonight!" Kevin cried as I jumped up, ready to hit something  
"Really, guys, it's late, we should get some sleep" Minako said softly

"I should get home, if my parents wake up to find me gone they'll have a heart attack"

"I'll drop you off," Mamoru muttered

I shook my head, "I'd like some time alone, if that's alright?"

He shrugged, "If you want" he looked hurt

"I just- I just need to get all that out of my head, Mika and all" I murmured

He blanched, "No, you're right, of course, you go ahead"

I smiled at them, "I'll see you guys tomorrow"

I transformed the second I got outside. I hurried to the warehouse; it was one of the places where I felt at peace when I was alone. I just felt like punching something.

I began my punching of the punching bag, eager to get out my horror and anger out. At the rate I was going, I felt like going to Diamond myself and ripping off his head, but apparently I wouldn't need to go to him myself.

"So, how much did you tell them?"

My heart sped up, how much did he know? If he found out about the ritual, he would destroy everything and everyone to destroy the book.

"Aren't you going to answer me?" he said as he approached me

"I am," I said as I remembered what he had done to Mika, he still had those powers and he could turn them on us at any time. I couldn't let him figure out something was wrong.

"Well?" he asked as he stood next to me

I stopped punching, my face melting into horror as I looked upon his victorious face, "Everything" I muttered

He smirked, "Everything, huh? That's interesting"

I didn't respond as the memories rushed through me. Mika.

"Oh, please, don't tell me you're still hung up about that girl?"

"How couldn't I be? That girl, Mika, she was so small, so innocent"

"So what? Does she matter more than you?"

I nodded vigorously, "If I could have changed what happened to her, I would"

He rolled his eyes and got back to the topic that interested him more, "So, what does everything entail?"

"The deal, the threats, Mika"

His eyes lit up and I saw his glee for a second, "So they know how strong I am now"

I sighed, "What do you want?"

"I expect to see you after work tomorrow- well later today, of course"

"But it's already been three times this week" I protested

His eyes flashed, "Do you really want to argue with me, Usagi?"

I looked down, "No"

"Did you really think I would want the same old things as before? I have ultimate control now, and I'm not relinquishing it"

"I'll be there," I muttered dejectedly

"Wear something," he said, smiling, "Like what you're wearing now"

His hands stroked my bare arms lightly.

My eyes flashed to his and I saw only victory in his eyes, I nodded wordlessly.

If I was lucky, Ami and Zach would know how to do the ritual before then.

"That's a good girl" he muttered as he grabbed me and pulled me towards him. His eyes stayed on my lips, "You're hot even when you're breaking apart inside" he said as he slammed his lips down on mine

I didn't react as his tongue explored my mouth. I could feel the victory on his lips.

"That's the stuff," he muttered as he came up for air, I just looked at him disgustedly.

He smoothed my hair down, "I'm sure you'll come to enjoy it eventually" he muttered

I felt like punching his face in then. But I had to pretend that he had broken me, if only to keep him clueless. It was for the good of everyone.

"I'll see you later, then" he said as he gave me a last peck on the lips, "Don't stay up too late tonight, wouldn't want you to lose all your energy tomorrow, you'll need lots of it"

I stepped away from him, dread marring my features, he chuckled and left silently.

I waited a long while, exhaustedly on the warehouse floor, and then left.

--

"We got it!" I heard Ami scream into the phone an hour before closing. I had almost started doubting that Ami and Zach would be ready before tonight, before I had to go to him.

"Hell yes!" I screamed back at her, "Meet me at the warehouse in an hour, bring whatever the ritual calls for"

"Well, technically, the ritual only calls for one thing…" she said quietly

"What's that?" I asked distractedly, still happy that it would all be over soon.

"Blood of a crystal holder" she muttured

I frowned, then perked right up, "That's me, I can do it"

"A lot of your blood, Usagi, not just like a drop,"

"It's fine, I'll be there, get down to the warehouse" I said as I flipped close the phone

That was fine. So what if it took a lot of my blood. I was young, I could spare a little blood.

"You'll have to cut your wrist and let bleed a lot of blood" Zach said to me when I arrived

"That's fine," I said as I pushed up my sleeve

"Whoa, what the hell do you think you're doing? You're not going through with this!" Mamoru yelled

I narrowed my eyes, "Diamond is going to kill you all, then he's going to torture me, or vice versa! Do you want that to happen?"

"We can try to kill him ourselves," Minako muttered

Mamoru nodded, "For once, I agree with Minako"

Minako shot him a glare.

"Try to kill him yourselves and you die! You don't know what I saw! You don't know the pain that Mika experienced! You are no way in hell going to go through that!"

"We-"

"No, we won't, Minako," I snapped, "We won't defeat him. He's evil, pure evil"

Minako sighed and looked at Mamoru, and then at Kevin, "Would you help me?"

Kevin shrugged, "Truthfully, this is mainly Usagi's choice, she knows what she's doing"

"But this calls for so much blood, who's to say you won't die?" Mamoru snapped

"She won't" Ami interjected, "It calls for a lot of blood, but it'll only weaken her, she'll regain that strength after rest"

I smiled wanly at Ami and Kevin, "Thanks"

"Alright" Zach stepped forwards, "The little cauldron there is for the blood. It's not a complicated ritual, dark- but not complicated. All you need to do is let the blood drip into the cauldron, and then say the words 'Suma ultimo vox a is quisnam probrum is. Servo totus illud ut es putus quod insons insontis.' It means 'Take ultimate power away from he who abuses it. Keep safe those that are pure and innocent'. It's an alteration of what we found in the book, but it should work. From there, all you have to do is call his name and his powers will be taken from him, as I said, simple"

I nodded as I approached the cauldron that was lying in the center of the warehouse. Ami handed me a knife, "Be careful not to make too much of a big cut, we brought band aids and stuff to stop the bleeding after the ritual"

I nodded, "Thanks Ami,"

I turned around and saluted the others, "See you on the other side"

Rei scowled, "Could you at least not joke about it?"

I grinned, "But if I don't, it takes all the fun out of the dark magic"

Jay smirked, "That's my girl! Show them that dark humor can rock"

Kevin groaned, "Can I slap him, please?"

"Gay, I tell you, gay," muttered Nick

Kevin leaned over and slapped Nick on the head hard, "Shut up, loser, it's a serious moment"

"Alright, I'm out" I said as I turned back to the cauldron, "We'll have all the time to joke later, he's sort of expecting me right this minute" I muttered to myself, I could feel the anger emanating from Mamoru, but I ignored it.

I knelt to the floor, taking the knife to my wrist, I located my main vein and made a slightly large cut along the side of it. My blood started dripping into it.

"_Suma __ultimo vox a is quisnam probrum is. Servo totus illud ut es putus quod insons insontis_**" **

The blood suddenly began to burn as it left my body and I screamed in the pain. I kept my hand stable though, no use in stopping now.

"**DIAMOND TORII" **A dark voice said, it took me a while to realize that it had been mine. The latest blood drop that fell into the cauldron suddenly flared into a fire. But it was unlike any fire I had ever seen before. Pitch black flames jumped up and suddenly consumed my body. I felt it burning and I couldn't even scream, my breath was caught.

I could tell it was testing me, seeing if I was doing what I was saying I was doing. I thrust my arms upwards, once again screaming "DIAMOND TORII" this time it was my own voice that burst through.

My entire body was shaking as I took the heat and the pain of the fire. I felt my skin blistering.

I could hear screams around me, Mamoru's voice the loudest.

I struggled to think of what Diamond had done to Mika, what he had threatened to do to those I loved.

The pain reached its zenith, and suddenly the room was illuminated in a dark, otherworldly light. It flared up from the basin and then, right above it, a dark spot began to grow, and grow and grow. I realized then that this was Diamond's power.

The energy came toward me but I flared outwards, blinding light flying from me, willing to quell this power. The dark energy waned and suddenly dropped into my upheld hands. The painful fire vanished and I collapsed to the ground, my hand closing around a black jewel, which glittered ominously, like a diamond.

I heard voices around me and I felt my wound being cared for. My body was unscathed, though it had felt like all my skin had burned off. The only thing I felt that was wrong was that the jewel in my hand felt warm and cold to the touch, burning my skin. That and my own power felt on the edge of waning.

Zach appeared above me, "Are you alright?"

I nodded, it hurt to try to talk, "Fine" I managed to gasp out

"You said that she'd be fine! Look at her! She's not fine!" I heard Mamoru yell

"Mamoru, please, she's fine, she just lost a lot of blood and energy, yelling isn't going to do anything" I heard Ami snap up at him

I struggled to get up but Kevin placed his hand on me, "Don't, you're weak, you shouldn't do anything"

I nodded wordlessly. Hey, everything was going to be alright, so what if I had lost a little energy?

"Alright, the bleeding's stopped" Ami said as she helped me sit up a little.

"The power's been taken?" I managed to croak

Zach answered, "The jewel in your hands is the physical form of his power,"

Mamoru hurried me home, staying silent throughout the ride. The jewel bounced around in my pocket.  
"Sorry, Mamoru" I croaked as I left the car

He nodded, "Not your fault, you only wanted to save us"

I nodded and closed the door.

Thankfully no one was home yet so I hurried up - though the speed I was traveling wouldn't be called hurrying, more like waddling.

I settled into bed, not even bothering to change. Sleep came immediately, my body was just so completely exhausted.

Imagine my surprise when I was suddenly wrenched from my bed –and my sleep- at 3 in the morning.

Diamond slammed me against the wall, "What did you do!?"

* * *

**Hope you guys liked that chapter, very freaky- all those things that Diamond did. He's a lot more evil in this story than I've seen him before, so I hope you guys are okay with that.  
Uhh, I'm not too sure when Chapter 3 will be up, but it won't be too long- I'm going on an extremely short vacation that I can't wait for!  
Next chapter is all about the repercussions for Usagi's bold (but extremely necessary) move of taking Diamond's powers away.**

**So, please, send your thoughts my way, be they death threats, or just plain old ideas for the story. Just press that little blue button on the bottom of the page!**

**REVIEW! :D**


	3. Normal Again

**Hiya! Sorry for the slight delay, but I was on vacation, anyway, I'm back now so the story will continue on a fast pace! :D**

**Right, so I don't own any of this stuff, so don't sue, please.**

**

* * *

Crash and Burn**

**Chapter 3: Normal Again**

I grunted in pain as he slammed me against the wall again, his hands slamming against my throat. I scratched at his hands weakly, already I could feel the lack of oxygen getting to me. Even if I had been operating on normal energy levels –which I was definitely not after that damn ritual- I would still be dying from lack of air at the moment.

He must have realized I couldn't answer the question because his hand was constricting my jugular vein- seriously impairing my power to talk- because he let my throat go. I almost fell to the floor, gasping for air, but he yanked me straight, and pushed me against the wall.

"What did you do to me!?" he asked again, his eyes smoldering in a way as I had never seen before

I was still gasping for breath and he slammed my head against the wall, "Breathe later; answer my question first!"

"I- don't know what you're talking about" I gasped out

"Stop fucking with me, Usagi, who else would somehow take my powers from me?" he said as he slammed my body against wall.

Stars burst in front of my eyes as my head collided with the wall again. I fell.

"Maybe it was the god who gave them to you in the first place" I said as I tried to pull myself upright. My already small amount of energy that remained was waning. I wouldn't be able to stay standing for long, "Maybe after your power display yesterday, he decided to take it back"

Diamond glared in anger. His hands suddenly slammed onto my throat again, he lifted me up, holding me against the wall only by my throat. My legs dangled uselessly a foot above the ground, "Tell me what you did to my powers!?"

His hand constricted as I tried to push his hands off of me, "Did you take them into yourself?"

I wheezed for air, uselessly trying to get him off of me. I could feel the jewel against my thigh, shaking in my pocket. It knew its owner was close.

He let me go and I slid to the floor, once again gasping for air.

"Give them back!" He snarled, his face inches above me, eyes glittering in anger, "You can't just take my powers! They're mine! Return them to me!"

"I d-don't know what you're-" his foot connected with my chest. Hard.

In my daze I looked up and saw that my window was open. I smiled slightly at that. Diamond had had to drive over here and climb in through my window himself; he couldn't teleport anymore. He couldn't do much anymore.

Diamond snarled and kicked me again, "Give them back!"

I could feel the pain spreading through me. His kicks were destroying my ribs, and my energy was almost gone.  
I grasped my desk and pulled myself up, "Really Diamond, I don't even know how to teleport, how would I have taken your powers?"

He glared at me, "I don't know," he ran a hand through his long hair, "But you did, and I want them back!"

I'd never seen him like this. Sure, I'd seen him angry, but this was beyond anger. This was his fury, his fire.

It was scary.

"I didn't think that you could ever do it" he snarled, his eyes narrowed at me, "Did you know it hurt like hell? It felt like you ripped a part of me away! Did you know it would hurt me?"

I shook my head again, "Diamond, I seriously don't know what you're talking about"

My eyes darted to the door and to the window. Which was closer, which was safer?

"Do you think I'm going to believe you!? I know it was you! No one else could or would have" he sneered

His hands were shaking in anger and I could tell he was holding back his anger immensely.

"How did you do it then?" he asked as he stepped up to me, and the taste of his anger pervaded my senses

"I still don't know what you're talking about, and no matter how many times you ask, I still won't know" I said

He turned around, snarling in fury, he kicked my bed, "You'll pay!"

I ran for the door. Except he flew around and grabbed my arm, twisting it as he grasped it tightly. I tried to pull it from him and pain exploded from it. He let me go and I fell to the floor, whimpering in pain.

"I'll ask again, give them back to me!" he snarled as he leant down next to me

"I don't-" his hand went into his pocket and a knife glittered as he removed it

I unstuck my throat, "Diamond, please, I really don't-"

He sighed, seemingly in control once more, "Usagi, Usagi" he said softly, shaking his head, "Do you really think I can't tell when you're lying?"

The knife came to my neck, "Now tell me how to get my powers back!"

I whimpered as I felt the cold steel, "I don't know"

The knife moved to my hand, "Here, how about I show you how it feels to have something taken from you, then maybe you'll talk"

The knife cut through the skin of my twisted arm and I screamed into the floor.

Suddenly the knife vanished and I heard thumps. I opened my eyes, tears blocking my view slightly.

"Stay the fuck away from her!" Mamoru snarled as he punched Diamond

Diamond punched Mamoru back, sending Mamoru reeling into me, I yelled in horror as he almost crashed his head against the desk, "NO!"

Mamoru jumped up again, running at Diamond, he slammed Diamond against the wall, "You will leave her alone!"

"Give me back my fucking powers!" Diamond snarled as he kicked Mamoru, sending him flying

"Mamoru!?" I yelled as he slumped against the wall

"I'll be back!" Diamond snarled as he ran to the window and slid outside silently

The door slammed open just then, my dad holding a bat in his hands, breathing hard.

He looked at my bleeding hand to Mamoru, "What did he do to you!?" he snarled

"No! Dad!" I cried as I ran in front of Mamoru, my dad was baring his bat inches away from Mamoru, "He was trying to save me!"

"From who!?" He asked, glaring around the room

"Di-Someone snuck into the room and tried to attack me, Mamoru saved me" I said as I knelt down to Mamoru, feeling for his pulse. It was still going strong. Thank god.

"Where'd the person go?" Dad asked as he went over to the window and peered outside

I saw Mom and Shingo peering around the doorway.

"I don't know, he knocked out Mamoru and then ran away"

I struggled to pull Mamoru upright against the wall, "Mamoru?" I asked, "Mamoru, are you okay?"

I heard Mamoru groan slightly, "Mmkay"

I laughed, relieved, "Oh thank god, Mamoru, thank you so much for saving me from that man"

He opened his eyes and blearily looked at me, "Man?" his gaze fell on my father and traveled back to me, I frowned at him.

"Oh yea, that man, oh god, Usako, are you okay!?" he cried as I winced as my hand throbbed in pain.

I nodded, "Just a twisted arm and a little blood, nothing to worry about"

My mom came rushing into the room, first aid kit in her hands; "Oh god, Usagi, here, let me" she took my hand gingerly and began to bandage it

"What were you doing here?" My dad asked as he turned around and faced us, Shingo stepped into the room as well.

"I couldn't sleep, I was just going for a walk and was passing by when I saw shadows in the room" Mamoru said softly, his gaze sliding to mine guiltily

"Well, no matter how weird it was that you were walking around here at 3 in the morning" Shingo interjected, looking over Mamoru, "I'm thankful you saved my sister"

My dad grunted his agreement, "We'll have to get a lock for that window tomorrow"

"But what about my air?" I asked. I couldn't have that window bolted down, it was my escape.

"Just a lock from the inside, you need the air in here, this room barely gets any ventilation" My mom answered, finishing her bandaging.

I moved my hand cautiously and it screamed in pain, "Ow, remind me not to do that again"

"Just stay off of it for a while, it's not too serious that you have to go to a doctor, it should be better in a week or so"

I nodded at my mom gratefully. She suddenly glanced at Mamoru, "Oh you poor boy, here we are interrogating you, and you must be exhausted"

Mamoru nodded slightly, "A little I guess, just got the wind knocked out of me"

"You're invited to stay and sleep here" Mom said to him, showing her usual hospitality

"No, no, I should make my way back home," Mamoru said as he got up. He knelt over to me, gingerly lifting me up, "You stay safe" he said as he kissed my forehead softly, "Sorry about before" he muttered  
I nodded, "Thanks, Mamoru, I'll talk to you tomorrow"

He smiled down at me, his eyes smoldering slightly, he was still enraged by Diamond. I would give away my life savings –which I admit is about one week's allowance- that he was going outside to sit in his car and watch over the house.

"Goodnight, Mr. and Mrs. Tsukino, Shingo" he said, nodding at them, walking out the room, I heard the front door close quietly behind him.

"So, that's the truth?" My dad asked, glancing at me  
"Yes, Dad! He saved my life, don't sound so excited" I seethed. I was exhausted from before, then a normal teenage boy had attacked me, and now my own parents doubted my boyfriend.

"You know he just wants to make sure that nothing untoward is going on" My mom said as she engulfed me into a hug

I pulled away, "I'm tired, could I get some sleep?"

"You can sleep in the guest room for tonight, we'll call someone to fix the lock in the morning" my dad said as he left the room

I slammed my way to the guest room and lay down, falling asleep the second that my head hit the pillow.

"Honey! Do you want to go to work today!?" I heard my mom call out in the morning

I groaned as I sat up, "Do you think you could call and tell them I'll be an hour late, I have some errands to run!"

"Sure!"

I got up and waddled over to my bathroom, surveying the damage in the room. My desk had a few cracks in it, there was some blood on the carpet, my wall had a large dent in it; obviously from where Mamoru had slammed Diamond into it.

I took a quick, hot shower and was out the house within a few minutes. I spotted Mamoru's car and walked over to it. I peeked inside, seeing Mamoru resting his head against the steering wheel, eyes closed. I tapped on the glass lightly, his head slammed upwards, crashing into the mirror. He rubbed it gingerly as he opened the locks and I sat myself on the seat.

"Morning" I said as he kept rubbing his head, "Sorry about that"

"No, it's alright, I shouldn't have been sleeping" he muttered

"You should get some sleep, you've been up all night, you should have told me you'd be out here, I would have brought some blankets or something"

"I'm a total idiot, I should have gotten here before" he said angrily

I gently put my hand on his shoulder, "I'm fine, really, he couldn't have done anything"

"He had a knife, Usako, he would have figured something out" he said, his eyes on my cut and twisted arm

"I was just exhausted from the ritual, otherwise I would have been fine" I retorted

There was silence.

"You've been calling me Usako since the night before last…" I said softly

He blushed, "Oh, um, it slips out from my mouth"

I smiled, "I like it" I whispered

"I'm sorry, I really should have been here last night" he sighed, running a shaking hand through his hair.

"It's alright, I was handling myself"

His eyes flashed, "Usako, there's nothing wrong with asking for help, you don't…have to do everything yourself"

I frowned, "I don't do everything myself"

"You agree to the deal- the one from last year and the one this time, you refuse to tell us, you can't handle it all yourself, Usako," he said, his voice hard

I sighed deeply, "I'm sorry, it's just…how I am"

He looked away, gazing out the front of the window, "I wish it weren't like that, you don't have to do everything yourself…there's so many of us, lean on us, we'll catch you"

I opened the car door, "I gotta go, I'm looking for the orphanage Mika was…taken from, then I got work"

He nodded, "I'll call the others and tell them what happened, one of us will stop by your work later"

"What, am I under watch now?"

He glanced at me, "Yes, you're under watch, you're the only one Diamond will bother to go after, he thinks you're the one who did this to him, and he's going to hurt you to get back at you"

I shrugged, "He can try, but he doesn't have his powers making him strong anymore, we're exponentially more powerful than him"

"Not in your human form, he's still a healthy teenager, and revenge is the only thing on his mind"

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever, Mamoru, I have to go"

I stepped out of the car, "Oh and Mamoru," he glanced at me, "I can handle myself" I said as I slammed the door shut.

The second I thought of what I had done, I wanted to slap myself. He had only been trying to help, and I had snapped at him, sheesh I could be such a bitch sometimes.

I got into my car and drove over to the orphanage that Mika had been staying at.

"Um, I was wondering if anything has been found out about the girl that was kidnapped?" I asked the lady who was tending to a few flowers in the garden, she looked up at me, tears in her eyes, "We buried what was left of her in the plot next to her parent's graves"

Tears jumped into my eyes, "…what was left of her?" I asked in a small voice

She nodded, "We found…her body lying on her bed. She was dead. Heart attack, at least that's what the police said, though I just don't understand how someone that young could have a heart attack…and her body- it was just mangled" she burst out sobbing

"I'm sorry" I whispered, "I'm so sorry"

"It's alright, honey, it wasn't your fault, people are just sick in this world" she said as she wiped her tears away

I nodded sadly, "That's the truth, um, I'm sorry to have bothered you" I walked away.

"Did you know her?"

I turned around, "I did, she was an amazing child"

"That she was, most forgiving out of all the children we've seen"

I wiped my tears away, "Um, would you like some help around the place? Like some labor or something, I'd love to help in any way I could"

She brightened slightly, "You are a delightful child, we wouldn't mind some help, here, how about I run it by the other caretakers, you just stop by whenever you want to help"

I nodded, "I will, thank you"

I left, breaking down when I reached my car. I had been hoping that whatever Diamond had done to the child hadn't been…permanent. That she had somehow made her way to safety.

I left for work, working in a stupor.

* * *

The next week passed by in a similar fashion, I spent oodles of time with the girls and guys. Ami and Zach were constantly still working on translating the book but weren't getting too far since it was written in Lunarian and it took time to translate. Diamond hadn't been seen and I liked it that way, though he was probably thinking something bad up for me.

A week to the date of the power snatching I made my way to the florist, grabbed some flowers and went to the graveyard. I found the headstone with ease, it was right next to the spot where…it had all happened. The blood had been washed away, at least there was that.

I set the flowers down, "Oh, Mika, I'm so, so sorry, I'm so sorry that you had to pay for my mistakes. So, so sorry" I whispered, tears falling thickly from my eyes

I took out the jewel, thumbing it in my hands, "I wanted to say, that I made that man pay for what he did to you, and now he can't hurt anyone anymore"

I bent down and lifted some of the freshly dug dirt, "I know I have no right to ask, but I feel as if you're the only one who understands this" I placed the jewel into the hole, covering it with the dirt, patting it, "Keep it safe, Mika, and be happy,"

I stood up, "And again, I'm so sorry, I know that you were an amazing child and I'm sorry I ended your life so soon…and I know you would have been a beautiful woman, I'm so sorry" I said again, as I began to sob again, "I would have…loved for you to see that life isn't always that bad…there are a lot of good things as well"

I wiped my tears away and began to walk away, "Saying your goodbyes?"

I flew around, meeting Diamond's hard gaze, my eyes instantly darted to the jewel's burial place. I would have to distract Diamond so he wouldn't notice, but how long had he even been here, what if he had heard about the jewel.

"Some goodbyes are heartbreaking" I said, steeling my voice

He propped himself up on Mika's headstone and my eyes flashed, "What are you doing!? Haven't you hurt her enough!? You want to desecrate her place of burial too!?"

He shrugged, "What if I do?"

"Are you even human!?" I snarled

"Technically not, though what you've done" his eyes flashed to my broach, "has reduced me a bit"

"A bit!? You're as human as everyone else here, you always were!"

He got up and approached me, "I am and always will be above these" he said coldly, "lowly humans"

I stepped away from him, "Well, you've still been brought down a peg, I don't care what you think, you're below most humans, some of them would actually feel SOME guilt for what they've done!"

"What was the jewel for, huh?" he asked, walking back to the grave.

Shit.

"It was something she gave me, you know, the night that her parents did" I don't even know where that came from, just popped into my head.

"I don't believe you" he dug it back up, pulling it up from the ground. It glittered evilly.

He turned and smirked at me, "So this is where my powers are, huh?"

My voice wavered, "You break it and the powers just vanish"

"Why am I not believing you again?"

"Try it then, just don't blame me when it happens"

His eyes flashed up to meet mine, "I will blame you, always, and I think I'll do some research, you stay on your toes, I'm not done with you"

He turned and walked away.

Oh my god. Was I freaking idiot or something!? Of course he would have been following me! He was angry enough to kill me, I don't think following me was below that!

I hurried to my car, driving as fast as I could to the bookstore.

I spotted Minako and Kevin sitting in Kevin's car across the street. Guess they were my guard for the day.

The day went by slowly, I was tense throughout it, jumping every time someone entered the store.

As my shift ended I broke the speed limit a bunch of times driving to the guys' house. I knocked on the door as loud as I could before Jay pulled it open, "Whoa, where's the fire?"

"Where's the book?" I asked as I pushed him aside

"I think Zach still has it," he said as he looked at me like I was insane

I bounded up the stairs and pushed open the door. Ami flew off of Zach, "Oh, god, Usagi, you nearly gave me a heart attack"

"Not now, we need to hide that book" I snapped as I finally found it lying on the desk

"What? Why?" Zach asked as he got up

"He knows, and he's going to find out how we did it, we have to get rid of it"  
"What!?" Ami asked quickly, "We can't destroy it, it's too valuable, what happens when someone else comes along with a powerful crystal bent on destroying the world?"

Rei, Makoto, Jay, Nick, Minako and Kevin entered the room, "What's up?" asked Makoto as she looked from my tense face to Ami's worried gaze.

"We have to do something! That book can't just sit around waiting for him to grab it" I snarled as I walked over and picked it up

"What happens if he breaks the jewel?" I asked Zach

"No" he muttered as he looked at me, eyes wide, "You didn't let him get it!? Tell me you didn't!"

There was silence.

He grabbed the book and began thumbing through it, "You need to recite an incantation after the crystal is broken before he can get it back, otherwise the power will just destroy whatever is around it, but there is a way to get rid of the power permanently after the jewel is broken, another incantation as well, read by you again"

"So, as long as he doesn't get the book, we're fine" Minako sighed, shoulders relaxing

Ami nodded, "From what we've read, this book is one of a kind, I don't think anyone's ever written anything like it, we had to translate it using Lunarian knowledge"

"Alright, we'll have to hide it," Kevin said as he held out his hand for the book.

"Usagi, maybe you shouldn't know where it is…for the sake of the book…" Nick muttered

I nodded, "Just do it well, please" I whispered as I walked out

* * *

"Hey, Luna, Artemis, I was wondering when you guys would get back" I said as I walked into the living room, noticing the two of them lounging on the sofa, "Did you have a nice vacation?"

I was met with silence, I sighed, "Right, sorry, you told me not to call it a vacation, it was a search for _information"_ I said, giggling, "If you said so"  
I turned back after they didn't respond again, "Luna? You guys awake?"  
"Artemis?"  
I walked over to them, planning on prodding them awake.

"Guys, come on, this isn't funny, there's no way you could…"

I stopped. My hand flew to my mouth.

"Luna!?"

I screamed as I came to the sofa.

They lay on the sofa, blood marring the area beneath them.

"NOOOOOO! LUNA! ARTEMIS!?"

I gathered Luna in my arms, "Luna, come on, this is a horrible joke, don't you see I'm not laughing, stop it!"

Her head fell onto the side, into a horrible angle.

"LUNA!?"

I rocked with her in my hands, petting her softly, "I'm so sorry, Luna, Artemis" I moaned, "So so sorry"

"They were amazing guardians," Minako said softly, placing a flower on the small graves that we had made for them.

"I'll miss them" Ami whispered, "Luna was always there when I had questions, when I felt alone,"  
"I'll never forget when Artemis tried to stop me from going after you guys, I never meant to kick him" Nick murmured

"Luna, Artemis, thanks for saving the world" Kevin said softly, "If you hadn't awakened the girls, we'd all be dead"

"Sorry for all my bad jokes" Jay whispered, "Never meant to piss you off"  
"And sorry for yelling at you when you didn't know what was going on," Makoto said  
"We'll always remember you, our wonderful watchers in this life, and in the last" Zach murmured

"Have fun in cat heaven," Mamoru said, holding me to him

"Sorry, Luna, Artemis, I never…never meant for you guys to get caught up in this,"  
The wind blew softly, leaves blew over the graves, and I could have swore that we heard whispers of happiness. At least they were at peace.

Days passed slowly. I hadn't heard anything from Diamond and I couldn't help but want to go and kill him. He'd taken them away.

I went home and watched TV, then snuck out onto the roof, watching the moon. I didn't bother trying to sleep, I wouldn't have been able to anyway.

Mamoru joined me halfway through the night, "Shouldn't you be asleep?"

I shrugged, "Not tired"

I leaned my head against Mamoru's shoulder, "I just keep making stupid mistakes"

He drew his hand around my waist, "You didn't do any of those things, you tried to stop him, that's all that matters"

I sighed, "But why am I not going after him, getting the crystal back? Why am I not making him pay for what he did to Luna and Artemis? Why am I sitting here like an idiot?"

"It would be exactly what he wants, that's why, you go to him, you give him a chance to get his powers back, well either that or he gets you"

He laid his body down, bringing me down with him, I put my head on his arm, "I'm so sorry about everything," I whispered

"Are you sorry that Japan lost the soccer match?"

I smiled, "You know me too well"

"I enjoy it…but you still manage to surprise me"

"Good, I don't want to be an obvious old broad ten years from now" I joked

He leaned over me, "You'll never be an old broad, you're the most beautiful being on all the planets" he kissed my neck lightly

I giggled as he kept kissing, "I love you, Mamoru"

"And I love you, Usako" he whispered huskily, continuing to kiss my neck

He got on top of me, straddling my body.

Rolling me onto my side, Mamoru kissed my lips softly. One of his hands secured my hip, while the other was running down my back, then lower and lower, settling barely on the inside of my upper thighs.

An amazing tingle shot from my heart directly to the pit of my stomach. My breath caught. His fingers were warm, teasing every nerve ending I hadn't even know that I had. I felt my body getting hotter; my head lighter. Addicted to his kiss, I kept pressing my lips to his whenever I thought there was any danger that he was too far away… My focus remained on the _intense _whereabouts of his hand. I squeezed my legs together keenly.

"_Usako_" he breathed

In response, I moved my hands all over his body to everywhere I could reach. Arousal was rising to a devastating point where I moved one of my hands onto his shoulders, pulling him closer to me.

"Mamoru, stay with me" I whispered as I continued to kiss him, his head moved away, making it's way down to my neck. He hungrily kissed my collarbone, his hands moving upwards, making their way under my shirt. My hands were already pulling his shirt over his head in a frenzy, my eyes widened at his beautiful chest, it was shining in the moonlight, looking more amazing than it had felt.

Mamoru pulled my shirt off, "You're so beautiful" he whispered as he kept kissing down my collarbone, but reaching my breasts he stopped.

"Oh god, what am I doing?" he scrambled off of me, "I'm so, so, so sorry, Usako" he said, running a hand through his hair, "I didn't mean to get carri-" I jumped on him, kissing him, "Stop it, Mamoru, I love what you're doing, keep doing it"

"But Usako, we're only 17, we're not married, we shouldn't be- I shouldn't be doing this to you"

I groaned, "Mamoru, do you always have to be so perfect?"

He grinned up at me, "I do, now come on, stop, I'm going to run out of patience and maul you here in about a second"

I got off, groaning, "You suck, you couldn't have just kept going for about a minute? I was seriously enjoying that"

He smiled as he handed me my shirt, "We will, I promise, just" he ran a hand through his hair again, "I've barely met your parents, I can't just steal their daughter's virginity, I think that's beyond the point of no return, and I'd like them to like their future son-in-law"

My eyes widened, mouth opening in surprise.

He grinned, "As Zach once said, you'll attract flies like that"

I pointed at him, "Yo-you s-said future son-in-law"

"What? Did you think I wouldn't marry you?"

"MAMORU!" I screamed as I jumped on him again, kissing him passionately, "Well, you don't even have to ask, because the answer-the answer is always yes"

"That's nice to know, now um, would you um, get off, Usako, I'm sort of going to attack you any second now"

I grinned against his lips, "Please do"

"USAKO!" he cried as he pushed me off, "Please, come on, I don't want to mess this up"

I sighed, "Aright already, sorry"

He grinned, "Plus, I want…our first time to be special, I'd rather not…you know…on the roof of your house"

"Hm, okay, you have a point, you're such a romantic" I sighed, "How are you- a romantic I mean?"

He leaned back, hands behind his head, "I don't know, just my parents seemed so in love when I was young, and I wanted to find the perfect girl…so that I could have a marriage like them- without all the dying anyway"

I smiled, "Well, I'm happy that I'm somehow that perfect girl"

"I knew, the second I saw you that day, that you were the one"

"And I think a large part of me knew too" I answered, laying my head gingerly on top of his chest.

His hands surrounded me, making a small cocoon for me, "I'll never let you go again, Usako" he whispered

"I know you won't"

I dozed off for a little while in Mamoru's hands. I had never felt safer. I woke up when the sun was coming up, Mamoru was awake, staring up at the sky, "It's beautiful" I whispered

He smiled down at me, "You're more beautiful"

I blushed, "You really spoil me, you know?"

He laughed, "I never had the chance to spoil someone before, I'm going to take every chance I get now"

He sighed as I sat up, "You should get inside, you don't want your parents freaking out after they find you gone, do you?"

I shrugged, "Not really, I'll see you after work" I said as I leaned over and gave him a quick kiss

"We're going to be fine, Usako," he whispered as I climbed into the window, turning around and locking the latch that my dad had gotten for it behind me. I briefly saw Mamoru jump away.

I hurried into my shower. Everything was going to be okay. I was sure of it. Mamoru would make sure of that, and I would too. I had to stop being so independent, it was hurting everyone more than it was protecting them.

I hurried to work, being one of the first few that got there. I whistled through the work, even working through lunch break so I would be able to leave earlier.

I planned on grabbing some awesome food on the way to the guys' house, and we'd enjoy ourselves today.

I hurried out of the store, the rain drenching my hair. I swept it back, pulling my head down, I half ran to my car.

Suddenly something grabbed me from behind, "So nice of you to join me, Usagi" I heard a harsh voice say in my ear

I struggled to pull myself from the tight grasp, then something snaked around my face. I saw a flash of a paper towel, it landed on my mouth and nose, and I felt my eyes droop, I stopped fighting and fell limp, "Time for some revenge" I heard him mutter in my ear before I lost all consciousness.

**Damn, I forgot how slow, but slightly fast that chapter is, anyway, things get INSANE after this chapter so I hope you guys stick around! **

**Yes, I killed off Luna and Artemis :(  
Sorry about that, had to be done, Guardians are pretty much open targets, especially when they're cats.**

**Right, so next chapter should be up really really soon! Stay tuned! and DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!  
I live off those damn things! **


	4. Loss of Love

**Crazy chapter! Definitely the craziest yet! Um, yea, so get on to reading, just had to say I don't own any of the characters, Sailor Moon isn't mine, not in any way!**

**Oh, yea, thanks to Unknown Reader for her awesome review! and xSapphirexRosesxFan, tototo and spoiledkln for their comments! **

* * *

**Crash and Burn**

**Chapter 4: Loss of Love**

I opened my eyes blearily, it took a few seconds for me to be able to see. I was lying on a cold, hard floor. I looked around warily. It was a large room, sort of like a living room. There was a large fireplace cracking loudly behind my head, and…

"Ami?" I asked, trying to clear my head, I think I could see Ami sitting a few feet away from me, rocking back and forth.

She didn't respond. Just kept rocking.

"Ami?" I tried again, struggling to sit up. I noticed that my body was stiff, barely able to move. I managed to pull myself up into a sitting position, "What's going on, Ami?"

She turned to me and I gasped, "Oh my god, Ami, what happened?"  
I could see clearly again. Her clothes were soaked in blood, hands shaking, also coated in blood. Her eyes were bloodshot, tears falling from them, lips bloody, cheeks covered in red.

She looked away, looking as if far away, I followed her gaze.

"ZACH!?" I cried

I crawled as fast as my shaking and sobbing body could manage.

"No, no, Zach? Zach?" I yelled as I landed next to him. There was a knife lying next to his neck, coated in blood. His throat was slit.

"No! NO!" I cried as I gathered him in my hands, "NO! ZACH!"

Ami whimpered from behind me.

Tears were falling unknowingly from my eyes, "What happened to Zach?" I asked, as I rocked, clinging his body to mine.

Ami whimpered again

"Ami, what happened?"

"H-he k-killed him"

"Diamond?"

Ami screamed, a shrieking sound, filled with agony. I set Zach down, and struggled to walk to Ami, "Ami, Ami!"

She stopped, looking at me, "Why, Usagi? We just found each other, why did he have to die?"

"I don't know, Ami" I whispered as I pulled her to me, she leaned in, sobbing against my shoulder, "We refused to tell him where we had hidden the book" she sobbed, "He threatened him, saying he would kill him if I didn't tell him, I told him, then h-he slit his throat"

"He has the book?" I muttered

She nodded, "I'm so sorry, Usa, I thought he wouldn't- that he would let us go"

I smoothed her back, "It's okay, you did the right thing"

"But he's still DEAD!" she began sobbing harder

"Shh, it's okay" I sighed as I tried to calm her down

"How can it be okay? He's gone, my baby's gone, I lost him" she sobbed, holding me tight, "How could I have done that, Usa, how could I let that happen to him?"

"Shh, it's not your fault, not at all, you didn't know it would happen" I hugged her to me.

"Nice to see you're awake" came a drawling voice

"You killed ZACH!" I cried, pulling Ami off of me, "YOU KILLED HIM!"  
I ran at him, hands drawn, ready to slap the shit out of him. He threw something heavy away from him and grabbed my hands and pulled me towards him, "All's fair in love and war" he murmured as he held me to him

"YOU FUCKING KILLED HIM!" I cried, kneeing him, I punched him in the face. The sick thump satisfied me as he fell to the floor, I kicked him in the stomach, "You killed ZACH!"

His legs flew towards mine, kicking my feet from beneath me, I fell to the floor.

I tried to get up, but he scrambled on top of me, straddling me.

Diamond smiled, "Hey, Usagi, guess what?"

I struggled to kick him off but I couldn't move, "Get the fuck off of me!"

"I've been doing some reading" he said, smirking, "And I do think that I've figured something out"

My eyes widened, my throat caught in between screaming at him and being stuck in horror.

He sank down over me, I thrashed wildly, but he seized my wrists with an iron grip and forced them above my head. Heat was rushing at me in waves, lapping with deadly continuity against my clammy skin. I sucked in air, still jerking around...

But he had me pinned down.

"Oh keep moving," he grinned, grinding against me once, "It feels _really_ _good_..."

I lay dead still, my mind unable to process the horror correctly. What had I done? Oh God...

"You know, that knife slid across Zach's throat like butter" he whispered, leaning down against my body, speaking directly in my ear.

My breathing caught, and I slammed my head against his, "You son of a bitch!"

He flew off, holding a hand to his head, groaning in pain, "You'll pay for that" he muttered

"You want to pay me back for a fucking bruised head!? I want to pay you back for killing Zach!" I cried as I crawled at him, I pushed him down, my hands traveling to his throat, enjoying the squeak that came from him.

"Didn't…know you…liked being…on top" he gasped out as I squeezed harder

His hand came flying out of nowhere and slammed against my head. I fell to the floor.

"No, I mean for you to pay for extracting my powers from me," he snarled as he got up and walked away, to a mirror, rubbing his neck slightly.

He turned around again, "This jewel only stores my powers" he muttered, the jewel glittering in his hand, "I wonder, if I slam the crystal, how much will it destroy?"

My eyes flew to Ami, she was still rocking back and forth, glancing between the two of us and Zach. Then suddenly something caught my eye, a book. My eyes widened as I realized what it was.

Suddenly I heard crashing, I looked up to see black energy flowing around Diamond. He had broken the jewel!

He was distracted, it was now or never! I scrambled as quietly as I could to the book, flipping it open, I rushed through the pages, looking for a particular page.

With terrified excitement, I read the heart-stopping words that would banish his powers for good.

"_**Reverto vox iniustus captus!" **_I screamed

"WHAT!? NO! NO!" Diamond cried as his eyes flashed to me, the black energy suddenly shot upwards.

But then the energy swiftly shot back down, right at Diamond.

"NO!" I cried as I watched the dark energy shoot into him, he slammed into the wall.

Diamond twitched and glowed with a dark light, writhing against the wall. He slid to the ground.

I broke into a cold sweat, the book sliding out of my hands.

"No…no…no" I repeated, my hands clasped over my mouth in horror.

He lifted his head, eyes black for an instant, they met mine and I screamed in horror, "NOO!"

He smirked, his eyes returning to normal, "Actually, yes" he got up

"I was worried you weren't going to find the right page for a second there"

My eyes slid down to the book, it became horrifyingly obvious at the instant. The part with the words looked newer than the yellowing paper surrounding it, glaringly obvious.

Unimaginable amounts of horror shot through me. I didn't bother to hold back the cry of defeat that rose from my lips.

He got up and walked to me, his cold hands lifted me to my feet, "You-you changed the words" I gasped out

He slammed me against the wall he had been lying against a second before, "What? Did you think I wasn't going to get my powers back by any means necessary? Come on, Usagi, you know me better than that!"

I whimpered, my eyes landing on Zach, "Why did you have to kill him?"

"He irritated me, plus, I needed you furious, anger blinding out all other thought, otherwise the book trick wouldn't have worked all that well" he smiled down at me, his hand holding me against the wall.

"You killed him to get to me…" I whispered

"Really, what did you expect me to do!? Just let you go, let you live your happy little life with your stupid friends?"

He let me go and I slid to the floor, head hung in defeat.

"And just to make sure you don't try that again" he said, calling my attention to him, he bent down, grabbing the book, "I think I'll dispose of this"

"NO!" I cried, blindly shooting up and running at him. I watched as if in slow motion as he snapped his hand toward the fireplace where the fire crackled cheerily, as if my world wasn't falling down all around it.

I ran to the fireplace, trying to reach in and grab the book, but he slammed into me, forcing me backwards, "No, I think we'll watch it burn, think of it as saying goodbye to your old life- with style"

The fire crackled loudly as it devoured the book. I watched in horror as the book burned black, the pages curling inwards, then smoke covered it.

With a shriek, I was pulled backwards and slammed against the cold wooden floor.

Sobs formed in my throat as I was face to face with Zach's lifeless eyes.

"See the destruction you've forced me to do!" he snarled above me, forcing my head down.

"I didn't mean to!" I cried, "Zach! I'm so sorry!"

"He can't hear you! Neither can his once true love" Diamond growled

"What!? Ami!?" I pushed him off of me, scrambling towards Ami who was staring at me with empty, lifeless eyes, "I'm nothing without him, Usagi" she whispered

"Ami! Please! Don't leave me too! Stay with me" I cried, grasping her hands to my face

"I can't, not without him" she whispered, "I can't go back to living without him, Usa…I love him too much. But I can go down fighting" she murmured as she pulled her hands from me, "I love you, Usa, you and every one of the girls and the guys"

"What? Ami? What are you talking about?" I asked as I followed her movements tremulously

"I'm saying goodbye, silly" she said as she got up, a bright blue pen shining in her hand, "MERCURY PLANET ATTACK!"

A bright blue light rose around her, growing as it sucked energy from her writhing body, "Stay…strong" she managed to gasp out

"What!? What the hell is she doing!?" Diamond asked, panic plain in his voice

"Doing my best to destroy you!" she cried as the bright blue energy flew from around her, and she flung it at Diamond. He gasped as he brought up his energy wall, but her attack flew right threw it, slamming onto him, he screamed in pain.

The energy waned and Ami fell to the floor, I ran to catch her, managing to set her softly down, "Ami?"

"Usa…Zach, he's waiting" she smiled through her happy tears, "I'm sorry" she whispered as I felt the breath leave her body, "NO!

AMI! DON'T!"

"That bitch" coughed Diamond as he struggled up, "That actually hurt"

"You! You did this!" I cried, hands grasping Ami's lifeless body

"I never told her to use her goddamn planet energy!" he cried at me

"She's dead..." I whispered, holding tightly to her, she felt so light. She was supposed to feel heavier. I remembered, as if from another world, when we had all cheered her on, when we had lifted her up on our shoulders. Had she always been this light?

"Well, that was bittersweet" muttered Diamond as he stalked over to me and pulled me upwards, causing me to drop Ami, I tried to follow her down, but Diamond grabbed me and kept me from falling, "Now, now, we have other things to handle too"

"Get off! She needs me!" I cried as I kept trying to get to her

He slapped me, "Get a hold of yourself! She's dead! And no matter how much you cling to her body, she's not going to come back!"

My eyes wild, I slapped him back, the sound ringing in my ears, "Don't you DARE say that! She's going to live!"

My hand snaked to my broach as I pushed him off with the other, "MOON PRISM POWER!" I cried, hands wide open, ready to accept the transformation

"MAKE UP!"

Bright colors surrounded me, for a second making me forget all that had taken place. Then the memories came rushing back. Ami…Zach…dead.

I landed on the floor, Sailor Moon.

"You are going to pay!" I cried as I looked upon Diamond.

He smirked, "Really? I'm going to pay? I'd think not"

He ran at me, slamming into me at full force. I grunted as I felt the pain, but pushed it away, kicking him away. He ran at me again, this time he dodged the punch I threw at him, and forced me off balance. I fell to the floor.

He jumped on top of me, "You see, I know exactly how your powers work, always have. When you don't have your pretty little broach" he said, his hand traveling to the broach, "You can't use your crystal" he pulled at the broach. I screamed as I felt pain shoot through my heart.

"So, how about I take the damn thing away, and make this a fair game" he pulled it clear off of me and my transformation flashed and faded away.

He pocketed it, "Now, that's done" he said as he got off of me. I jumped at him, slamming my body against his, I forced him to the ground, punches flew all around me. Some from him, most from me. He grunted as the punches hit him, I didn't respond when his hit me.

"That's enough of that!" He growled as he pushed me clear off of him.

I snarled in anger as I rushed at him again. The only thing running through my head was that I HAD to make him pay. He had to pay…for Zach, for Ami, for Luna, for Artemis.

Suddenly he began muttering words and I felt dark energy surround me. I felt my mind going blank and once more this night I fell to the floor.

"Night, Usagi, see you soon"

--C&B--

I felt the feeling of déjà vu as I opened my eyes blearily once again. I struggled to move my body, but I couldn't. My body felt like a wooden board as it refused to bend. I managed to grunt as I landed flat on my back.

"Nice of you to wake up" came a voice from beyond my line of sight

"What did you do to me?" I asked as I regained use of my mouth

"Just a simple incapability spell, you'll regain your feeling soon" his voice became stronger as his face appeared distantly above mine,

"Sorry I had to do that, I just needed to move you"

I gulped, "Move me where?"

"Hm, looking around I think it would be homebase operations for the Senshi and Shitennou" he said, smirking above me

"The warehouse" I whispered

"Right you are, see Usagi, I always knew you were smart" he snapped his fingers and I felt the numbing feeling fade. I struggled to sit up, I spotted Ami and Zach's bodies. Strung up next to the punching bag. My hands flew to my mouth, "What did you do to them!?"

"Nothing much" he said softly, "Not anything close as I'm going to do to Mamoru and the others"

The minute he mentioned Mamoru, my world began spinning. I remembered what he had done to Mika, his threat that he would do the same to Mamoru, to everyone.

"NO!" I screamed, horror working its way through me.

I shot upwards, running towards where I remembered the exit. I could barely see through the tears streaming down my face.

He suddenly materialized directly in front of the exit. I screamed in terror as I slammed my feet down, trying to stop myself from colliding with him. He just chuckled, his cold violet eyes shimmered. He was enjoying this.

I twisted around the last second and shot the other way, running, trying to figure out how I was going to get out of here.

Two rough hands closed tightly around my wrists, yanking me back so I was against his chest. I felt his lips near my ear, "_Got you_" he hissed

"Diamond-" I tried to speak, but he interrupted me

"I can feel your heart beating" he whispered in my ear, "It's so fast"

"I-"

"Just sped up, y'know, the second I mentioned _him_…"

The malice in his last word was unmistakable and I sagged against him in defeat.

"You're more scared for them than for yourself" he snarled, not even bothering to make it sound like a question

His hands loosened on my wrists, but instead of letting them go, he slammed them together, muttering words I couldn't help but fear. Ropes suddenly flared from his hands and bound my hands together. They gave a tug of pain and fell silent, bound tightly to the other.

"What did you-" I asked, fear leaking from my voice

"My powers, Usagi, I told you were not something to be toyed with" he whispered, he shoved me away and I fell the floor, landing directly on my hands. I struggled to turn my body around and watched Diamond with wary eyes.

"He should've been here a while ago, he always seems to sense when you're in trouble, why the hell isn't he here yet?" he was muttering, loud enough for me to hear.

He swirled around, glaring at me, "You did something," he growled, "That night with Mika as well, I had expected him to come running"

I avoided his eyes, trying to look everywhere except where Ami and Zach were…

"No matter" he snapped, drawing my attention to him, he removed something from his pocket, "I seem to remember Ami trying to do something with this" he dangled a cell phone from his hand.

Oh god…it was our Senshi phones.

"Hm, I wonder, how do you sound the alarm?" he asked as he stepped in front of me

My eyes flew away from him again. I would NEVER tell him.

He suddenly landed on top of me, straddling me once again, "Now, Usagi, tell me and I won't go so hard on you"

I glared up at him, "Fuck no, I'm not telling you anything!"

"Usagi, you were the one who threw fairness out of the game. Now, anything goes"

I struggled beneath him, "You touch him and I swear-"

"What will you do!?" he snarled, anger rising out of him again, "Don't you get it yet? I'm the one in control, I always have been. You don't get to make any decisions" he pushed my hands over my head, causing me to scream from the awkward angle they were in.

"Don't hurt them" I whimpered, tears falling from my eyes

He rolled his eyes, "Usagi, if there's anyone in immediate danger here, it's you. That's what you're not getting. Even without my powers…I could overpower you in an instant" with that his hands slid underneath my shirt. Suddenly a loud tearing sound resulted from me, shards of my shirt flowed around me. His hands landed hungrily on my shoulders, pushing me down into the floor, his lips came down, assaulting the taut skin of my neck.

I whimpered, "Stop"

"No, I think you still don't know you're in danger here" he whispered as he pulled away

His hands traveled downwards, slipping open the button of my jeans, he whispered huskily, "Just tell me," his hand moved over the fabric of my underwear.

"NO!" I cried, trying to pull my hands out of the ropes, my legs moving uselessly beneath him.

"Mm, that feels good" he whispered as his fingers slipped underneath…

His lips landed on my temple as he inhaled, as if smelling my hair, "Tell me, Usagi," he breathed, "Tell me so I can call him to come save his poor damsel in distress…"

I didn't respond.

"You know you want him to come save you" he whispered.

"NO! MAMORU DON'T YOU DARE COME!" I screamed as his finger slipped into me

Diamond glared down at me, "Don't worry, he won't be the one coming" he slipped his finger deeper and I screamed. The intrusion was hurting me more than anything else he could have done.

He snarled, "Fuck this, I guess it's the hard way!" he pulled his finger from me violently and I groaned in relief.

He got off of me slowly, "I'll deal with you afterwards anyway"

I whimpered as his words reached me.

I managed to pull my hands in front of my chest and I shivered against the cold floor.

Diamond was pacing in front of where Ami and Zach were, muttering angrily.

Finally, he pulled open the phone, staring at it hard, then as if a light bulb had turned on in his head, he glanced up at me, eyes bright, "Hm, I wonder if they built a failsafe"

My eyes widened. It sounded like something Ami and Zach would think of.

"I wonder what happens if the phone breaks" he said as he suddenly threw it as hard as he could to the floor. It cracked open and began blaring an alarm. I gasped.

"Well, that seems to have worked quite well" he said as it kept blaring.

Suddenly I heard another beeping sound and the two of us, in unison, looked down at my pocket. "NO!" I cried as I struggled to my feet, running as fast as I could to the broken phone on the floor at his feet.

"Nuh uh, Usagi, we're waiting patiently for them to show up" he said as he suddenly forced me away from the phone, dragging me along with him backwards. He threw his hands forward, casting a sort of power around the warehouse, along the whole windows, and then to the door. The power shimmered slightly and I realized he had made a wall between the two of us and whoever came in through the door.

The door flew open and they all filed in, Tuxedo Kamen, Sailor Mars, Sailor Venus, Kunzite, Jadeite, Sailor Jupiter, and Nephrite.

"NO! GUYS! GET OUT OF HERE!" I screamed as I struggled to my feet.

"USAKO!" Tuxedo cried as he tried to run at me. He slammed against the wall and went flying backwards. Kunzite caught him and set him to the floor.

"Usagi?" Mars tried to walk toward me, but stopped right in front of the invisible wall, I could tell she sensed it.

"Hello, Senshi, Shitennou" Diamond finally spoke, I could hear the grin in his voice

"Diamond!" Kunzite snarled, his eyes wild with anger

"OH MY GOD!" cried Jupiter as her eyes were drawn to the bodies hanging next to the punching bag.

"ZACH!? AMI!?" Jadeite cried as he ran to them, they were all on the other side.

He shakingly untied the rope that was binding them up and they slammed to the floor.

"Ami? Zach?" Nephrite asked softly as he bent down over them, "Don't be dead" I heard him whisper

"YOU FUCK! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!?" Venus cried, running at the wall, trying to get at Diamond. Kunzite caught her, "Don't run into it, it'll hurt" he said softly to her

"SUPREME THUNDER!" Jupiter screamed, holding out her hands at the wall. Lightning flared from her and slammed into the wall, but then suddenly it flew backwards, crashing into her, along with Mamoru, Kunzite, Venus and Mars, all of whom had been standing near her.

"NO!" I screamed as I tried to run at them, "We're only watching" Diamond whispered in my ear as he pulled me back by the scruff of my neck. I writhed in his hands, trying to get to the others.

I sighed in relief as they got up.

"Usako" I heard Mamoru mutter, my eyes were drawn to his, they were filled with fear. But not fear for himself, rather, fear for me,

"_Run_"

"No! Mamoru! Please, get out of here!" I cried, Diamond still holding me back by my neck.

"Why the fuck did you kill them!?" Jadeite snarled as he got up from next to Ami and Zach, "What did they EVER do to you!?" he yelled out as he ran at the wall.

"NO! JAY!" Mars screamed as she tried to cut him off, she was too late, he slammed against the wall and went flying backwards, knocking against Mars on the way back.

He groaned as he got up, "Sorry, Mars" he muttered, "I was just…so angry"

I whimpered, "Please, guys! Get out!"

"Usagi," whispered Venus, hand settling right above the wall, "Try to get out of here"

"Minako, no, you guys are in dange-"

"Oh she wouldn't do that" Diamond said, interrupting me, "You all know Usagi, she's always trying to be the hero"

His hand moved away from my neck, working it's way to my hands, pulling me closer to him, "She couldn't leave you guys"

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" snarled Mamoru, he was shaking in anger

His hand smoothed down the side of my body, stopping at the waist of my pants, "Why would I want to?"

I writhed in his hands, trying to get away from him, my cheeks burning in embarrassment and horror, "Get off of me" I growled"No,

I rather like this" he whispered in my ear, pulling me even closer.

"Usagi!" screamed Mars, "Let her go!"

I saw Venus move backwards, her eyes flashing to mine. Recognition rushed through me.

Suddenly hands flew out, joining together, I slammed my foot backwards, connecting with Diamond's leg, I flew off of him.

"SAILOR PLANET SHITENNOU ATTACK!" They cried out as I ran away from Diamond

"NOPE!" Diamond screamed out, his hand grasping out and grabbing onto my foot, "You hit me and you hit her!" he yelled

"SHIT!" I heard Venus scream as the energy burst from them. It careened into the wall and slammed through it, it was flying at us. I struggled in Diamond's hands, trying to get out of the way.

Suddenly it flew upwards, slamming into the ceiling, dissipating.

"YOU BITCH!" Mamoru screamed as he ran at us. Diamond pulled me towards him, holding me up in front of him, arm around my throat, cutting off my circulation.

"Don't worry, I would never kill her" he said to the others, who were glaring at Diamond, tottering in their places, "I just need to show you who has all the power"

The others remained silent, their eyes on me and Diamond.

"So," he said conversationally, "There's something I've been wanting to try out. I wonder how many I can kill at a time"

"NO!" I gasped out, trying to elbow him off of me. He let go and I stepped away.

"CRESCENT BEAM SHOWER!" cried Venus without a pause, the beams went flying at Diamond, "FIRE SOUL IGNITE!" Mars cried, the fire slamming into Venus's beams and careening straight at Diamond. It slammed into him and he went flying backwards. Tons of roses flew at him.

Jadeite and Nephrite stepped forwards, releasing their attacks with amazing clarity. They went flying to where Diamond lay on the floor.

"SUPREME THUNDER DRAGON!" Jupiter cried, shooting lightning through Diamond's still body.

Kunzite stepped forward, eyes hard, releasing a long roar, he shot his energy and it slammed into Diamond.

"You bitch! That's what you get for killing Ami! For killing ZACH!" he shouted

Suddenly Diamond floated upwards, righting himself, brushing dirt off his jeans.

"Nice try" he snapped, "Really, that hurt,"

I glanced at Mamoru, eyes wild. His mouth was set in a snarl. He went running at Diamond.

"MAMORU! NO!" I cried as I tried to run after him, Kunzite grabbed me gingerly, "Let him go, he needs to do this"

I watched, horrified as Mamoru fell to the floor, screaming in pain.

"MAMORU!" I yelled as I pulled out of Kunzite's grasp, running forward to where Mamoru lay, "MAMORU!?"

He was still writhing and screaming as I reached him. He looked up at me, eyes tearing, "Sorry, Usako" he gasped out.

I heard grunts of pain behind me and as I turned around I realized the same was happening to the others. But most of the energy was focused on Mamoru, he was the only one screaming.

"DIAMOND! STOP IT! PLEASE!" I cried as I struggled to pull my hands from the rope again, wanting to try to hold Mamoru still.

"STOP! YOU'RE HURTING THEM!" I yelled as I looked up at Diamond.

"All people have their weaknesses" he muttered as he looked at me, "Yours are just so many"

"Just…let her…go!" Mamoru gasped

"NO! MAMORU!" I cried as I leaned over him, looking directly down at him, "Stay strong!"

"DIAMOND! PLEASE STOP!" I cried as I looked up at him again, "…Please!"

"No" he snapped, "Don't you see, you're not in ANY condition to ask me to do ANYTHING!"

I watched as Mamoru's face contorted in excruciating pain.

I struggled up, running at Diamond, he watched me confusingly. I slammed my body into his, pushing him down.

I heard Mamoru stop screaming as Diamond and I fell to the floor. I wriggled closer to him, aiming a brutal kick to anywhere I could reach. I heard a harsh grunt, a hand slammed into my ankle as he dragged me slowly toward him. He leaned over me, eyes light in amusement, but I could see the anger working its way through.

At least he wasn't hurting the others.

Mamoru struggled upwards, "Get…away from…her" he grunted as he tried to crawl towards us.

"Now, Mamoru" he said, ignoring my attempts to get him off of me, "I do think I've figured out how to hurt you"

He made a slashing movement with his hand, a large gash spread across Mamoru's chest, who screamed as he fell to the floor.

"MAMORU!" I cried, trying to bring my knees up, but he was sitting on me, such that I could barely move.

Mamoru struggled up again, crawling slowly to me, looking at me with wide eyes.

"There's one more way that I seem to remember to piss you off" he said as his hand traveled across my bra.

Mamoru's eyes flashed, "Get the fuck off of her!"

"It's got to kill you to see me do these things to her" Diamond said as his hand slipped underneath my bra. I swallowed, trying to ignore the feeling of horror rushing through me.

"Usako" Mamoru released a wounded moan, "Diamond, please…don't do this"

Diamond chuckled, "But I can" he pulled his hand away, "I can touch her….hurt her" he said as he suddenly grasped my bounded hands and pulled them upwards. I couldn't stop my scream.

"STOP!" Mamoru screamed

Diamond suddenly snapped his attention back to me. His hand let go of my hands and moved to my hair, pulling me forward. Then he kissed me.

"MMPH!" I screamed, trying to bite his tongue away, Diamond mumbled something through my lips and suddenly I felt my body seize together, unable to move at all.

He resumed kissing me, invading my mouth in lust, in spite, just to show Mamoru what he could do. This was all about power.

I whimpered slightly. He slid his lips downward, to my neck, sucking loudly, he glanced up at Mamoru, "Had her yet?"

He suddenly flew off of me, "GET THE FUCK OFF OF HER!" I heard Mamoru scream. I struggled to move but nothing was working. Whatever he had mumbled had completely turned off my movement.

Mamoru went flying over me and I felt something grasp me and pull me up. I fell limply against Diamond's hands, having no power to even remain standing, "Never knew you were so agreeing" Diamond muttered to me

I whimpered again, apparently that was the only thing I could do.

"Diamond…I will make you-" Mamoru snapped from a few feet in front of us

"YOU WON'T MAKE ME ANYTHING!" Diamond yelled in anger, I winced as the sound blew through my ear.

"I own you! I was born owning you! Get that through your head!" he snarled

Mamoru struggled to his feet, glaring at Diamond, his eyes softening when he reached mine.

"I _will _make you pay" Mamoru muttered

"Normally I would just kill a human that pissed me off" Diamond snarled, "But you've REALLY pissed me off- you've offended me! You took what was mine! Usagi belongs with those at her level. To me, not _YOU!_"

I whimpered in his hands again, eyes begging Mamoru to leave.

"You know nothing of love for Usagi" Mamoru spat at him, "You just can't bear the thought of her turning you down, you just lust for her!"

"SHUT UP!" Diamond roared, his hands tightened around me, and suddenly Mamoru screamed in pain.

"You just don't shut up! So high and mighty that you think you are! I think it's time you LEFT!" he snarled and suddenly a sick crack ruptured through the warehouse and dust fell from the ceiling, covering the area in a dense fog that I couldn't see through.

I fell to the floor, Diamond having released me from the spell he had cast over me. I struggled to the place where Mamoru had been standing just a second ago.

I arrived. "MAMORU!?" I shouted as I fell to the floor, feeling around it.

The dust settled lazily and I stared around, trying to make out…to make out…. "MAMORU!?"

I struggled to my feet, my eyes passing over the collapsed Senshi and Shitennou.

Dread passed over me…I wanted to die.

Because I knew.

Mamoru was gone.

Diamond had-

"MAMORU!" I shrieked again

I turned to Diamond, tears pouring from my eyes, "Where'd…he…go?"

"Away"

Pain suddenly exploded in my chest. Diamond wasn't shooting energy through me…it was breaking by itself. I fell to my knees,

"Mamoru…where is he?"

"Gone"

More pain flooded through me. I collapsed, my head slamming hard against the floor.

Stars burst through my eyes and I welcomed it.

Suddenly I heard screams from behind me. I flew around. I had forgotten about the others.

I saw Venus, Mars and Jupiter running at Diamond and suddenly the crack filled the room again. They vanished, the warehouse shaking around us.

"MINAKO! REI! MAKOTO!" I cried as I struggled up, "NO! Don't!" I cried as Kunzite, Nephrite and Jadeite struggled up too. I ran to

Kunzite, collapsing against his chest, "DON'T"

I turned to look at Diamond, tears dripping messily from my nose, "Don't hurt them! Please!"

"Beg…" he whispered

I fell to the floor, struggling to crawl towards him, "Please" I whimpered, "Bring them back"

I kept crawling toward him, I reached him and I looked up at him encroachingly, "Bring them back" I whispered

He looked impressed and he sunk down onto his knees in front of me, "I have another deal for you" he murmured

"I'll do the crystal lessons again" I said quickly, "I won't ever leave, I promise" I choked back a sob, "Just please, bring them back"

He chuckled quietly, "Actually, crystal lessons hadn't even entered my mind"

His hands traveled to mine, untying the rope in an instant. I kept them close together, no use to do anything stupid.

"Anything…" I whispered

"I've had my sights set on something else" he murmured quietly that I had to lean in to hear what he was saying. His finger moved a string of hair from my face, as it traveled to my mouth, following the line, he moved down to my neck.

"I…don't understand…" I whispered

I felt his fingers then, pushing my bra strap off my shoulder, "Oh, I think you do Usagi"

I whimpered quietly.

I remembered vaguely wishing that Mamoru would do this to me. Mamoru hadn't wanted to touch me like this till…till we got married. I winced inwardly as I remembered this.

This was different. Mamoru would never hurt me. But Diamond. Diamond would enjoy hurting me, he had always tried to do this, every single time he got the chance. And now…

"The deal is this" Diamond murmured, his eyes smoldering over my other bra strap, "I haven't killed them" his other hand slipped to my other bra strap, gently sliding it down, "Yet. I just sent them somewhere where…they're trapped"

I whimpered, bringing my hands over my chest, managing to catch the bra before it fell.

He snapped his eyes away from me, hands flying out, I heard another crack. I looked around. Jadeite, Kunzite and Nephrite were gone, "Now them, I just sent them home" he whispered to me.

He looked back at me, "The place where I sent Mamoru and the girls, they aren't in immediate danger there" his hands gently pulled mine away from my chest, the bra slipping off of me, revealing my breasts to his lustful eyes.

"But, there are things there that can hurt them" he muttered, his eyes flashing to mine, "Slowly, it'll pull their souls from them"

I gasped in horror.

"When the souls are gone, they're just empty shells"

I whimpered.

"It's a nice time limit, perfect place to send them"

I whimpered again, "What…are the…terms?"

"The terms" Diamond moved even closer to me, and I felt us flash away, pain reeling through my head. We transported to his room, his hands slipping over my bare shoulders, my hands pressed over my breasts.

"I think they're pretty clear" he muttered

"Be…clearer"

He laughed softly, "I can do _whatever_ I want with you" his hands slid down my arms, settling right below where I was clutching my body.

I couldn't stop shaking…

His hands lightly pulled my arms away, running his fingers softly down the crest of my bare breasts, "Though that is pretty broad" he whispered

I blinked as his fingers dipped lower, sliding heatedly over my breasts, "You have to _bend_ to my every will" he whispered huskily

I whimpered as my eyes met his. They were flames, burning and smoldering, trying to bring me down.

"Do you accept?"

"Bring them back…first" I whispered

He scowled, "You think I'm going to fall for that, no, this you have to do first"

I was shaking against his hands. I whimpered as his hands twitched over my stomach, going lower.

"What's your answer?" he murmured

"…if I say no…?" I asked, looking past him

"I bring them back…and tear them apart"

**Hiya! Enjoyed the chapter?  
Um...I felt horrible killing off Ami and Zach, but if you look at it clearly, it makes sense, Zach and Ami were the two who knew where the book was, they were the two who could read it, the perfect ones for Diamond's plans.  
Anyway, yea, so the deal starts off, next chapter, so stay tuned.  
**

**I'm going to try to post up as much as I can in the next two weeks (before school starts) but I've yet to finish the story, but hopefully it won't take too long.  
Hope you guys are enjoying the story! if you are (and even if you're not) REVIEW!  
THanks so much! **


	5. Lost

**Did you guys like last chapter? Crazy, right? This chapter isn't nearly as crazy, but it's pretty bad as well. **

**Oh, btw, Spoiledkln, i totally loved your review!  
**

**Anyway, go read this chapter!**

* * *

**Crash and Burn**

**Chapter 5: Lost**

I whimpered again. It felt like that was all I could do now.

"So, what's your answer?" he asked as his hands paused above the seat of my jeans.

How could I do this? This? Exactly what Mamoru had said he wanted to make special. Our first time. Together. Perfect.  
It would break him if he found out what I was agreeing to. I wouldn't even deserve Mamoru's love after what I was going to let Diamond…do to me.

But the girls' lives, his life, they all depended on this exact thing. Could I sentence them to having their souls sucked out of them slowly in hopes of protecting my virginity?

I couldn't.

I knew then. I would do _anything_ to get them back. It had always been that way. Before, I had never had a real chance to save them. They always…died before I could, saving me for last. I loved each and every one of them with my whole heart.

And that's what love was. Love was doing what was the best for the other. Even if it meant sacrificing.

I looked up at Diamond, "Okay" I whispered

"You accept?" he asked softly

My body twitched as he slipped open the button to my jeans, "...yes"

The second I gave my consent I felt something change in his eyes. They went from dark hope to sudden victory. The corner of his mouth twitched upward, and I felt my bottom lip shudder.

Without losing any time he pulled me to my feet. I shook, about to fall, he pushed me backwards and I stumbled backwards, landing messily on the bed.

"Diamond-" I tried to say, he climbed over me in anticipation, silencing me with his lips on my neck, "Shh" he said as he sucked and kissed my neck hungrily.

His hands traveled down to my chest slowly and my body writhed from the warmth of his body…it was burning me. I twisted my face away from him, as he moved to kiss my lips, but this just gave him more access to my neck. He whispered words of awe…of reverence…how he couldn't wait to…

I shivered, his hands traveling the length of my upper body.

"I've been planning this" he whispered, breathing hard, against my neck, "since you stole my powers. Making it perfect…"

I shook terribly as his hands moved away from my chest and were desperately trying to force the zipper of my pants down.

A sob forced it's way through as my body shook uncontrollably.

"Stop shaking," he sighed

"…I can't" I whispered as I tried to still myself.

I had to get this over with. I needed Mamoru with me. Rei, Minako, and Makoto safe.

He pushed off of me, looking down at my chest, watching it erratically rise and fall, the irregularity of my breathing.

"Why are you scared?" he whispered, still eying my chest, "I'm not going to hurt you…I wouldn't…I've been waiting for this-"

Another sob escaped me, and the tears started again. Because I knew then. He had tried to rape me millions of times already. This time, he didn't want to rape me. No. He wanted me willing.

Sobs kept breaking through and I tried to stop them. My breathing sped up even more, from my desire to stop sobbing.

With a defeated groan, Diamond got off of me, "You can't do this now" he muttered, his breathing slightly fast as well, "That makes sense"

I sat up, holding my body together, trying to make it stop shaking, "No" I managed to gasp out, "Just…do it"

He sighed, running a hand through his hair, looking away from me, "I can't-…not when you're shaking like that"

"You can go" he said quietly as he handed me my bra and one of his shirts off the floor.

I hurriedly strapped the bra on and pulled on the shirt.

"Soon though" he whispered

"okay" I whispered back, trying to look away from his smoldering eyes.

He opened his mouth, about to say something, he snapped it shut.

I walked to the door, looking at him for any signs of his changing his mind, "Go" he muttered.

I threw open the door, sobs breaking louder and tears running blindingly down my eyes.

I rushed as fast as I could to the front door, flying through it. I shakingly kept walking, trying to not shatter. I made it a few steps before I broke completely. I fell to my knees against a tree.

Sobs broke through me, ringing through the air, tears soaking the shirt I was wearing. I sobbed harder as I remembered that it was Diamond's.

I struggled back to my feet as I tried to walk again. I managed to gain my footing and began walking in the general direction I remembered the guys' house being in.

I made it to the end of the block and just kept walking as fast as my sobs would let me. Suddenly I saw someone running to me and

I collapsed against Nick's hands.

"Usagi!?" he cried as he lifted me up, cradling me in his hands.

"Nick" I sobbed, burrowing into his arms, "Just let me fall" I gasped out

"Hold on, I'll get you home" he whispered to me and he ran off running.

"Mamoru?" I asked, tears shaking through me

"We couldn't find him…or the girls" Nick muttered to me as he ran. I heard clamoring and Jay and Kevin's shouts as they approached us. Nick handed me to Kevin, "Get her inside, she's burning"

Jay bounded back into the house, holding the door open for Kevin and me.

He bounded up the stairs and lay me on one of the guest beds, "Usagi, you're burning up" he muttered fearfully as he felt my forehead, "But you're shivering" he said to himself.

"It's…so…cold" I whispered, my body shaking uncontrollably

Jay came in, holding a thermometer, he pushed it into my mouth, my teeth clattered against it loudly. He hurriedly pulled it out, "It's freaking normal" he muttered, running a hand through his short hair.

"It's her mind's reaction to what's happened" Nick muttered, leaning against the door

"Usagi, you need to calm down" Kevin said, leaning over me, staring deeply into my eyes, "You're going to kill yourself"

I whimpered, "Why would that be bad?"

Suddenly my face slammed against the bed, my ears ringing from the sound, "What the hell, Kevin!" shouted Jay as he pulled him off of me, "What the hell did you slap her for!?"

"She needs to get a hold of herself!" Kevin snapped, he leaned over Jay, "She can't leave us too!"

I sobbed at his words, "Just let me, I'm useless"

"You are not useless! You saved us from Diamond!" Nick shouted at me

"I didn't save Mamoru or the girls" I whimpered, sobs cutting harshly from me

"You tried" Jay sighed, "We know you tried"

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW!? YOU WERE COLLAPSED DURING THE WHOLE THING!?" I yelled at the top of my lungs, my body jerking upwards

"We weren't unconscious, we just couldn't move" Nick muttered

I looked away from his sorrowful eyes, "I'm sorry"

"Usagi, you have to get a hold of yourself, tell us what's going on" Kevin said as he fell to his knees by the bed, his head resting on my knees, "Where's Mamoru? Where's Minako?"

I whimpered, "Diamond sent them somewhere…where their souls are pulled from them"

Nick growled, Jay tensing his body.

"How do we get them out?" Kevin asked, looking up at me, his eyes leaking tears

"I-he said he would if…"

"If what?" Jay asked, snapping to attention

I looked away from him, "If I gave him my body"

Jay snarled in anger, Kevin looking up at me dismally.

Nick ran a hand through his hair, "Oh god"

"Mamoru will kill us if we let this happen" Kevin muttered,

"He'll die if you don't" I whispered,

"Oh god, what happened to our lives?" Nick asked as he slid to the floor

"I walked in" I whispered

Jay walked up to me, "None of this is your fault, you just always get screwed over"

He engulfed me into a hug and I fell into him, "I'm so sorry, Usagi" he whispered as he hugged me

"We still can't let this happen" Nick snapped and I pulled away from Jay

I looked at him despairingly, "I have to do this, Nick"

He remained silent, then began slamming his head against the door repeatedly, "What the hell are we supposed to do?"

"Nothing" I whispered, "Just stay with me"

"What happened to…Zach and Ami?" Kevin asked sadly

"…they wouldn't tell him where the book was" I whispered, "Diamond threatened to kill Zach unless Ami told him, she did, and he killed him anyway"

I looked away from their hurt eyes, "Ami…she was there when he got his powers back. She used her planet attack…but used up all her power, Diamond just brushed it off"

Jay moaned, head in his hands, "Oh Zach, Ami"

"We let them hide the book themselves" Kevin said, looking up at me, as if hoping I could forgive him, "They thought it was best if only the two of them knew"

Nick sighed, "Well, they were right, though it ended up getting them killed"

"What are we supposed to tell Rei's granddad, Ami's mom, Minako's parents?" Jay asked sadly

There was silence.

"We can't say anything" Kevin muttured finally, "We call the police and we're the ones who are going to get questioned"

"Someone's going to notice that 6 out of our usual 10 are missing" Nick said quietly

"And if we don't go to the police, we're just going to look guilty" Jay said, spreading out on the floor

"So what can we do?" Kevin asked sadly

"Ami and Zach's bodies are still at the warehouse, we move them to someplace more inconspicuous, then report them all missing" I muttered, the idea forming in my mind

"We have a foolproof alibi, the four of us were hanging out here and the others were supposed to show up, but never did" Nick nodded his agreement

"We'll just seem like the innocent kids who got wrapped in something that's bigger than us…" Jay said softly, "I like it"

"Alright, Usagi, you get some sleep, the three of us will handle everything" Kevin said as he got up  
I pulled out my cellphone, "I'll call my parents and tell them…"

"Damn, you can't tell them you're staying over our house" Nick muttered, figuring out my predicament

"Guess we'll have to drop you home" Kevin muttered, offering me his hand. He pulled me up. I tottered for a few seconds, before regaining my posture, "Thanks guys" I muttered, looking up at them, "I don't know where I would be without you"

Kevin smiling slightly, "Same here, Usa, just we know Minako, Makoto, Rei, Zach, Ami and Mamoru would kill us if we let anything happen to you"

I winced, his intending hopeful words hurting more than anything else.

"You'll get them back…we know you will" Nick whispered

Kevin helped me walk down the stairs and to his car, "Jay, Nick, go get Usa's car, and drop it off at her house" he took the key from me and handed it to them.

They nodded and disappeared into the garage. Kevin helped me into his car, "It's still early, only 10, your parents won't freak out right?"

I looked away, "It's only been 3 hours since I left work?"

He joined me in the car, driving off, "It's been a long day" he muttered

"Kev…I'm so sorry" I whispered, "I should have tried harder, anything to make sure he didn't get his powers back"

He glanced at me, "It's not your fault, he would have gotten them back anyway, the guy's totally nuts"

He stopped at the corner of my street, "We're going to take Ami and...Zach to an alley and then report all of them missing"

"Be careful" I whispered, my hand grasping his, "And I'm so sorry about Zach, I know the two of you were close"

He shrugged, "We all were, the four of us grew up together, you know, I probably know the guys better than I know myself"

I sighed, "Time's really unfair to us"

Kevin nodded slightly, "That's three times he's died, but you know, this is the first time his death has hit me hard, I guess because the first time I died before him and last time we all died together…and it hurts now"

I squeezed his hand, "I know, but we have to stay strong, for the girls' and for M-his sake" I winced as I almost said Mamoru's name, sending tremors through my body.

"I think that's the only reason I'm standing, that I have to get Minako and everyone back" he whispered

I nodded, opening the door, "I'll see you tomorrow"

"Oh, Usa?" I looked back

"One of will be out here, if you need anything"

I nodded, "Thanks"

I stepped from the car and walked to my house. Somehow my keys were still in my pockets, and I hurriedly opened the door.

I shuffled quietly to the living room, "I'm home," I said, passing it on the way to the stairs, "I'm tired, I'm going to go sleep"

"Night, Usagi" my parents called, I heard a grunt from Shingo.

I held back my sobs for until I got into my room, but there it just felt worse. Mamoru had been in here just last night. Last night, on the roof, we had almost…

I ripped off the shirt that I was wearing and collapsed to the floor, I didn't want comfort, I didn't want my bed, I let the darkness swirl around me and I fell into it.

--  
I woke up shivering, my mouth ready to scream as I remembered what had happened. I looked at the watch, it was only 12 in the morning. I wouldn't be able to sleep any more, would I?

I settled for a bath, a warm bath would soothe my nerves. My body looked worse for the wear, my eyes sagged downwards, only having had two hours of sleep this was easily explainable. My wrists were raw, having been rubbed repeatedly against the rope, the twisted arm was twitching uncomfortably every few seconds.

I sunk underneath the water, letting bubbles escape soundlessly from my lips. I gasped for air the second I came up again.

"I'll get you back…I promise" I whispered to no one other than myself, "Even if it's the last thing I do"

At the rate this was going, I felt like maybe that was the truth. Saving them would be my last act. I wonder how Mamoru would take it when he got back, I winced at the remembrance of his name, pain shooting through me, reminding me that he was far away. When he did come back, I know he would eventually forgive me…he had just been so hopeful…that the two of us together would be perfect. Tears slipped from my eyes at the remembrance of him, body shaking again.

I didn't have any other choice. I had to do this. For him, for Minako, for Makoto, for Rei. I owed them my lives, and at this rate, maybe I would end up giving it for them. I needed to do _whatever_ I could to get them back, even if it meant playing into Diamond's dark fantasies of controlling me.  
He owned me now. Completely.

I lay in the bathtub for another hour, but then my skin started wrinkling and I finally stepped out of it.  
It was only one in the morning, the house was silent and completely still. I slipped out of the window quietly, seeing Nick sitting in his car. I grabbed a rock from the roof floor and threw it at the car, it bounced off the glass and Nick stepped out of his car, seeing me he bounded up. Transforming for a millisecond, he jumped up onto the roof, then let his transformation fade.

"Hey" he said quietly

"I couldn't sleep" I muttered

He nodded, sitting beside me, "I figured"

I leaned my head on his shoulder, "I wish we could go back, back to when you guys first got here"

"But then we all wouldn't be so close" he whispered

I remained silent.

"Look, Usa," he sighed, "None of this is your fault"

"Of course it is, it's 100 percent my fault"

His hand draped my shoulder, "No, it isn't, bad things just like happening to you"

I smiled slightly, "True"

He sighed deeply, "I don't know how we're…going to live without Zach, he was always the smart one, the logical one, he's the one who kept us alive the last 17 years-sort of"

"I'm so sorry" I whispered

"And Makoto, I never knew how alone I could feel without her"

I whimpered, "I know"

"I'm happy that we have you though" he said, smiling down at me, "You'll keep us sane, and we'll do the same"

A tear slipped from my eye, "What am I supposed to do? …He's going to come for me"

Nick tensed, drawing me closer to him, "I'm so sorry, I wish there was something I could do-to protect you from this- from him"

"I wish there was too" I whispered, his hand began smoothing my hair from my head, calming me.

"Sleep, Usa, you need your rest" I heard him whisper as I felt my eyelids droop. He leaned back and propped my head onto his arm, a pillow, "Thanks, Nick" I murmured sleepily

My eyes blinked against the bright light, and I groaned at it, "Go away sun" I muttered as I tried to go back to sleep

I heard a chuckle, "That's really going to make it go"

I turned around, facing Nick, "Oh yea, you try better!" I said sulkily

He grinned at me, "I would, but one of my arm's incompetent at the moment" he said, nodding at my head propped against his arm.

"Excuses, excuses" I said as I sat up, my body groaning in protest.

"Man, your head is heavy" Nick whined, grinning at me

I chuckled, "You sure about that, maybe it's just that your arm is weak"

He pouted at me, then realized what he was doing, "Wow, all of us really picked up pouting from you"

I grinned, "It's addicting"

I got up, glancing at my watch, it was 6, "Right, so I guess watch for tonight is done" I said to Nick, offering him my hand

He grasped it, almost pulling me down as he lifted up, "Oh, sorry bout that, forgot how much of a weakling you are"

I giggled, "Yea, right, I can still kick your butt in karate"

He pouted, "That's just because you're so small and agile"

I grinned, "Still using crappy excuses, I see"

He smiled, it cracked a little, "You stay safe, okay?" he whispered

I nodded, "I'll try"

He tousled my hair a little bit and grabbed onto the tree and climbed down.

"Jay'll stop by the bookstore later" he called up

I busied myself, getting ready, cleaning up my room slightly. I paused at the shirt lying on the floor, all the events rushing through my mind again.

I thought back to another night, a night when I had been wearing someone else's shirt.

That was the last time that he had tried to do what he was successfully going to do soon. I winced as I remembered how rough he had been- every single time. Then my mind traveled to the night before last, how much Mamoru and I had been…enjoying ourselves, both caught up in the passion.

--C&B--

_I snuggled up to Mamoru's chest, "What are you thinking?" I asked him  
_

_He glanced down at me, smiling, "What a perfect night this is"  
_

_I looked up, the stars looked amazing, "It's so beautiful…I wish…"_

"_You wish what?" he asked, musing along with me  
_

_"I wish I could fall into them"  
_

_"Would you take me with you?" he asked quietly  
_

_I giggled, "Of course, I couldn't without you"  
_

_"__**The girl lies among the clouds, innocence like no other.**__" he began to say softly, murmuring in my ear __**"**__**The sky as a blanket covers her. Absorbed and undisturbed**_,_" he sighed deeply, smiling down at me  
_

_"That's pretty" I whispered, not wanting to break the spell that had come over us "__**With a faraway look in her secretive eyes staring into the shrouded beauty around her, attempting to endow her light and comforting consolation to those beheld**__," he paused, drawing breath, "__**Giving solace to all those around her, saving nothing for herself**_._" he finished, breathing heavily, _

_I sighed, "It was beautiful, I never knew you were into poetry"  
_

_He chuckled, "How could I not be? Your love intoxicates me enough to be able to stand anything, plus I hear it works wonders with the girls"  
_

_I grinned, "Aw, Mamoru…though you could have done away with the second part of that sentence"  
_

_"I love you, Usako" he said as he leant down and kissed me lightly on the lips  
_

_"I love you too," I sighed  
_

_"Your innocence amazes me, even to this day" he said softly  
_

_"Huh?"  
_

_He chuckled, "Your innocence, it's so pure, always waiting"  
_

_I grunted, "I think I've been killed enough times to say that I have no innocence left"  
_

_He grinned against my skin, "Nope, it's still there, and it always will be" he let me go and looked back up at the stars, "I always imagined that I would be looking up at them one day with the one that I loved"_

_I rolled my eyes, "Man, for someone who doesn't have any experience with girls, you get on quite well"  
_

_He glanced down at me, "This feels completely natural, I just say the first thing that comes to mind"  
_

_I giggled, "If I did that, all that would come out would be 'pretty, food, funny,' and laughter"  
_

_"Even then, it'd be perfect" he leaned down and kissed me again, "Don't ever leave me, Tsukino Usagi"  
_

_"I could say the same" I whispered back as I leaned into his kiss._

--C&B--

I shuffled out of the house and into my car, the key dangling from the ignition, I started and slowly eased it from the place. I drove slowly to the orphanage, somehow remembering my promise to help out.

When I arrived, I spotted the lady from…a week ago? Had it been that long? It all felt jumbled together, all that had happened before last night. Nothing else mattered, last night something in me had died. More would die soon, that I was sure about.

"Um, hi" I muttered when I reached the woman. She turned around and smiled at me, her long blonde hair was pulled into a ponytail, she looked healthy and she looked young, though there were telltale things that told me that she was old, "Oh, you're back,

I was wondering if you would come"

"I said I would…didn't I?" I answered quietly

"Oh, dear, are you alright?" she asked

I nodded, "I'm fine, um, anything that I can do?"

"Oh, yes, you're here to help. Well, I was going to be pulling the weeds this morning, but you can, if you want to?"

I nodded, "Please, I'd love to" she handed me her gloves and a gardening tool, "Just pull up the ugly ones, come find me when you finish"

I nodded as I walked over to the plot of land and began pulling up at the weeds. It was hard work and I was sweating in no time, but it felt good, to be doing something that I could focus on, instead of having my mind wander all over the place as it had been the last night.

"Alright, I'm done" I said as I walked into the orphanage, the first time I would see it. It was a sight for sad eyes, I could see young children running around, giggling happily. I could see through a window at rows and rows of small beds, almost as if from a movie.

"Oh, wow, how ever did you finish so fast, it usually takes me half a day. Oh, where are my manners?" the woman walked up to me,

"My name's Haruko, been working here for most of my life" she said as she held out her hand, I shook it, "I'm Usagi, 17 years old"

"Oh, you're 17, you seem older" she said

I blushed, and she gasped, "No, my dear, I don't mean it like that, I mean that you seem wiser, beyond many adults I know, your eyes hold much sorrow"

I smiled slightly at her, "Oh"

She grinned at me, "Now, you already did so much, you must eat breakfast" she dragged me around a few corners, and we arrived in a large room that was piled with long tables, sort of like the ones we had at school.

"We're the first ones here, but I can get you all that you like, do you mind porridge?"

I nodded eagerly, my stomach growling in hunger, I followed her to the kitchen and she grabbed a bowl of porridge and handed it to me, "I've already eaten, wake up at 6 everyday to help cook the food"

"How many other caretakers are there?" I asked as I followed her out a door, eating as I walked.  
"Just two, Mai and Tama, my sisters" she answered as we arrived in an open playground

"How long have you three been working here?" I asked, I was just being nosy, but I felt like I wanted to know.

"We opened the place, less than 20 years ago" she smiled at the memory, "We finally received our inheritance and all three of us decided to use it to open the orphanage"

I smiled, "That's an amazing thing you did," I said, awed

She nodded, "It was our dream, to be able to help children as much as we can"

I finished off the porridge, "Thank you so much for the food, I'd better go now, I have to get to work"

She smiled sadly, "Yes, it was no problem, and thank you for your help, you're being an awfully kind person"

I smiled, gazing at the children chasing each other, "It's the least I can do" I murmured as I followed her back to the front gate.

"I'll be back soon" I promised as I shook her hand again, "Thank you so much"

She nodded, "We'll be waiting, I want to introduce you to Mai and Tama"

I smiled, "Next time, I promise"

She nodding, beaming at me, "Bye now" she called as I jogged over to my car.

I drove home hurriedly, running into a shower, I rushed around, hoping I wouldn't be late for work again.

"Bye, Mom!" I called as I ran out of the house again, hurriedly pushing my hair behind me, it was still dripping with water.

I arrived at the store just in time to be called 'on time'

My coworkers greeted me, and we got to work.

Midway through the day, Jay joined me, searching through the books quietly.

I was taking my break with him in the Staff Lounge when one of my coworkers told me that someone was asking for me.

Jay followed silently, falling in step behind me. I paused outside the door, my eyes flying to Diamond's.

He glanced at Jay, "What, there's a guard?"

Jay growled, "What the hell do you think?"

"Don't make me regret not sending you guys too," he snapped,

"What do you want?" Jay spat

"I'd like to talk to Usagi alone," Diamond snarled

Jay tensed behind me, his hand tightened on my shoulder, "No"

"Need I remind you what's at stake?" Diamond spoke quietly

I sighed, "Jay, it's okay, I'll be fine" I glanced at him, his eyes were hard, "Usagi, you don't have to do this" he said quietly

"But she does, and I think both of you know that quite well" Diamond snapped

"I'm fine" I said softly to Jay,

Jay's hand dropped in defeat, "Alright, Usa" he mumbled. I moved towards Diamond, he grabbed my hand and dragged me to a corner far away from Jay, "How are you doing?"

I looked away, hand hanging limply in his grasp, "I'm…fine"

"That's good then" Diamond said, shuffling quietly, he dropped my hand, as if just then realizing he was still grasping it.

My eyes flashed obstinately, "What do you care though"

"But I do," he said quietly, "Of course I do" he sounded hurt

Anger flared through me, "Don't lie, you don't have to, there's no use keeping pretences"

"It's not a pretense" Diamond snapped, "Why is it so hard for you to believe that I love you?"

"Because you have a fucked up way of showing it" I snarled quietly

"We hurt the ones that we love" he said quietly, rebutting my anger with useless excuses

"What do you want?" I asked, sighing deeply, eyes meeting Jay's far away, they were filled with anger.

Diamond snapped my attention back to him by running a finger discreetly down the side of my face, "Came to say, be at my house at midnight"

I winced.

He smirked, "Oh and by the way, I love it when you leave your hair out"

My hands went up to my hair, I gulped. It was going to be time already? I don't know what I had been hoping, that he'd forget or that he'd just…let them go.

"What?" he asked, interrupting my thoughts, "You didn't think I would wait forever, did you? It was hard enough letting you go last night…"

I dropped my gaze, not wanting to meet his or Jay's eyes at the moment.

I couldn't do this…I couldn't…I HAD to.

"Midnight" I agreed tonelessly.

His hand pulled my face up to look at him, I saw victory swirl in his eyes, "That's a good girl" he leaned forward, his lips looming down on mine.

I closed my eyes, I didn't want to see this.

Suddenly he stopped, I opened my eyes and saw a hand on his shoulder, Jay standing tense behind him, "I think you said what you had to say"

Diamond let me go, flying around and punched Jay on the nose.

"JAY!" I cried as I got to him. Diamond stepped away, "I let them live because they have much more coming to them, but I'm not dealing with their shit" he spat as he left the store.

I helped Jay to a seat, he was holding his nose, "Damn, bitch almost broke my nose"

"Aw, Jay, you shouldn't have…" I mumbled quietly, privately relieved that he had stepped in and stopped Diamond.

"A bruised nose is nothing compared to what I would feel if I let him hurt you…" Jay mumbled

I winced at his words, he would have to let Diamond…or we'd never get the girls or…back.

"What did he have to say?" Jay finally asked, obviously not wanting to hear the answer

"He…" I tried to say, a whimper escaped and Jay looked away, "Right"

He sighed deeply, "If I only I could tear him apart…"

"I know Jay," I whispered, "I know"

"What do you think he meant by we have more coming?" Jay asked quietly

I sighed, "I don't know, I hope it's not more revenge"

Jay frowned, "Something tells me he knows more than we do"

**So, that's chapter 5, chapter 6 will def. be up soon.**

**Don't forget to REVIEW!**


	6. Reality

**THanks to the guys who reviewed last chapter, I can't help but feel that this fic is vanishing between all the other Sailor Moon fanfiction, but the reviewers remind me that at least someone's reading them, if only 5 or so people.**

**And Unknown Reader, and I'm sure many of you think, that Diamond is all good cuz he let Usagi go at the beginning of last chapter, yea, not so much as you'll see in this chapter. I'll explain a little at the end of the chapter.**

**Anyway, read on and enjoy. There're some revelations as to the guys, who are a much bigger part of this fic (sort of) but yea, you'll understand why in a few chapters.**

* * *

** Crash and Burn**

**Chapter 6: Reality**

"You don't have to do this" Kevin muttered for the thousandth time

"But I do. It's the only thing to do"

We were sitting in the kitchen, facing each other, Jay sporting a slightly enlarged nose, Nick an immense scowl and Kevin a babbling mouth.

"When do you have to…?" Nick asked

"Midnight" I said tonelessly

Suddenly the bell rang and Kevin got up hurriedly.

"Yes?" He asked whoever came to the door

"Kevin Ford?" I heard a deep voice ask, "Yea, that's me" Kevin answered

"Are Nick Parker and Jay Shaw present as well?" the deep voice asked

Jay and Nick got up, I followed them silently, "Who's asking?" Jay asked

"Japanese Police, I have a few questions to ask you" the guy flashed an ID and walked into the house, he was a burly man, head full of rich brown hair, green piercing eyes. Kevin shot a glance at me, "Come right in then,"

"And you are Tsukino Usagi, I presume?" the police officer said to me, I nodded.

Kevin closed the door silently.

"Are you the ones who contacted the police about your missing friends?" he asked us

Nick nodded, "They were supposed to come last night so we could hang out…but they never showed"

"We found two bodies" the man grunted

I gasped, my hands flying to my mouth, "Bodies!?"

"A Mizuno Ami and Zach Morrison" he said softly.

"What!?" Kevin cried, "How!?"

"Zach by slit throat and Mizuno by exhaustion"

I slid to the floor, "But-why? I just saw them the day before yesterday, why are they dead!?"

"We don't have any leads, that's why we came to you" the man grunted, shuffling around the staircase

"What about Rei, Mamoru, Minako, and Makoto?" Jay cried

"We haven't found anything on them yet, we are still looking"

"Ami and Zach" Nick muttered, a tear slipping from his eye, "Why?"

The man looked guiltily to each of us, we all had similar looks of horror. Horror of finding out that friends had been killed.

"We've arranged for a funeral, Zach's father will be flying in, he's a friend of the General, he's paying for Mizuno's funeral as well" the man said

"Her name is Ami!" Kevin snapped, "Not Mizuno"

"I apologize, Ami's mother has been notified" he said guiltily, "The funeral will take place tomorrow at noon, I believe Zach's father said he would allow you all to be there"

"Thank you" Jay muttered, "For telling us the truth"

The man nodded, "I'm sorry, I offer my condolences"

He walked to the door, Kevin opened it for him, "Good night" the man said as Kevin slammed the door shut behind the officer.

"Nice acting" I grunted as I got up

"Please, your whole sliding to the floor was priceless" Nick muttered

"As was your tear" Jay snapped

There was silence.

"So, Zach's dad's coming to town" Kevin murmured, "No surprise, finally gets to do what he's always wanted to"

I glanced at him in surprise, "What does that mean?"

Nick sighed, "Zach's dad was always…the hardest on him, there were countless times that Zach showed up with unexplainable bruises"

"He always wanted Zach to excel over everyone," Jay said, "But even when he did, it wasn't enough"

"I never knew" I whispered

"He never let it get him down though" Kevin muttered, "He was always around, showing a bright smile…that nerd"

"What about his mother?" I whispered

Nick glanced at me, surprise on his face, "You didn't know?"

"What?"

"All our mothers died" Jay muttered, "Pretty soon after we were all born"

I gasped softly, "All of them?"

Nick shrugged, "We always thought it was weird too, never any pictures, but it brought our fathers together, and then us"

"Oh" I said softly, "You never questioned it?"

"We did, at first, but our fathers never told us anything, and in time we grew to accept it" Kevin said softly, walking back to the kitchen and sitting down again.

"What were your homes like?" I asked quietly

Nick chuckled, "Nannies were always flying around, trying to keep us from killing each other"

Jay laughed, "Oh man, I remember that one time, dad yelled at us to shutup or he'd ship us off to Mexico"

Kevin grinned, "And Zach answered that children weren't allowed in Mexico by themselves"

They smiled at each other, the smiles sliding off as soon as they realized they were there, "It was a good childhood" Kevin said

"Lots of men, not too many women" Nick remarked, "We didn't mind it that way"

"Always did wonder though, how come our moms died or whatever together?" Jay voiced sadly

"Hm, maybe it was a weird cult or something," Nick mused, "Get knocked up by rich dude, and then die or run away as soon as the baby's out"

We burst out laughing, "Yea, I don't think that's it" Kevin chuckled

I glanced at the clock, it was currently 9. I remembered my time limit and winced. This drew the attention of Nick, Jay and Kevin,

"You alright?" Jay whispered

I nodded, "Fine"

"You don't have to lie" Nick pressed, "It's okay if you aren't alright"

"I'm fine, really" I whispered, "So tell me, your fathers, what were they like?"

Kevin shrugged, "We actually didn't know them all too well, I mean they were always stuffed in at work most of our lives, anyway,"

Nick nodded, "Definitely, and then Kevin's and Zach's dads were the only ones that showed interest in our lives"

"Though Zach's was always just making sure that we weren't beating Zach in anything" Jay muttered angrily

"True enough" Nick said softly, "Jay's dad totally ignored the crap out of him, always yelled at him though"

Jay nodded, "Yea, sadly true, I swear, I still hear him yelling at me for breaking that vase that you broke" he said, glaring pointedly at Kevin

He shrugged, "I remember Nick being the one who threw the ball that way"

"Yea, he always liked Kevin better than he liked Jay" Nick said softly, "Jay's dad that is, he adored Kevin"

Jay frowned, "Please, don't remind me, the times I got blamed for things that Kevin plainly did"

Kevin shifted guiltily, "You're never going to let me live it down are you?"

Jay shook his head, "You could have told him that you did it"

Nick shrugged, "These idiots totally blame each other for pissing off Jay's dad for some reason or another"

"What about your dad?" I asked

Nick looked away, "Daddy dearest was an abusing jackass"

I flinched, "What happened?"

"He was a drunk" Kevin said softly, "Whenever Nick was around, he would get hit"

"Oh" I gasped

"A drunk that was always at the top of the game when needed, but when it came to treating his son humanly, he failed" Nick muttered quietly

"And Kevin's dad was probably the best out of all of ours" Jay said quietly, "He tried to seem interested in our lives, he's the one who paid for mostly everything for our move here"

"You've all had such hard lives"

"Not really" Jay shrugged, "We had each other"

Nick nodded, "There are people- kids out there that have absolutely no one and live in worse conditions than us"

Kevin sighed, "We all have our problems, our families are just ours"

I sighed, "I'm sorry I'm being so nosy"

"No," Nick shook his head, "You're our friend,"

I smiled, "You guys are amazing"

"If we were amazing we wouldn't have died a billion times" Jay said, chuckling lightly

"That's what makes it even more amazing, you guys just come back" I giggled

"Because we had you" Kevin muttered, "Otherwise, we'd still be lying buried up at the North Pole, or at the palace"

"Please, it's not actually me that does this stuff, it's all the crystal"

"Not if you look it at the way that we do" Nick muttered, "There have been many crystal holders, according to what you've told us, but how many of them actually used the crystals for good"

I shrugged, "I don't know"

"Exactly, Usa," Kevin said sadly, "You deserve the credit, stop pushing it away"

I giggled, "If it was up to you, I'd have an ego the size of your head"

"Oh come on, at least the torso" Jay quipped, "his head's tiny"

I giggled, "You guys rock"

* * *

A whore. I'm a whore.

The words kept repeating in my head.

I had left the guys at their house, after it had become obvious that the longer I stayed, the harder it would be to leave when the time came.

It felt sort of like I had a scarlet 'W' etched into my forehead, gold flourishes and all. The proverbial pig's head was floating around the outside of my line of sight. It was either that, or I was going crazy. I go for the latter.

How had everything changed in 24 hours? Pieces of my life had chipped away painstakingly fast and now there was no actual life, just the empty shell of one.

Sitting on my bed, I stole a quick glance at the watch, it was only half past 10.

What was I supposed to do for the next hour and a half? Could I just sit here and stare at the clock, either wishing for it to go faster or slow down?

Something inside told me that I could.

How could I prepare for this? What was I supposed to do when I got there? Oh my god, what was I supposed to wear? Would he be…angry if I wore something not to his liking? But if I wore something provocative would it be like I was saying that I wanted him to do this to me?

I walked into the shower, trying to rid myself of thoughts. I took a long hot shower, not wanting to hurry it. I left my hair out…that was the one thing he had told me to do.

At 11 I got to the closet, trying to decide what to wear.

Logic told me to just wear a skirt and a top, choosing something that would be hard to get out of…would just make it more excruciating.

What about underwear? And oh god, a bra?

I finally picked out the plainest set I could find, then a knee length blue skirt and purple tanktop. I left my face makeup-less. I would go as pure as I could; nothing said I didn't want to do this better than not looking like it.

I sat on the roof for a long while. And then it was…time…

Driving was a sob story. I could barely keep my mind on driving, and I barely missed slamming into a tree.

Finally I got there…unfortunately safe and sound. At least physically, mentally it was something else. My mind was going to pieces, trying to deny that Mamoru –a whimper escaped my body as I thought his name- would hate me for what I was doing. He couldn't…he wouldn't hate me, right?

I got out of the car slowly. I paused at the front door, every muscle in my body aching to stop me. I finally drew a deep breath and knocked before I could start running back to my car.

I turned my feet, already moving back, when the door opened, "Hey, Usagi" a low voice said

I trembled, turning back to the house.

His hair, I could tell, had been moussed to perfection, he stood in the doorway, hands in his blue jeans, a white fitted top showed off his muscles.

"Come in" he ordered, moving away from the door to let me in

My eyes flickered to his face, a terrible smile lit his face as he drank in my shaking lithe figure, "I was worried you weren't going to show"

I winced, "Did I have a choice?"

He smiled, "No, not really"

"So then don't say you were worried…you obviously weren't" I said as I stood shakily next to the stairs

He closed the door quietly, "Okay, I admit it, I wasn't worried"

He walked to me, "So, we're alone as usual"

I tensed. Alone just meant that there was no one there to stop him from what he was going to do to me.

He chuckled, obviously understanding why I had tensed, "That way, no one will hear us"

I closed my eyes, quavering. When I opened them again his smile had grown. He was enjoying my fear, more than enjoying it even.

"Let's go upstairs, then" he said simply, waiting for me to start walking up.

All too fast we were at his door. It was closed and I waited for him to pull it open.

He paused next to me, "Just relax" he said softly, then he opened the door.

I gasped in horror.

I had been expecting his usual room. Not this. There were candles winking brightly from around the bed, a champagne bottle lay open on the table next to the bed, petals lay around and on the bed.

"Isn't it nice?" he asked softly, he hadn't seen my face yet.

I flew around, "What is…this?"

"What?" he asked, "It took me forever to get it set up"

"…why?" I asked

"Well, I had to find the candles…" he stopped, looking at my horrified face.

"Why did you do this?" I asked, horror threatening to overtake me

"I was…trying to make it romantic"

Something snapped within me, "Romantic!? You wanted to make it ROMANTIC!? Romantic would be me actually wanting to be here! Candles, champagne and flower petals won't do that!"

His eyes clouded with anger, "I did this for us, Usagi"

"There is no us! I am not here because I want to be! I'm only here for my friends! I would _never_ be here otherwise. Don't pretend this is anything more than blackmail," I snarled, my hands clenching hard.

His eyes were narrowing, his lips curling in anger.

"This is not a relationship! The only relationship I have is with Mamoru! And don't even think you're better than him! He's 10 times the man you'll EVER be!" I finished, breathing heavily, my body slowly unclenching itself

Diamond's face twisted in fury as he grabbed my arm, "Shut up" he snarled, "You're here, that's more than anything he'll ever have! I can do _whatever_ I want with you, does that make him better than me!?" he was shaking me as he stated every point.

"I…" my mouth opened uselessly, my body turning to jelly in his hands.

"No!" he snapped, answering his own question, "And I don't care what you say, this is a relationship and it will be!"

"You are mine! You'd best keep that in mind" he growled

I whimpered as his shaking culminated with a shove. I stumbled backwards, my legs slammed into the bed and I crashed onto it messily. I pulled myself up, following him with wary eyes.

He walked to his desk and grabbed the champagne; pouring an obscene amount into the glass he threw it down, swallowing loudly, "Champagne?"

I looked up at him, "Um…sure," if anything, it would only numb things.

He handed me a glass and topped it off. I drowned it down, "Ugh, it's disgusting"

"Yea, well, it does the trick" he muttered, he grabbed the bottle and put it to his lips, drinking more.

There was a tense silence as he looked at me, as if measuring me up, "You screwed everything up" he muttered angrily

"Um, this obviously isn't going to work, so maybe-" I tried to say, he interrupted me, "Trying to get away again? Are you going to start crying again, go ahead, see if I feel sorry for you"

I gulped, "Diamond…please, don't do this"

"This was the deal, Usagi" he snarled, "You back out on your end, we'll see what I do"

Tears started building up, "Can't you just…bring them back?"

"No" he said quietly, "You go through with this or they die"

I whimpered, the tears flowing full force now, "There's no other way?"

"What do you have that's completely against this anyway?"

I looked up at him, tears falling freely, "I don't want to lose my virginity to you"

His eyes darkened, "Yea, well, who's fault is it for not fucking you"

I winced at his cold tone, looking away from him again, "I just…"

My eyes flew to the door. It was too far away, I knew I'd never make it.

Screw that.

I pelted at the door, but before I had even made it far, he lunged forward and dragged me back to the bed, "You can't run anymore, Usagi" he murmured as he pulled my tank top off of me, "No!" I cried as I tried to get away from him, struggling in his hands. He ripped off his own shirt, throwing it down near where he had thrown mine, "Yes"

His chest loomed in front of me, and before I could evade him again, he drew me into a kiss that left me dazed and confused from the lack of air. His teeth began grazing my neck hungrily, one of his hands raking through my hair and the other pulling my skirt down.

"Next time" he murmured to me, "Wear something appropriate, you're not going to church"

My body went rigid. Mind filling with horror. No. No. No.

"NO!" I cried out, hitting him in the chest as hard as I could, he paused in pulling my skirt off, gazing up at me confusedly.

I was shaking, "The deal was once! Not…there's no next time" I cried

"You thought I'd only want you once?" he asked, as if not daring to believe it. He finished pulling off the skirt.

I buried my face in my hands, this wasn't happening. This was just a nightmare. I know, I must be on the rooftop with Mamoru and I'm just having a nightmare. A horrible nightmare.

"Look at me" he murmured, his hands pulling at my hands

I looked up, his eyes glimmered, "This is real, don't go falling into dreams now"

I looked away again. His hands drew my face back, "Now, I want you to kiss me back"

"…what? It's not in the deal" I whimpered again

"It doesn't matter" he said as he unclipped my bra, throwing it to the floor, "If I tell you to do something, I expect it to be done. Do I need to remind you what's at stake?"

Hate filled me, "I hate you"

He chuckled, "You don't, you hate what I'm doing, but not me"

He drew me towards him, pressing against me hard, our mouths colliding. The kiss was so invasive, I returned it unwillingly, his tongue began battling with mine and I pulled away.

Diamond's eyes were heavy, passion stirring within them, turning into what I had always seen in him every single time he had attacked me.

"Has he ever kissed you like that?" he asked huskily

"No, his kisses are actually pleasuring" I snapped, hate still filling me

His eyes narrowed, and he began pushing me back. He slammed me down onto the bed. He struggled quickly out of his pants and I kept my eyes on the ceiling, fear filling me.

I'm such a whore.

He fell on top of me with a pleasured grunt. The fact that we were both very naked filled me with even more fear. This was going to happen.

He began trailing kisses along my body, leaving a trail of fire wherever his lips touched. I hated the feeling. So much of me hated it, but there was that tiny piece of me, the part that craved his touches, enjoyed it even. It was a miniscule part but it killed me.

At that moment, I hated myself most of all.

He was grinning down at me, eyes flashing in passion and fervor, "Fall into it, you know you want to"

"No!" I would NEVER. I steeled myself, hating his hands and lips as they moved down my neck, moving in strange cycles, kissing here, moving there.

I moaned apologies as his teeth grazed against my neck, lips moving in motion to his panting.

He moved down, trailing kisses as he went.

"Stop…please" I whispered as his lips reached my thighs

"But you don't want me to" he said quietly as he continued.

Didn't I?

I did!

Courage flared through me and I pushed him away with my feet, hard. I scrambled away and pulled the sheets up around me, he had no right to do these things to me, "I said stop! No more!"

"You don't get to decide that" he snarled, pulling the sheets away from me. He knew he had been close, "This isn't over until I say it is"

I scrambled after the sheets, holding onto them for dear life, "I said no!"

He grabbed me roughly and pulled me to him, "I've been waiting for this moment for two years, you're not stopping me this time"

He threw me down, "Two years of running after you. I'm going to get what I deserve now"

"You don't DESERVE me!" I screamed up at him, "You kidnapped my friends! Threatened their lives, so you could sleep with me!"

"And unless you want them to stay alive, you will SHUT UP!" he roared down at me, anger burning in his eyes

"My friends are being buried today because you couldn't bear to leave me alone!" I screamed

"The REST of them will be buried if you don't shut up!"

I stopped, breathing erratically.

He landed on top of me, hands moving roughly around my body. Soon he fell back into the passion of having me beneath him, forgetting all about what had just occurred.

He forced his way into me roughly. I gasped sharply, fingers scratching his back, trying to get him off. He groaned in satisfaction.

I tried to ignore the pain running through my body. But then he began to move rhythmically and I couldn't hold back the scream that broke through me.

He began breathing words of pleasure as I sobbed from the pain.

I fell within myself as I fought the pain away. Then the shame descended on me and it broke me. More than the actual physical pain ever could, the shame tore through me, making me want to scream and yell and kill myself.

I'd lost.

And I was going to keep losing.

With a final groan of satisfaction, he collapsed on me, holding me like I was precious.

I wasn't.

"That was amazing" he sighed into my hair, inhaling the scent, "Amazing"

I shuddered beneath him. He rolled off of me. And I turned away from him. I couldn't bear…

His hand grasped my shoulder and pulled me back, "We're not done yet"

I whimpered, tears falling from my eyes, "Please…"

"No" he snapped as he began kissing me again, painstakingly fast, almost feverishly.

"You don't get to turn away. I decide when this ends" he said against my neck

--

I don't know how I managed to fall asleep. Maybe I had collapsed from the sheer mental death that I had experienced.

I was held close to Diamond, I could feel his breath fluttering my hair softly. His hands around my waist tightened when I woke up. I could see the shadows formed by the raising sun and I guessed it was around 5 in the morning.

It didn't matter. I had spent the night with Diamond.

And I hadn't done anything to get out of here.

What would it be like now? Maybe now that he'd had me, he would leave me alone and bring the girls and Mamoru back.

Or maybe this had just begun.

An icy shiver consumed my body and I felt him tighten his hands even more, obviously knowing I was awake. I struggled out of his hands and he let me go. I avoided looking at him as I went on a search for my clothes.

I saw from the corner of my eye that he had gotten up.

I got into my clothes quickly and glanced at him. He was sitting on the bed…just staring at me.

I didn't know what to say. I was just too tired, even to profess my hatred of him. What could I say, 'Don't do it again?' or 'I'm leaving?' he'd just try to prove me wrong…again.

He didn't say a word, but I could tell that he was expecting me to stay till he said I could leave. That's how it worked now. I was just his slave.

I walked to the door slowly, hand on the knob I turned back again, still waiting for him to say something. He looked me dead in the eye and then looked away.

I tore out the room, and down the stairs.

Suddenly I felt a presence in the room and I flew around, ready to attack whoever it was.

But there was no one there.

"…hello?" I asked softly

"Don't come back" came a cold voice

I jumped. I peered around the doors on the bottom floor. No one.

"Who's there?"

"Don't come back" it repeated. It wasn't a threat. It was advice.

"I don't have a choice" I whispered

"You should have stayed far away from him"

"…I tried" I could see a figure standing in the darkness that was the living room.

"But he threatened those I loved" I murmured, wanting to explain it to whoever this person was.

"You should have stayed away, when you had the chance" the voice whispered clearly

"Who are you?" I asked softly, trying to see through the darkness

"This is just the beginning" it whispered ominously, "He's on a dark path and he's going to consume everything- including you"

My eyes widened, "What do you know?" I stepped towards the figure. It stepped away.

"Leave," The voice softened, "Your friends are gone. There's no helping them. Save yourself"

"They're _not_ gone" I hissed, "I _will_ get them back"

I could now see violet eyes glittering at me and I stepped away. Those were Diamond's eyes, "I see…" he muttered, "Why he chases you so"

"Who are you?" I asked again. It wasn't Diamond. That much I was sure about.

"Leave, and never come back" it said softly, "There's no saving them"

"I'll save them," I said heatedly,

"Who's down there!?" came a voice from upstairs and I jumped. Casting one last look at the mysterious figure I ran.

I reached the front door, and closed it behind me shakingly. I reached my car, still shaking like crazy. I collapsed into the car and started it, revving it till I reached the guys' house.

I stopped in front of the house. It looked just like it always had. And I wished that at this moment, the girls were in the guys' rooms, sleeping peacefully, just like it had been before.

I began to sob. The tears flew down. How had everything just changed? How could I be so different now? I had lost my love, my friends and now I had lost my virginity. How could I even look at them in the eye again? I didn't deserve to.

Suddenly the door flew open and I tumbled out into Kevin's hands. I gasped as he pulled me into a hug. I struggled out of it, "Don't touch me!"

"What?" he cried, "Usa, what's wrong?"

Jay and Nick were watching us.

"Don't! I…I don't deserve it!" I sobbed as I fell to the floor. Kevin caught me and pulled me up.

"You deserve it" he whispered, "You deserve it so much more than any of us"

He carried me into the house silently, Nick and Jay following closely.

I just sobbed into his chest, not wanting to let go, but knowing that I had to. That I didn't deserve to be held so lovingly.

He dropped smoothly onto the couch, still holding me close to him. He was crying along with me, I could hear him saying, "I'm so sorry" over and over again.

"Mamoru, Makoto, forgive me" I heard Nick mutter, while Jay slid to the floor, head held in his hands.

Kevin finally let me go after I tried pushing him away.

He looked at me, tears in his eyes, "I'm so sorry" he murmured again

"What do you have to be sorry about?" I asked, still shaking slightly

"For LETTING you do this!" Nick screamed as he shook in the corner, "For not stopping you!"

"We don't deserve to be your friends" I heard Jay mutter, voice thick with tears

"We're worse than him!" Kevin yelled at himself and Nick and Jay, "We're the worst monsters that there are!"

The ringing sound of the slap reverberated around the room and I was surprised to see that I had been the one who had slapped him.

"Don't you dare say that" I said threateningly, "I don't have anyone else left, don't lower yourself by saying lies like that!"

Kevin held his cheek wonderingly as if also surprised that I had done it.

"We let you go through with this? What is there that's worse than that?" Nick muttered as he slid to the floor also.

"Forcing me not to go" I snapped, "I need to do this"

"And what proof is there that if you did this that he'll just let them go?" Jay asked quietly

I froze. My blood running cold. I could tell that they had noticed as well.

"He said it, didn't he? That he would…do it again" Kevin muttered next to me

I didn't dare to nod. That would just make it real. But my silence confirmed it for them.

"You're not going again" Nick snapped, "Never again"

"We'll find them by ourselves" Kevin said softly

"How!?" I cried, "Tell me that! How are we supposed to find them!?"

"We'll figure it out" Jay said, "Do you think that the others will EVER forgive us for letting this happen!?"

"They won't get the chance if I don't do this!" I cried, tears falling from my eyes again,

There was silence.

"Can we please…not talk about this right now?" I asked softly

They nodded, looking appalled at each other.

"Sorry" Nick murmured

"I'd…better get home, my mom'll be up soon" I said softly as I got up

There was silence as I went to the door and walked outside. I got into my car and sped till I got home.

--

Creeping in was the hard part. I was seriously sore and climbing up a tree when sore, yea, not the best idea.

I sighed exhaustedly when I got inside, sliding the bolt shut after me.

"So, that's why you didn't want it locked?" A voice said behind me

I jumped as I turned around. It was my mom and dad.

Uh-oh.

"Uh…hi" I said softly as I sat down onto the bed.

"We got a call, from Ami's mother" My mother said in a low voice

"Oh"

"Oh? That's all you have to say after we find out that one of your friends is dead? After we catch you sneaking back into your house at 5 in the morning?" My dad snapped, looking angrier than I had ever seen him

"Not just one" I snapped, "Two of them, Zach too. And Mamoru, Minako, Rei and Makoto are still missing"

"Honey? Why didn't you tell us?" my mom asked softly

"What was I supposed to say? Oh, two of my best friends are dead? And my boyfriend, along with my best friends disappeared?"

"Better than sneaking out of the house!" My dad yelled

"I had to clear my head, okay!"

"What's going on?" Shingo wandered into the room, rubbing his eyes blearily

"Your sister snuck out of the house" dad replied

"Oh, she always does that"

My heart stopped and I looked at Shingo angrily.

"Always!?" my mom cried, "I can understand today, but how long has this been going on?"

"Two years" Shingo muttered tiredly

I groaned, "I like to clear my head on the roof, okay!?"

"Mamoru shows up a lot too," Shingo muttered

"Shut up!"

"They make out a lot up there"

"No" I moaned

"Shingo! Go to your room!" my mom yelled at him, he obliged her and walked out.

"Was he telling the truth?" Dad asked furiously

I covered my face with my hands. I couldn't deal with this. Not now.

"No-" I mumbled, but he didn't believe

"Don't you lie to me! What's happened to you these last two years! It must be those friends of yours! They're bad influences! I'm almost glad they've disappeared!"

"Kenji-" my mom tried to calm him, but he just ignored her

"My daughter's been dragged into something so much bigger than her! Ever since they walked into her life! It's good riddance!"

The sound of sobs rushed through the room.

I clutched my head. Pulling at my hair. Trying not to fall into the darkness.

"Usagi…are you okay?" Mom asked me, her voice suddenly filled with worry

"What's wrong with you?" Dad asked severely, "Have you been doing drugs?"

"No…" I murmured, pain filling my head, tearing at me from the inside

My face was ground up against the pain.

"Usagi, what happened? Why are you like this?" Mom asked softly, her hand combing my hair back from my face.

I pulled away from her, "Don't TOUCH me!"

"Young lady! You will not speak to your mother in that tone!" Dad yelled

"In what tone! You just told me that it was good that my best friends are gone!" I scrambled up, the pain turning into anger, consuming me…

"I think it would be better if I was gone to!" I yelled as I tore to the door, racing down the stairs.

"USAGI!?" I heard both of them shriek, running after me

I passed Shingo on the way out. Tears streaming down my face I didn't even pause. I saw him gulp guiltily as I slammed the door behind me.

"Get back here! Usagi!?" Dad was yelling as he threw the door open

"No! I think I'll go to my other bad influencing friends and go to the fucking FUNERAL of my friends!" I shouted as I started the car, I shot out of the parking space and drove as fast as I could out of there.

I pulled onto the side of the road when the pain overtook me. I could feel it tearing at me, my eyes were blearing, my body aching so much.

The tears came again. Taking over my body, I sobbed till I couldn't anymore.

"Serenity?" I heard a voice call in the darkness

I looked up, I wasn't in my car anymore. I was in a dark place. I was in my mind.

"Usagi?"

"Yes" I answered shakily, the voice sounded so familiar

"It's alright" arms circled around me comfortingly

"Mother" I sighed sadly

"I'm so sorry" she whispered in my hair, "So so sorry"

"I want them back" I choked back a sob

"I know," she said softly, "I know"

"How can I get them back? I need to find them"

She rubbed my back lightly, "It is Diamond's play"

"Play!?" I cried as I pulled away from her, "Two of my best friends are dead! The others have been put somewhere where they'll die and you call it a play!?"

"Serenity" she sighed, "There is nothing that can be done at the moment"

"There has to be something!"

"Just…keep living" she said softly

"But I NEED them!" I cried

"Love," she murmured as she drew me to her and hugged me, "It will get harder before it gets easier"

"But I can't take harder!"

"You can and you will" she whispered to me

"I want to see them so badly" I said as I sobbed

"Maybe in your dreams, love," she sighed, "Maybe in your dreams"

**--C & B--**

**Oh yea, I said I would talk about Diamond letting Usagi go last chapter. I would think he felt that he'd already screwed her over so much that he understood why she was freaking out.  
**

**So that was chapter 6, hope it wasn't too depressing. Okay, I know it was really depressing, sorry about that, but poor Usagi has a right to feel this way. She's slowly losing everything that she cares about, but unfortunately Diamond isn't done.  
Chapter 7 should be up very soon. So don't forget to REVIEW and bother me into posting it quickly!  
REVIEW! PLEASE! **


	7. Funerals and Threats

**Hiya, sorry about the very slight delay, I'm actually almost done writing the story so it's all editing now. **

**Hope you guys like this chapter, it's all depressing though, what with Ami and Zach's funeral. I'm sorry if the funeral isn't how usual funerals are done, i just thought it was better this way, plus, sadder.  
Alright, enjoy, and don't forget to review!  
Disclaimer: I don't own and never will own any of Sailor Moon.**

* * *

**Crash and Burn**

**Chapter 7: Funerals and Threats**

I drove slowly to the orphanage. I just needed to do something with my hands. And I wasn't working today…because of the funeral.

Haruko put me to work fixing the roof that apparently had been leaking for a few days now, she sent a few young teenage kids up to help me as well while she held a meeting.

I saw a few people walk into the office, two women, Haruko and a man. I hurried to fill up the holes that had formed on the roof, ordering the kids to stay on the side in case the roof collapsed.

We spent a few hours doing the hard labor and then we were done. I could tell that the orphanage was going to hell, doors creaked, roofs leaked, toilets backed up. Everything for them was just…breaking down. I hoped that they would get around to fixing it, maybe that was what the meeting had been for, maybe the man was a possible donor.

Then it was 10 and I drove home slowly. I snuck in quietly, then realized that no one would be home, it was still a regular day. I hurriedly picked out a dress, the same dress that I had wore to my grandfather's funeral about a year ago.

I finally made it to the guys' house a little before 11.

"Hey" Kevin said quietly as he opened the door for me. He was dressed in a nice suit and I realized it was the first time I had seen any of them in formal ware.

"Um, would you maybe want to go together?" I asked softly

"Of course, Jay was just about to call you to tell you to come" Nick answered from the kitchen

I smiled slightly, "It's like I have espn or something"

They chuckled lightly but the laughter quickly faded.

I could feel the sorrow floating around in the room, dipping from one person to the other, threatening to drown each and every one of us.

"I…" I tried to say, but my throat caught

"We've been through this" Jay muttered, "This isn't your fault"

"How about we not talk about it for once" Nick murmured, "It's hard enough without all the…"  
I nodded my agreement, my mouth refusing to work.

"Oh yea" Kevin pulled me back to the present, "You'll be meeting our wonderful fathers as well"

"They're coming too?" I asked, surprised

"We got the call this morning," Nick muttered, "Apparently, they're all overcome by grief and couldn't bear to miss the funeral"

Jay snorted, "Yea, or maybe it just looks good to the press if they go to their partner's son and his girlfriend's funeral"

"Whichever it is" Kevin said softly, "We'll have to deal with them again"

"Can I just punch out Mr. Morrison? Please?" Jay asked softly

"Dude," Nick muttered, "I will love you forever if you do"  
"You'd love me forever anyway" Jay quipped, a tear silently falling from his eye. We turned away as he wiped it off.

"It's about an hours drive from here" Kevin supplied, "We should get going"

"An hour? But the cemetery is right-"

"It's the big one, the nicer one, Zach's dad is paying for this, so he picks the biggest one there is" Kevin muttered

We piled silently into Kevin's car and he zoomed away.

The ride was completely silent. We hadn't bothered to even turn on the radio. Music just reminded us of the girls and Mamoru. We all hadn't even watched TV since the day it all happened. It was all just too familiar.

We arrived in exactly an hour. There were already a few cars at the funeral spot.

"Kevin?" I heard someone ask as we approached the cemetery

"Dad?" Kevin choked as he turned around. He approached his father refined, but I could tell his intense desire to just run into his father's arms and hug him. They did hug though, but it was a tense hug, maybe it had something to do with the somber meeting. There weren't many similarities between them. They both had blond hair, but Kevin's father was a small, wiry man, not the build that Kevin had.

"Nick, Jay" Kevin's dad shook their hands.

He reached me, unsure of who I was.

"This is Usagi, she's one of Ami and Zach's friends," Kevin said as he returned to my side

"Ami…?" Kevin's father asked tiredly

"Zach's girlfriend" Kevin snapped

"Oh, right, how do you do? I'm Mr. Ford" he said as he shook my hand

I smiled slightly at him, unsure of what to say, "Nice to meet you, Mr. Ford" I said softly

"Likewise, dear, though it's not the best of places" he said as he moved towards the graves

There were a few people milling around and Kevin stepped purposefully towards them.

"Mr. Shaw, Mr. Parker" Kevin said as he shook their hands.

Jay and Nick both hugged their fathers, but I could tell it was just a pretense. Nick looked slightly like his father, but if you hadn't known they were father and son, you never would be able to tell. Nick was taller and looked stronger, but there was hatred in the hug, I could tell.

Jay's father was built up, very strong looking, his eyes held a lot of anger as well, his blond hair and blue eyes didn't make him appealing at all, he had a sort of sinister look.

"This is Usagi, a friend of Ami and Zach's, ours as well" Jay said to the two of them

"Nice to meet you" they both said to me, smiling slightly

"Likewise, Mr. Shaw, Mr. Parker"

"We were sorry to hear about what happened" Mr. Parker muttered, "It's such a tragedy"

"Zach was always such a bright child" Mr. Shaw said softly

"The brightest, him and Ami" I murmured

"Kevin! Jay! Nick!" I heard another voice call

We turned around to see a man hurrying to us, "Mr. Morrison" Kevin said respectfully as he shook the man's hands.

"Kevin, please, tell me why this happened?" Mr. Morrison said, I looked closer and realized that he was a mess. His suit was hastily buttoned, his hair all over the place, eyes bloodshot. He looked like an older version of Zach, with glasses.

"We don't know" Jay supplied, "They were supposed to come home, but they never did"

Nick nodded sadly, "We called the police right after we realized they were hours late, their cell phones disconnected"

"What did Zach get involved in? Did this Ami have something to do with it?" Mr. Morrison asked

"Respectfully, Mr. Morrison" I stepped forward, "Ami was one of my closest friends, and she would _never_ put Zach in any danger"

"And you are?" he asked a little coldy

"Tsukino Usagi, a close friend of ours and Zach's" Jay answered for me

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Morrison" I said softly, already regretting what I had said

"Same, Usagi" he answered in a soft tone

"Oh, Kevin" Mr. Ford stepped forward, "Jay and Nick too, would you all like to say something about Zach during the funeral?"

They nodded.

"Usagi?" Zach's father asked, "There are not many to speak of Ami, just her mother, could you speak on her behalf"  
I nodded.

Just then a bell rung, signaling everyone to sit down. We all filed into the first few rows, Jay and Kevin on my sides, Nick next to Jay. I spotted Ami's mother sitting a few seats away, she was sobbing into a tissue, I felt my heart go out to her.

Zach's father was at the front, ready to address everyone.

"As I'm sure most of you know, I'm Adrian Morrison, Zachary's father. It is with utmost regret that I stand before you, saying goodbye to my son," he paused, getting himself together, "Zach was an extremely bright child, top grades all the time and I repent that I was not the easiest father to deal with, I always wanted the best from Zach, and I do regret that, I should have let Zach do as he wanted, not forced him to follow what I wanted for him"

I looked to see Jay's sorrowful face. Mr. Morrison was regretting what he had done to Zach, but it was too late for him to make amends. Much too late.

"I wish I was not here, no parent should have to bury his child"

A sob burst from Ami's mother.

"Zach, I am sorry for everything" Mr. Morrison said softly, "I wish you could forgive me for being a horrendous father, if I could go back and change it, I would. I've always been proud of you, and I will remain proud of you as long as I draw breath"

He sat down on a seat, I could hear his light sobs.

Kevin got up, he squeezed my hands one last time.

"I'm uh, Kevin Ford…Zach was our best friend. We all grew up together, as brothers. He was my family, my strength, my smarts. I know I should say that I'll miss him, but the truth is, it'll be much more than just missing him, it will forever be like I lost a part of me" he paused, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Ami and Zach were truly in love, and I'm happy that they found each other. But it is horrible that so soon after meeting each other, they were taken away. However, I know that not even death can separate them from each other," his voice caught

"Their love will transcend space and time, and I hope that they know that we will miss them" he stopped and came and sat down.

Nick walked up next, "Hi, Nick Parker here. Kevin really said almost all that I feel. I don't think I will ever get over Ami and Zach's deaths. They were taken so soon, too soon. They deserved a chance to live, to grow, to marry, have children, to grow old together, but that was taken away from them. And I will not rest till their deaths are avenged, till we have our families back" his voice was turning angry, "They will pay, for ending such amazing lives," his voice caught, turning sorrowful, "Ami and Zach, the nerds we called them. These nerds would have single-handedly saved the world over and over"

He sat down, tears falling from his eyes. Jay got up and I reached over to hold Nick's hand, "Thanks Usa," he whispered.

"Jay Shaw, here" Jay said as he reached the front, "I'm usually the funny one, the one who resolves anything with jokes, the class clown" there was a slight titter through the chairs.

"All I can say is that Zach was my brother, the closest thing I had to actual family, we guys grew up together, we learned together, we lost together, and we grew closer for it. Ami as well, she was an amazing person, her smarts always amazed me. Though they would, she was eons above me" we chuckled lightly

"I love you two, and I will always love you, I'll miss you…so much" he sat down, I saw the tears on his face, he wiped them away quickly.

When no one got up, I did.

I walked to the front slowly.

"I'm Tsukino Usagi. I met Ami two years ago, she helped me pass 10th grade, I don't think I would have without her help" I paused, tears sliding from my eyes, "Ami saved my life many times, she was just that smart" I choked, I wiped my tears hurriedly

"I met Zach a year ago, him and Ami had an instant love for each other, I don't think I ever believed in love at first sight before the guys came to town. We loved those two and it is a true horror that they are gone now, we will miss them as long as we live. They affected me so much and I wish I could return the favor to both of them" I stopped, shaking, I had spotted a figure in the distance. His white hair was winking in the sunlight, violet eyes hard, "If it is the last thing I do, I will get revenge on whoever did this to them. I swear on that" I paused, "Zach, Ami? I hope you guys are together, wherever you are, and I hope you're happy"

I sat down, the silence ringing through the graveyard. Tears were still sliding from my face. Jay threw his arm over my shoulder and held me to him comfortingly.

There was silence as Zach's father stood up, "Thank you all for your touching words. I am happy to know that Zach and Ami had such true friends" he picked up a handful of dirt and walked to the graves. We all followed him, all of us picking up dirt.

I dropped some silently into Ami's grave, the box covering up with dirt slowly. Slowly and surely the box was covered, and slowly the graveyard emptied.

"Guys?" Motoki approached us, he hugged me, "I heard what happened on the news," he muttered

We looked at him sadly.

"Man, Zach and Ami…" he whispered, "I never thought…" his voice was thick with tears, "And Mamoru and the girls are missing…what's going on?"

"We wish we knew" Kevin murmured sourly

"I'm here for you guys," he muttered

We nodded.

"Usagi, could I speak to you privately?" he asked softly

I nodded. He drew me to the side.

"Usagi, what's happened?" he whispered, "Something big is going on…and you look…like you just died"

Hadn't I?

"Usa," he pressed, "I know you well enough to know that you're just going to hold this all in instead of bringing it out, like all of last year"

I shrugged.

"They'll be alright," he whispered, "But will you-" he stopped and I looked up at him. His eyes were on my wrists, where one of the gloves had slipped downward.

"What happened to your wrist?" he asked worriedly, grabbing it gingerly.

I yelped in pain, but grabbed it away, "Nothing," I said hurriedly

"Is that _fingerprints_?" he asked, horrified.

"It's nothing" I hissed loudly, "Just leave it!"

He came to touch my arm lightly but I reacted instinctively, stepping away.

"What's happened to you, Usagi?" he whispered, "It's like you're a completely different person, I want the little optimistic girl to come back"

I looked away from him.

He came to grab my wrist again and I pushed him.

He stumbled and fell. He looked up at me sadly.

I looked away from his pitying stare; "I'm sorry" I whispered and hurried away from him.

The boys' fathers left, saying that they would contact the boys in a little while. Then it was just the four of us and Ami's mother left. I approached her, "Mizuno-san?"

She looked up, her eyes were bloodshot and her face was one of someone much older than she actually was, "Oh, Usagi, that was a very nice thing you said of Ami"

I shook my head, "it was just the truth"

I opened my arms and she went into them, hugging me, "Why did Ami have to leave so soon?" she asked, sobbing

"I don't know, Mizuno-san, I don't know"

She came out of the hug, "There were so many things that I wanted to apologize for, for never being home, for pushing her to always do well, for forgetting so many things about her"

"I think she knew," I answered softly and she nodded, "She probably did"

She hugged me one last time, "You changed her life, Usagi, and she loved you so much for it"

I nodded, "I know," tears were clogging my eyes again

"Thank you for being such a good friend to her" she whispered as she walked away.

I walked back to the guys, and they embraced me.

"Aw, such a touching moment" came a drawling voice

"How _dare_ you come here?" Jay snarled

"Manners, Shaw" Diamond said softly, "I was invited"

"Invited to the funeral of the people that you killed, how ironic" Kevin snapped

Diamond shrugged, "I came to offer my condolences" his eyes landed on me, "I thought your speeches were very…interesting"

"Get the fuck out of here, Diamond" Nick growled, "Before we chuck you out"  
"I'd like to see you try" Diamond retorted

Nick stepped forward, I put my hand on his arm. He calmed slightly, but was still glaring at Diamond.

"What do you want, Diamond?" I asked, "Other than to prove your atrocious personality"

He smirked, "Actually, nothing, I'll give you some time to get situated with the idea that most of your friends are gone" he winked at me, and I felt bile rise in my throat.

"Oh, have fun finding out the truth, I think this one will be a doozy"

"What?" Kevin asked, his eyes furrowed

"Let's just say," Diamond said as he walked away from us, "That this one will…be quite entertaining"

He vanished, probably using his teleportation powers.

"What the hell was that about?" Kevin asked quietly

A shiver ran through the four of us and we looked at Nick, "He's right, there's something going on that we don't know about. But about what- I have no clue"  
"Guess we'll find out soon" I murmured as I approached the graves. People were already shoveling dirt on top of the coffins.

"Bye, Ami, Zach" I heard Kevin whisper behind me, "We'll miss you"  
"Don't get in trouble up there, we won't be there to bail you out" Jay murmured

"Love you, Ami, Zach" Nick muttered

"I'm so sorry" I whispered, "I love you guys so much, I know you'll be happy"  
We walked away slowly.

--

When we got back, we sat quietly around the kitchen table. We had nothing more to say and we were all drowning in our sorrows.

"What do you guys want to do?" Jay asked quietly

We shrugged, "Whatever" I muttered

"I wish there was something that we could do…to keep us busy" Kevin sighed wearily, "This doing nothing all the time is going to kill me"

I perked up, "I may have an idea"

"And it is what?" Nick asked

"I've been visiting the orphanage where Mika…"

"Oh" Kevin said softly, the pain evident in his voice

"And I've been helping them out, like in chores around the place. It keeps me busy for a few hours, I'm sure they wouldn't mind a few more volunteers, hell, I think they'd love them"

Nick nodded, "I like it. Let's go"

We got up, and hurried to Kevin's car. Arriving there in no time I went on a search for Haruko and found her cooking in the kitchen with 2 other women.

"Hi" I said as the four of us walked in, "I brought a few friends"

"Oh, Usagi," crowed Haruko, she was beaming, "That's amazing, and so kind"

She walked over to the guys and shook their hands, "I'm Haruko, one of the owners and caretakers, these two are Mai and Tama, my sisters"

"Nice to meet you," Kevin said, "I'm Kevin Ford, this is Nick Parker, and Jay Shaw"

"Parker?" One of the other women, I think Tama, furrowed her eyebrows at this, glancing at Haruko for a second. Haruko looked confusingly back at Tama.

Mai stepped forward, trying to cover up her sisters' odd looks, "We would love your help, it's just that we're getting older and it's harder to maintain the orphanage like we used to when we were young"

They set us to work on the beds that had collapsed, they were quite a few of them and we were told to fix them somehow.

Working on them for about four hours, we finished, completely exhausted.  
"Okay, I think this was a good idea" Jay said, laying down on the floor

"I totally agree, go Usa" Nick said softly

Kevin nodded, "I owe it to them, this is a perfect way to…make up for past sins"

"It wasn't a sin" I growled, "We've been over that, let's not ruin a tiring moment by talking about depressing things"

Jay smiled slightly, "Though had Zach been here, we would have finished ages ago"

We remained quiet, not wanting to talk about things that would bring us right back down to where we had been before.

"Um, guys?" I asked softly, "I sort of had a fight with my parents, do you mind if I stay at your place for the night"

"Do you even have to ask?" Nick smiled, "You know the answer already"

"What happened?" Kevin asked, knowing something was wrong

"They caught me sneaking in this morning…"

"Oh man" Jay sighed

"Said some stuff that hurt about Ami, Zach and the others" I said softly

The door opened and Haruko walked in with plates of food and drinks, "I figured you'd all be done by now"  
She set the food down, "You guys can eat or not, it's your choice, just think of it as our way of saying thank you"

"No thanks are needed" Kevin said softly, "We're just returning our thanks for running such an amazing place"

Haruko smiled, "Thank you, either way, you all are very special children," she got up, "Don't let bad times overtake you, no matter how dark they seem, there is always light" she left the room

"Uh…" Nick said, "That was odd, it was like she…also knew something was up"

"Ugh" groaned Jay, "Can we just not have to worry about weird random stuff that we're supposed to hear about that will apparently ruin our lives or something"

"What makes you say that?" I asked, "The ruin our lives?"

Kevin groaned, "it's obvious, Diamond even rubbed it in our faces, the fact that the truth is going to destroy us…"

We shrugged and dug into the food.

"Right, so Usagi…" Nick said softly, "Your parents are probably just really worried about you"

"You didn't hear what my father said" I said, tears jumping into my eyes, "The horrible things he said…"

"They were worried," Jay said simply, "I think it makes perfect sense"  
I shrugged my shoulders, "I think I need time away from them"

"But they'll worry, Usa, more than you know" Kevin mused

I sighed, "Alright, I'll go home, just don't expect me to like it there"

Jay chuckled, "Never said you had to like it"

It was about 6 and I realized I still hadn't taken a shower. His dirty hands and touches…and- were still all over me. Maybe it would be best if I did go home.

Kevin dropped me off, "I'll be out here after I drop Jay and Nick off at home, you stay safe"

I smiled bravely, saying my goodbyes to them.

My mom and dad were waiting for me in the kitchen.

I waited for the accusatory conversation to begin.

"You are not to leave the house at night" Dad began, "Ever again"

"Usagi, just tell us what's going on" Mom said softly

"It has to do with my _druggie_ friends," I snapped, "Nothing you would care to know about"

"Usagi!" Dad growled, "Tell us this instant what is going on!"

"I'm tired" I groaned, "I'm going to bed"

I walked away, hearing my father yelling at my mom for not supporting him in disciplining his _out of control daughter_.

I could still hear them yelling when I got into my room, but I rushed into the shower, scrubbing myself as hard as I could. I could still smell him on me. I pushed away the thoughts that threatened to rise up. I thought I was doing pretty good at suppressing memories, though I knew, that the harder I forced them away, the more forcefully they were going to come back.

I didn't sleep much that night. Memories of last night kept coming to the front of my mind and I kept having to push them away with happier memories. Then when I did finally doze off I was awakened by nightmares about last night. It was getting serious.

I did doze off permanently near 5 in the morning, staying asleep for about 3 hours.

I once again didn't have work, but I left the house (using the front door) and went to the beach. I found a cave that was secluded from all the other people, but I could still hear faint yells of joy coming from them.

At the best of times, the pain was intolerable, not allowing me to think. The rest of the time I was making useless, crappy plans to free Mamoru and the girls. Some involving stabbing a pencil through Diamond's supposed heart. I finally resolved myself, knowing that nothing could be done. I'd run out of ideas.

I was officially under the paw of Diamond.

And I just felt dead.

Hunger became a serious issue as the sun went down. I had already been there for more than 12 hours, blankly staring at the waves going up and down.

I couldn't understand it. Why had it been destiny for Mamoru and me to meet and fall in love all over again, if he was just going to be torn away from me a year after we had met. It was someone's idea of a joke. To keep destroying me by taking away those I loved. Did they think it was funny to give me a taste of heaven and then rip it away, leaving the scent hanging around?

It was cruel and sick.

I had managed to block out most thoughts of what had happened before. But I could feel it in the back of my mind, waiting for me to lower my guard so it could attack me and drag me down with it.

I wanted comfort. I know I had it with Kevin, Jay and Nick, but they were broken also, they were constantly feeling the same way I was and the only reason for it was because I was alive. Because of the things I had done. I wanted Mamoru, that's what I wanted.

I wanted him close to me, whispering that it would be alright…that we would make it out of hell together.

Night came swiftly, covering the sky and my mind with darkness. Hunger was biting at me, weakening me. But it felt amazing, the thoughts in my mind were no longer sharp knives, they didn't hurt as much anymore.

I finally flipped out my phone, turning it on, planning on calling Kevin, Nick, or Jay. I was pretty sure that they were worried out of their minds about me. What about Dad, or Mom? They were probably worried as well. I know they were only trying to figure out what was happening in my life, but if they knew…there wouldn't even be a semblance of a normal life.

I apparently had about 20 missed calls, and tons of text messages.

"**Honey, where are you? We're worried, your father and I, it isn't fair to put us through this" **my mother obviously.

One each was from Kevin, Jay and Nick, asking where I was and if I was alright.

The other five were from the same person.

"**We need to talk"  
"Be at my house at 9 tonight"  
"****I'll take your silence as a confirmation that you'll be here. You know what happens if you're not"  
"****Answer your phone!"  
"****Where are you!? I can't even sense you! Get over here!"**

I smiled a little, slightly satisfied at his annoyance. I knew he wasn't going to do anything rash, it would be too soon for him to lose his leverage over me. I knew I would pay though, when he found me. It was past 9, I wasn't going to be going today.

I finally left the beach, hunger finally driving me to go home. I passed Jay sitting in his car, he waved at me, then looked on sadly as he noticed that my face was devoid of emotion.

I walked into the house slowly, greeting my parents without enthusiasm. They didn't say anything, just looked slightly relieved that I was home. I could tell my dad had calmed down, or mom had calmed him down. I didn't care which.

I saw Shingo watching me wearily, as if expecting me to do something. I vaguely remembered that he had told my parents about my sneaking out, and that Mamoru had been over. But I didn't care. He had only been telling them what he had seen.

The old Usagi would have been fighting Diamond at this point, forcing him into giving her friends back. She would have apologized to her parents, coming up with a good excuse of why she had snuck out of the house so many times. She would have yelled at Shingo and never forgiven him. She would be comforting her friends, rather than feeling bad for herself.

But that Usagi was gone. What remained of her was just a shell.

I hurried through the poetry books that I had gotten. I needed to know that the last year of my life hadn't been just a dream.

**_Guardian Angel_**

**_The girl lies among the clouds,  
Innocence like no other.  
The sky as a blanket covers her.  
Absorbed and undisturbed,  
With a faraway look in her secretive eyes  
Staring into the shrouded beauty around her  
Attempting to endow her light and  
comforting consolation to those beheld.  
Giving solace to all those around her,  
Saving nothing for herself._**

My heart filled with hope. It had been real. All of it. But that meant that he was still gone. That they were all still gone.

My eyes closed silently.

Suddenly the room flickered. I looked around, but it returned to normal. Then flickered again. Now I was in a room, devoid of color, except for me. It looked like my room, just gray, everything was covered in gray.

I struggled to see through the gray and what I saw made my heart beat tremendously.

Mamoru. Sitting on my bed. He was all gray, but it was him.

Chiba Mamoru, staring at me as if I was impossible.

I dared not approach him. He couldn't be real. I must have fallen asleep and this was my mind's way of torturing me.  
His mouth was agape, eyes wide and I was sure I had the same look on my face.

He wasn't real though. Mamoru was trapped somewhere, where I couldn't get him. Therefore, it was impossible that he was sitting right on my bed.

It was just a dream. Disappointment washed over me as I came to realize this.

I guess my desire to see him had forced my subconscious to dig up a memory of him.

He got up and approached me, his hand held aloft, ready to touch my face. I felt it land on my cheeks, "_Usagi?" _I heard him say as if from far away, "_You can see me too?"_

I didn't respond, just allowed him to touch my cheek softly, my subconscious was good with touch memories, I could feel the heat coming from him, and his smell was intoxicating.

"_You're so soft," _he sighed, _"If you weren't real, I wouldn't even be able to touch you_"

My skin awakened as his hand moved to my lips, where they touched slightly, _"Usako" _he sighed again

"Mamoru" I said softly, bringing my hand up to his face. He looked so gray, so devoid of life.

He leaned into my hand, closing his eyes, _"Even if this isn't real, it's worth it"_

My eyes snapped to his, "Why would you think this isn't real, you're the one who's a memory"

"_You're so bright"_ he said softly, _"So bright, my own little angel_"

Tears jumped from my eyes. I wasn't an angel. Not after everything that I had done.

He wiped away the tears, "_Don't cry, Usako_"

I smiled up at him, "I'm no angel, Mamoru, not after what…"

He sighed, "_You are_"

I'd never had a dream so real. So full with emotion.

"How would you know? You're imaginary" I said as I brought my hands to his hair, running through his silky locks.

He laughed, I missed his laugh so much, "_I'm not imaginary…yet"_

Recognition flew into me. What had Queen Selenity said. That I might be able to see them…IN MY DREAMS!

I moved closer to him, "Mamoru, we're real, we're both real"

"_But how, I could always sense you…but nothing more" _

"You were here all along?" I asked, hope rushing through me

He shook his head, "_I think this is just your room on the outside, but on the inside…it's a dark, forbidden place" _

He pulled back, staring into my eyes, _"I never thought I'd see them look into mine again, such a beautiful color"_

He leaned down to kiss me. But a sharp reminder scorched me and I stepped away from him, shame washing over me.

"_Usako?"_

I refused to look up at him as I spoke, "Mamoru, I-I'm not the same-"

He cut me off, pressing his finger over my lips, "I know" his voice was right near me now, no longer as if from another room.

I went cold.

He looked away, "I know what's happened"

Anger was evident in his voice, but it was so much more than just anger. It was pure fury.

I began shaking in shame.

I deserved to be hated.

"Mamoru, I'm so sorry" I gasped, shame tearing at me, "I was just- I tried- I-" hysteria was taking over, I couldn't form full sentences anymore.

He grabbed both of my arms then and pulled me to him.

I waited for his words of digust. But they never came.

"Usako" he said forcefully, "Calm down, it's not your fault"

I sobbed, "How do you know. I'm such a whore"

His hands tightened around me, "No, you are NOT. I understand- I mean I know that he forced you" he choked out the last few words

Despite his forgiveness, I couldn't bring myself to look at him. I was undeserving of such love. No matter my intentions, my actions were despicable, _disgusting, dirty._ I'd betrayed him.

"But what I did-"

He stopped me, his hand pulled my face up and I had no choice but to look him in the eyes, "What _he_ did," he corrected heatedly, "He will pay for what he did to you- what he _forced _from you!" he began shaking with fury

Suddenly his words reached me, and horror and my blood cold, "How do you know?"

He looked away, refusing to meet my eyes this time, his hand let go of my chin.

"Mamoru, you didn't-"

"No, I didn't see," he said softly, "I'm always in this room. Stuck here, I just…hear flashes of conversations, sounds, senses"

I gasped.

He smiled softly, "Sort of my own unique prison, built just to torture me"

"Mamoru, I'm so sorry"

"Shh," he said as he pulled me to him again, kissing me softly, "I don't know how long I have with you" he said as we came up for air.

He kissed me again and I leaned into it, feeling all the love I had for him and that he had for me. Warmth filled my body.

Suddenly he flickered. I tried to hold on, but he vanished. Then he was back.

His far away tone was back, _"Usako!" _he cried, "_End the deal! I'll find a way-"_

He vanished and the world returned to color.

"MAMORU!?" I cried. Despair filled my heart. He was gone. The dream was over.

Suddenly my phone rang and I flipped it open unconsciously.

"Hello-"

"Oh, she finally answers" came the voice from the phone.

Immediately I hung up.

It rang again, of course and kept ringing. Continuing on and on.

I caved and seized it again, "Diamond! This is called sleep time!"

"Aren't we rude today" he said wryly, seeming surprised by my boldness. I guess he would be after the last two times I had seen him. But I heard the undertone of anger.

"What do you want?" I sighed, finally resigning that it would be useless if I hung up.

He remained silent for a few seconds, then, "Do you remember something I said before?" he said calmly, "That you were to do everything that I said?"

"…yes"

"That's good," he snapped sarcastically, "What about my calls and texts for you to be at my house tonight, do you remember those?"

"I…my phone was off" I said lamely

"Liar" he said coldly.

I was suddenly eager to close the phone and go to sleep. But if I did that, it would be like telling him to go and kill everyone I cared about. I wasn't so eager to press the self destruct button this time.

"No, really, I forgot to turn it on-"

"Where are you?" he asked suddenly, cutting through my excuses

"I'm at the beach" I said, actually sounding believable for once, "I just…want to be alone"

"You can be alone with me" he said hotly, "Oh and I don't know how you're doing it, but stop taking yourself off the radar. I can't even sense you"

I furrowed my eyes, "I don't know what I'm doing" I said, this time finally being honest

He snorted, "Yea, you're so innocent. Sitting up there, worriedly twirling your long, beautiful hair"

My eyes widened. He was here.

Horrified I bent down to the floor, "Ducking away from the window…and now inching your way to the door"

I stopped. Collapsing to the floor, "Now hiding next to your bed"

Now I was scared. He was going to come in here and show me what would happen if I didn't do _exactly _as I was told.

**--C&B--**

**Like it? Sorry about the hanging ending, next chapter should def. be out very soon. I'm going to be updating like crazy for the next month probly, since I have nothing better to do.  
I'm still unsure what my next story is going to be, and I'm trying to not get addicted to writing another story cuz it takes SO much of my time, but I can never help myself.  
Anyway, check back in the next two days for Chapter 8 and don't FORGET TO REVIEW!! **


	8. Poor Martyr

**Heya, chapter 8 coming right up. Things get seriously confusing from here on out, but hopefully not too confusing, but if you guys have any questions, you know what to do.**

**Also, from a few chapters back- when Ami died, yeah. It might seem a little crazy, that Ami would do something like that, but if you think about it, it makes sense. Ami was always alone, at least before Usagi and everyone came along, but when Zach came, her world brightened like crazy. She just couldn't imagine going back to a life without Zach, so she did all she could to follow him in death.  
It's basically how in the manga, Serenity kills herself after Endymion, the damn Romeo and Juliette thing going on all the time.  
But that's all I had to say (I think), so enjoy the chapter.**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, least of all Sailor Moon.

* * *

**Crash and Burn **

**Chapter 8: Poor Martyr**

"Why are you even hiding?" he asked, "I know where you are"

I slid back to the window and peeked over it, I could see him. He was standing on the tree and looking directly into the room. I slowly stood up.

"Much better" he said, I could see the smirk on his lips. He was the predator again.

"I really need to sleep, Diamond" I said tiredly, "Please…"

I couldn't. Not here. Mamoru could hear me. I couldn't bear for him to…

"Sorry, Usagi" he said, shrugging slightly, "I'm coming in"

"No!" I cried, locking the window, "No!"  
"You think a lock will hold me back?" He asked as he looked at me, eyes narrowed.

He made a leap at the part of the roof directly in front of my window. Suddenly a bright flash of light covered everything directly in front of my room and when it dimmed I saw him on the ground, glaring angrily up at the window.

He roared, "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!?" I didn't need the phone against my ear to hear that.

I opened the window, glaring down at him, "Just leave" I said into the receiver,

He made to shout up at me, but spoke threateningly into the phone, "Let me into your room, now!"

Still having no clue what was going on, I shook my head.

He glanced quickly around the street and put up his hands, shooting a ray of dark energy at the window. I quivered as I stayed directly in front of it, closing my eyes, I waited for it to hit me.

But it never reached me, not even close. It bounded against the part of roof directly in front of my room.

He stared up at me, amazed.

"Leave" I spat into the phone

"This isn't over" he snarled, "I don't care what new tricks you're pulling, I want you at my house at 9 tomorrow. If you don't show this time, I know just how sorry you'll be"

And with that he teleported away.

I snapped my phone shut, victory running through me. I had somehow won this battle.

I looked around my room, a respect for it rising in me. It had protected me from Diamond. Maybe it had something to do with just seeing Mamoru, or maybe it had to do with the crystal (which I didn't even have anymore). But whatever it was, I think I was fine in the room for now.

I suddenly saw Jay running at the house and I crawled from the window silently. He climbed up the tree.

"Oh god, Usa, I'm so sorry" he said, "I fell asleep"

"No, no, it's okay, I'm fine. Better than fine even"

"What happened? I saw Diamond try to come into the room- but he couldn't?"

I shook my head, "My room's repelling him or something. You won't _believe_ what happened"

"What?"

"I saw Mamoru!"

His eyes widened, "Oh my god, how!?"

"I don't know, he was just there" I said as I sat down, the enthusiasm leaving me once again, "He said he could sense me and hear me and stuff,"

"So, they're all still here?"

I shrugged, "I really don't know, Mamoru was the only one there"  
I saw Jay's despair, "Oh" he sat down next to me

"He said that he didn't blame me for…"

"Of course he doesn't, why would he?" Jay asked

I looked at him ludicrously, "Because of what I did, of what happened, of-"

Jay stopped me, "Right, that stuff. The stuff that you had no control of"

"But-"

He stopped me again, "Yea, let's not talk about that again; you're way too stubborn about it"

I sighed, "I've been banned by my parents from sneaking out"

He frowned, "Well, still, you're not sneaking out, just having a conversation with a friend, so you're good"

"Sorry about today…I just needed some time by myself"

He nodded, "We figured,"

I leaned against Jay as I looked up at the stars winking at us, "Life's so hard…"

"That it is, we just have to keep on fighting I guess"

"How are you getting on?" I asked softly, realizing that everything was always about me when it came to the guys. The guys had lost their loves too, and here I was whining about how hard it was on me.

He sighed, "I'm fine I guess…time just passes so slowly, I keep waking up every morning expecting Rei to yell at me for waking up so late or some other normal small thing. I miss her so much"

"Oh Jay, I'm so sorry"

He brought his hands around me, hugging me, "Thanks, I'm just happy that we have you"

I nodded, "I know, I don't know what we'd do without each other"

"It'll get better, Usa" he said softly, "I know it will"

I sighed, "But I can't escape the feeling that it's going to get worse before it shapes up even a little"

"We gotta hang in there" he said softly, "Just hang in there"

I leaned against him, "I want it to be over"

"I know" he sighed, "Don't we all"

We sat in silence for a little while.

"You'd better get inside before your parents figure out that you're not in your room, I'll keep an eye out the rest of the night" he said softly as he got up

"You're probably right" I got up as well. He leaned down and gave me a kiss on my forehead, "Sweet dreams" he said as he jumped down and walked to his car

--

The next day was really slow. The four of us helped out at the orphanage for most of the day, cleaning up the rooms slightly.

Kevin and Nick were excited to hear about Mamoru and my meeting. They seemed a lot happier the rest of the day. Jay actually seemed in a worse mood. Instead of him being the one talking a lot, Kevin and Nick filled his silences with chatter. I heard more of their stories of their young days, the fun they used to have. I could hear their wistful tones, but it was overcome by grief.

I wonder if we'd ever get over Ami and Zach's murders. Maybe if we had our girls and Mamoru back, it might be a little easier, but at the rate we were going…

I split paths with them at 8. I had told them that Diamond had ordered me to come to his house again. It was useless to lie to them, I knew it would hurt them more if they figured out that I could lie to them, so I decided not to. Doing anything after that was useless and I went on a drive.

I arrived at his house five minutes late and hurried in, he wouldn't take it nicely if I was even more late after yesterdays…unfortunate (for him, not me) incident.

"You're late" he said as he opened the door for me.

"Um, was busy doing some work…" I said softly, avoiding his gaze

He walked up the stairs to his room and I followed quietly.

I stopped at the entrance. I couldn't go in there…not after everything that had happened.

"Get in here, Usagi" he called irritably

I sucked in air and stepped inside, keeping my eyes on the ground, not wanting to trigger any memories about what had happened.

"So, tell me, how did you manage to put up that wall?" he asked from his bed, I could feel his hard stare

"I don't know" I had never known my hands were so white before

"I still have your broach" he said musingly, "You can't use your crystal without it…I think"

I shrugged, "It just happened, I didn't plan it"

He chuckled, "I figured, you never were one to fight back"

I finally looked up at him, very ready to shout off about how he always threatened me if I fought back, but the changes in the room caught my attention instead. There was a large red circle on the carpet, the bed moved to the side to make room for it.

"Do you like my handiwork?"

"…what is it?" I asked softly, hating the feel of the room. There was something seriously wrong in the room, the energy in it was dark, suffocating.

"It's just a gift I'm preparing for a few friends" he said, watching my reaction

"A gift? It doesn't seem like much of a- Oh my god, is that your blood!?" I said as I realized that the red that the circle was composed of blood. His blood.

He smirked, "Yup, thanks for being so concerned, I'll be fine"

I glared pointedly at him, "What are you up to?"

"It's really a present for our good friends, Jay, Nick and Kevin"

I blanched, "What? They didn't do anything!"

He narrowed his eyes, but his tone was full of excitement, "I know that they were all part of the little power snatching thing that you pulled on me"

"But, they didn't do anything- really!" I was almost hyperventilating at this point, I couldn't lose them too. They were all I had left in this world.

"Oh, don't worry, Usagi" he drawled, "I'm not going to kill them"

I didn't calm down. My heart was still on a fritz, "Then…what are you going to do to them?"

"I thought I'd hit them where it hurts more, their hearts" he got up at this point.

"But you've already taken Rei, Makoto and Minako, they are their hearts!"

"No, this is something they lost a long time ago"

"But you've hurt them enough! Leave them alone!"

He walked over to me, I stepped back and hit the wall, backed into a corner, "I haven't hurt them enough, not nearly enough, they're still here, be happy for that"

"But don't hurt them, please"

"You _disgust_ me" he spat, "Showing so much feeling for these humans"

"I love them!" I yelled

He glared down at me and in that instant I was sure that he would do his worst on the others. Even more because of what I had just said.

He walked away calmly, to the outer ring of the circle, "Regardless, they are going to pay, or more likely, their mothers are going to pay"

"What!?"

He glanced up at me, "So I see you've heard the story; their mothers died after they were born"

I nodded wordlessly.

"But you see, there are ways to trace a human after they've died," he began to unwork the bandage on his hand,

"What?" I asked, confused out of my mind

He sighed disappointingly, "I guess I'm going to have to explain everything to you- as usual. Sit down"

As much as I disliked following his orders I did as he said, seating myself on the floor in my corner.

"Did you know it was possible to _bring _back a human?"

"You mean from like…hea-"

"No, Usagi, not heaven or hell. There may not even be a heaven and hell. But I'm talking about life beyond this one. After reincarnation"

Seeing my bewildered look, he continued on, "C'mon Usagi, did you think you and your little friends were the only ones reincarnated? Life is just a…cycle. Everything we do in one life depends on how privileged or punished we will be in the next one"

"You're going to be a suffering kid in your next one" I said, glaring

He chuckled, "There are certain things that crystal holders can do to avoid bad repercussions. But back to the topic, after death, the souls are placed back into the cycle and then they're reborn. They have no memory of their previous life- usually. Except, no matter what form they are in…they can be tracked"

I frowned. What did this-

"Slow, aren't we?" he remarked lightly, "C'mon, Usagi…"

And then suddenly I understood- as if the lightbulb had clicked on in my mind

"No!" I declared fiercely, standing up. Satisfaction crossed his face.

"Yes"

He suddenly brought up a knife from his desk and put it to his hand, "It's quite a complicated dark magic ritual, but one I'm sure that I can manage. I already did almost everything, now I just have to finish it"

He suddenly slashed his hand and blood began pouring out, he began chanting in a language I couldn't understand.

Suddenly loud cracks filled the room and darkness blew out the lights. I could see a dark glow coming from Diamond and from the center of the circle. I was rooted in my spot, feeling the dark power storming through the room.

Then the lights flickered back on.

I saw glows coming from the center of the circle. It looked like a shimmer of water and I realized I was seeing souls.

They glowed fiercely and then slowly began to take form. Diamond and I watched in silence, awed by what was occurring in front of us.

"Oh my god" I breathed, unable to get the sight to make any sense in my head.

Two figures were standing in the center of the room, staring around. They were both beautiful, and they were both young.

"Um, what's going on?" one of them asked, silvery blonde hair floated behind her head lazily, her bright almost silver eyes looked sparkling, she was beautiful.

"Wasn't I just talking to my students?" The other, short black hair contrasted alluringly with her light blue eyes said slowly, as if talking to herself.

I didn't even know what to call them. They both looked not a day over 25.

"Welcome to Juuban, Japan, ladies" Diamond drawled then, his bandage already securely around his hand.

"Japan? But I live in Australia" the black haired one said shortly, looking at Diamond and me wonderingly

"Diamond! Send them back!" I said

"Don't you wonder why there are only two of them, when there are clearly three boys?"

I heard the silver haired one gasp, "What is he talking about?"

"You've tortured them enough!" I spat, "Don't do this!"

He narrowed his eyes at me, then looked back at the women, "How are you, Harumi? Ayame?"

Both looked at him confusingly, "I'm not…either of which you speak" the black haired one said slowly

"Oh, damn. Forgot about that for a second. Well, they need their memories back if they're going to be any use to me" he said to me, then snapped his fingers.

Short screams and gasps from the women drew my gaze. But it didn't look like anything was happening to them. They were on their knees within the circle, staring at the ground.

I had the desire to do something- _anything_ to help them, but I didn't know what to do. Attacking Diamond seemed like a good idea- since he was the one who had done this- but I had no idea how that would affect the women.

The black haired one looked up first. She was staring around the room. Then she looked at the other one and gasped, "Harumi!?"

"Ayame?" The other whispered quietly, "Wait…but…I'm _not_ Harumi- or atleast I haven't been in a long time. I think" she was saying slowly.

"Diamond?" I asked, reigning in the anger that was coming at me in waves, "When you say you brought their souls back- you didn't _kill_ them, did you?"

"It was unavoidable" Diamond said, shrugging.

I felt wildly sick at these words. And I could tell the others felt the same way.

"You-I-_my son_" Ayame moaned just then, "My son was only 5, and you _killed_ me?" she roared at Diamond.

He shrugged, "You're no longer that woman. You are once again, Ayame Parker, mother of Nick Parker, currently 17. And you," he said turning to the other one, "Are Harumi Ford, mother to Kevin Ford _and_ Jay Shaw"

I gasped at this.

Harumi's eyes widened as she looked down at her hands.

Diamond brought up his hands, ready to do something dark and crazy with them, "No need to worry, Kevin, Jay, and Nick are sure to love knowing that you're back here with them"

"No!" I yelled as I ran at him. I punched him in the face as hard as I could, he went reeling onto the floor.

I grabbed a hold of both of the women and for once in my life, did the one thing that I had thought that I never could do by myself. I teleported.

I landed swayingly on the roof outside of my room, the two safely holding onto me, they stared at me with horror, "What the hell is going on?" the black haired one asked exasperatedly

"I need you to stay here! You can go into that room" I said, pointing into my room, "But nowhere else! He can get you if you leave the room! Just don't leave it!"

The silver haired one suddenly collapsed to the roof, "She's collapsed, all this is too much for Harumi," the other one said, glaring up at me

"What can I do?" I asked, worried, I needed to make sure she was okay

"Water would be good" she said

I nodded as I crawled through the window and jogged to the door. But the second I stepped outside the room, I felt something seize me.

My vision swam as I somehow teleported again, but this time I hadn't done it on purpose. I landed hard on the rough carpet in Diamond's room. He glared down at me, "Bring them back, right now!"

"Go to hell!" I spat up at him, "You're not going to touch them!"

"You on the other hand" he said menacingly down at me, "I can touch"

His foot rammed into my stomach and I screamed in pain.

I jumped up, kicking him on my way up, he went stumbling backwards. Recovering quickly he attempted to punch me in the stomach, I feigned out of the way and his hand struck the wall hard. I kicked him back.

It felt like forever since I had fought like this. I remembered vaguely as I avoided a blow from his bleeding hand that I was good at this.

The only trouble was that Diamond was good too. His speed and agility didn't match mine, but his strength left me in the shadows.

I punched him in the face and he staggered back, recovering quickly he ran at me, "Not bad, Usagi" he said, eyes burning. This was _exhilarating _him.

I twisted underneath him and kicked him, sending him into the wall, he turned around, glaring at me, "The question is, how long can you last"

"As long as it takes" I retorted. He dove at me and I grabbed his arm, and managed to flip him onto his back. He chuckled as he kicked at my legs, causing me to fall.

He crawled onto me, "No, I mean, how long before you give up"

"I won't" I spat as I tried to punch him off.

He twisted my arm violently. And I screamed in pain. "You will" he vowed

In reaction, my other hand went for his face and he attempted to stop it.

I slammed my knees forward, pushing him off of me.

I kicked his face and his head snapped back. When it came up again, his lip was bleeding.

I went at him again, but suddenly I felt the air around me vanish. I clutched at my throat, watching as he extending his hand towards me, making the motions of choking me.

He got up as I struggled to push the force from my throat. He'd done something that made me bring in lack of oxygen.

He rammed his fist through my stomach and the air reappeared, only to vanish again as my body felt the impact of the punch.

I clutched my stomach as I gasped, "That-wasn't fair"

"Nothing ever is" he muttered, anger had replaced the excitement on his face.

I had almost recovered when he slammed his foot into my chest and I slammed into the floor.

"Bring them back," he said from above me, "and I'll stop hurting you"

I turned my head to look up at him, "Screw you"

Pissed off, he kicked me in the ribs and a shriek rose from me.

He repeated, "Bring them back, Usagi"

I shook my head, "No"

His foot sank into my stomach and I yelled out, the pain running through my body.

"Come on, Usagi" he said above me, "Bring them back and this can end right here"

I shook my head again, it was swimming from the pain. But I wasn't going to give up. Not for something like this.

His foot left my stomach and I managed to grasp onto the bed and pull myself up, "You're not going to hurt them" I spat at him

Diamond walked slowly to me and then grabbed my wrists and pulled me roughly to the desk.

His hand swept over it and all the book and stuff clattered off of it, "But you, I can hurt" he muttered, almost to himself.

I tried to yank my hands out of his hands but his grip tightened. He then shoved me roughly against the edge of the table, his hand began pulling my sweatpants down,

"NO!" I cried as I tried to pull myself of his grasp. Realizing exactly what he was going to do. Despite my struggling he managed to pull both my sweatpants and underwear off.

"Please! Diamond! Don't"

"Bring them back" he said simply as he pulled off his pants single handedly.

He knew as well as I did that he couldn't get into my room. There was something about the room that guarded me from him. Regardless of what he was going to do, I knew I couldn't give them up- nothing would justify letting him get them.

"Last chance" he said as he eyed me, "You only met them for god's sakes. Just give them back, this has nothing to do with you, it's between me and the boys. You don't even know what they've done in their lives"

I gasped sharply as his fingers drummed along my thighs, "They don't…deserve what you…"

"And you do?"

"No…but if it saves them- I don't care" I said softly

Without another word he thrust into my roughly.

I couldn't hold back the screams. My eyes were screwed shut, trying to fight the pain.

He let go of my hands and clasped my hips.

My legs dangled uselessly on both sides of him, jerking with every thrust.

I screamed as more pain rushed through me. He was being so rough.

Somewhere beyond the pain, I knew that this horror that I was being subjected to- it was for a good reason. I could leave here knowing that two women were safe from him.

It didn't feel like much at the moment though. All I could feel was him; his hands…hurt…pain…

"Give up?" he panted, staring down at me, his eyes smoldering

I didn't respond, feebly trying to push him away.

He got more forceful, more violent and I couldn't hold back the ear splitting yells that escaped me.

I slumped down to the floor when he pulled out roughly. He pulled his pants up, glaring down at me, "Hope it was worth it" he spat

I shook as I grabbed my underwear and pulled it on, trying to fight back the pain that threatened to take me over, shaking even more at the sight of blood on my thighs.

My knees shook uncontrollably as I managed to get into my sweatpants.

He was still glaring at me, "Get out" he growled

I stumbled to the door, and somehow managed to run down the stairs.

I could hear the person breathing deeply again in the room.

"You shouldn't have come back" it murmured softly

"Do you have _anything_ useful to say," I spat, "other than things I _should _have done!"

"You poor girl…" he whispered

I made it home finally after almost running over a dog, and slamming into a tree.

Only Shingo was awake when I got in, "Party finish late?" he asked sarcastically

I shook my head wordlessly as I climbed wearily up the stairs, I could feel Shingo's stare on my neck.

I opened the door to my room, noticing two figures sitting on the roof.

I collapsed onto my bed, allowing the tears to finally come.

I heard someone enter the room, I didn't bother to look, just tried to stem my eyes, no use scaring the visitors away.

"Are you alright?" I heard one of them ask

I nodded against the pillow, "Fine"

"I'm sorry about before, I didn't mean to be so harsh" I heard the other one say

"S'okay" I managed to gasp out

"You are Usagi?" she asked

I nodded. She must have read it somewhere in the room.

"You know our children?" she asked sadly

I turned around finally, facing the two of them, "Jay Shaw, Kevin Ford, Nick Parker,"

I got up and locked the door to my room. I couldn't have my parents wandering into the room in the middle of the night and finding two middle aged women sleeping in my room. I pulled out a comforter from my closet and set it down on the floor, picking up a pillow and setting it up on the floor.

"It's like we haven't aged a day…" Harumi whispered, looking at herself in the mirror, "I feel memories from my other…life, but they're fading, and the ones from this world are becoming more and more clear"

"My poor Justin," Ayame whispered, "He'll have to go through life without his mother…just like Nick…Oh god…"

"I'll call them in the morning" I said as I sat down on it, "I think they deserve one more regular night, plus, it's late"

Harumi's eyes widened, "Must you call them?"

I looked up at her, meeting her eyes dead and center, "They're my friends, I owe it to them to tell them of this"

Ayame walked up to Harumi, putting a soft hand on her shoulder, "We both want to see our children," she whispered, "There's no use denying it"

"Their fathers are here as well" I said, "For Zach's funeral"

"Zachary is dead!?" Ayame gasped

I nodded.

"But how?"

I collapsed against the comforter, "C-can I explain in the morning?"

They nodded, "Are you alright?" Harumi asked

I nodded, "Just fine. You two can take the bed," I said as I turned around and felt my body still.

I heard the bed creak as the two of them lay down on the bed. The room was silent before long.

I began to sob silently, praying that my dreams would take me to Mamoru again. I needed him so badly.

--

"NO!" I shrieked as Diamond drew closer to me, the fire in his eyes completely plain. He was going to make me pay.

"NO! GET OFF" I shouted as I struggled to push him away from me

He pulled me closer to him, running his hands through my hair, "So beautiful," he murmured

He drew me in for a kiss that left me gasping for air, wanting to rip my mouth from its existence.

His hand slid under my shirt and I gasped as he stroked my breast.

I struggled in his hands, "Diamond! Get off of me!"

His other hand slid under my skirt, touching…

"Get off!"

An unseen force was holding my hands from scratching at him.

"Usagi!" I heard a voice cry from beyond Diamond's pants

"Help!" I cried

"Usagi, come on,"

"No! Get off! Diamond!"

"Wake Up!" I heard the voice beg frantically

I shot up. My eyes adjusting quickly to the room surrounding me. Arms were enclosed around me.

"Just calm down" Harumi said softly, "It's okay, you're okay"

"But-"

"Shhh" she murmured, patting my back soothingly

Then I realized that I'd been dreaming. It had been a nightmare. One no doubt having to do with my repressing of memories.

"Are you okay?" she asked softly.

I saw Ayame watching me wearily, as if unsure of whether I would chop her head off just now.

I blinked, "Oh…yea, I'm fine"

"That was some nightmare you were having" Ayame said

"Was I screaming?" I asked softly, shivering in the cold

Harumi drew me out of the hug, covering me with the comforter, "A little, they were growing louder, but it was a lot of whimpering and struggling"

"We were worried that you were going to hurt yourself" Ayame murmured

"Oh" I said softly

I had been hoping so hard to see Mamoru again. To be able to fall into him, that I had forgotten my nasty habits of getting nightmares.

"Do you want to, maybe, talk about it?" Harumi asked softly

I shook my head.

"Okay" she murmured

Realizing what a horrible host I was being I sat up, pulling the blanket off of me, "Sorry, just- it was just a nightmare. I'm fine"

"Diamond was the one that- yesterday?" Ayame asked from the bed,

"What?" I spluttered, fear running through me

"You were saying his name a lot, telling him to stop"

"Can we not" I snapped as the memory rose in me

"Sorry," Harumi muttered, glaring at Ayame

"It's okay" I said hurriedly, feeling sorry for what I had just done.

"What did he do to you?" Ayame asked, ignoring Harumi's glare

"Nothing" I barked, turning away from them

"You're really afraid of him" she said softly, "Why?"

"Stop!"

"What did he do to you?" she asked, stepping to me

"Ayame, please, leave the girl alone" Harumi said, intercepting her

"No, she needs to talk about it, it's eating her apart"

"I don't need to talk about it!" I cried, burying my face in my hands.

Their gaze fell on my wrists. They were bruised severely, from Diamond's grip.

"Oh"

I hurriedly covered my hands.

"Oh, Usagi" Harumi whispered, "He-"

"Just leave it!" I snarled loudly.

I was met with silence.

"Sorry" I whispered as I realized that had been really rude. She just wouldn't…leave it alone.

Silence encompassed us for a few tense seconds.

"Is there a way for us to…go back?" Ayame asked wearily, deciding to ignore everything that had just happened. Two could play at that game.

I shook my head, "He'd just force you back again"

Harumi sighed, "What is going on?"

"Diamond Torii" I said, "He's ruining everything"

"Torii…that name sounds familiar" Ayame mused quietly, thinking hard

"How?" Harumi asked, ignoring Ayame

"He has powers- dark powers, they come to those who hold crystals, and he uses his, as you can tell, for evil"

"What do our sons…have to do with this?" Harumi asked sadly

"They're my friends, that's reason enough for Diamond to screw them over" I mumbled

"How are our sons?" Ayame asked sorrowfully, and my heart seized, thinking how it was going to be for each and every one of them. Jay, Nick and Kevin believed their mothers to be long gone, but they'd been dragged into this now, and were clearly in the front lines of danger. And for Ayame and Harumi- it must have been insane for them, being dragged back to a life that had already finished with them. But I couldn't keep this to myself. Kevin, Nick and Jay deserved to know.

"You can find out yourself, I'm calling them" I said as I pulled out my cell phone, dialing Kevin.

"Kevin, I need you guys over here right now"

"You okay?" he asked sleepily

"I'm fine, Diamond- he did something"

I heard scrambling and shouts, then his voice came into the phone, "Be right there"

"Kevin, it's- I don't know how to explain it, just- it's your mothers…"

"What?" he asked, confused out of his mind

"Your mom, Nick and Jay's too, I think you'd better call your dads" I muttered

"Holy shit" I heard him mutter

"What's going on!?" I heard Jay call through the phone

"It's just- I don't know, just get here I guess" I said as I closed the phone

Harumi was crying, I could see the tears falling from her eyes.

"I'm uh, I'm sorry" I mumbled, "Just that, they'll be able to protect you too"

Ayame nodded, "We understand"

"Seventeen years," Harumi said tearily, "Seventeen years we've been apart from them. What if they hate me?"

Ayame looked even more fearful at Harumi's words.

"They won't hate you," I said softly, "They can't. But…Kevin and Jay don't know that they're brothers…or um half-brothers or whatever" I added on hurriedly

"_What?_" Harumi asked in a bewildered voice, "Their fathers must have told them about me-"

"They didn't actually" I said slowly, "They don't know anything about you guys. All they know is that you died soon after they were born"

"Drake and Victor never _told_ them?" she asked furiously, "What have they been doing all this time? Just working along in that stupid law firm ever since I died, not bothering to care about their sons"

"Um…pretty much"

She moaned.

"You said that Zachary, that he died?" Ayame mumbled, hoping to steer the conversation away from Harumi's pain.

I nodded, "Zach and his girlfriend, one of our close friends, Ami"

"Goodness…that's horrible" she whispered

"And their girlfriends…they were kidnapped"

"Above that!?" Harumi gasped, "This couldn't have happened at a worse time!"

I sighed as I heard the doorbell ring, "I'll be right back, that's probably them"

I heard snoring coming from Shingo's room, hopefully he would stay asleep for a while. My mom was out, I could tell by popping my head in the kitchen, dad was obviously at work.

"Guys" I said softly as I pulled open the door, "I'm so sorry"

"Where are they?" Jay asked as he barged in

"My room" I said as I led them to it, "But before you jump to conclusions…"

They stopped, waiting for me to tell them.

"They um…they're basically _back_ from the dead"

There was silence. Then they continued walking up the stairs.

"Oh and I'm uh- sorry" I opened the door, letting the guys go in.

"Kevin? Jay?" Harumi said softly as she approached them, as if not allowing herself to believe they were in front of her

I saw Kevin trembling as his mind clicked, "No" he mumbled as he glanced at Jay

Jay was staring at Harumi, as if not daring to believe it, his mouth was open as recognition slammed into him.

"My sons" Harumi said as she pulled them to her and into a hug, "My sons" she said happily

"Nick?" Ayame asked, looking at him wonderingly, "You're so big" and he was. He towered over her slight frame.

He was just staring at her.

Ayame approached him, "Nick, I'm so happy to see you"

He continued to stare at her.

Then surprising us, he stalked out of the room and I heard the front door slam shut.

Jay and Kevin stumbled out of Harumi's grasp, as if remembering where they were

"We never knew" Kevin muttered, "We were brothers, and we never even knew"

He and Jay suddenly ran out of the room as well and I heard the front door slam shut a second time.

"Um. I think I'll go talk to them, explain what happened maybe" I mumbled as I walked out. I caught Ayame and Harumi's tear filled eyes looking up at me, expressing their pain.

"Wait! Guys!" I cried as I got outside, they were walking quickly towards the car

"They- they can't be our mothers!" Nick spat, "Our mothers died ages ago"

I put my hand on his arm comfortingly, "That's them, Nick"

"But why didn't they tell us, why did we never know about…?" Kevin mumbled as he slid to the grass, staring up at Jay

Jay refused to look at Kevin, "It just – it must be a trick"

"How are they even here?" Nick asked quietly

"Diamond somehow summoned them" I muttered, "His powers" I said explainingly

"Of course, that bitch would try something this low" Jay muttered, "Hit us repeatedly where it hurts and we crack"

"Don't" I mumbled, "Don't crack, we have to stay strong, for Rei, Minako, Makoto, and Mamoru"

"Where are we in getting them back!?" Kevin yelled up at me, "It's been nearly a week and we have no clue how to get them back!"

Jay agreed vehemently, "I'm all for staying happy, but look at this! It's devoid of hope! These powers, they're _unstoppable._"

"No!" I shrieked, "Don't even think that! We can do this!"

"He just brought people _back from the dead_!" Kevin roared, shaking.

"How, Usagi?" Nick asked quietly, ignoring Kevin, "We don't know anything, we're just grasping at empty straws now"

"Please, don't lose hope, I need you guys" I mumbled, "Please"

"We're here for you, Usagi" Kevin mumbled, "But this is- it's too much"

"This is exactly what he was hoping!" I screamed, "This was his plan all along! He did this so you'd be overwhelmed!"

There was silence. I saw Jay and Kevin's extreme rage, but I stood my ground.

"Do you want him to win?"

"…of course not" Nick murmured

"Then don't let this destroy you" I said softly, "It's not that bad, just you have more family than you thought"

There was a long silence.

Jay nodded then, "We were already brothers, before any of this happened" he said down to Kevin, he offered him his hand

"Can we do this?" Nick asked softly

"We have to try our best, don't we?" Jay mumbled

Kevin grasped Jay's hand and Jay pulled him up.

"I think our dads owe us an explanation" Kevin muttered as he managed to catch his footing, "A big one"

"I still don't get…" Nick said softly, "How did they…? What have they been doing since…?"

"You can ask them yourself"

"I-I can't do it right now" Jay stuttered, "I need some time to think"

I nodded, "Take as long as you need"

"Um, just bring them to our house" Kevin muttered, "Might as well do this correctly"

"But I don't know how safe they are outside my room"

"We'll be there" Nick mumbled, "Nothing will happen to them"

I nodded, "Alright, what time?"

**--C&B--**

**Enjoyed the chapter? Yeah, so Diamond is really getting serious about getting revenge on the guys. We'll see if he does manage to.  
Chapter 9 should be up soon, and stuff about the families is explained and we get to meet the infamous fathers of the guys, so it should be fun.  
Don't forget to REVIEW! **


	9. Family Ties

**HI! Chapter 9 is here! It's pretty much a talking chapter where stuff is explained- mostly about the guys' families and Ayame and Harumi. It is slightly confusing, so if you guys have any questions after it, just review and i'll do my best to answer it.**

* * *

**Crash and Burn**

**Chapter 9: Family Ties**

We waited with baited breath in the living room. Kevin was pacing, Jay sat in a chair staring at Harumi who was sitting next to me, staring between Kevin and Jay. Nick had refused to speak to Ayame since she had been here, just listening silently as Harumi, Ayame and I explained as much as we could about what had happened. Ayame was sobbing silently next to Harumi. The last revelation had been one of family; Harumi and Ayame –and Zach's mother- had been sisters, making Zach, Nick, Jay and Kevin all cousins, related closely. No words had been spoken in the past few minutes, the second we had stopped talking, silence had settled over us. I didn't know what to say to ease the tension in the room, I think at this point there was nothing I could do. This was between the families, I was just here to make sure that nobody was killed. That and Jay, Kevin and Nick needed me.

The doorbell rang.

"Fuck" I heard Kevin mutter, running his hands through his hair.

Jay got up and stormed his way to the door. Nick appeared at the bottom of the stairs and Kevin and I followed Jay silently.

He threw open the door and Mr. Ford, Mr. Shaw, Mr. Morrison and Mr. Parker filed in.

I could see Jay's face contorting in anger.

"Well, we're here, what was so urgent that you had to see us today?" Mr. Shaw asked, glancing at Jay.

Jay cracked. I could see it in his eyes.

He went flying at his father.

"You bitch!" he cried, "You knew! And you didn't tell us!" He punched his father before anyone could react.

"Jay!" I cried as I went at him, pulling him back I pulled him into a hug, "It's alright" I whispered

"What was that for, you useless excuse for a son!?" Mr. Shaw yelled at Jay, holding his nose.

"For me" came a quiet voice from behind us.

We all turned to look at Harumi who had entered into the front hallway. Ayame was standing quietly behind her, her eyes attached on Nick.

"Harumi?" Mr. Ford asked quietly, "Is that you?"

"Yes, it's me" she said softly

"You knew it too! Didn't you!?" Kevin yelled, his anger building up

Jay was still holding on to me as if his life depended on it and I glanced at Nick. He nodded, meeting my eyes.

He went to Kevin and put a comforting hand on his shoulder, "It's okay, Kevin, they don't deserve our anger"

I finally let Jay go, hoping he wouldn't go and attack his father again.

"Hello, Thomas" Ayame said as she stepped closer and into the light

"Holy shit" Mr. Parker said, his eyes wide, "How the hell are you-?"

"I think this is something that we all need to clear up" Mr. Morrison said loudly, snapping Mr. Ford and Mr. Shaw's attention back to him and away from Harumi, whom both were still staring at.

Ayame and Harumi led the way back to the living room. Mr. Shaw and Mr. Ford followed quickly. I followed the rest of them in.

"We're back" Ayame said softly, "For…reasons we can't explain, we've been…brought back to life" she mumbled really quickly

"We can see that. Why the hell did you make it seem like you died, when you obviously didn't?" Mr. Shaw snapped, not believing us for an instant.

"It's true," Harumi said softly, "How else can you explain that we haven't aged a day since-"

It had been explained how they had died. In a fire that broke out in our little town, they had died trying to rescue children from it.

"You were _planning_ on leaving us either way, that's why you ran away with Harumi and Nick" Mr. Shaw said to Harumi. It was supposed to have been a question, but instead came out as a statement.

"You know it couldn't have worked, Victor" Harumi said softly, "I needed to leave, but neither of you would let me, so I got away in my own way. I would have come back if…if I had lived"

"You _needed_ to leave?" he spat, "You gave birth to your children and then just abandoned them!"

"Victor, please" Mr. Ford said, calming him down, "It couldn't have been helped. That fire…took them from us"

"I couldn't live between the two of you, I couldn't do one thing for one of you without displeasing the other" she said, avoiding everyone's eyes, trying to explain her thoughts at what had run through her head when she and Ayame had left their husbands, taking only Nick. This had been explained somewhat.

"Maybe if you had stayed in only one's bed" Jay snapped just then

Harumi sank away, the words had hurt her, "I loved both of them" she whispered

"How long did you _love_ both of them till you decided to leave?" Kevin asked softly, his words had an angry undertone

"A little while after you were born" she whispered

"And how long were you fucking both of us?" Mr. Shaw asked, his eyes were wild

Harumi gasped and covered her face with her hands, refusing to answer.

I wanted so much to say something. How could they condemn her for something she'd done so long ago- in a relative sense. All these things were the same for Harumi and Ayame. They remembered everything they had done in this life, the memories from their current life- the one they had had after they had been reincarnated- God! This was confusing!

Jay stepped forward, stopping right in front of his father, "I'm not even your son, am I?"

We gasped.

Mr. Shaw looked away from Jay's incriminating eyes, "I don't know…I don't think so"

Harumi gave a moan, one of pain and horror.

"You gave the wrong son to the wrong one, didn't you?" Jay asked, watching Harumi. His eyes were wild, but there was so much sorrow in them that I flinched upon seeing it.

"I…didn't know which one…" she whispered from behind her hands

"I, for one, did not care" Mr. Ford snapped at all of us, "Which was which, both came from Harumi, they both deserved to be loved"

"But he isn't my son!" Mr. Shaw exclaimed

"Actually, he is" Mr. Ford said

"What?" both Mr. Shaw and Jay asked at the same time

"I got Jay tested at the hospital as soon as he was born" Mr. Ford murmured, "Same for Kevin"

"Oh, Drake" Harumi muttered, "You always could see right through me"

Mr. Ford went on as if Harumi hadn't interrupted, "I knew that she was seeing someone else, and when it came out that it was you, Victor, I made sure that Jay got into your hands"

"How could you hide something like this?" Kevin asked his father

"I…didn't know what to do" he murmured

"We were brothers our whole lives, and just now we find out" Kevin muttered in an undertone, but I could tell his anger was gone

"Are you happy now?" Jay suddenly snapped at his father, "You finally found out that your son is your son, after treating him like garbage for his whole life"

"Now, Jay" Mr. Morrison said, stepping between Jay and Mr. Shaw

"Oh shutup," Nick muttered, "You couldn't even treat your own son correctly"

"What!?" Mr. Morrison cried, turning on Nick

"You think after 17 years we wouldn't realize that one of our best friends was being abused?" Kevin snapped

He turned to Mr. Parker, "The same goes to you"

"What is he talking about, Thomas?" Ayame cried, jumping up

"Nothing" Nick snapped

"The fuck it's nothing" Jay yelled, "We are resolving all this crap now!"

"Even _after _I die, you keep hitting him?" Ayame roared at Mr. Parker

"I can't love him!" Mr. Parker yelled, "He's your son, not mine!"

Shocked silence pervaded through us, it rang with tension.

"What does that mean?" Nick finally asked

"He is completely your son!" Ayame cried, staring down Mr. Parker, "How _dare_ you doubt me"

"You leave him in an orphanage in the middle of a secluded town, after 'dying' none the less, what am I supposed to think!?" Mr. Parker yelled

Recognition slammed through me.

"The orphanage…Haruko…Torii" I muttered

Everyone turned to me, "What's she muttering about?" Mr. Shaw asked coldly

"I saw you there, didn't I?" I asked Mr. Parker

He avoided my eyes.

"And Torii, Diamond Torii" I muttered, "The name sounded so familiar to Ayame because she met him there, didn't you?" I turned to Ayame

She nodded.

"Jay-" Mr. Shaw tried to say

"Okay, that's enough of this" Jay snapped, interrupting his father, "Get the hell out of our house!"

"I…never meant to hurt Zach" Mr. Morrison murmured

"The hell you didn't" Nick growled, "You did it just to control him, let me tell you something, people do better when they're loved"

"Something you would never know" Mr. Parker retorted

"Only because you were too selfish to treat your son humanely" Ayame snarled

"Though the one who left shouldn't really be talking" Mr. Parker countered, "The one that leaves is the villain"

"In this case, I would say you're the villain" Nick snapped sarcastically, "I would think beating your son qualifies you for the Worst-Dad-Ever award, plus since she died, I don't think she qualifies"

Mr. Parker didn't respond. Just looked between Nick and Ayame.

We remained quiet.

"I knew it was time to leave, I thought that we could get away" Ayame whispered, "Turns out I was completely wrong, the two of us died in that fire"

"We ran away, the two of us, about two years after their births" Harumi murmured, "I couldn't bear leaving Jay and Kevin to having to constantly lose their mother to the other. I needed time to think about it…" she sobbed slightly, "I didn't know we were going to die, I would _never_ have left"

The sounds of her sobs were the only sound in the room.

"We love you" Ayame whispered, looking at Nick, but conspicuously telling us she was speaking for Harumi as well, "And we're happy to have this time with you- no matter how unfairly we were ripped from our other lives"

"I'm out of here" Mr. Parker muttered, storming his way in between Nick and Ayame and out the front door.

Mr. Morrison followed him silently.

Mr. Ford and Mr. Shaw looked at their sons.

"Jay" Mr. Shaw said softly, "I…"

"Get out of our house" Jay growled, "I don't want to hear anything from you"

"We never…found out why they're here" Mr. Ford murmured, indicating the women standing in front of Jay and Nick.

"Maybe if you had told us the truth, then you could be kept in the loop" Kevin said abruptly

"But Kevin, I-"

"Get OUT!"

Mr. Shaw and Mr. Ford walked out of the house, the door slammed shut behind them loudly.

"I'm so sorry, Jay, Kevin" Harumi murmured, "I never meant for you to find out like this"

"Seventeen years we grew up thinking that it was our fault that our mothers had died…" Nick murmured

"Zachary's mother was the one who died" Ayame muttered, "During childbirth"

"And why couldn't we have known this!? Why was it so bad that we were told never to mention our mothers!?" Jay screamed

"We couldn't bear you knowing our mistakes" Mr. Shaw muttered from the front door

"Didn't we kick you out already!?" Jay screeched, turning on his father, anger in his eyes

"I'm sorry, Jay" he murmured, staring Jay down

"Get the FUCK out of my HOUSE!" Jay screamed at the top of his lungs

Mr. Shaw disappeared out of the house. Jay walked to the door, slammed it shut and closed the lock. He slid down against it, head between his hands.

"He didn't treat you like a son?" Harumi asked quietly, walking to Jay

Jay looked up, tears in her eyes, shook his head, "Loved Kevin more than he did me, thought he was the perfect son, not me"

Nick turned to me, "You were saying something about the orphanage…?" he was obviously trying to avoid talking to Ayame any more.

I nodded, "I saw…your father there the day of the funeral, I couldn't tell it was him right away, but today when Ayame mentioned the orphanage and it all clicked"

I cleared my throat quietly, "Diamond was there in that orphanage- where the fire broke out, I don't know why or how, but he was there somehow, that's why the name Torii sounded familiar to Ayame, she must have heard it there"

Ayame nodded, "I remember now, for god's sake, it feels like yesterday- but we went to the orphanage for help, Haruko had been a friend and at the time she was caring for a young child,"

Nick was looking at him mother, "And your other life…was it…better than this one?"

I retreated from the conversation, this was between the two of them.

I looked back at Jay and Harumi, she was comforting him while he cried on her shoulder. Kevin was staring wonderingly at the two of them. Nick and Ayame had sat down and were talking in hushed tones.

I walked up to Kevin, "Um, Kevin, hey, I think I'll leave you guys to get to know your moms better"

"You don't have to" he whispered, looking down at me

I smiled wanly, "I think I do, you guys deserve some time to yourselves"  
He nodded slightly, "Alright, call if you need anything"

I began to walk away but he pulled me back and pulled me into a hug.

"So sorry, Usa" he whispered, "Thank you for keeping us strong"

I nodded against his chest, "My pleasure, Kevin, I love you guys"

"We love you too"

--

I was avoiding trying to comprehend everything that had occurred with the guys. They must be so confused, and worried. Hopefully Diamond wouldn't do anything to Harumi and Ayame.

I wound up at the warehouse. I didn't want to be here. This was where I had lost everyone. This was where I had destroyed my friends, their love.

I finally got out of the car and made my way to it.

I sat against the exit inside, holding my body close. It was threatening to break apart in the area.

"Mamoru?" I whispered, "Rei? Makoto? Minako?"

"I miss you all so much"

The silence did nothing to still my tears.

"Things are breaking apart, we need you"

I prayed that they could hear me. That they could try their hardest to break out of wherever they were being held because at this point, I was never going to get them back.

"I thought you'd be here" I heard Diamond mutter from above me. He must have teleported without me realizing.

Ignoring him, I got up and pulled open the door, ready to leave. He drew me back in.

"I wanted to talk" he murmured in the silky voice he used so often with me.

He smoothed his hands down my arms to my hips, drawing me closer to him.

"You obviously can't talk without your hands, can you?" I asked, detached from my body; it felt as if I was floating above, watching this take place.

"My hands have a way of communicating better than I can," he murmured, "They seem to let people know exactly what I want" his hands slid up till they were resting on the side of my breasts.

I remained silent.

He dropped his hands, as if annoyed that I wasn't responding.

"I was hoping to catch you alone"

I closed my eyes, "What did you want to talk about?"

"I was wondering about your…behavior last night" he said softly

"What about it?"

"You got nothing out of helping the women, why would you do it?"

I looked up at him, surprised. Did he know nothing of love? Of good? That the guilt of letting them suffer at his hands would have been worse than anything that he could ever do. "Because it was the right thing to do" I finally answered

He rolled his eyes, "Right, so it had nothing to do with pretending to hate me?"

"Pretending?" I asked, almost laughing, "What is there to pretend?"

"I've figured it out" he said, "I knew it would happen eventually. You falling for me, I mean, though I don't completely understand why you have to try to fight it"

A bark of laughter escaped me, "There's no understanding it. It's just a figment of your imagination"

He growled angrily, not looking at me anymore. He looked slightly downfallen, as if he had been sure that was why I had done what I did.

He snapped his attention back to me, "Fine"

"Well, if that's all, I'll just be going now" I said, moving away.

"No, that's not all" he muttered, then regained his confidence; "I want you to tell your parents that I'm coming to have dinner tonight. I want people to know about us"

My mind shut down. Just stopped working at the horror his words ran through me.

Having people think that we were a _couple_ – that was just sick.

"Are you crazy?" I gasped out, reeling around to face him, "I'm not going to go around with you like one of your little bimbo girls, I still have some pride"

He smirked, "Those little bimbo girls would kill to have the spot you have"

"Then let them take it! I would kill just to get away"

Uh-oh.

Realizing way too late that I had pissed him off, I stumbled backwards, running to the exit.

He was right behind me, shoving his hand against the door, slamming it shut before I had the chance to get out of there.

He seized my arms and pushed me against the door violently.

"Diamond!" I gasped out, "Stop it! Not here!"

"Yes, here" he spat, shaking me with every word, "Here and anywhere I want. You seem to forget that I call the shots. I give the orders and you do as I say"

I tried to scratch him but he shoved my wrists against the wall as hard as he could. I attempted to kick him, but he came between my legs so I could no longer move.

I writhed beneath him angrily, swearing at him. This couldn't be happening. Not here. Not the place where I had lost them to him. This had always been a sanctuary and might have kept being one, but he was going to pollute it with-

"No" he snapped as he slapped me hard, stopping me from spitting at him. He panted hard against my neck, "Stop moving" he murmured as he moved his hand to unbuckle my jeans.

I had made him angry and I was going to pay.

"I'll do it!" I cried out, "Just stop!"

"No," he said against my neck, "You'll do this and that,"

I whimpered as his hand touched my thigh wonderingly.

He moved to take off his pants and I reacted instinctively, slamming my foot upwards. He groaned in agony as he fell, clutching his crotch. I made a turn around, scrambling to pull open the door.

He grabbed onto my leg and pulled me back and I stumbled over him, slamming onto the ground hard.

"That fucking hurt" he spat as he climbed on top of me, pulling my wrists away from hitting him.

"Ask me again if I hate you!" I hissed, attempting to push him off of me with my legs

This was going to keep happening. Over and over. I would try to fight him off, but he would always win. I was weak.

I wondered vaguely while he pulled my pants down why he didn't just use his damn powers to make this easier on the both of us.

--

"So, when is your friend coming?" Dad asked me, obviously trying to start a conversation. Which was sort of commendable since we hadn't spoken at all for the last few days. As Diamond had ordered, I had told them that a 'friend' was coming for dinner. Mom had just expressed her surprise that I would actually be there for dinner.

"I don't know," I muttered, shrugging. I had avoided any masculine pronouns, I don't think my dad would take it easily if I told him beforehand that there was a guy coming.

Though I would give everything that I had to have a reason that my parents wouldn't allow Diamond into the house, it would just be useless. Useless and dangerous. He would just take his anger out on me. Or worse, on someone I loved.

Mom was busying herself with dinner. I sat quietly across from Dad, we were watching TV. I didn't even know what show was on.

My eyes were trained on the clock and at exactly 7, the bell rang.

I heard Mom gasp as she opened the door.

"Oh, uh, hey Mrs. Tsukino" came his slick, innocent voice, "I hope I'm not late, I'm Diamond Torii, Usagi's guest. Oh, these are for you by the way…"

Another gasp came from my mother, "Wow, they are lovely, thank you Diamond"

I didn't bother to turn around.

"Hi, Mr. Tsukino" Diamond said as he came and sat beside me, passing by my father and shaking his hand.

He smiled at my father, then when he turned to me, the humble expression slid off his face, leaving a cocky grin.

He was going to make this night a nightmare.

"Oh, Usagi" my father said, drawing my attention away from staring blankly at the TV, "You didn't say that your friend was a _he_"

"Sorry, Dad" I murmured

"Usagi, come on, I told you he'd be fine with it" he said to me, then turning back to my father he said, "She was scared that you wouldn't let me come in"

"I- of course I would let you come in" Dad muttered, flustered

"Dinner's ready!" Mom called from the dining room.

Diamond hurried to the kitchen and began helping her carry things to the dining room.

She fixed me with a glare, "Help him!" she mouthed at me

I wandered over and began putting the cutlery on the plates.

"If you think you're going to suck up to my parents" I muttered to him, under my breath but sure he was the only one who could hear, "you are so wrong. They'll see right through you"

His face broke into a satisfied smirk, "We'll see about that"

Shingo made his way down the stairs, and paused at entering into the room, "Diamond Torii?" he asked, his eyebrows going way up, "You're in my sister's class, aren't you?"

"Hey, and yea, I am" Diamond said, nodding at Shingo

I hurried to sit at the end of the table.

"Usagi" Mom muttered disconcertingly, "You don't want Diamond to sit all by himself, do you?"

"He'll be fine" I said through gritted teeth

"I'll be fine, Mrs. Tsukino," Diamond said smoothly

"No" she said to him, then to me, "Usagi, stop being rude!"

I got up and sat down on the side across from Shingo, Diamond sitting beside me, "Sorry, if I got you into trouble, Usagi" he whispered, loud enough for everyone to hear

"Don't mind Usagi" Dad said, "She's been a grouch lately"

Diamond laughed appreciatedly, "She's been like that for a while now"

"So, Diamond, how do you know Usagi?" Mom asked, serving out the food

I answered quickly, not giving Diamond his chance, "He goes to my school, he was my lab partner"

"Oh" Mom said, pleased, "That's nice"

Great. I think I just gave her a reason to like Diamond.

"Weren't you chasing after Usagi for a lot of her sophomore year? Then got pissed when she didn't go out with you?" Shingo asked, staring at Diamond

Oh! Hell yea! Go Shingo!

Diamond's face went blank with awkward shock, "Uh, I don't think that was me…"

Shingo shrugged, "Whatever"

As soon as Shingo looked away, Diamond flipped him off angrily. When he looked back, Diamond pretended to be scratching his nose.

"Diamond" I whispered under my breath, "Please…"

"What do you mean you haven't told them?" he said loudly, as if continuing on a conversation. He cast embarrassed glances at my parents, "Wow, this is awkward, I was so sure that Usagi had told you that we were dating"

I went rigid with shock.

"What?" Dad and Mom asked at the same exact time

"I thought Mamoru..." Mom said worriedly

"Did you say Mamoru?" Diamond said, the name rolling off his tongue in distaste

"No" I half shouted, but Dad spoke above me, "Yes, do you know him?"

Diamond had a dark gleam in his eyes, "I did, didn't approve of him at all. He was really violent, his temper was just catastrophic at times"

"Oh, really?" Dad said, "Then I'm happy that Usagi has cleaned up her act and found someone decent"

Diamond grinned, laughing modestly, "I'm not all that great. But at least I know how to treat a girl right, unlike that other guy…"

I groaned silently, burying my face in my hands. I couldn't make it through this. It was just horrible. I wanted so badly to scream out and tell them, just exactly what he had done to Mamoru and the girls. But I knew that the second I did, he wouldn't hesitate to hurt my family. Anything in any way related to me wasn't safe from him.

Mom was asking Diamond questions about his family, and school, and how everything was going.

No one noticed that I remained mute, staring horrified at my food, they were too busy enjoying Diamond's sucking up. He told jokes that earned laughs out of everyone, Mom giggling uncontrollably and Shingo snorting while he laughed.

"President of the school?" Mom asked, sounding impressed, "Why didn't Usagi try out for a school position?"

"I kept trying to get her to join as my vice-president, but she refused, she's just so stubborn" Diamond said happily

"Very" agreed Dad

"I remember one time, she was walking to the boardwalk" he kept talking, enjoying everyone's attention on him

Then suddenly I felt a hand slide between my legs under the table. My eyes widened, and I looked up at Diamond in horror, he was still recounting the story animatedly, "She absolutely refused to let me drive her, even though the boardwalk is forever away"

I hid my face, trying to ignore the violation. His fingers fidgeted with the button of my jeans and then sunk lower. He stroked my thighs and I shivered horribly.

"Diamond" I managed to gasp out

"What?" he asked, looking directly into my eyes

I saw a lot in that look. Beneath the humble, innocent boy that my parents were speaking with, triumph crackled. He was daring me to tell them where his hand was, what it was doing to me. My eyes silently begged him to stop, but he just stroked harder, moving to a place that was even more dangerous.

I managed to look away, "Uh, nothing" I panted, wiping my face.

"Usagi?" Mom asked, sounding worried, "Are you okay? Your face is all red"

Diamond's fingers moved even more forcefully.

I nodded quickly.

The conversation continued on and Diamond kept torturing me.

My knees were shaking hard as I struggled not to move and I couldn't breathe. I tried to drink some water but choked on it.

Diamond laughed along with my family, but I knew that the amusement was for me only. He was loving this. Making me squirm in front of my family while they knew nothing.

He finally withdrew his hand and I jumped up, "Bathroom" I managed to gasp out, as I ran from the table.

I climbed up the stairs and made it to my room somehow, I collapsed onto the bed, completely ignoring Harumi and Ayame's looks of confusion. I shook with a combination of hatred, mortification, and…

"Um, Usagi, are you alright?" Harumi asked

"You do look horrible" Ayame said worriedly

Just then a knock came at the door.

"I-I'm coming! Just a second!" I cried hysterically

"I'll bet" came his amused voice

"Is that…?" Harumi asked in a terrified voice

"Go away" I moaned loudly, "Just go away" the desire wouldn't go away, and it was destroying me.

"Come on," he called softly through the door, "Or are you finishing off?"

Appalled, I curled into a smaller ball.

"Oh" he said in response to my silence, "I guess your parents wouldn't mind hearing some more about Mamoru"

I was off the bed in an instant, yanking the door open, "Don't you dare-"

Before I managed to say another word, he yanked me out of the room. The room buzzed angrily with white energy, as if it knew he was close.

He led me to the guest room, and I went, knowing it was useless to try to get away.

He sat me down on the bed, looking up at me with triumph in his eyes, "Don't worry, I'll help"

I covered my face with a pillow, smothering the cries of agony as he pulled his pants down, easily sliding me out of mine.

I fell slack against the bed as he finished, the heat finally gone. I couldn't blame my body…it was just reacting instinctively…

He pulled the pillow away from my face, gazing down at me, eyes glittering in satisfaction, "See? Not so bad"

I turned away from him, hate in my eyes.

He left, and I could hear his laughter all the way down the stairs.

I slid back into my clothes, and dissolved into tears of clenching shame.

**--C&B--**

**So, that was chapter 9. Pretty depressing and stuff, all thanks to Diamond. But he's not even close to finished. There's still a lot of the story left to go, so stay tuned.**

**Chapter 10 should be out really soon. I've actually pretty much finished the story so all that remains is editing, which I don't do all that well, but hopefully the story will be coherent by the time I am done.  
**

**I'm actually thinking quite hard about writing a sequel for Sorrow, but I'm not entirely sure if I'm going to do it, tell me what you guys think, if you've read it, of course. And if I do write, it'll be MUCH better written than Sorrow, that I'm sure about.  
Anyway, see you guys soon.**

**REVIEW, PLEASE! I love love love reviews! **


	10. Forsaken Angel

**Chapter 10, it's pretty short and nothing big really happens in it. **

**I just wanted to thank Unknown reader and tototo and spoiledkln for their amazing reviews. Those reviews definitely push me to post up the next chapter.  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon**

* * *

**Crash and Burn**

**Chapter 10: Forsaken Angel**

Without another thought, I flew to my bathroom and immersed myself under the cooling shower.

I had all the reason to be furious at my family; they had been so easily manipulated by Diamond's lies. But I couldn't, they didn't know anything. For a reason. They were not to be drawn into this, I had lost everyone, I was not going to lose my family too. It was better that they hated me than for them to disappear or be hurt.

The only person to be angry at was myself. No matter what the guys said, I had caused this to happen. I had single handedly lost the girls, I had single handedly locked Mamoru up in that prison. I had destroyed my own life.

Somewhere in the back of my mind I was screaming at the top of my lungs, trying to break free from this hell that my life had become.  
But on the outside, I was standing under the freezing water, trying to wash away all the filth that my body had accumulated, all the filth that it would keep accumulating. It wouldn't even be able to be called my own body.

I finally realized that I couldn't stay under the shower forever. I would have to go out and face Harumi and Ayame's questions, I had a feeling that they wouldn't leave me alone until they found out…everything.

I wondered how they had gotten back in here. Jay, Nick and Kevin must have helped them get up the tree and onto the roof. Though I don't get why they couldn't have kept them at their house, my house was a war zone at the moment.

"Usagi?" I heard my mom knock on the door of my room

"Be right there!" I called from the bathroom, hurrying into my clothes and slippers.

I passed Harumi and Ayame who were hastening to hide in the bathroom.

"What?" I asked as I pulled the door open

"That was very rude of you," she murmured as she came and sat down on the bed, "To leave Diamond down there with just us"

"You guys looked like you were having fun" I muttered as I combed my hair

"Why didn't you tell us the two of you were dating?"

My mind turned to mush at the words, body going rigid, "It doesn't matter" I whispered

"But what about Mamoru, he's still missing isn't he? With the girls?"

I nodded.

She got up, "I don't understand you, Usagi, moving on so fast, you seemed so in love with Mamoru. I didn't think I raised my daughter to be like this"

"Whatever" I murmured

She shook her head, "Where's my daughter? She disappeared again, just like all of last year"

I shrugged my shoulders, trying to hold back the tears.

She shook her head in disappointment and walked out. Then dad walked in.

"What, am I getting interrogated by the whole family now?" I snapped

"No, I just wanted to say that I approve of Diamond"

"Oh that's nice, approve of the fucked up one," I muttered under my breath,

On the inside I was burning with anger.

"How can you even do that? Mamoru was so much better than Diamond, and you barely liked him" I said when I finally managed to speak

"I always knew there was something wrong with that boy, Diamond just told me what I already knew" he said

I rolled my eyes, "You always jump to the worst conclusions, that stuff that Diamond said was a total lie, Mamoru is an amazing person"

"I don't have any proof of that" Dad snapped, "All I know is that your life took a horrible turn when he turned up"  
"So, this is a good life? With Diamond?" I spat, "You don't even know me then"

I walked to the door, pulling it all the way open, "I'd like to get some sleep, if you don't mind"

He sighed, "I just don't know what to do with you"

I shrugged.

He walked out.

I slammed the door closed behind him, locking it.

Harumi and Ayame poked their heads outside the bathroom door, looking around wearily. I waved them out, "They're gone"

"I feel silly, hiding in a teenage girl's bedroom like a boy," Ayame said as she sat down on the bed

"Sorry" I muttered as I brushed my hair

Harumi came and took it out of my hands and led me to a chair, "Let me" she said as she sat me down and began combing.

"Are you okay?" Ayame asked, facing me

"Fine" I said as I closed my eyes, liking how Harumi was brushing my hair. It felt so soothing.

"We didn't know what to do, when he showed up at the door" Harumi muttered down to me, "Your hair is amazing by the way, so silky and long"

"Then he just grabbed you and left," Ayame said sadly, completely ignoring Harumi's comment about my hair

I shrugged.

"Usagi, we'd like to know what's happening" Harumi said as she finished brushing

I knew they were right. They had been forced into this and deserved an explanation.

"All right" I muttered wearily. I sank onto the bed beside Ayame, "I'll tell you whatever you want to know"

"We're sorry" Harumi said, sitting beside me, "We know you don't want to talk about it, but we want to understand…" I was officially trapped between the two of them.

"It's alright" I said half-heartedly, "Ask me whatever"

And they did. They asked everything- from the beginning, the meeting with Diamond, the boys…everything. My answers were long, including everything that was relevant. I had to tell the truth about Sailor Moon, the Senshi and the Shitennou, whom even they had heard of, including everything about the evil Generals, our past lives, anything that was mixed up in this.

They were both very attentive listeners, asking for details when they thought I skipped something. The question answer lasted for an hour, maybe even more, but when they'd caught onto everything; the Silver Millennium, the battle with Dark Kingdom, the girls and the guys, Diamond, the deals- they just looked at me pityingly.

"Is that all?" I asked, deciding to ignore their pity

"Oh, Usa, we're so sor-"

"Don't," I whispered, "Just don't…"

"How are you still surviving?" Ayame wondered quietly, "If I were you…I'd be long crazy"

I shrugged, "I think I'm making my way there"

"God, I feel so awful, asking these prying questions" Harumi was saying gently, "We really shouldn't have"

"It's alright" I said again

Harumi pulled me into her and wrapped me in her embrace; Ayame was smoothing my hair down quietly. I let them do it. I had no energy to do anything else. They were just trying to comfort me and it felt good. It felt good to be held, to be able to lean on someone who knew everything. All about the deals, about our powers, about the horror I was going through.

I finally pulled myself from them, not wanting to, but knowing that I needed to, "Anyway, how'd the time with the guys go?"

Ayame sighed tiredly, "It went as best it could, I suppose"  
Harumi nodded, "They warmed up to us a little after- well you know, you saw it all"

"How are they taking it?"

"Not very well, I think, they didn't expect…" Ayame said softly

"All that" I said, sparing her the explanation

"…yes" Harumi murmured softly, looking slightly embarrassed

"There's nothing else, right?" I asked softly, "No other surprises that you two would know about?"

Ayame shook her head, "No, I don't think so"

I nodded, "Well, that's a relief, surprises really have their way of throwing us all off"

"What are we supposed to do now?" Harumi asked

I shrugged, "No idea, haven't you noticed that I'm only trying to get through one day at a time?"

Ayame smiled, "And you're doing it well"

I winced, "Not really"

I got up, making my way to the window, "Um, I think I'll just…"

Harumi nodded knowingly, "Tell him we said hello"

"Oh, Usa" Ayame called, I turned back to her.

"Thank you"

I nodded.

I crawled outside quickly and quietly, I could already make out Kevin's car.

Gathering whatever gravel was on the ground I threw it at the car. It didn't make it; actually it wasn't even close.

I groaned and sat down. I didn't want to climb down the tree, walk all the way over to his car and then back again.

"You beckoned?" he called as he came out of his car

I smiled as he climbed up, "Hey"

"Hello, oh nice throw by the way, I think it made it halfway to me" he said, smirking as he sat down next to me

I pouted, "Gravel is light, it doesn't travel far"

"Come on," he said, laughing, "You can come up with a better excuse, like that your arms are as weak as branches"

I stuck my tongue out at him, "I can still kick your butt in karate"

"That's because you've been training for the last two years, it's only been one for me"

I smiled, "Yup, and I'm better"

"Careful now," he said, smirking, "I could easily crush you at the moment"

I giggled, "That's because you're so big, like a gorilla"

"And you're a fly? Why yes, that's true" he said, laying down, his hands behind his head.

I joined him, staring wonderingly at the stars, "I wonder what they say" I whispered

"Nick'll probably know, he's taken to sleeping on the roof every night" Kevin murmured

I sighed, "So, how's everything going?"

"You mean, how am I taking finding out that my dead mother is not so dead anymore and that three of my best friends are directly related to me?"

I smiled, "Very…nicely put, but yes"

He sighed, "Truthfully, I think I always knew, deep inside of me, that we were related somehow, sure, I didn't expect it like this, but we were brothers long before any of this happened"

"I'm sorry that you had to find out this way"  
"If we hadn't, then we would never have known," he muttered, "And honestly, I don't care that much anymore, the things you go through together makes a family, not blood"

"So, what does that make the girls and me?"

"Little sisters," he said, smiling up at the stars, "Definitely little sisters"

"Always wanted a little sister, I see?"

He smiled, looking at me, "Sort of, someone to care for, protect, it makes me feel as if I'm actually doing something worthwhile"

"I'd love to have you as a big brother" I said, cuddling up to him, "You fit the bill, all bigger and smarter, the type I would ask for help with bullies, help with life problems, same with Zach"

He laughed, "So, what use would Nick be?"

"The feelings one" I said, "Definitely the one to ask for help with guy problems"

"Do I even need to ask about Jay?"

I giggled, "The one I would ask for help for playing tricks on people, the one to cheer me up when something got me down"

"Well, then, I would go to Makoto or you for that" he murmured

"Let me guess, Ami would be the one to go to with homework questions, just like Zach would be for me"

He nodded, grinning, "Definitely, and Rei would be the feeling one, she always knows what's going on with girls, I'm totally clueless in the area"

I giggled, "I wouldn't say that, Minako warmed up to you quite fast"

He smiled, "It felt like forever to me"

"What about me? What use am I?"

He frowned, "The one who I love talking to, having fun with, just spending time with"

I smiled serenely, "Thanks"

He cradled his arms around me, smoothing my hair down, "I miss Minako" he murmured

"I know" I whispered, "I do too"

"She would know what to do, how to get back at him"

I nodded, "She would"

"I don't think she'll forgive me for letting this happen to you" he muttered softly,

I frowned, we were back at this, "She will, I know she will"

"I won't deserve her forgiveness"

"You will!" I said, looking up at him, tears in my eyes, "Please, Kevin, believe me when I say that I wouldn't even be here without the three of you. If that doesn't make up for whatever you _think_ you need to be forgiven for, I don't know what will"  
He wiped the tears that had escaped away, "Sorry for making you cry" he murmured

I smiled, "I forgive you"

He groaned, "Not the 'f' word"

I giggled, the tension vanishing, "I love you, Kevin, thank you so much for everything"

"Likewise, little sis" he murmured. I curled up next to him, the body heat dispelling the coldness in my heart, "You're an awesome big brother" I murmured as my eyes closed.

"You're a better little sister" I heard him whisper before I was whisked away.

--

I had to see them.

I couldn't remember why, but I needed to make sure they were okay.

I ran down the street, voices whispering horribly all around me. I clutched my ears, trying to expel them from my mind.

"_Sick"_

"_Whore"_

"_**Murderer"**_

"What! No!" I cried out, still trying to keep the voices out, "I'm not a murderer!"

"_**Killer"**_

I whimpered.

I ran as fast as I could away from the street. I arrived at the house.

I flew inside, screaming as the whispers grew louder.

"Zach! Kevin! Jay! Nick!" I cried, "Help!"

I was met with just more and louder whispers.

"Ami! Makoto! Minako! Rei!"

"MAMORU!"

"_**Sailor Moon**__"_ the whisper floated to me, coated in darkness

"_**Usagi**_"

"Who are you!?" I screamed

I walked into a room, where the TV was supposed to be was a large statue of – of me?

It raised its hand, out to me. I tried to move to get to it but I suddenly couldn't move.

She stared mournfully at me, weeping red blood. She opened her mouth, trying to say something.

"What?" I asked, she was sobbing silently. Her arm reached out to me as if in comfort. Then three of her fingers curled back; she was pointing- at me?

"…_Behind you"_

I whipped around, only to come face to face with Diamond Torii. His hands were dripping with blood and reaching for me. They enclosed around my wrists and fire burst from me. The fire fell onto the floor and began consuming the area around us.

We both silently turned to look at my statue. It was suddenly an ice sculpture, dripping water as it melted slowly.

"NO" I cried as I looked at it, if only it was fire resistant, the fire wouldn't be able to consume it. It screamed horrendously as it melted into a pile of water.

I tried to wrench my hands free of Diamonds, but as usual, it did nothing but tighten his grip.

He dragged me to the outside of the room, his hands smearing blood all over me as he yanked me around.

Suddenly he stopped and we stared down at a large dark hole.

"_**I know now," **_he whispered in my ear, _**"what I have to do"**_

"What!? No!" I cried, understanding easily what he meant. I couldn't go down, I didn't belong there.

"_**But you do" **_he murmured, _**"We both belong there, and I'm taking you with me this time" **_

"No! LEAVE ME ALONE!" I yelled as I thrashed around, trying to pull myself from him

"_**But you belong with me" **_he murmured, _**"You belong in the darkness with me"**_

"I won't go!"

Suddenly a large crash flew the front door open, I saw three silhouettes.

"Let her go!" cried Kevin as he came burling to us.

"_**She doesn't belong with you"**_ Diamond hissed at the three of them

"Guys!" I cried, "Thank you for coming!"

They gave roars of anger and came running at us.

Suddenly they vanished with a large crack.  
"What?" I asked softly, "Where did they go?"

"_**They're gone," **_he whispered, _**"Like they're supposed to be"**_

"NO!" I cried, "BRING THEM BACK!"

"_**I'm taking you down with me, you won't need them there"**_

"NO! I won't go!" I cried at the top of my lungs, still thrashing around in his hands

"_**Then I'll pull you down"**_ he murmured savagely

He dropped in, dragging me with him.

At the last second possible, I grabbed onto the ledge, trying to heave myself over.

Diamond seized my ankle as he fell, trying to pull me down.

"Let me go!" I cried as I tried to kick him off. I wouldn't be able to hold on for long with all this weight.

"_**I'll never let you go"**_ he spat up at me, pulling on my ankles even more.

My hands began slipping from the edge.

"_Usako…"_ whispered through the air

"MAMORU!" I cried, the energy returning to me. That word had given me back the will to live, to fight, it was my _everything_. And with a forceful kick, I pushed Diamond off of me.

"_**NO!" **_he cried as he fell below me.

It was a long time before I heard the crash that signified he had reached the bottom.

He had really fallen deep.

After I finally managed to pull myself up, I looked up.

Darkness suffocated the area. As my eyes adjusted I noticed headstones surrounding me.

I looked down at myself, barely being able to see, I did manage to make out the bloodstains all over me. I was forever stained by Diamond.

I walked around, trying to discern anything familiar.

Then light flared out from the center gravestone. I crawled to it.

"NO!" I cried

The gravestone. It read…

_Mamoru Chiba_

"NO!"

I managed to make my way to it, digging furiously with my hands. Mamoru was down there, waiting for me to save him. He was waiting for me…

Suddenly a figure appeared next to me. The names on the other gravestones were suddenly readable.

_Makoto Kino  
Minako Aino  
Rei Hino  
Ami Mizuno  
Zachary Morrison  
Jason Shaw  
Kevin Ford  
Nicholas Parker_

"_**Found them, have you?"**_

I screamed.

"_**You can join them soon enough" **_he whispered harshly in my ear as a grave suddenly appeared beneath me, I fell into it.

"USAGI!" A voice called and I screamed hysterically, trying to get out of the grave. "WAKE UP!"

I gasped as I shot up. Looking around my surroundings, I wasn't in a grave, not surrounded by gravestones.

Gentle arms were surrounding me, rubbing my back soothingly.

"It's all right" Harumi whispered

"But-"

"You're okay," she murmured

I suddenly realized how the things that I had seen, weren't possible in the real world. Statues didn't speak, they didn't cry. Holes didn't appear in the middle of a room…nor in a graveyard.

I'd been dreaming…a nightmare.

"Are you okay?" Ayame asked, staring at me concernedly from beside me

I blinked, shivering like crazy, "Huh, yeah, I…"

"You're lucky your parents left early" Ayame said softly, "Your screaming would have forced them to come barreling in"

"I…doubt that, they're used to my nightmares" I muttered as Harumi finally let me go

"What happened, it was so…unlike your last nightmare" Harumi whispered softly

"I don't know"

I got up, walking into the bathroom.

I closed it and right after, collapsed to the floor, sobbing my eyes out. I don't know how long I was lying on the cold, hard tile floor, sobbing.

"Usa?" I heard a soft voice from behind the door, "You okay?"

"Fine" I managed to gasp out, but the voice was strangled with tears.

"Let me in" Jay said softly

I shook my head wordlessly, the tears still dripping messily down my cheeks.

"Usa, please" he said, wriggling the door knob, "I can't help you from here"

"Don't," I said, "Don't help me"

He groaned, "Please, Usagi, don't go back to that" I could hear the weariness in his voice.

The exhaustion that I had instilled. That I was going to keep instilling, till they were dead.

Suddenly the lock clicked open, and Jay walked in, paperclip in hand, "I knew that would come in handy someday"

He looked down at me, the tears were still flowing. I could make out Harumi and Ayame peering in worriedly.

He lifted me up off the floor and wordlessly carried me to the bed.

"Usa," he whispered as he laid me down, "What's happening to you?"

He wiped the tears away silently, as if waiting for me to answer.

I shivered, the darkness consuming my heart.

"Oh, Usa" he sighed, "You have to stay strong, remember?"

I whimpered, covering my face with my hands.

"What happened?" he asked, turning to Harumi and Ayame

"She had a nightmare" Harumi supplied softly,

"Again" Ayame sighed

He groaned, "She always did have nightmares when it came to that bitch"

"What time is it?" I asked, when I finally gathered myself together

"Ten" Harumi said from beside me, she had been calmingly combing my hair.

Jay held me close to him, trying to stop me from shivering. It had eventually dulled.

"I'd better get to work" I murmured as I got up.

"I'll drive you" Jay whispered as he joined me, "You shouldn't drive in your condition"

I shrugged as I went to take a shower.

I was out within minutes, murmuring my goodbyes to Harumi and Ayame I followed Jay to his car.

I remembered vaguely that the first time I had seen his car I had been amazed, it felt like such a little thing now. It felt like ages ago that all that had happened.

He drove to the store silently, "I'll see you at lunch" he whispered as I got out of the car.

I worked hard, liking that the work was keeping me too busy to think too much. My mind kept wandering back to the dream though. What had it meant? Was it like…the dream I had that had predicted the destruction of the Shitennou and the Senshi?

I prayed that it wasn't.

Jay drove me home again.

"Come over when you feel like it" he said as he gave me a peck on the forehead, "We love you, and never you forget that"

I made my way inside, looking forward to curling up with a book that would shut my mind off. But of course, that didn't work out quite well.

My mom was sitting at the table, sipping some tea, staring off into space, I noticed a cup on the opposite side; someone had obviously come to visit.

"Hi" I said as I began making my way to the fridge, pouring myself some soda.

It wasn't till I was almost outside the room that she spoke, "Sit down, Usagi" it was more of an order than a request

I sighed as I did so.

"Where did I go wrong?"

"What?" I asked, "What are you talking about?"

"I always thought that I was a cool mom, you know, letting you do as you wanted, giving you your freedom. Only one thing I asked, that you keep me in the loop, that you tell me when something was wrong…but you don't talk to me, you don't tell me anything"

"Mom, what's going on?"

"Diamond visited, he was looking for you"

My blood went cold. Yea, right, he was looking for me. He was just looking for someone to turn against me. Force them to see his way, till they didn't believe me.

"Mom," I said softly, "You can't believe anything he says, he-" I stopped

She was watching me coldly, "He told me what's been going on"

I narrowed my eyes, "And what's been going on according to him?"

"I know about Mamoru. That you slept with him"

"WHAT!?" I cried, anger burning in my eyes, "I did not-"

"Don't lie to me!" she yelled, "Don't you DARE lie again"

"I'm not lying!" I cried

"Why couldn't you tell me? When did you start becoming so secretive?" she asked softly, looking away from me

"Mom," I said, "Don't jump to conclusions, I _never_ slept with Mamoru, and he's not the monster that you think he is"

"Oh, so he didn't sneak into your room repeatedly?"

"I- he did, but we never did anything like that!"

"Do you really think I'm that stupid, Usagi?" she asked exasperated, "He didn't sneak into your room to play cards"

"We didn't!" I cried, jumping up

"I don't even know you anymore!" she cried, looking up at me, "All there is between us is secrets! I'm not mad that you had sex with this boy, it's the lying that I can't take"

"Mom, just-" I said, trying to calm her down

"No, I will not just!" she cried, standing up and facing me, "Is this Mamoru good, because it would be a waste of time if he wasn't!"

I stared at her, appalled. How DARE she say something like that?

"Oh my god!" I cried, "You're believing the warped SHIT that comes out of Diamond Torii's mouth! You don't know him either! He-" I broke off before I said something dangerous.

Mom didn't even notice, just pushed in her own words, "At least he had the decency to tell me the truth! That's more that I can say for you!"

"Hey," Shingo said, wandering in, "What's with all the shouting?"

He stared at the two of us, sizing each other up, nearly at each other's throats.

I stepped away from them.

"You've really disappointed me, Usagi" Mom sighed

"Yea, you know what, you did too" I said as I walked to the stairs.  
She grabbed my arm, "Wait, Usagi…"

I wrenched my arm out of her grasp, "Don't worry, I'm only going to my room, where the rest of the boys in my class can have their fun with me" I spat angrily, "You're happy that I'm at least I'm telling you the truth, right? I'm off to be the whore that you're _so_ convinced that I am!"

With that I stormed up to my room.

"We're going to the guys" I snapped at Harumi and Ayame who had jumped when I pushed the door open. I waited till they climbed out of the window and joined them at my car.

"Usagi, are you okay?" Harumi asked after I had sped away from the house

"Perfectly fine," I said sarcastically, "Why do you ask?"

"Usa, calm down, you're going to crash into something" Ayame said from the back

I slowed down, it wouldn't help anyone if the three of us died.

"You guys should stay here" I said when I pulled into the guys' driveway, "I think Diamond's officially done trying to get to the guys"

"But what about you?" Harumi asked as she got out of the car

"I need some time to myself" I said, "Thanks though"

The second they were both out of the car I reversed and was out of there before Jay had even pulled the door open. I heard shouts coming after me but I just ignored them.

I found my sanctuary at the beach once again and lay there watching the sun go down.

My phone vibrated, oh yay, a text message from Diamond.

"**Usagi- be at my house in 10 minutes"**

I growled angrily at the phone, wanting to do everything but actually do what it said.

I lay there, trying to decide if I should go. Who was I kidding? It didn't matter if I _wanted_ it, he'd find a way to drag me there anyway.

Of course, in about twenty minutes I felt my body transport away.

I landed hard on the floor.

"Thanks for coming" Diamond said sarcastically

"No problem" I muttered as I got up, brushing the sand off of me

He seized me and pulled me to him, kissing me deeply.

I didn't respond.

"Kiss back" he groaned through my lips.

"Get the fuck off of me" I spat as I pushed him off

"Hey" Diamond whined, "What was that for?"

I glared at him disbelievingly, "Did you forget the whole fact that I don't _want_ to be here, oh and that you turned my own parents against me!"

He chuckled, "And did you forget that it doesn't matter if you want to be here or not"

He pulled me onto the bed with him, "Plus, the parents thing was for your own good"

I struggled to push him away, "Right, for my own good, don't even act as if any of this is for me, you're just being a selfish bitch"

He smirked, "Why, thank you," pulling me towards him, he began assailing my neck.

I sighed, "I've fulfilled your goddamned deal, what more is there?"

He finally stopped, looking into my eyes, his eyes were full of fire, "What makes you think that we're ever going to stop the deal?"

I slapped him, "What the fuck is your problem!?"

He smiled, "You kiss with that mouth?"

"You fucking made the deal! I do this and you return the girls and Mamoru!"

"The thing is," he said, smiling condescendingly, "I don't need the deal to keep you in line, you know that I'll kill them in the instant that you piss me off"

"I hate you" I moaned, trying to push him off of me

"As I said before, you hate what I do, but you don't hate me"

"I don't know how you can still believe that shit," I snapped, "You killed my cats, two of my best friends, kidnapped four of them and then tried to ruin the other three's lives, _and _turned my parents against me,"

"I'm bringing you down with me" he murmured against my skin as he unbuttoned my blouse.

I shivered, remembering him in my dream, "What is it with you and me? Why can't you just leave me alone!?"

He frowned, "You're beautiful, an innocent angel, you somehow come back after _everything_ I do to you,"

I closed my eyes, hating how he had said it. I was not innocent and I never would be again.

"Now, enough talking" he whispered huskily as he pulled down my pants, "Let's get to the fun part"

--

"And thus, the poor angel loses her wings" words whispered in the air as I fled from the cold house.

An angel?

I was an angel?

I took the scissors from my table.

**--C&B--**

**Hello, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, things get even more crazy after this chapter.  
Hm, i wanted to mention that the guys' fathers are going to be a pretty big part of this story, up to a point anyway. This story has a lot to do about forgiveness, so we'll see if it works out for them.  
Chapter 11 should be up very very soon, as usual, and it starts out very nicely, which is not so usual.  
Anyway, don't forget to REVIEW!  
Thank you for you support! **


	11. The Return

**Heya, sorry about leaving you guys hanging last chapter :s but I make up for it this chapter...though I pretty much kill it next chapter, but eh, so far it's good.  
Thanks to spoiledkln and tototo (I completely agree with you!) for their awesome reviews! I loved both of them very much! :D**

The usual disclaimer applies, and I'm getting tired of writing it, so just don't sue me.

* * *

**Crash and Burn**

**Chapter 11: The Return**

I finally dozed off after lying awake for most of the night. I had bolted my window shut, effectively locking Jay outside; he was sitting on my roof.

I opened my eyes to a gray, dank place, I jumped up, thinking that Diamond had transported me somewhere.

But instead when I looked around…

"MINAKO!?" I cried, falling beside her. She was curled up in a little ball, crying silently.

"Usagi?" I heard a voice whisper quietly

"Rei!" I yelled, running to her, she was lying against the wall of the – there was nothing else to call it except a prison.

"You're so bright, Usagi" she whispered, holding her hand to touch my face,

"Oh my god" I cried, finally noticing that Makoto was lying next to her, exhausted against the wall.

"Are you guys okay!?"

"Define okay" Makoto murmured softly

"Oh, god" I whispered as I stared between the three of them,

"That's not important" Minako coughed as she struggled to sit up. I hurried to help her.

"Of course it's important," I said as I righted her against the wall.

"How are you, the guys?" she asked, staring at me with hope in her eyes

I sighed, "As best as we can be without you guys"

"Don't lie, Usagi" Rei whispered, "We can feel the despair coming from you"

"Oh" I said softly, sitting down next to Minako. She grasped my hand, as if afraid that I would disappear.

"I miss you guys" I whispered, "Kevin, Nick, and Jay too, of course"

"We heard most of what's going on," Makoto said as she sat up, "We can hear…you guys when you talk"

"Just talk?"

None of them met my eyes as I said this. I grasped my head, "I'm so sorry, so so sorry"

"You have nothing to apologize for" Minako said, "Except for agreeing to this _deal"_ she spat out the last word, something told me she had heard what Diamond had said tonight.

"I had to" I whispered, "I can't lose you"

"You're going to lose us" Makoto snapped, "Get used to the idea"

"I- I'll get you out, I promise" I whispered, looking up at them, "I promise"

Rei crawled to me, "Oh, Usagi, we're so sorry you're going through this"

I shook my head, "No, don't be, I made this, I have to get you all out of it"

"Get yourself out" Minako said softly, "We're gone"

"No! You're not! You're alive!"

"Look at us, Usagi" Makoto said, "Really look at us"

I did as she said. And what I found repelled me. They were skin and bones, faces constantly contorted in pain.

"Guys" I moaned, "What have I done?"

"Run, Usagi" Makoto whispered, "Please, get yourself out of dangers way, he's not going to stop"

I groaned.

"You know it!" Minako said harshly, "He's not going to stop till you're as messed up as him"

I nodded slightly.

"This is the effect of this place on us," Rei whispered, "Tell the guys that we love them, and always will"

"Tell them it's not their fault" Minako moaned as tremors went through her.

"We got a month of heaven, that's so much more than most people" Makoto whispered to the others

"No!" I cried, jumping up, "I'm going to save you!"

"Stop trying to save everyone, Usagi!" Rei cried, "You can't!"

"I can and I WILL!" I cried

Bright light flashed from within me, illuminating the room.

"I'm not leaving you guys to this!" I yelled, "Silver Crystal, help me" I whispered, "Please, save my friends, help them, get them out of here"

We all watched in amazement as suddenly the room flickered between my own to the prison.

I grasped Rei, Minako and Makoto who had crawled to me, in hope.

"Moon CRYSTAL POWER!" I cried at the top of my lungs.

The prison crashed, making groaning noises, as if it would collapse.

"LET THEM GO!"

Light flared around me, blinding us.

We crashed to the ground. Of my room.

They looked at me in amazement, "OH MY GOD! USAGI! Holy- what did you do to your hair?" Makoto shrieked, her arms around me going lack with surprise.

"Cut it" I muttered, running my hands through the shoulder length hair.

"It looks amazing" smiled Minako

"What does it matter!?" I cried, "You guys are back!"

They looked so much healthier already. They were still skin and bones, but their eyes were brighter.

"You did it" Rei said, beaming at me.

"Knew you could" Minako said softly

I flew to the window, unlocking the bolt, "Jay, get your ass in here!"

"What?" his face popped up, "What happened?"

I moved out of the way of the window, letting Rei clamber through.

"REI!" Jay cried, his voice was soaked with joy.

"Jay" Rei said softly, then launched herself at him, hugging him as hard as she could.

"I missed you so much" I heard Jay murmur, "Thank god you're back"

I turned back to Makoto and Minako, "Want to go to the guys' house?" I asked, wiggling my eyebrows

"You know it" Makoto said as she climbed through the window.

"Makoto!" Jay cried, happiness emanating from him as he went to hug her.

"Jay!" Makoto grinned, pulling him into a bear hug.

"Um, Makoto, I'd like my boyfriend to be able to use his legs" Rei said, grinning at Makoto

"I agree!" we heard Jay call from inside Makoto's arms.

Minako crawled through and I followed her.

"Minako!" Jay cried after Makoto had finally let him go, he pulled her into a hug as well.

I jumped down to the ground, rushing to Jay's car, "Let's Go!" I called up to them

They were down within seconds, rushing to the car as well.

"What the hell did you do to your hair?" Jay asked, glancing at me on the way to the car

He speeded as he'd never done before, "Oh my god, Kevin and Nick are going to be so PSYCHED!" he cried as he pulled up to the house, honking his horn loudly.

We jumped out of the car. Jay was still pushing the horn constantly. I finally saw the lights flicker on, and Kevin poked his head out of the window, "SHUT THAT DAMN-" he caught sight of Minako standing below his window, "HOLY SHIT!"

"WHAT?" I heard Nick bellow from beside him

Kevin disappeared from the window and we could hear crashes from inside the house.

He finally pulled the door open, staring at the five of us, "Am I dreaming?" he finally managed to ask

Minako walked up to him, "You decide" she said as she suddenly began kissing him as if her life depended on it.

Nick crashed through the door, pushing Kevin and Minako out of the way, "MAKOTO?"

"Hey, Nick, honey" she said, smiling shyly

I watched as all of them joined together. Giving them time together, I smiled happily.

They deserved it so much.

Harumi and Ayame poked their heads outside the door, looking around wearily.

"Makoto, Minako, Rei" Jay said, walking to the door, "I'd like to introduce you to our mothers"

"Moms," Nick said, "Meet the loves of our lives"

Ayame blushed, "Nice to meet you all, we've heard so many amazing things about you"

Makoto approached her, "Hi, Makoto Kino," she said, holding out her hand

Ayame stared at it, then pulled Makoto into a hug.

We laughed as Rei and Minako approached Harumi tentatively.

"Hi," both of them said at the same time, quite shyly.

"Hello to you too, future daughters in law" Harumi said happily as she hugged them to her.

Kevin, Nick and Jay came to me, and pulled me into a hug.

My throat stuck with tears, I did my best to laugh.

"Knew you could do it, Usa" Nick murmured, "By the way, totally love the hair"

It was a little longer of hugging that went around. I couldn't help but feel left out. Mamoru was still so far away. Where was his happy ending? The girls and the guys had gotten theirs, but Mamoru was still all alone in his prison, I just hoped he wasn't in as bad a shape as the girls had been.

But I couldn't help the feeling of happiness that washed over me when I saw the six of them together, beaming at each other happily.

Finally we settled down in the entertainment room.

Harumi and Ayame had left, saying that they were making food for the girls. Though I could tell they were making excuses so they could leave us alone.

Minako sat down, beside Rei and Makoto. They were glaring at Nick, Jay and Kevin.

"Um, why'd it get all tense?" Jay asked worriedly

"You let her go through with this!" Makoto snapped angrily

"Whoa, Makoto," I said, "Don't blame them"

"They shouldn't have let you do this!" Minako cried

The guys glanced at me, their looks saying 'Told you so'

"They didn't _let_ me" I said softly, "I made the choice"

"And they let you go through with it" Rei spat, glaring angrily at the guys

"What happened to all the happiness that was here a second ago?" I moaned, "Let's not do this,"

"Girls" Kevin said softly, "We agree with you, just, it's been so long since we had something to be happy about…"

"No!" I cried, jumping up, "There is no agreeing with this! Makoto, Minako, Rei, the guys saved me from all this!"

They turned to the guys.

The guys looked uncomfortably at each other.

"How could you, Nick?" Makoto snapped

"We told her that we wouldn't be able to live without her" Nick murmured, "Kevin slapped her" he said, hoping to get the fire away from him

"Thanks, loser" Kevin said sourly to Nick

"You slapped her?" Minako asked, arching her eyebrow at Kevin

"She wouldn't listen to us, she was ready to…" he stopped, "We didn't want to let her do this" he said softly

"She refused to listen" Nick whispered

"Ever the independent" Jay murmured

Minako, Makoto and Rei were watching them coldly.

"Look" I snapped, looking between the two groups, "Be angry at me, not at them! They didn't do anything wrong!"

"If we were here in their place,-" Minako began

I interrupted her, "Things would have played out the _exact_ same way"

Silence met us.

Rei finally sighed, "She has a point"

"Dammit, Usagi" Minako cried, "Why do you always have to do that! Why do you always sacrifice yourself for us?"

"Because I love you" I snapped, my tone softened, "I can't live without you guys"

"Aw, so sweet" came a voice from the doorway.

We all turned, horrified.

Diamond strolled in, dropping Harumi and Ayame's limp bodies on the floor.

Rei, Minako and Makoto jumped up, along with Nick, Kevin, and Jay, they pulled me back and stepped in front of me.

"Diamond" Minako snarled, "You're going to pay"

"What did you do to your hair!?" Diamond shook his head, not even bothering to address the others, but then, as if trying to get back on point, "How'd you get them out?" he asked, teleporting to me

"No, you don't speak to her" Kevin snapped, stepping between Diamond and me.

Diamond rolled his eyes, teleporting to me, grabbing me and teleporting away.

We landed messily on the warehouse floor.

"Great, here again" I murmured, glaring at Diamond.

"How'd you get them out?" he snarled at me,

"I- uh- I don't know" I stuttered, stepping away from him. He looked so angry.

"I'm the _only_ one allowed into that place" he snapped, "How the hell did you get in AND get them out?"

"I told you, I don't know! It just happened"

"Things happen a lot with you" he snarled, "No matter how much I break you down, you always bounce back"

I shivered; the words were so reminiscent of what had happened earlier this night, of my dream.

He was breathing heavily, glaring at me, murmuring to himself.

He finally calmed down, and stopped glaring. His gaze softened, "Oh well, I still have Mamoru"

My eyes widened, "You let him go!"

He chuckled, as if not believing I was actually saying it, "Yeah, like I'm actually going to"

My phone began to beep, and we both stared down at my pocket.

"Don't even think about it," he said

"You have me, what use is keeping Mamoru locked up," I said softly, choosing to ignore my ringing phone.

He narrowed his eyes at me, "Do you really think I'm going to fall for that? After all that we've been through, you still don't think I can tell when you're lying"

"I'm not lying!" I cried, "Just bring him back!"

"Look at you" he spat, "Begging for his life, for such an inferior being"

"He's not inferior! He's so much more than me, than you!"

His face contorted in anger, "He is nowhere near me, he is an ant to my giant!"

"So, then what's the use of my being here? If you won't return him even if I agree to your terms, I won't do _anything_"

"You don't have to" he growled, "In case you didn't notice, I can _force_ you to do what I want"

My glare deepened, "I guess being civil just flew out the window, then? Wait" I said sarcastically, "I think it was gone the second you _raped _me"

"Rape would mean you didn't want it, that you didn't enjoy it"

I shook from all the anger that was encasing me. He was trying his best to piss me off , to make me attack him again. At the rate he was going, he would definitely get what he wanted.

He began pacing again, whispering to himself.

I started to inch towards the door; his hand flew out, stopping me in my tracks. I couldn't even move.

"What are you even trying to achieve?" I managed to say, swaying on the spot.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out" he said softly as he waved his hand again, I collapsed to the floor, regaining use of my body.

"By the way, what did you do to your hair?"

I glared up at him, "Cut it"

"Next time you do something so drastic with your body, I'd like to know beforehand" he snapped

I raised my eyebrows. He was angry that I'd cut my hair.  
Awesome!

"It's my body and I can do whatever the hell I want with it"

He narrowed his eyes, "It belongs to me"

I stared at him, disgusted.

"Well, still, you look amazing" he muttered, almost to himself, "More like an adult, _sexier_"

I groaned. This had not been my intending plan.

"Anyway," he said, "See you soon" he teleported away.

I arched my eyebrow, okay, that had been basically useless. Not that I wasn't thankful; he hadn't done anything…

I finally realized that all I could do was call the others.

They arrived within minutes, all transformed.

"Oh, damn" Makoto said, "I was hoping he was here so I could beat the crap out of him. Now we have to go after him"

I glared at her, "There is going to be no going after him, at ALL"  
"But-"

I cut Nick off, "NO! You're not going to do exactly what he wants"

"He's got you terrified, hasn't he?" Rei asked softly

I looked away from their pitying eyes, glancing down at my hands. I realized vaguely that my nails were completely gone, I had taken to biting my nails, I did it without even realizing.

"Let's get you home" Minako said softly.

I could only figure that after dropping me off that the girls and guys were catching up on everything that had happened recently. Two of them were probably in their car right outside anyway.

I lay awake the rest of the night, tossing and turning, unable to fall back into the stupor that I had been in the last week

--

"You're to be with two of us at all times" Minako told me the next morning after I got to work, "Today it'll be Kevin and Nick, since the three of us girls need to build our strength back up"

I nodded absently as I went along piling books on the shelves. My mind was close to shattering, it had gotten worse after I had dozed for an hour or so, a migraine setting in.

She left Kevin and Nick there, they wandered the store aimlessly, pretending to be reading. I could see my manager giving them glares every little while.

They brought me lunch and the rest of the day passed by slowly.

Dinner was an extremely silent thing; the tension in the air was so thick that even Shingo seemed uncomfortable. I kept getting glances from my parents that I ignored. They had expressed surprise at my haircut, but I could tell they were more focused on what had happened with Diamond.

Truthfully the distrust I felt coming from them was killing me. They really had believed everything that Diamond had said, he was the 'golden boy' come to save me from the big bad friends that I had.

I trudged up the stairs afterwards, intent on taking a lot of pain pills that would knock me out.

But when I got upstairs I saw Rei and Minako sitting on the roof waiting for me.

I sighed as I made my way to them, regretting that they were the ones on guard tonight. They still needed their rest, not to mention they would probably give me a lecture as well.

"Hey, Usagi" Rei said as I sat down in the space between them.

"Mm" I said as I lay down, looking up at the slight sliver of the moon.

"You okay?" Minako asked, looking down at me with concern

"Fine"

"How are you really, Usagi?" Rei asked softly, "And don't try to say you're fine, we can tell you aren't, anyone can"

I shrugged, "I don't know"

"How are you holding up?"

"I said already, I don't know" I spat

"Oh, Usagi" Rei murmured, "We're sorry that you've had to go through this"

I shrugged, "It's not like you guys did anything"

"But we did," Minako sighed, "We left you alone even after we promised not to"  
"Wasn't your choice"

"God, I wish Ami was here" Minako said softly, "She'd be able to take care of this better than we did, she would have been there yesterday, tracing down your place, but all I could do was come up with the idea to call you"

"We can't change what's already happened" I said softly up to her, "And don't say that, I'm happy that each and every one of you is here with me, and I wouldn't trade it for anything…"

"What are we going to do without her?" Rei asked softly, "She was the brains, though you and Minako both have a lot too, but she was just…"

"A genius" Minako supplied

"A nerd" I said softly

We giggled lightly, "She and Zach would kill you if they heard you call them that" Minako sighed

I nodded, "They would"

We remained silent for a little while.

My head was pounding even more than before and I pressed my hands to it, wishing I could iron it together.

"I- we- We're just so sorry" Rei stuttered

I moaned, "Stop apologizing for things that aren't your fault"

"But you…," Minako whispered, "You were rap-"

"Stop!" I snapped as loud as I could, sitting up

The looked at me, eyes holding pity.

"Don't say it" I whispered furiously, "Just don't"

"You were tortured just because of us," Rei murmured

"This has nothing to do with you" I snapped, "You say you've heard- everything, yet you guys can't understand that. This has everything to do with _me_"

"But, Usa-"

I interrupted her, "He wants _me_, and to tell you the truth, if it means I can save you guys, you'd better believe that I'll do it"

"See" Minako said softly, "You do everything yourself, how do you think we _feel_ when you do that"

"The same way I felt when you guys disappeared"

"Oh god," Rei said, cradling her head in her hands, "This is endless. Our lives are stuck on repeat"

"Can't we take the fight to him?" Minako asked softly

I jumped up, horror freezing my blood, "Don't even _think_ about it," I snarled, "Don't you even remember what happened the last time you tried that? Oh, wait, you guys disappeared after that," I said sarcastically

"Alright, alright" Minako said, holding up her hands in surrender, "Sorry for mentioning it"

I shook my head, "I did this for you guys, for Mamoru, it would kill me to know that everything that happened was just _useless" _

That hit them where it hurt. Tears started rolling down both of their cheeks.

Suddenly the pain in my head reached its crescendo, "I need some sleep" I gasped out as I climbed back through the window as fast as I could.

I scrambled to the bathroom where I took out a few pills and managed to swallow them down. I reached my bed and collapsed on it, a second later my mind went blank.

* * *

The silence was terrifying.

One would think that I would love having a week without hair or mention of Diamond, but actually it was just making me anxious. I grew more and more afraid as the days went by, what was he planning, because it had to be big. He would never leave me alone that long unless it was bad. I would rather be horrified with him around rather than constantly worrying about what he was doing.

The constant attention that the girls and guys gave me was annoying me. I barely had time to myself anymore, there was always someone trying to cheer me up, or trying to talk me into talking about what happened in the past.

We spent insane amounts of time together. Every day would be spent either at work or at the house, trying to ignore the worried glances I would keep getting from the guard. The afternoons were the same, or at the guys' house, worrying or talking together. Nights were the most peaceful, because I could actually lock myself in my bedroom if I wanted to. They were less vigilant there since we all knew Diamond couldn't get inside. A constant headache was in my head, as if it was now a permanent part of me.

During one of my sleepless nights, I got an unexpected visitor.

A light knock came at my door after I had heard the doorbell ring.

"Come in" I called as I sat up, trying to shake my headache off

"Usagi?" The door opened slowly and Motoki walked in

"How'd you get by the parents?"

"C'mon, Usa, I've known your dad since we were in diapers"

I sighed, "Good point, I guess he trusts you enough"

"Plus, your mom says you've been spending all your time in here" he said, sitting in my chair, rolling his way to me

"I'm grounded, what am I supposed to do?" I asked sarcastically  
"So, I hear the girls found their way back…from where, they have no idea"  
I resisted the temptation to turn to look out the window where Rei and Jay were currently sitting, "Yea, I'm just happy they're back"

"From what I managed to get out of Makoto when she came by to get some food the other day, was that they were kept in a sort of prison"

I shrugged, "And?"

"And there's something going on, they aren't telling the truth" Motoki snapped

I looked away, "What's your point, Motoki? They aren't telling the truth, go ask them why they aren't telling the truth, why are you coming to me?"

He rolled the chair closer to me, till he was almost hitting the bed with his knees, his face directly level with mine, "Because it all has to do with you, it always has something to do with you, Usagi"

I looked away, "I don't know what you're talking about"

"How do you think it feels to meet people you care about and then watch as they…desert you so they can carry around in their own secret group?" he asked, his temper flaring, "What would you feel if you saw your _best friends_ leave you, and then disappear, and you can't bear to act like you care, because of what they did to you when they totally forgot about you?"

"Motoki-"

"How do you think it is, knowing that you care more than anything about why this is happening to them? Though all you feel is anger at them, you can't watch as they're _destroyed_ by some unseen force!" he yelled, screaming in my face

"…I didn't know you felt that way, Motoki" I whispered

"What do you think it's like, watching your little sister sucked into a hell where she watches as her friends are hurt, and that she can't- _won't_ trust you?"

"I can't, Motoki" I begged, "I can't bring you into this, it's too big for you"

"And it's not big for them!?" he yelled, pointing incriminatingly out the window, "It's not big for the people you met two years ago, but it's too big for the one person who's known you since you were _born_?"

"It's different for them," I whispered,

"No, it's because they _won't_ leave you" he hissed, I could see his shaking form right in front of me but I could barely believe this was happening, "I saw what happened last year, you tried to distance yourself, but it killed you, it killed _everything_ about you, and they came back, but did you ever look who sat beside them, and beside you, trying to get you to talk, did you even _notice?_"

Tears were threatening to come up, I had forgotten about Motoki. He had always been one of the most important people in my life, but when the Senshi came, he took a seat in the back, we were too busy to look back…

"I've stuck with you, through thick and thin!" he yelled, "And you think that those people, who left you in an instant, that they're _better _than me!?"

"Motoki-"

"You think because they have _powers_ that they're better than me"

A bolt of fear ran through me and he grimaced at my expression.

"You think I wouldn't figure it out? The instant you five got together, the Senshi mysteriously appeared, then come along five boys, one for each of you, along with the Generals, not to mention Tuxedo boy"

"You always knew…?" I asked in a small voice

He finally looked away, nodding slowly

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Why should I have said something? I thought that when you were ready that you would tell me"

"Motoki, bad things happen to the people that are close to me," I whispered, "If you know what's good for you, you would leave"

His eyes narrowed at me, "Don't try that, Usa, it didn't work for the guys, it won't work for me"

It had to. I would make it work. I couldn't have Motoki involved in this. He was much too special to me, much too normal.

I crossed my arms, "I don't want your help, Motoki"

"You're going to take it, whether you _want_ it or not, because you _need _it"

"I don't _need_ anything, except my boyfriend back, something tells me you can't help me with that" I spat angrily

He shot up out of his chair, "Tell me how to! And I will!"

"What will you do? Whip up a coffee? Blind them with your dirty apron?" I asked coldly,

He went rigid, "So, this is how our friendship ends?"

"If it gets you out of here, then yes, this is how it ends" I whispered

He looked down at me, unexplainable rage in his eyes, but his voice was completely calm, "One thing I've learned about Tsukino Usagi over the years is that she doesn't back down, and I hope she doesn't, if there's anything left of her in you"

He stormed out, slamming the door behind him.

I succumbed to the tears, head pounding painfully.

For the rest of the night and the next day, I avoided thinking of Motoki's words.

On the seventh night of not hearing from Diamond, the head pain became unbearable, I knew I needed air. I couldn't go onto the roof; Makoto and Nick were sitting out there. I slipped quietly out of my room, to outside. Breathing deeply I let the cool air caress me, feeling light headed.

Suddenly I felt something grab me. Shit. It was a transportation. I made the largest squeak of terror possible and was transported away.

**--C&B--  
**

**Man, I really do like cliff hangers. Sorry.  
**

**The next chapter will def. be up soon and I might update even faster since Sunday is my birthday, so it'll be like my birthday present, I might, not entirely too sure. :)**

**  
Right, so next chapter...you guys won't like me after it...or you'll hate me. Things get even crazier (if that's possible) and I'm sorry to say...it gets even more depressing.  
**

**Anyway, thanks for reading (and reviewing for those that did)**

**I'll see y'all soon, REVIEW!!  
**

**:D **


	12. Death and Destruction

**Yeah, sorry about all the crap that happens this chapter.**

**Unfortunately, that's how it is for Usagi.**

**Crash and Burn**

**Chapter 12: Death and Destruction**

"Nice of you to show up" Diamond said, gazing down at me

"What the fuck" I said, shaking my head, my vision was swimming dangerously, "Where the hell am I?"

"You don't even recognize it, isn't it one of your most sacred places?" he asked

I looked around, "Warehouse" I grunted, "But what-"

The warehouse had been cleared away. There were no more boxes, no punching bag, nothing.

"Why did you…?" I asked, confused

"I needed a large area for my plans, this place was perfect" he said, shrugging

My vision began swimming even more, and everything started to go black.

He suddenly waved his hand as if clearing the area of smoke and the pain vanished.

"What the hell!?" I cried as I got to my feet, "You're the reason I've had that damned migraine for the last 7 days?"

He nodded, "I needed a way to get to you easily, not thinking clearly, not in your _room, _and away from your goddamned _guard_" he said the words with hatred

"What is your _problem_?" I snapped

"You" he said simply, as if it were obvious, "Isn't it _always_ you?" there was a slight bitter tone to his voice.

As if sensing my fear, "Why so scared?" he asked

"I'm not" though my voice said otherwise, "Why so psychotic?"

He chuckled, as if I had meant the question as a compliment rather than as an insult. Instead of answering the question he took off a bookbag from his back. I guess my rather pained head hadn't realized it was there.

He pulled out a large box and opened it. In it sat a large black orb, it glowed with an otherworldly light and I shivered upon seeing it. It wasn't intended for the use of good, that much I knew.

I finally bent to my curiosity, "What are you doing?"

He chuckled again, liking the fact that I had no clue what was going on.

"It took me forever to find the materials I would need for this, which explains my absence, I'm sure you were wondering where I was," he smiled smoothly, "Anyway, I've found everything" he paused, glancing up at me, "Well, not everything, but after this, I will have _everything_ I want"

I shivered, having the feeling he was talking about me, "…what…?"

He approached me, cupping the side of my face, "I know now, what I have to do"

My eyes widened. These were the _exact_ words he had said in my dream. Right before he had tried to pull me down into a hole with him.

He brought the ball up between the two of us, twirling it in his hand. My eyes were drawn automatically to it.

I stared at it confusedly, hating the feel that it was giving off. I think he liked making me feel confused and scared. It was so usual with him, because of complete lack of knowledge I had about the crystals and their powers.

"This" he said, watching me amusedly, "Is a human summoner. When we summon a human to us, it takes quite a lot of power. So to energize one of these requires _a lot_ of power. From which it takes quite a while to recover from. Since I'm not eager to use my own juice for this, I thought I'd…"

"…what?" I asked finally

"Use you"

His hand grasped mine with an unyielding grasp that I hadn't felt before. I gasped as pain settled deep into my bones, and my muscles seized together. I struggled in his hand, trying to pull myself away, whimpering as I felt energy leave me. His eyes were on the orb which was glowing brighter. I started to fall as more and more energy left me, but he grasped me and pulled me against him as he sucked more from me, effectively stopping my struggling. Any flicker of power I had ever felt was gone when he was done.

Once he realized I was done he let go and I crumpled to the ground, groaning in uselessness.

When I finally managed to look up, I met his gaze. It looked…surprised.

"How do you even have that much power?" he gasped, closing his eyes and reveling in the feel, "You don't even have your crystal"

He shuddered, grinning, "What a…rush, that just felt…amazing"

He staggered for a few seconds, eyes half closed as if he was drunk off of the power that he had taken from me.

He shook his head, composing himself, "Sorry about that" he said down to me, still grinning.

He then somehow started pouring a bright white light into the orb from the hand that had grasped mine. It took me a few seconds to realize that the bright light was…mine. My energy.

He leant down beside me, sitting on his knees. The orb was now glowing brightly, hovering above his hand.

He grinned at me, "Knew your power could do it"

"…what did you do?" I asked, my eyes trained on the orb.

It suddenly began whirring loudly, a loud sound that burst through my head. I screamed as it suddenly shot out a dark light to the side. A large crack resounded through the warehouse and…

"Kevin!?"

"Usa…what the hell? We were looking for you-" his eyes fell on Diamond and a glare set in, "Torii" he growled

"Oh, well, why am I not surprised?" Diamond said as he stood up, "A human that's pure of heart, pure of soul and it brings me one of you"

I felt fear encase me and suddenly I was on my feet, adrenaline surging through me.

"What are you doing?" I asked him, fear easily discernible

"What the hell?" he said, looking confusedly at me, "Why the hell are you so energetic, I nearly sucked you dry"

"Forget that" I snapped, "What the hell are you doing?"

Kevin was staring between the two of us. I could feel energy coming from him and I could tell he was reaching for his transformation gloves.

"Don't even think about it" he snapped at Kevin, his hand suddenly shooting out and dark energy flew out and hit Kevin in the chest.

"Kevin!" I cried, running to him, I helped him sit up.

"Hm, I guess I can spare a little time" Diamond said, pacing in front of us, "You see, I have a little problem and you could say that I'm…phoning a friend. But this phone call requires quite a lot of…materials, so I'm just here collecting"

Suddenly the orb began whirring loudly again. I held my head in pain as it did the whole head killing sound and another crack filled the room and out dropped Jay.

"What the fuck!" he cried, standing up, "Where the hell am I?" his gaze lighted upon Diamond and suddenly he was transforming.

"Not in the mood for that" Diamond snapped and he brought out his hand and made a fist and Jay crumpled to the floor.

Kevin and I ran to him, shaking him. He lay on the floor, groaning in pain.

"Stop it!" I cried, looking back at Diamond who was grinning happily.

"No thanks," Diamond said, "I like this"

"What are you doing!?" I cried, "Stop summoning my friends here!"

"I don't control the people it brings," Diamond said, looking at Kevin and Jay a little exasperatedly, "It just brings those that are good, I guess these guys are the closest"

He approached us, his hand out, he made the motion of raising his hand and suddenly Kevin and Jay rose to their feet, their hands and feet dangling uselessly.

"STOP!" I cried, ramming into him. Kevin and Jay collapsed to the floor.

"What are you doing!" I yelled at Diamond, who was glaring at me, "For god's sake, just leave them alone! You've already made my life a living hell, isn't that enough!?"

"No!" he snarled, "It isn't!"

He waved his arm and I crumpled to the floor, head pounding in pain. He turned back to the guys, "Let's get back to business"

"What the hell did you do to her!?" Jay yelled, getting up and pulling Kevin up as well.

"Just a simple pain spell, she'll get over it soon, which is more than I can say for you" Diamond said, waving his hand at them. They suddenly seized up, floating in the air again.

"Stop!" I cried from my spot on the floor, holding my head upright, it felt so heavy…

He didn't even turn to look at me, just kept walking towards the guys, "Look at it this way," he was speaking to them softly, "Your spirits will come in handy"

"What?" gasped Kevin, glaring at Diamond

A knife sparkled in Diamond's hand and I screamed in horror.

I ignored the pain and scrambled towards him, slamming him to the ground. I swayed dangerously on top of him, but shook my head, trying to clear it from the pain as I punched him repeatedly, "Leave…them- alone!"

Pissed off, Diamond swung his unarmed arm to my head and flung me off of him, grunting in pain, "What the hell! You're energy is supposed to be GONE!"

My vision flashed brightly as I crumpled to the floor. I watched as he grasped his knife, walked quickly to Kevin and arched his hand to plunge the black jewel encrusted knife into his stomach.

Screams tore from me as Kevin slumped to the floor. His eyes widened as a bright sliver light flowed from the bleeding wound and into the bloodied knife. Diamond pulled out a tiny white bottle and poured the silver light from the knife into the bottle. The bottle glowed brightly in Diamond's hands and he slipped it back into his pocket.

"One down" he muttered

I clambered as fast as my body would allow me to Kevin's shuddering body, "Kevin! No! Kevin!"

He looked up at me, eyes hollow, his soul had been sucked out, "Usa?" he asked, his eyes flickering, "I remember…Usa, Mamoru" he muttured, his voice catching at every few letters, "Minako," he whispered, his eyes closed, then opened slowly to look back at me, "I love them" he gasped, "Sorry" he breathed quietly, "Tell Minako I'm sorry I couldn't help you more…so sorry…"

"Kevin! No! Stay with me!" I gasped, grasping his face to keep his eyes on me, "Don't go!" I cried hysterically, "Please!"

His eyes closed as he gave a sigh, and I felt stillness. He was…gone…dead…Kevin.

"KEVIN!?" I cried, shaking him, "NO! KEVIN!"

"He's gone" Jay whispered from above us, "Dead" he turned to glare at Diamond, "You son of a bitch!" he cried, he started shaking and suddenly he burst from whatever spell Diamond had put him under. He ran at Diamond, fists flying, "He was my brother! You son of a bitch! You fucking killed him!"

Jay went flying into the wall as Diamond kicked him. His head crashed dangerously against the wall, giving a sick thud as he slid to the ground.

"NO!" I cried, running at Diamond,

"Oh my god!" Diamond yelled exasperatedly at me, "You just won't stay down!" he waved his hand at me again and I crumpled to the floor, the pain in my head multiplied exponentially, my vision began swimming more than ever before, but I struggled to my feet, walking towards where I could see Diamond, "No" I said again, "Leave him alone"

I fell back to the floor, I could see both Diamond and Jay watching me warily, my vision went black for a few seconds but I got up somehow.

He strolled to Jay and stabbed the knife through him.

Jay groaned in pain as his soul was suddenly pulled painfully out of him, he looked up at me, sadness in his eyes, "Sorry I couldn't help, Usa" he murmured, "Tell Rei…love her…so much..."

He slammed against the ground.

"NO! JAY!"

"If you think" I gasped out, stumbling to the 5 Diamonds standing in front me, "that I'm not going to make you pay" I swayed dangerously, "Then you're WRONG!"

With that word I felt energy burst from me and fly at Diamond. The spurt of white light hit him dead center in the chest, blasting him backwards closer to the center of the warehouse.

I stopped, amazed at what I had done. Diamond lay at a horrible angle and for a second I was almost afraid that I had killed him. Was I pleased? Was I horrified? At this moment I wasn't sure anymore.

When I heard a grunt of pain, I realized I had almost reveled in the thought of killing Diamond…

But he had KILLED them! I think I was justified!

"Okay, what is going on!?" he snarled as he got up, he was swaying either in pain or anger, "I took all your energy, you're not supposed to be able to…how the hell did you recover so fast? What are you doing?"  
"I don't know" I groaned, the pain was increasing exponentially the longer he looked at me

"You had to have done SOMETHING!" he exploded

Then I realized why he was so pissed. He was jealous. Extremely jealous from his tone.

"So you're saying," I gasped as the pain suddenly vanished from my head, "That you can't automatically regain your powers, but I can?" I asked, confused, "Because that just makes it sound like I'm stronger than-"

He growled in anger and suddenly ran at me. I spun backward from the violent impact, sprawling on the ground.

He was on top of me, his hair in his eyes and his face angrier than I had ever seen it, "You'd like that, wouldn't you?" he spat, "That after always losing to me that there was _one_ thing you were better at, one thing that you could beat me in"

I thrashed beneath him, but he forced my wrists above me head, "Diamond-"

"_Beg_ me not to" he urged, "Because this is one game you'll always _lose_"

Rape was the game.

I tried to call upon the power that had been there a second ago, but it was gone. This had nothing to do with crystal capacity, it was all about physical strength, of which Diamond had so much more than me. He was simply stronger than me.

I wasn't going to call for help, nobody would come anyway, Jay was…Kevin was... I would _not_ beg, never again.

However, when he sank his teeth into my neck painfully I couldn't help but scream.

"Beg!" he roared, "I want to watch you die when you realize that you've lost, like always…because you're NOT better than me, you're weak and useless, and completely at my _mercy_"

His hands slid to my throat this time and I cried out, trying to wrench his hands from around my throat.

His hands began constricting in a way that told me this was not just a threat…he was completely serious.

I stared into his cold eyes, my vision blurring as no oxygen reached me. My hands went slack, unable to bring the energy to fight his hands off of my throat.

And I knew.

I was going to die.

I'd _lost_.

_Everything._

At least…it would be over.

Light flashed before my eyes and for a second I though it was the legendary 'light at the end of the tunnel' but that was before I realized that Diamond had been blasted off of me.

The light embraced me, breathing air into my lungs, and brought me back to peak energy.

And I felt an embrace that I had thought I never would.

I'd felt _him_.

"Usagi…" Diamond breathed

He whipped his head around, trying to find me, "Usagi! Come back!" he yelled, "I- I didn't mean to hurt you! I just…please"

I'd been on the verge of dying and he was willing to laugh it off!

I had been rendered invisible by the power that had saved me. But it was fading slowly.

He ran his hands through his hair, composing himself, "I didn't mean to…"

"Fine" he suddenly snapped, "Doesn't mean I'm stopping my plans, I'll have you either way"

The humming of the orb started again and the pain caused me to drop my invisibility. He stared at me, as if not believing I was there.

The pain kept building and the large crack resounded for the third time.

"NO!"

"What- where- KEVIN!?" Sailor Jupiter cried, falling to Kevin who was lying almost right next to where she had been brought.

She looked around fearfully, "Usagi" she breathed, "Oh god, what's happened?" her eyes had found Jay as well.

"Welcome, Makoto" Diamond said, bringing her attention to him.

"Diamond" she snarled, standing up again, wasting no time, "Supreme Thunder!"

Diamond pushed his power at her and she slammed into the wall.

I ran at him, "You almost kill me and then you go back to trying to kill my friends!?"

He glared at me, "I'm bringing you down in the dark with me, and if this is what it takes, I _am_ going to do it"

"LEAVE MY FRIENDS ALONE!" I cried, kicking him, sending him flying into the wall.

"Jupiter! Get out of here! Get everyone into my room!"

"Your room can't protect from the orb, why do you think I used your power" Diamond snarled, standing up

"Shit" I groaned, "Shit!"

He waved his hand angrily at me, "That's enough out of you, you're so interruptive"

I slammed onto my knees, unable to move at all, as usual my mouth being the only responsive part of my body.

Jupiter charged her attack, "Supreme Thunder DRAGON!" she roared, electricity crackling dangerously around the room. She charged it all at Diamond and his wall waned against the attack and cracked, sending him flying.

Jupiter dropped to the ground, she had used too much power, her transformation dropped away, but she managed to stay conscious. She looked at me, fear written all over her face.

Her hand hurriedly pulled out her phone and she dialed. Phones around the room started beeping. Suddenly there was a knife sticking through her chest.

"MAKOTO!!" I cried, trying as hard as I could to move. But nothing would work! NOTHING!

"MAKOTO!"

"Usa….gi" Makoto sighed, still looking at me, Diamond began pouring the light from her.

"Sorry…couldn't help…" her eyes closed, sliding to the floor, "you" she finished, "Nick" she gasped, the final words I could hear.

"NO! NO! MAKOTO!" I cried, shaking, "Don't leave me! Not again! I JUST GOT YOU BACK! YOU CAN'T LEAVE!"

"SHUTUP!" Diamond roared, turning on me, "JUST SHUTUP!" he swiped his hand in anger and suddenly I felt my mouth close, I was unable to open it, whimpers kept escaping but nothing else.

"You just don't get it" he snarled down at me, "This is for your own good"

I glared at him as hard as I could in this predicament. He could say whatever the hell he wanted, but this wasn't for me. It was all for him. He was KILLING my friends.

The front entrance slammed open and I felt déjà vu as Sailor Mars, Nephrite and Sailor Venus stepped inside.

"Oh," Diamond said, looking pleased, "Guess I won't need to use my transporter" he walked over to the orb and placed it back into the box.

I whimpered loudly, wishing that I could do something. ANYTHING! To stop this from happening.

"Mako…" Nephrite gasped, staring at her bloodied form on the floor

"JAY" Mars cried, running as fast as she could toward him

I could see Sailor Venus' eyes darting from me, to Kevin, to Diamond.

Love won and she ran to Kevin, eyes tearing over.

"Say goodbye," Diamond taunted, looking between the three of them

"FIRE SOUL!" and "CRESCENT BEAM" and Nephrite's attack slammed together and flew at Diamond. He went flying backwards.

Nephrite ran to me, trying to lift me up, "Usa, what…Mako…oh god" he had seen Diamond getting up again.

"Be proud" Diamond snapped, "That actually hurt"

Mars ran at him, and I could see her heart breaking, she punched him and he stabbed.

Blood dripped slowly from her stomach, she looked confusingly at me and then at Jay.

"Sorry" she gasped out to me, "I'm so sorry that I couldn't do more" she shuddered as she fell, "I'm…coming Jay…"

"REI!" Venus cried, running to Diamond,

"NO!" I cried, light once again bursting from me, "DON'T!"

Diamond glanced at me, fire in his eyes and stabbed the knife through Venus.

She looked down at it as if confused as to how it had gotten there, she raised her face to look at Diamond, "Venus…Planet – POWER!"

"WHAT!? NO!" Diamond cried, he went flying backwards when her light hit him, the light interrupted the spell he had put me under and I ran towards her, "MINAKO!" I cried. She fell into me.

"Hey, Usagi" she sighed softly, "Sorry we didn't get here sooner"

"No, no" I moaned, "Don't be, I wish you hadn't come"

She smiled as she fell to the ground, "We always come when it comes to you, and we always will"

"No…Minako, don't leave me" I whispered, trying to hold her up

"You can do this" she murmured, "We know you can"

Her eyes closer, fluttering open and closed repeatedly, "I wish I could have kissed Kevin one last time…"

I felt her heart still.

"MINAKO!!" I cried, tears streaming down my face.

I set her down, Nephrite was sitting beside Makoto, trying to stop the blood from flowing from her wound.

"NO! NICK!" I cried, running at him. I didn't get there fast enough.

He slid to the floor, Diamond appearing behind him, knife bloodied even more.

"NICK!?"

He fell forward and I caught him, collapsing under his weight, "NICK! DON'T LEAVE!"

"Have to" he whispered, "Got stabbed"

A laugh bubbled through my tears somehow and he smiled, "Happy to make you laugh, as always, Mamoru and Makoto would be proud" he murmured down to me

"Stay here, make me laugh more!" I cried, grasping onto him

"Sorry that we couldn't keep our promise" he whispered, the smile disappearing, "I deserve this…"

"NO! Don't you DARE say that" I cried.

He wiped away my tears, "Okay, didn't mean to make you cry…such a disappointment"

"Nick" I whispered, "I love you, so much"

"I know Usa, and we love you just as much, we'd give our lives countless-" his eyes went blank.

He collapsed on top of me.

"NICK!?"

There was no response.

"NICK!" I cried, shaking him above me, "Come on, wake up! WAKE UP!"

I closed my eyes against his chest, tears streaming unknowingly down my cheeks.

It was over.

I'd lost him.

Just like I'd lost every single person that I had ever cared about.

The weight above me was pulled off and I was pulled up.

"You did this" I whispered, looking at him

He looked away, "No, you did this. The second you chose them"  
"BUT I COULDN'T STOP THEM!" I cried, "THEY KEPT COMING BACK! EVEN WHEN I DIDN'T DESERVE IT! I STILL DON'T!"

He slapped me, "You're getting hysterical"

I turned to look at him again, "You're a sick, sick bastard, one who can't bear letting me have people I care for MORE than I do for you. Well guess what, there will always be _billions_ of people I care for more than I care for you"

His eyes turned hard, "You say that now, but someday it'll be the exact opposite"

I slapped him, "Keep fucking dreaming, cause that's all I am now, a dream you'll never fully have"

He grabbed my wrist from slapping him again and pulled me to him, "You'll be screaming my name in so much pleasure that just a touch from me and your life will be complete"

"Fuck you" I spat, "Because I never will"

He roared in anger, teleporting me away. We collapsed against the street outside my house. He pushed me away, "Leave, before I go back to the little game we were playing before"

I stepped closer, "I'd gladly take that over what you _seem_ to think will happen"

His eyes narrowed in anger, "And what do you think will happen to little lover boy if that does happen"

I glared at him. Fallen silent for once.

"Get out of my sight" he spat as he pushed me away.  
I turned around and walked to my house. Not daring to look back, I slipped in.

"Where have you been?" Mom asked the second I stepped inside

"You stepped outside and just disappeared" Dad murmured disapprovingly

I shrugged, "Went for a…walk"

They turned away, looking at the TV.

My breath caught as I remembered that Harumi and Ayame…they were all alone at the guys' house. I hurried out of the house, "Be back in a little bit" I said in the direction of my parents and rushed away to my car.

"Harumi! Ayame!" I cried as I reached the house. The front door was ajar and I feared the worst.

"Oh, Usagi" Harumi said as she ran down the stairs, "The boys were so worried about you"

She saw my face crack and I began to sob. Unrelenting tears slid down my face, blinding me.

"Usagi?" Ayame asked as she leant down next to me, "What happened?"

I turned away. I couldn't tell them. They had trusted me to make sure that their sons lived and instead…

"Usagi?"

I shook my head.

"USAGI!"

I looked up, seeing Harumi and Ayame's fearful looks, "What happened?" Harumi asked softly

"They're…." I gasped out

"No!" Ayame cried, "No!"

Harumi stared silently at me, as if she refused to believe me.

"Usagi! Please! Tell me they're fine" Ayame said to me

I looked away from her and heard gasps and sobs.

"I'm so so so sorry" I moaned, more to them than to myself. I didn't deserve them in the first place.

But Harumi and Ayame. They deserved their children. They had just met for god's sake.

Harumi stepped to me, pulling me to her, "Shh," she whispered, "It'll be fine"

"They're DEAD! How can it EVER be fine?" I screamed up at her. I struggled to pull from her.

She held onto me, rocking me, "Shh" she kept murmuring

"I don't DESERVE this" I cried as I kept trying to push her off

"Usagi, stop it" Ayame said, tears still streaming down her face, "You do"

"What have I done?" I moaned, "What have I done?"

"You didn't do this" Harumi muttered, "You didn't"

I shook in her grasp, "But I DID! Don't you see!?"

I finally succeeded in pushing her away, "I could have stopped this! I could have agreed to whatever he had in store for me! Anything! Everything! To stop this from happening!"

The loud slapping sound rung around the silenced room, Ayame's hand was shaking, "Don't you DARE say that! Do you know how much it broke Nick, Kevin, and Jay to agreeing to let you do this!?"

Harumi buried me in a hug, "They would rather that…this happen, than the other" she whispered

I whimpered, "But that's the thing, it'll happen either way… I'd rather that they be alive…"

I was met with silence as Harumi rocked me back and forth, trying to quiet me.

**--C&B--**

**Yeesh, this chapter's so horrible.  
Anyway, the next two days I think I'm updating daily, I really want to get to Chapter 14 cuz it's my favorite chapter and I want it to come out on my birthday...I'm weird, aren't I?  
Right, so this is basically the end of this part of the story and the beginning of the next part is coming up, get geared for explanations galore and the introduction of some old- and some new- faces.  
**

**Hope you enjoyed...  
Don't forget to curse me out or whatever!  
In other words, REVIEW! **


	13. Casualties of War

**Hiya! I know I said I would post yesterday...but it only ended an hour ago...so I'll still post up Chapter 14 in a few hrs! :)**

**Hope you guys like the chapter!!**

* * *

**Crash and Burn **

**Chapter 13: Casualties of War**

We finally made it home after hours and hours of my hysterical crying. I could tell that I had shaken Harumi and Ayame horrifically, they were scared for my sanity and I could see it in their eyes.

"Get up to the roof" I whispered to them as I made my way to the front door.

I trudged into the house quietly and was met by my mom and dad. Of course.

"Where have you been?" Dad asked harshly

"Out" I muttered as I moved to the stairs

"You've been out the whole night" Mom said softly

I shrugged, "Whatever"

"You've been out the whole day and 'whatever' and 'out' is all you can say?" Dad snapped

I rolled my eyes, "Sorry, I just got back from watching the rest of my friends disappear, but that's what you wanted- isn't it?" I said, muttering under my breath so they couldn't hear me

"We got a call from the police"

I looked up at them, "What did they say?"

"…bodies were found at a warehouse, about an hour ago" Mom whispered

I clutched my head as pictures of their bodies came to the front of my vision.

"No" I whispered, "No"

"What do you have to do with all this?" Dad asked

I moaned, "I don't know…they just keep dying…"

Pain was shooting through me. I couldn't make the images leave.

"Kevin, Nick, Makoto, Minako, Rei and Jay…" my mom murmured, "the bodies that were found"

"_Sorry we couldn't keep our promise…I deserve this" _

"No" I moaned, "Don't say that"

The pain was just rising.

I could see my parents watching me warily. But they didn't try to comfort me.

"The police said they'll contact you tomorrow to find out what you know" she said softly

"What the HELL have you gotten yourself involved in?" Dad snapped

"_We always come when it comes to you, and we always will"_

"Stop"

"_I'm so sorry that I couldn't do more"_

They all…kept…apologizing…

"_Sorry…couldn't help…you"_

I moaned. I could see Makoto reaching for me.

"_Sorry I couldn't help Usa"_

"Jay" I whispered, reaching for his pain filled face, "Don't leave me"

"_I …remember Usa, Mamoru…Minako…I love them"_

"Have you been doing drugs?" Dad asked, snapping me back to the present.

"_You can do this…we know you can"_

"No"

I struggled up the stairs, ignoring their looks of disbelief.

I passed Shingo again, he was staring at me, worry written on his face.

"Are you okay?" he asked

I laughed hollowly, "Why do you ask? I just lost every single important person in my life, I'm sure that's not so big compared to possible jail time or drug use"

He looked at me like I was crazy.

I crashed into my room, unlocking it and closing it behind me silently.

Ayame and Harumi watched as I stumbled to them.

I fell into their hands and they held me through the night, trying to quell my sobs.

--

My mind was in a horrible state the next morning. I had gotten no sleep, just tears that kept falling.

My parents and Shingo left me alone, just looking at me worriedly as I left the house.

"Usagi?"

I looked up from the piece of grass that I had been staring at for the last hour, the park was a new sanctuary.

"Naru?"

"Usagi" she cried as she rushed to me and held me in a hug, "I heard what happened"

"Oh" I murmured

"Are you alright?"

I shrugged

She sighed, "Usagi, what's going on?"

"The girls and the guys are dead" I muttered, "And Mamoru's missing"

"You're all alone?" she asked, brows furrowed

I didn't respond.

"God, Usagi, I'm so sorry"

Tears escaped from my eyes, it was never-ending, "Not your fault" I murmured as I wiped them away quickly

"I should have been here for you when they went missing…and now they're dead" Naru said sadly

"I…had Kevin, Nick and Jay" I whispered, "They…were with me"

"What's happened…why is this happening?"

"I don't know," I whispered

"You're lying"

I balked. I hadn't expected…

"I just don't know what to make of this" she murmured. Her green eyes were staring right through me and I couldn't help feeling that…

"Make of what?"

She laughed tonelessly, "Don't play stupid with me, Usagi, you've always been smarter than everyone's given you credit for and it's the same for me. I've known ever since you got together with the girls that there was something going on. I knew it the day that you tried to stop me from seeing Mr. Sanjoin, and I knew it when you became a zombie, but I didn't question it because I was just so _angry_ that, after spending our whole lives together, you still didn't trust me enough to just _tell_ me what was going on in your life!"

"Naru-"

"Let me finish, this has been festering for a long time now"

She ran a hand through her now long brown hair, gazing at me hard, "You're keeping everything from me still, but it's really obvious that there's something horrible going down and that you're stuck right in the middle. And I _think_ it has something to do with Diamond Torii"

I looked away, freaking out. How had she known all that? Was I that transparent? How then, had my own parents not figured it out?

My silence affirmed the truth for her.

"God…" she breathed, "I just assumed…everything happened after his party, and it was just a guess…"

She shook her head, getting back on track, still watching me hard, "I'm just hurt that after all this time, you didn't come to me. You're still leaving me in the dark. It hurts, Usagi. It hurts to watch you shrivel away and not knowing why. Better yet, you refuse to tell me-"

The pain that her voice was choked in stunned me. I glanced back up and saw that she was crying.

"I know" she gasped, "Way to get emotional. I guess I just overestimated our friendship…from the beginning"

"Don't say that…" I whispered sadly

"And why not!?" she spat, "What do you think is so bad that you have to go through this alone?"

Tears were flowing down both our faces, landing messily on the brown dirt beneath us.

"Naru" I moaned, "I…can't say anything"

She met my eyes, "Then I guess I did overestimate our stupid friendship"

She turned away.

"Naru" I whispered, leaning out to her.

"What?"

"Naru. I love you. You know that. You were always the best friend that I had. I know I've been behaving horribly the last two years, and you're right…things are bad. It's just, it's safer for you if you don't know…just staying away from me…you'll just get hurt. And I…I couldn't bear that"

She looked back at me, "I know that you're trying to be noble and shit. But it's killing you, I can tell"

"I just…I can't" I sobbed, "I can't be the cause of another person's death"

"Usagi," she whispered, "I don't care what you did, I'll stand by you"

"That's what I'm afraid of"

She shook her head wordlessly.

"I can't bear to lose you, Naru," I cried, "You're one of the people that I can always hold onto, a sign that I used to be normal once…if you're gone…it's all over"

"Usagi, what is so big that you can't even tell me?"

I moaned, "Stop"

"What's happened to you? It's like my best friend died"

Hadn't she? She'd died the instant that she let her friends die.

"You're holding this all in rather than dealing with it…and that's going to-"

I looked up, wondering why she'd stopped talking. I followed her gaze to my neck.

"What happened to your neck?" she gasped, touching it softly

I yelped, pulling away rather painfully.

"…Is that a choke mark?"

"No" I whimpered

"It is, isn't it? Who did that to you? Was it Diamond?"

I twitched at the name, remembering him stabbing the knife through…

She had her answer.

"Has he been the one doing this?"

"STOP!" I cried, jumping up, "Don't start trying to figure it out!"

"But I want to help you, Usagi…I need to"

"I don't _deserve_ your help" I snapped, "Or did you forget that I ditched you for a whole year, and then came crawling back to you, offering no explanation as to why I've been such a horrible friend"

"You-"

"Just stay out of it!" I yelled, running out of the park.

I could her shouting after me but I ignored her.

I went to the only place that I had left. The orphanage.

"Usagi!?" Haruko cried when she saw me, "We heard what happened!"

She rushed to me, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," I murmured, "Just looking for something to keep me busy"

Mai and Tama joined Haruko around me.

"It's such a horrible thing" Mai said softly,

"We just met them" Tama whispered

I nodded sadly, "I know"

"How are you holding up?" Tama asked me worriedly

I shrugged, "As best as I can at the moment"

"Did you even get any sleep?" Haruko asked

Mai sighed, "You look like you haven't slept in the last few days"

I shrugged.

"What happened?" Haruko asked

"I don't know. They just disappeared" I whispered

I remembered something that felt from forever ago, "Uh, you recognized the name Parker…?"

The three of them shared a look and I knew then that it had been the truth.

"He was here, wasn't he? Nick?"

"A long long time ago" Mai murmured

"And his father…?"

"Has been donating profusely for the last seventeen years" said Tama

"Does the name Torii ring a bell?"

The three of them shared another look,

"How do you know that name?" I asked

Haruko led the rest of us inside and into the kitchen, "It was approximately 15 years ago, right here in our little town. The three of us were just starting out the orphanage and were very open hearted, any little orphan that came would be treated fairly, and then automatically put up for adoption, we didn't have that much room then and thought that the children deserved families. Then there was a fire in a home that was quite close to our sister orphanage, one that had helped us start out and they took in a small child, only a year or so old, his mother had perished in the fire. They were only supposed to wait for the father to come back; he had been in America at the moment and couldn't be contacted. I sent my friends Ayame Parker and Harumi Ford to that orphanage because they were searching for a place to stay for a few days. The child remained in the orphanage about a week…but then the orphanage also burned down. Twenty children, and four adults died in that fire, the child was among the few that had been rescued. Ayame Parker and Harumi Ford were among the adults that had died," she gave a light sob but managed to pull herself and continue, "The children that had survived were put under our care as we were the only orphanage in the area"

She stopped, looking at Mai and Tama, they nodded, and she continued, "We didn't know what to make of that particular child- who had now survived two fires. He was a small child for his age…slightly spoiled…but there was something sinister about him. All he ever talked about was his father, how he wanted him and…just, he was a…troubled child, fights broke out between him and many children and somehow he almost always won, reducing almost every child to tears. Nicholas Parker did not take nicely to the child, but neither did the child like him, he started hitting him actually, we had to separate the two of them. But soon afterwards, the fathers showed up, both for Nick and the child, and we allowed them to go. Both fathers offered large donations to the orphanage which was buckling under the pressure of so many children and we thanked them profusely…"

She stopped, nodding, "Thomas Parker and Rubeus Torii saved this orphanage"

"The child was called Diamond Torii, wasn't he?" I asked

The three of them nodded in unison.

I sighed. Why wasn't I surprised? The child was exactly how I would think Diamond would be like when he was a child.

Suddenly something else clicked. This was all orphanages, all had to do with orphanages…they were all connected.

No.

It couldn't be true.

I looked up at the three of them, they were gazing at me wonderingly, "You didn't happen to know the Chibas?"

"The Chibas?" Mai asked, "Of course we knew them, it was their orphanage that was burned to the ground"

Tama nodded soberly, "They were a young couple, they had had their first son a year or so before they perished in the fire,"

Mamoru had said that his parent's had died in a car crash, hadn't he?

Had I ever even asked him?

"What was their son's name?" I asked, still not wanting to believe it

"M something, I think" Haruku murmured, "Momo- no that's a girl, oh, I remember, Mamoru"

I moaned in horror.

"What's wrong?" Mai asked worriedly

"Mamoru…he's missing, he's my boyfriend" I whispered

"Wait," Haruko said, "You're saying that…you know Nicholas Parker, Diamond Torii _and_ Mamoru Chiba?"

I nodded wordlessly.

"Oh my" Tama said softly, "That's quite a coincidence"

"His adoptive family moved to the United States soon after his adoption…we never did find out what happened to him after his adoption. His adoptive parents allowed him to keep his old name since he wouldn't respond to the name they gave him, Darien Shields" **(Heh. Couldn't resist, plus, the name Mamoru is wayyy cooler)**

"God" I whispered, "He did tell me his parents died in a car crash…but those weren't his parents, those were his adoptive parents…he lost his parents twice"

Mai, Tama and Haruko sighed in exhaustion, "Children are always hurt the most by the mistakes of the world" Tama murmured

"A question" I said, "Torii…and Mamoru, did they ever fight?"

They looked at each other, trying to remember, "Now that I think about it" murmured Haruko, "Mamoru was one of the children who always managed to stand up to Diamond, he was the protector of the other children. Him and Nicholas managed to bond pretty quickly as well"

What the hell was going on?

My head was reeling from everything that I had already found out.

According to this, Mamoru actually believed that his parents had died in that car crash, but really, they had perished in a fire that had obviously been somehow set by a young Diamond. Mamoru had actually known Diamond as a child and had known how evil he truly was, and had protected others from him. This went back so very far. The only thing that was somehow not there, was me. Not that I minded. I would think I would remember if I had ever met Diamond as a child. Probably would have hated him.

"Are you alright, Usagi?" Haruko asked worriedly

I nodded, "I'm fine, I should get going" I hurried out of there without another word to the women. This brought my mind off of…

Right. Staying away from that subject.

I couldn't bear to go home, so I went to the place where I always felt safe, where I had only good memories: the guys' house.

I let myself in quietly, Kevin had given me the key a while back, just so I'd be able to come here if I ever needed to.

It sounded so…quiet. There was silence all throughout the house and it hurt. This place had always been rowdy, we had never bothered to be quiet here. It was our sanctuary.

I sat on the staircase, crying silently, wishing we could go back to the first time that I had come to the house.

Just then the bell rang, jolting me from my silent reverie of better times. I wiped my tears away and made my way to the door, peeking out. It was the Japanese cop that had 'told' us about Ami and Zach's deaths.

"Yes?" I asked after I opened the door.

"Tsukino Usagi, right?" he asked, walking inside

I nodded, holding my body tight.

"Maybe we could go somewhere where you could relax…?" he said softly. I led him to the kitchen and sat down.

"I presume that you know of the deaths?"

I nodded again.

"How are you?"

I shrugged, still not meeting his eyes.

"I had a few questions..." he paused, looking at me sadly, "Since you are the only remaining member of your…group"

I blinked, "But Mamoru…he's still alive…"

"At this point, we're not entirely sure"

I moaned in pain, tears brimming in my eyes.

"I'm sorry," he said softly

"The questions?" I gasped out

"Right. Do you have any idea whatsoever who could be doing these things?"

How about the evil son of a bitch called Diamond Torii. The fucking devil on earth.

I shook my head, "We've never done _anything_ to hurt anyone, I can't understand why someone's doing this…"

"From what we've…seen" he said softly, "It seems as if this is supposed to hurt you"

"Yeah? Well whoever it is obviously got to their goal"

"You don't have _any _idea of who is doing this? We would be able to lock this psycho up for a long time if you did, at this point, the death sentence looks good"

"Don't you think that if I knew, that I would tell you so that the bitch could get what he deserved?" I snapped

"Actually, there have been many cases…similar to this, not as…extreme, but in these cases, the victim is afraid for others that are close to her and thinks that if she tells, that things will get worse. I need to make sure that this isn't one of these times"

I finally met his eyes, cold with anger, "I don't have anyone left to be afraid for"

"You still have yourself, and Chiba"

I looked away, "I think we're done"

He sighed, "Look, Usagi, I hate to see these things happen, and to tell you the truth…this is the worst I've seen it, 8 teenagers dying within three weeks, all in a violent manner, not to mention that child from the orphanage…it's just horrific and if there's _anything_ that seems relevant, anything that would help us catch this sick son of a bitch, you have to tell us"

"I think that _I _would know that" I snarled

He lowered his head, "Regardless, it is my duty to urge you to come to us if there's _anything_ that you know that can help us in this investigation"

My anger disappeared, only to replaced by mind numbing sadness and I nodded, "I will" I said thickly, my throat was clogged with sobs.

"You stay safe, Tsukino-san" he said softly, "Oh, um, their families have been contacted, and I think they would like to talk to you as well, they'll be in contact with you"

I sighed wearily, that would be loads of fun.

He let himself out quietly, leaving a card lying on the table in front of me.

I left it in the spot it was and crawled to the entertainment room, holding myself together.

I collapsed against the sofa, darkness taking me over.

I slept horribly, watching my friends die again and again.

The Silver Millennium, last month and just now, watching as they gave their lives for me repeatedly. I stood to the side, unable to do anything…again.

Nightmares tortured me with possibilities of who Diamond was calling, what he was going to do now. And as clocks ticked around me I saw Mamoru fade into the darkness.

"NO!" I screamed, "MAMORU! COME BACK!"

The clocks around me flickered and turned into a colorless room…my room?

My bed was a distant grey object, flickering in and out of view.

"Mamoru?" I breathed, looking around, "You're supposed to be here…tell me you're here"

Oh my god. It had happened. He-he had faded. He was _gone_.

"Mamoru!?" I sobbed, "You can't leave me!"

"_Usa...ko…?"_

I jolted, spinning wildly around, I found myself locked in place by those breathtaking eyes, "Mamoru" I sighed, leaping into his arms, "Thank god"

His embrace tightened around me, _"I…I felt you slipping…I couldn't feel you anymore and…I tried- I tried to hold onto you, to reach you…but I couldn't and then I couldn't hear you at all since then, like I…lost you"_

He whispered this in a quick hysterical tone that it took me a few seconds to understand it.

"So it was you" I said softly, looking up at him, "Last night you blasted Diamond off of me when he was strangling me"

His eyes went into shock at these words and it took a few seconds of hard breathing before he was calmed down, _"So that's why I felt you fade…he just moved past delusions that he's in love with you and moved onto trying to kill you" _

I looked up at him worriedly, he seemed different from last time. He was tense and I could feel the frustration rolling off of him in waves, threatening to pull me down too.

His anger had been bottled up all this time and he couldn't do anything to stop it from festering.

"Hey" I said softly, stroking his face, "Are you okay?"

He pulled away from my hand, _"Who cares, you were the one that almost died, and I was sitting in here unable to do ANYTHING to save you from that…bitch"_

"But you did, Mamoru" I cried, pulling him back to me, "I was a goner, but then you blasted him off of me…you saved me"

"_That was an accident" _he snapped, _"I just got so frustrated and I just- exploded…it might not happen soon enough next time"_

"Stop it!" I cried, tears forming in my eyes, "Somehow, even though Diamond separated us, we still have a connection, doesn't that give you _any_ hope at all!?"

He shuddered, pulling away from me, he began to pace, mumbling to himself, _"She's not real…never real. I have to get back…have to help her…save her, kill Torii" _

"Mamoru!"

He froze, turning to me, eyes wild, _"Usako?" _he turned around again, shaking his head vigorously, _"Remember! She's not real!" _

My shoulders tensed fearfully. This place was driving him insane.

"Mamoru" I said softly, approaching him slowly, "I'm real"

"_No" _he muttered, meeting my gaze, _"Not real. He's trying to trick me again. Sending tricks…lies"_

Carefully, I placed my hands on his shoulders, pulling him to face me, "Mamoru, please, believe me"

I felt him shaking underneath my hands and it scared me. Nothing had ever made him act like this…

"What has this place done to you?" I asked softly, looking deep into his eyes, "I swear, it's me…" and I did the one thing that he wouldn't be able to deny it was me. I leaned up to kiss him. After a moment of stillness beneath my lips, he suddenly awoke. One of his hands traveled to my waist, pulling me closer and the other moved its way through my hair, softly stroking it. He breathed in deeply, finally believing me.

"…_it is you" _he sighed happily, he looked at me, eyes returned to normal, _"I'm so sorry, Usako, it's just that- I never know when it's truth, when you're actually here…what did you do to your hair?"_

I settled against him, "No, it's okay and I cut it"

"_You look amazing. It's not okay, tell me, what happened yesterday?"_

My breath hitched, as I remembered it myself. Tears started streaming down my face again, I didn't want to tell Mamoru. He would hate me…okay he wouldn't…but I couldn't bear to bring him this horrible news.

"_Usako, what happened?" _he asked softly, knowing something worse was amiss

"They're dead," I said softly, not looking at him, "Gone"

"_What?" _

"He…he killed them…Kevin, Jay, Nick, Makoto, Minako, Rei…"

"_Oh god" _

"I lost them Mamoru, I let them die…_again_" I cried, pulling away from him

Hands encircled me without delay, pulling me against warmth, _"Shh"_ he whispered, _"You couldn't do anything"_

Sobbing, I recounted last night to him. The orb, how he used my powers, my unexplained power bursts, to his sudden desire to watch me die, to the deaths of our remaining friends.

I then moved on to what I had learned this morning.

"_What!?"_ he cried, looking at me wildly, _"That…that can't be true, my parents died in a car crash"_

"Your adoptive parents did" I whispered softly, "Your blood parents died in that fire"

"_A fire that Torii set" _he snarled

"It seems like" I murmured, "His powers are _unstoppable_, I couldn't even stop them…I couldn't- I can't…" I trailed off, looking helplessly at Mamoru

"_Usako" _he said softly, _"Look at your body"_

I did. It was growing brightly, just like last time, "Yea, so?"

"_You're glowing, Usako, like an angel"_

I rolled my eyes, "I think that's because you're trapped in here, everything looks bright to you"

"_You don't get it," _he murmured, _"Diamond visited me…before…checking in, I think, to see how fast I was dying, though he did say it didn't matter since you didn't have any way of knowing. He said he had no intention of bringing me back-"_

"That son of a-!"

"_My point is, that when he came, he didn't radiate light like you do, he was covered in a dark, small glow, not nearly enough to light the room like you do. This is only a presumption, but I think the light indicates power. Your light is so above his and though you don't know it, you're stronger than him"_

"Not really" I sighed, "He's controlled me with that power tons of times"

"_And how many times have you broken out of it?"_

I stilled. He had a point. Every time Diamond used his power on me, I always managed to get out of it.

"_I can only imagine your true power...I have ultimate faith in you"_

I pulled away from him, gazing down at my glowing hands, "I don't know" I whispered, then changing the subject, "I miss them so much…I miss you so much, it's like I can't breathe…I hate being away from you"

"_I know," _he agreed. I didn't have to ask what he felt, being away from me, his little seizure before had been a more than thorough explanation.

He held me close to him, stilling both of our shivers, _"I love you, Usako, never forget that"_

I sighed against him, "I…I don't know if I can do this anymore"

He led me to the bed, sitting against it lightly, _"I know you can. You look beautiful, even more so than before, like there's a halo around your head-"_

"Mamoru?"

_"Mm?" _he asked, moving hair away from my face

"…could you kiss me?"

He leaned down without delay, kissing me deeply, awakening desire within me again. He straddled me, only leaving my mouth to gasp for more air, continuing to kiss me he breathed life and hope back into me, hope that we could get out of this, together.

His lips were hot to the touch against my neck, making me gasp sharply. My hands ran through his hair, reveling in the feelings.

"Mamoru" I moaned

He stopped to look at me, _"I love you, Usako"_

The few seconds away from him lasted too long and I pushed up to him, kissing him desperately. He pushed down, kissing like…like this could be our last time together. Neither of us wanted to admit it, but the possibility suffocated us. His hands slid over my skin, reveling in their silkiness, _"You're so beautiful" _he sighed against me.

Our desire was palpable, touchable, we wanted to be together but we both knew we couldn't. Our chests heaved in synchrony, hands sliding over our taut skin, lips fighting to find each other, not willing to breathe in without the other.

And suddenly everything disappeared. He vanished and the room flickered back to the cold entertainment room that I had fallen asleep in, "Mamoru?"

"I'm here"

My eyes snapped to the side, eager to be swallowed by his light, beautiful eyes.

-Only it wasn't his eyes that mine found. These eyes floated coldly above mine.

Diamond smirked, "Having a nice dream?"

My scream was stifled by the handkerchief that he shoved against my mouth and nose, which made everything…so…heavy…

**--C&B--**

**Hey again! I know that barely made sense, but the low down is that Diamond had something to do with the fires- the one that killed his mother- and the one in the orphanage where Ayame and Harumi had been- you'll get some info on that next chapter.  
The official beginning of the second half of the story starts with next chapter- this was just the calm before it all.  
So, I'll post up next chapter in a few hrs- hopefully, I absolutely LOVE LOVE Chapter 14, I think it's one of my favorite chapters ever written. You'll see why. **

**Also, thanks to tototo, spoiledkln and the awesome Unknown reader for their amazing reviews!**

**Anyway, just because you'll get to see the next chapter soon, that doesn't mean you're all excused from reviewing! So go press that little button on the left hand corner over there, just to show me a little love on my birthday!  
REVIEW!!**


	14. Things of Evil

**Happy birthday to me!  
Happy birthday to me!  
Oh, I'm sorry, you're here to read the next Crash and Burn chapter?  
Then read on!!  
Love you guys for reading this crap!  
Anyway, favorite chapter coming right up. (Oh, and get the song Hysteria by Muse ready for the end of the chapter, you'll thank me later!)  
Enjoy!!**

* * *

**Crash and Burn **

**Chapter 14: Things of Evil**

I felt a wet sensation across the tips of my fingers, bringing me back to the present.

My fingers reacted instinctively, trying to stop the tickling sensation spreading throughout my hand.

My eyes fluttered open groggily, unwilling to drink in the scene around me. It was dark, completely, save for the moon that I could see distantly. It took me a few seconds to realize that I was looking at the moon through the branches of a tree and that my hands were bound behind me against the rough tree. My arms ached at the awkward angle. I felt the wet sensation again, and I realized that it was a tiny little tongue; I wiggled my fingers and heard a low whine, then a bark.

"Here, boy" I murmured softly, trying to see around the tree, "Come here"

A small white head popped out curiously, and the puppy came around slowly to investigate the noise.

"Hey, boy" I whispered, "What are you doing out here?"

He whined again, slipping quietly against my legs, making his way closer to me, a low bark came again as he watched me carefully.

It stared at me with perfectly black round eyes, giving new meaning to 'puppy dog eyes'

He looked a few weeks old, his coat was almost a perfect white, and looked small enough to hold in my palms easily, "Here, boy" I said softly as he reached my chest, still gazing up at me sorrowfully, he gave a small whine. I could feel his tail wagging slightly against my abdomen.

I looked around, there was a feeling of familiarity here, wherever it was.

I heard scuffling to my right, "Hello!?" I cried, "Is anyone there?"

A door slammed and the puppy quickly crawled away and I heard footsteps approaching me.

"Hello?" I called, "Is someone there? I need help!"

"Finally, Sleeping beauty awakens" Diamond's voice floated from behind me, "All the kisses in the galaxy wouldn't have awakened her before"

"Where am I?" I snapped, "Let me go, you son of a bitch" I yanked at the bonds holding me and only moaned in pain as the action almost broke my wrists; the bonds were tight.

He laughed, coming to stand in front of me, I could vaguely see his face, he looked massively tall from down on the floor "It might seem slightly familiar to you, but as you're not exactly the most religious, it may not"

I focused my eyes around him, seeing…flames flickering through a large door, "…Rei's temple" My eyes adjusted to the surroundings, there was the Meditation room, Rei's room stood on the other side, to my left and I was strapped to the tree in the middle of the courtyard.

Diamond was simply emanating dangerous excitement and it scared me, something big was going to happen.

"What the hell did you do to me?" I spat, glaring up at him

"Chloroform, of course," he said shrugging,

"You're pathetic" I snapped, "You had to drug me to get me over here"

"It was a lot less painful for the both of us" he said, we both turned to the side where a light bark came from, "Oh yeah," he said as if just remembering, "I got you a little present, I hope you like him"

He slowly crept to the area where we had heard the bark and he lifted the dog from the bush, "It's alright, boy" he said softly and I could see him petting him comfortingly. The puppy whined happily, and Diamond laughed, "Do you want to name him?"

I gazed up at the puppy sadly, I knew that something bad was going to happen to him. I looked away, "No"

"How about Spot?"

He was met with silence.

"Yeah, you're right, doesn't work, how about Buddy?"

I snorted in spite of myself.

"Hm, I like Caesar, what about you?"

My eyes were drawn to his, they glittered evilly.

"I don't care"

He nodded, "Caesar it is then, you should keep him away from backstabbing friends"

"Whatever"

He let the puppy go, who barked and made his way back to the bushes.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed" he said, turning his attention fully to me. He leaned down onto his knees, facing me.

"Maybe it's that you _killed_ my friends yesterday, oh yea, ruined my life" I spat, "Wait, I forgot about the whole drugging me and handcuffing me to a fucking tree, which hurts by the way"

"Allow me to make it better" he whispered, his hands appearing around my head, holding it in place. He bent down and kissed me. I twisted beneath him but I didn't have anything to defend myself with, something he immediately noticed.

"Wow" he breathed against my mouth, "Should have tied you up ages ago"

"Get the fuck off of me" I spat, pulling my face painfully from his grasp.

He gazed down at me, his eyes glassy. He shook his head, "You're right, there's too much to do to get distracted by a pretty girl…" he droned off, still looking down at me hungrily, "Even if she is chained down, emanating vulnerability" For a while there, he looked like he wouldn't mind putting off whatever it was that he was supposed to do.

"Well, there'll be enough time to do that later, should get to work" he muttered distractedly, standing up again.

I was ignored as he stepped out of my vision, disappearing through the meditation room, he was back within seconds, carrying a bag. He ruffled through it, taking out a few bottles that shone brightly, and candles.

My heart beat desperately as I tried to pull my hands out from the bonds, but it was useless, it would rather break my hand than let me go.

He started to place the candles in a circle around me, but I wasn't the center of it, there was a large space before me left empty.

"What are you doing?" I asked, terrified. He completely ignored me as he began setting down the shining bottles, placing two candles between each one, leaving large gaps between all of them.

As he placed down the 6th one, I realized what they were. Those were the bottles that…their souls had gone into. Kevin, Jay, Makoto, Rei, Minako and Nick's souls were placed inside those bottles.

"You dick," I snarled, "This is what you killed them for!?"

He nodded bemusedly.

"Tell me what the hell you're doing" I snapped

He finally placed the final candle down, finishing an extremely large circle, "I told you yesterday; I'm calling for someone to…help me with my situation"

"What situation?" I asked quickly, hoping to draw his attention away from whatever he was doing now.

"You, of course" he stated, as if were obvious, "It'll always be you"

There was a lot of bitterness in his voice, making me shiver.

"You're summoning someone….to kill me?" I asked in a small voice

God, what a loser, he couldn't even do it himself.

"What?" he asked, aghast, "I'd never-" he stopped, both of us obviously knowing that whatever he said next wouldn't be true, not after our little thing last night.

"Not kill you," he muttered, "You just need…fixing, that's all"

"I need _what?_" I asked, staring confusedly at him, "I'm not _broken_ and whatever you're doing, it's not going to work"

He finally met my eyes, "Well, actually, it's never failed before" he pulled out a lighter, starting to light the candles.

"It's _going _to fail this time" I snapped, "What is wrong with you!? You want to _fix _me? What the hell is wrong with me in the first place!?"

He ignored me again, finished lighting the last candle, he gazed at the circle, "I guess this is it…" he said softly. The circle glowed around me, lighting up the area.

"Whatever you're doing," I growled, "Stop it now"

"Hm, I think I'll take a little _lift_" he said, his gaze landing on me hungrily. He got on top of me, pinning my legs to the floor, and leaned in eagerly, his lips lingered an inch away from me, his breath fluttering my hair lazily, "Let me…taste you again…." he moaned.

He broke my confusion as he leaned down, stealing an intrusive kiss from me. I tried to move away, but his hands gripped my head against the tree, keeping it in place.

And suddenly his hands landed on my shoulders, biting through the skin roughly and I gasped as I felt them siphon away my energy. I tried to scream, but I didn't have the energy. I could feel consciousness slipping away from me and I tried to bring it back, but my will to fight was dwindling. His nails pushed through my skin, drawing blood and a pained squeak somehow burst from me. I could barely breathe…his tongue was still exploring my mouth viciously.

Suddenly I drew in large gulps of air as he pulled away from me, having taken everything that he could find. I sagged exhaustedly against the tree, as much as the handcuff would allow me to, my head was pounding heavily and my body ached as if something precious had been taken from it- as it had.

My eyes flickered to stay open, focusing on the bottle that was sitting distantly in front of me and within seconds I felt tingles as my energy returned, I could feel the power coursing through me, battling away the pain. Thought returned and I glanced up at Diamond warily.

He was holding himself against the tree, right beside me, inhaling deeply, shuddering.

"You're…amazing…" he moaned in such a pleasured tone that I shuddered, "That feels…fucking…" he droned off, shaking in pleasure

He stumbled to stand in front of me, gazing down at me, "God, I'll never get bored of you…just when I think…yet you…how do you not _feel_ it?" he said, his sentences almost incoherent. He sank down to me, staring at me with lustful eyes.

"I'm so glad" he moaned, "That I tasted you last night…I never knew _anything_ could feel so _good…_" he kissed me roughly, sliding his hands up my body. He took more power, causing me to moan in pain, "Mm" he whispered against me, nuzzling my skin.

He pulled away again, his eyes glimmering, "Sorry" he mumbled, shaking his head to collect himself, "I really need to stop taking…so much, you can barely breathe when I finish. One day I'm going to go too far…"

"Stay…the fuck…away from me…" I moaned, pain coursing through me again.

He chuckled, still gazing down at me hungrily, "Not a chance, Usa. I think I've become quite _addicted_ to you"

With a quick kiss, he finally got off, wandering to the middle of the circle.

"Oh, right" he said distractedly, "Caesar, here boy, come on"

He came running, jumping right into Diamond's arms, licking his fingers madly as they hummed with my energy, "So soft" Diamond murmured, petting him lightly, "Such a pity"

And with a rapid arch of his arm he plunged a knife through the puppy.

"No!" I shrieked, the scream piercing the stillness of the courtyard. My eyes focused horrifically on the dripping small body, small whines of pain filled my ears. Diamond held the bloodied body away from him, between two of the candles. Then the blood did something odd…it glowed brightly, spreading throughout the circle, even seeping beneath me. I moaned against the blood, it looked so pitying, flowing from the whining body.

Diamond dropped it, flicking blood off of his hands disgustedly. His arms were coated in the shining blood, drenched in slaughter.

I wept pityingly, "No…"

In a deep, dark voice, Diamond began to chant, "Chaos, Corruptor of Innocence, I beseech you to accept my sacrifice. In your name, I slay an innocent life"

"You're fucking sick" I snarled, trying to pull away from the uncaring handcuffs.

"In your name I offer pure souls, all close to the prey, for your pleasure, Chaos, Corruptor of Innocence, come before me"

"DIAMOND!" I screamed, "STOP IT!" I was shaking, the temperature around me had dropped to freezing.

"Chaos, I beseech you, with these sacrifices, come, corrupt this soul of innocence…Take her, bend her, change her, deliver her to me"

The candles flickered dangerously, and suddenly a dark smoke filtered from the blood, slamming into the shining bottles. They exploded and forms rose out.

"_Usagi…?" _

My eyes widened. Smoky versions of Kevin, Jay, Nick, Minako, Rei and Makoto floated, barely within the circle.

"GUYS!?"

"_Fight, Usa," _I heard Kevin whisper

"_Don't let him bend you," _Minako murmured

"_We believe in you" _Makoto said, as if from far away

"_Don't forget, you still have Mamoru, and we're with you always as well" _Rei whispered

"_We love you" _Nick muttered, _"Stay strong"_

"_Always, forever, our Princess, our Leader," _Jay whispered

They began to disintegrate and I screamed, "NO! Don't! Please!" the bonds held onto me as I struggled and fought against them, trying to reach them…needing to save them.

"NO!" I cried as they vanished with loud screams.

Black smoke poured from where their forms had been as I wept.

And with a thunderous roar, the smoke cleared to reveal a glowing dark figure towering over Diamond. My tears inexplicably dried up, shock over what was happening pushing all thought from my mind.

He was an extraordinary large person, towering at least two feet over Diamond, his long black hair was tied behind his head, and his body looked large, covered only with a long pitch black flowing robe. As he turned, I saw that his eyes were just irises, completely black.

I gasped and he spun toward me, his lips curving into a smile.

"Well at least you had a good reason for bringing me here" he muttered, gazing back at Diamond.

"Usagi," Diamond said, striding to me, "Meet the Corruptor"

He looked young and old at the same exact time, but his eyes…his eyes conveyed that he was millennia old. There was a foreboding air around him, causing my stomach to tighten anxiously and my heart to thud dangerously.

Chaos.

It sounded like a perfect name for the…thing standing in front of me.

And he was staring right at me.

I swallowed, but tried my best to keep his gaze. I could feel the fear growing in me.

"Um, hello, earth to Corruptor" Diamond said, facing the man, "You're probably wondering why-"

"I know why I am here, boy" the Corruptor drawled, cutting Diamond off completely, his lips held the skeleton of a grin, "Your mind _screams_ it's intentions"

Fuck. He was a mind reader.

He turned back to me, gazing at me hard again, a smile graced his face.

"Oh. Okay" Diamond shifted uncomfortably, "I'm Diamond Torii, a very capable crystal holder and I have brought you here to…"

His words were falling on deaf ears as the Corrupter leaned down to me. He closed his eyes luxuriously, "This place, it simply breathes _power_"

"Well, I am a quite powerful-"

The Corrupter laughed, his laugh sending shivers through me.

"This is Usagi Tsukino" Diamond said, looking at me,

"No," the Corruptor said, gazing down at me, "She…is…_Cosmos…_"

Both Diamond and I looked at the Corruptor strangely, "No," I snapped, "I'm pretty sure it's Usagi, something you tend to realize when people call you with that name for 17 years"

"There are _many_ names for you, little one" he said, finally turning away, back to Diamond, "Tell me, boy, what do you _require_?"

Diamond's face darkened, "I am _not_ a _boy_" he snarled, fire erupting from his hands.

"If you say so," the Corruptor said dismissively, ignoring Diamond's obvious show off/threat of his powers, "What have you brought me here to do?"

"I've read about you" Diamond said, letting the fire extinguish, "and I assume that this project…" he inclined his head at me, "interests you"

"You _are_ a boy" the Corruptor chuckled, "What you plan to do with the girl just confirms this. Only one such as that would desire such inane pleasures as you"

My face contorted in disgust, "You have _plans_ for me!?" I spat at Diamond, "Just leave me the fuck alone!"

Diamond growled, ignoring me, "Will you work for me or not?"

The Corruptor's eyes bore into mine and I held them, gazing back resistantly.

"She has spirit," he said, obviously addressing Diamond.

"You'll enjoy killing it, I'm sure"

"What the hell is going on!?" I spat at him, "What are you _doing_?"

"That I will" the Corruptor said, smiling down evilly at me.

My heart beat heavily, acting as if it had just received a death sentence. I gulped, not liking both of their evil grins.

"So, Chaos," Diamond said lazily, "How long do you think it will take?"

Chaos smirked, "Not long, she doesn't appear as if she will fight much. I can see already how you've broken her down"

Diamond, taking this as a compliment, chuckled, "My methods were very…soul shattering"

"Fuck you" I snarled at him, "Don't think for a second that your purely _selfish_ methods achieved _anything_"

"Shut up, Usagi" he snapped down at me. He was treating me like…a bug, like I didn't matter. It scared me, usually I was the one thing that he would always make sure to explain things to…now it was as if I was dirt.

"Just…tell me what's going to happen" I said softly, then voice becoming hard, "You owe me that much"

"I owe you nothing"

"Now, boy" the Corruptor said, facing Diamond, "Play nicely"

I could see the anger in Diamond's eyes at being addressed as such, but he didn't respond.

"I will tell you, my _Cosmos_, what I will do to you" the Corruptor said, leaning down onto his knees.

His head was still above me. The Corruptor snapped his fingers and the handcuffs around my wrists vanished. I pulled them to me, rubbing them gingerly; they ached horribly.

"…are you going to kill me?" I asked softly, looking up at the Corruptor

"Don't be stupid," Diamond snapped, "Why would I call him to do something that I could do in an instant?"

"Yeah, that worked _so _well yesterday" I retorted

His eyes burned, "I was interrupted"

"You were weak!"

The Corruptor chuckled a low laugh, sending shivers once again up my spine.

Diamond turned to him, "Get on with it!"

"Get on with what?" I asked loudly.

The answer slid gracelessly from thin, smirking lips, "He asks that I change you. He believes that he feels true love for you, but that your view of him as a thing of _evil_ will not allow you to be _together_"

He said the words with a light voice, as if he found it hilarious.

"And so, little _Cosmos_, my role is to distort your perception of morality. I will fill you with corruption, hatred, razing all remnants of goodness left in your soul. I will kill your _innocence_"

Dreadful cold air washed over me, freezing me in fear, "…my innocence- how?"

He smiled, as if enjoying my fear, "It will be a brief process, and I assure you; it will pass quicker than you can imagine"

"I won't…let you…"

"You don't have a choice" Diamond snapped at me

I stared at him, really seeing him for the first time, "…You're going to let this happen to me?"

The Corruptor quirked his eyebrow, "One would think so as he is the one who requires the Corruption"

"It's not going to work," I said softly

"Possibly not in the way the boy desires it" the Corruptor drawled

"What?" Diamond asked hotly, "What is that supposed to mean?"

The Corruptor chuckled, "You are assuming that it is with her that the problem lies"

"It does," Diamond snapped, "Now do your job"

The Corruptor smiled, "As you wish, _boy_"

He leaned towards me and I jolted from my place, "Stay away from me!"

There was no way I was just going to sit and take this. Killing I could understand, but to completely change how I thought…I couldn't allow that to happen. I _would_ rather die than turn into Diamond.

"Do I have to knock you out for this?" Diamond asked exasperatedly

I turned my gaze angrily to him and he lunged at me. I swiftly evaded him, reaching around to kick him away, but the instant that my eyes met with the Corruptor's, I froze in midair.

I stepped to the floor, having absolutely no control over my actions, I walked slowly over to him.

I squeaked in fear, trying to stop my legs from pulling me to him, but it was useless.

The Corruptor waited as I approached him. I was inches away from him and he leaned forward. I felt him consume me. Fear, anxiety and apprehension flooded through me. My body rose in the air shakily, till I was face to face with him.

"The end, dear _Cosmos_" he whispered delicately, something that did not suit him.

I was burning to shout, to scream but nonsensical items filled my head, drawing my thoughts away from fighting, and to subservience.

He raised his hands slowly, watching and enjoying my fear, till they were astride my head. He closed his eyes, concentrating.

Desperately, I visualized the girls, the guys and Mamoru, if I was to change, the last thing my pure form would see would be those that I loved dearly.

Love flowed through me and my eyes flew open, light burst from my body, sending the Corruptor flying away from me. I heard the crunch as he slammed into the wall.

I fell to the floor, breathing heavily. I scrambled to my feet.

"What happened?" Diamond asked

The Corruptor lay sprawled on the floor; he sat up gazing at me wonderingly, "I underestimated your girl" he said, turning to Diamond, "She may…require me to exert some more energy than I had thought"

Diamond scowled, "I could have told you that. She's stronger than she looks"

The Corruptor rose to his feet, still gazing at me, there was a gleam in his eye that I couldn't place, "I will return" he said to me. He dissolved into strips of black smoke that vanished.

I shivered, then turned back to Diamond, glaring at him, "What the _fuck_!?"

He ignored me, glaring angrily at the spot where the Corruptor had vanished.

"You wanted him to _fuck with my mind!_" I snarled, stepping in front of his vision, "What the fuck is wrong with you!?"

He shoved me away angrily, glaring back at me.

"I don't understand" I spat, "If you want me so badly, why are you trying to change me into- into _you_? Why not go and find someone as evil as you want me to be?"

I punched him hard.

He grunted in pain, "Because it's not _you_!" he yelled, "I don't want _anyone_ else"

"Well, fuck that" I snarled, "Because if this actually happens, it won't be _me_ anymore. I won't even resemble Tsukino Usagi"

"Still, you'll be able to love me then" he murmured, standing up haughtily.

I screamed in anger, aiming a punch at his face. He seized my hand roughly and twisted it viciously, "You'll scream my name in pleasure, oh _Diamond, DIAMOND_," he said, moaning his name in mockery.

"Fuck you" I spat

I pulled away from him, facing with hateful eyes, "No matter how messed up I become, or even if I somehow stop loving Mamoru, I can promise you _one thing_: I will _NEVER_ love you"

I glared into his eyes, and I saw the smallest flash of vulnerability and I fed off of it.

I suddenly felt a jerking motion that threw my body to the ground, but I wasn't there anymore. I was watching arrogantly from above.

**(Hysteria by Muse is a PERFECT song for Diamond's crazy mind!)**

--

I heard light laughter and it caught my interest. I turned toward it.

At the doorway, a tall, slim blonde laughed uproariously, her hair twirling behind her as she shook.

_**Wow.**_

I couldn't help but approach her. Her hair caught the light delicately, sending light throughout the room.

She looked up at me as I reached her, "Hi, you're new, aren't you?"

I nodded wordlessly, my eyes boring into hers.

_**I love blue eyes.**_

I got over my surprise and offered my hand, "Pleasure to meet you," I grinned, showing my white teeth, "I'm Diamond Torii"

"Tsukino Usagi" she replied politely, her gaze was already moving past me, back to those she had been talking to before. She accepted my hand.

A tingle passed through me, my hand burned pleasantly at her touch.

_**Huh? What was that?**_

She obviously wasn't affected as she smiled lightly in my direction and then moved past me.

_**Her smile is amazing.**_

**(A.N. Break the Ice stuff)**

The classroom transformed into an empty street where a large monster attacked a small blonde figure, she dodged and sent her tiara at it, causing it to burst.

_**So powerful, but could be so much more.**_

I held her in my arms, my heart beating uproariously, I lowered my lips and she met them, sighing. I felt sensations flood me.

_**Desire. Love. Lust.**_

I lowered her down onto the blanket, wanting- no, _needing_ more of her.

"Diamond, what are you doing?" she gasped against me.

I didn't respond, lost in ecstasy in her skin.

"Diamond," she said, pushing me away, "Stop"

The scene changed to another one. My cheek smarted from where she had slapped me.

She was begging me to show her what I could do. Twisting my heart, forcing me to hurt her. I shot my hands out as she shot out from under me.

She screamed in pain, falling to the floor.

I stared down at my hands in horror. What had I done?

She looked at me in horror, "Don't come near me!"

_**What am I doing?**_

A white door loomed in front of me. I had to go in there. There was something calling me.

I slammed it open. And my heart tore open.

She was gazing at me. Within another's arms. Her face flushed beautifully, eyes sparkling.

_**She…doesn't want you**_

Anger returned. How dare she leave me for the likes of him? He who had no power other than to throw flimsy roses around.

I had to prove that they would desert her within moments. That no one could love her like I did. I would break her heart and force her to come to me.

_**Where she belongs.**_

I could see her withering away. She was…dying without them.

_**Should I be doing this?**_

I let her go. Watching as she shone happily with her friends.

I would…wait…and grow stronger, so that when she finally chose me I would be…worthy of her.

**(A.N. C&B stuff)**  
The scene washed away and pain filled me. I could feel her presence, causing this pain. My powers were ripped away from me and I searched for them uselessly. I needed those powers.

_**It's the only way I'm worthy of her**_

My skin seared in hatred as I heard her moan in ecstasy beneath him. I didn't want him just to be gone from existence. I wanted- I needed him to _suffer_ for this. He'd taken this beautiful, amazing, pure girl away from me.

Why should _he_ deserve the perfection? What had _he _done to deserve it?

And yet, despite the consuming jealousy, a strange thought passed through my mind.

_**But…maybe he…makes her happy**_

That thought was erased by another.

_**He's ONLY HUMAN! **_

I had searched eons for this one person, she could complete me. No one, and I mean NO ONE would take her from me!

The hate refused to dissolve into the next moment. She lay beneath my unclothed form, trembling, fearing me. I finally had her.

_**But you don't, she'll never be yours, not as long as she has those people to run to**_

I rammed into her angrily. She wouldn't let me in!

No matter how much I tried, she…just…refused me.

_**I'm killing her.**_

She shook underneath me, screaming in pain.

The scene around me disappeared, but she remained beneath me.

_**It's such a small neck. If I squeeze, she'll stop moving completely.**_

A rush of satisfaction filled my body at that point. I wasn't sure if I wanted her to die or not. The insanity that she pushed upon me was unbearable. I loved her _so_ much but she…she wouldn't take it. My life would be so simple if she just…didn't exist.

I wanted to. Every nerve in my body wanted it. I yearned to feel her struggling form go limp beneath me. I craved that moment where my victory had been confirmed – where I'd truly claimed her. If I killed her, then _he_ couldn't have her. I would be the last thing she'd see, and she'd have that memory forever…she'd be mine…

Horror filled me and I was flung off. I searched for her frantically.

_**How could you want to kill what you love so much? **_

The scene flashed away, and I looked up at the woman who had given me life. She kissed my head softly, "I'm sorry, Diamond, I have to leave"

"Mama" I said, reaching up to her

She turned around, walking away from me.

I began to cry. How could she leave me?

Anger replaced the pain and suddenly the area around me burst into flames. It consumed the small bed, I could feel the heat threatening to take me down with it.

But small hands beat them away, and they lifted me from the growing inferno, "I got you, honey" she coughed as she inhaled smoke.

"Mama" I whined again, "Don't leave"

"I have to, it's the only way"

"NO!" I screamed and she shrieked in agony as the fire reached her legs, licking her eagerly.

She dropped me to the ground, falling to the floor as well, trying to get the flames off of her.

She screamed and screamed.

"Now you can't leave me," I whispered to her

She looked at me, "…what have I done?"

"I love you, you can't leave me," I murmured happily, smiling as she screamed in pain.

"Diamond!" she shrieked, "Stop it, right now!"

"Will you still leave me?" I asked

She gazed at me, and nodded.

"Then, burn!"

She shrieked one final time as the flames consumed her completely, she looked at me with hatred and I felt my heart whither.

_**No. She deserved it.**_

I watched as the boys played happily. Jealousy surged through me, why did they deserve so much when I didn't have any of it?

Unknowingly, more fire burst from me and I heard screams coming from around me. Another set of hands, reminding me so much of my mother's rescued me. The woman then died, just as _she _had.

I looked within the eyes of the young boy, hatred within me. He screamed and cried as another man rushed into the burning house.

_**He hadn't deserved all that.**_ **And I'd taken it all away from him.  
(A.N. Yes, that's Mamoru)**

Those eyes looked up at me…no, they were not the same eyes, these held life, beauty…but they had the same hatred.

The hair was the same as I remembered, glittering in the sunlight and in the moonlight.

So amazing. So _good._

_**I'm evil.**_

_**She's so pure…I want to bask in that purity, to let it save me.**_

Instantly the thought disappeared.

_**No. Not save me. I want to dirty her, to make her just like me.**_

I had to be strong. I had to show her who was the powerful one here. I had to _taint _her.

_**Then I could finally have her. **_

Suddenly the scene shook violently around me. A last long glimpse of shining blonde hair and…

_**GET OUT! **_His voice sounded so loud and I snapped away.

--

I slammed back into my own body, my head pounding with all I had seen.

Soon kick upon kick rained upon my body, but I barely felt them, head still reeling from what I had just seen.

I had been _inside_ Diamond's mind.

I had seen what he thought of me, everything that he…wanted…

And it sickened me.

"How _DARE_ you violate me like that!?" he snarled above me, stopping his attack.

I didn't bother to comment on the hypocrisy of that statement. The pain descended all at once, and I felt my abdomen swell. I wiped a smear of blood away from my mouth.

"How- you saw all that?"

I gazed up at him, "You're _sick_" I coughed.

He kicked me again and I heard a loud crunch and my body seized in agony.

"You're going to _pay_ for that" he growled.

"Just like your mom paid for trying to leave you?"

He gasped, stepping away.

"Like Mamoru's parents, Ayame, Harumi, and twenty children paid, for trying to help you?"

"Wh-How do you know about that?"

I laughed tonelessly, "Your record is pretty extensive, how many does that make? Thirty, forty?"

I struggled to my feet, moving away from him, he was staring down at me, fear in his eyes, "How much did you see?"

"Your _sick_ desire for me, your thoughts as you _murdered _your own mother, I could keep going!"

Energy tore at me and I screamed in pain, landing on the floor roughly, gasping for air.

"Shut up!" he roared, "You don't understand!"

"That's because you're _disturbed_" I retorted, "No one else could _ever_ understand that"

He punched the side of my head, and stars burst in front of me.

When I opened my eyes I could see him shaking visibly with anger, "Get out of my sight!"

Eager to comply, I dashed to the front of the courtyard, running down the steps.

He needed me away from him.

If I stayed, he feared that he'd kill me.

I knew that now.

**--C&B--**

**OMG! I love that whole part where she's in his mind! I hope it made sense! That was basically all the confusing stuff that didn't make sense from before. Like the reason he is doing all this and everything, it's basically a jealousy. That's why he doesn't care about destroying everything and everyone that Usagi loves- because he's jealous of it.**

**Right, so welcome another awesome character, Chaos the Corruptor is another bad guy that Usa has to beat away! I have to say, I LOVE the dude. He's such an entertaining demon guy. You'll see what he gets up to in the next chapter, and he'll be here for quite a lot, so get used to him!  
**

**Thank you tototo and Unknown Reader for their reviews! I didn't have time to respond to them, but i will soon, I promise!  
Anyway, guys REVIEW for me and show me your love!  
I was looking forward to posting this up all day, I hope I get more reviews than normal just cuz this is a pretty good chapter...I think...I hope I didn't psyche it up too much that when it came out, it wasn't as good as you thought it would be :s**

****

But REVIEW nonetheless. Show a birthday girl some love!

**Till next time my lovely readers!  
:D **


	15. Corruption

Below is a reply to a 'constructive criticism' (that can be very loosely coined) review, it does not affect the story in progress. I'll just say beforehand that this does not mean anything to the completion of this story- that will happen regardless. But I needed to respond-

**I received note of some constructive criticism sent my way and I thank the reader and reviewer for it.  
I apologize if it seems like my writing is just abuse after abuse for Usagi- who in this story is beneath Diamond and seems powerless since he has gone far beyond in practice and use of the Dark arts (as shown in the past 14 chapters)**

**second of all, there is lots of killing -i admit to it completely- but it all comes into play later on in the story- all the deaths have served some dark purpose or another of Diamond's- who in fact believes that he is unstoppable and is proving it. I may have assumed I was conveying a theme when I wasn't doing it very well; this whole story rests on Diamond's dark desire to be above Usagi- in every sense of the word.  
**

**I didn't know I was making Usagi seem as horrible as she was described. Maybe this chapter will help ensure people that Usagi is as pure as she is. But there is truth to the fact that the Usagi in this story's been through a lot of crap, so I think she is justified in being a little bipolar. But regardless, I know I'm not very good at describing one's emotions and I apologize profusely for that. **

**I know the plot's been a repeat of basically the same thing for Usagi, but from this chapter it does change. Something I've been trying to point out throughout the story is that all this is between just Usagi and Diamond. Diamond, as I've stated already quite a few times, is bent on getting everything he wants- no matter the cost.  
**

**From here on out, I hope I develop the characters better and I will try my best, I do promise that. I know that Usagi seems pretty much on her own at this point, but she isn't and I'll do more to prove that.**

****

As for restrictions on Diamond's powers- his one restriction is that he can't completely control Usagi, something I mentioned the chapter before last. That's the thing about Diamond- he _seems_ unstoppable.  
Usagi may seem very bipolar as her emotions freak out constantly- but the girl lost everything she cared about, wouldn't you be a little crazy?  
See above for the ruthlessness of Diamond's character.  
There is a reason for all that Diamond does. To get ahead and above.

I apologize if this seems like a mockery of the Sailor Moon stories. That was _not_ my intent. I was just trying to write a story. I guess I haven't been doing that good of a job if that is what this story looks like to people who read it.

As to the half-compliments to the story, I thank you. I wouldn't be able to stop the story either way. I've invested way too much time and way too much effort to just give up- though I have half the mind to. I hope I can drag out some of the potential that this story reportedly has- from _very_ deep in it's core I'm sure.

**I won't say that my ego hasn't been bruised- in fact, it's been very bruised- but I'll manage. I won't stop the story. Not for anything. In a way, maybe it was better to hear this stuff, I know that I am a very very mediocre writer- if I'm even that much- but I am attempting my best and I apologize once again, if that isn't good enough.  
****But please, read on if it is desired. I won't hold it against anyone if they don't. **

******--C&B--**

******Crash and Burn **

******Chapter 15: Corruption**

The moment I stepped into the house, I knew that something was seriously wrong.  
It was too quiet. Usually at this time the TV was usually on, or the radio, or people were talking…but there was nothing.

"Hello?" I called, stepping into the kitchen, my mom looked at me, pointing silently to the living room.

"In here" I heard my dad call from the living room.

I stepped in, gasping as faces looked up at me, 5 of them.

Mr. Parker looked at me angrily, "Nice of you to _finally_ show up"

"I didn't…know you were coming"

"Our sons just died, what did you think we were going to do?" Mr. Shaw snapped

"Please, gentlemen" Dad said, "I know you're angry, but taking it out on my daughter is not the way to go"

I watched the four men gaze at me, "What do you want?" I finally asked, sitting down on the remaining sofa.

"First of all," Mr. Parker snarled, "What is it about you that seems to kill all of these people?"

My gaze landed on his angrily, "What is it about you guys that chases away the people you love?"

"Usagi!" Dad cried, "Mind your manners"

"Please," Mr. Ford said softly, leaning forward, looking beseechingly at me, "Usagi, what happened to them?"

"I don't know"

Mr. Shaw snorted, "You expect us to believe that? From what we've heard, there were once ten of you, now guess which one is the only one left"

I glared angrily away from him.

"We only wish to understand why this happened" Mr. Morrison said softly, "Why did our sons have to die?"

"I said already," I snapped, "I don't know"

"Where is Ayame?" Mr. Parker asked angrily

"Why do you want to know?" I asked, looking sharply at him, "Want to pound her face in some more?"

"Tsukino Usagi!" Dad cried, "Stop it!"

"You had something to do with their deaths" Mr. Morrison said calmly, "And we'd like to know what it is"

"You owe us that and more." Mr. Parker snapped at me

"Why exactly do I owe you?" I asked, jumping up, shaking in anger, "I only owe you bruised bodies for the pain that you pushed upon the boys, Harumi and Ayame"

"You killed our sons," Mr. Parker snarled, jumping up as well, bearing down upon me

"Isn't that what you wanted?" I retorted, not backing away, "To finally be able to let your son go, or wait" I said sarcastically, "I'm sorry, did you want to be the one who did it?"

Mr. Parker roared in anger.

"What, are you going to hit me now, like you hit Ayame and Nick?"

"Usagi!" my dad cried, jumping up between Mr. Parker and me "Calm yourself!"

I did as he requested -knowing that I was letting my emotions get the best of me- and stopped, breathing heavily, "...Look, I'm sorry about what happened to the guys, you don't know how sorry I _am_, but I don't know anything…I can't understand why all this is happening, those boys…they were amazing, and if I could bring them back, I would. Without a second thought"

They fixed me with glares, measuring me up.

Mr. Ford looked away first, he sighed, "Just tell us that Harumi and Ayame are safe, and that they won't be harmed"

I nodded, "They are in the safest possible place for them at the moment"

"…did they say anything about us before…?" Mr. Shaw asked softly, in such a vulnerable tone that my heart went out for him, my past anger at both him and Mr. Parker evaporated.

"They…" I sighed, "I think they forgave you for the most part"

I glanced at Mr. Parker at the last two words, "They didn't understand why you were all the way you were, but they forgave you. Because that's how they ar-were. You tried your hardest to bring them down, but together they managed to stay happy, to stay strong"

"I- we…" Mr. Parker tried to say, his face devoid of color

"I'm not the person to accept your apologies," I said, "Those who deserve them, they're _dead_"

My breath caught at the words, and tears started streaming from my face. I turned away, running out of the room.

I caught my mom's and Shingo's looks of worry, but I ignored them and went up the stairs, hurryingly unlocking the door.

I closed it quietly behind me, hearing the front door slam as well.

Two worried faces looked at me.

"You…you heard all of that?"

"Thank you, Usagi," Harumi whispered, her face also devoid of color, "Thank you so much for everything"

I looked away, nodding. My stomach was growling in hunger, but I couldn't go down there. I couldn't face my parents after all of that. And truthfully, I wasn't in the mood to eat. My head buzzed from all that had occurred today.

At this point, dying seemed like a pretty _good_ outlook. It was one of the less horrible fates that seemed likely. At least all this would stop…I hated this existence. I didn't want to live all alone, wishing that I could have changed one small thing that would have saved the lives of those I loved.

It's not like I wanted to kill myself. That- I just wouldn't do it. I couldn't do it to the girls and guys, who had given their lives just so I could live. But compared to the things that…could possibly happen, death was just…easier. There were so many things that were worse than death.

These thoughts strayed to happy times, when life had seemed complete. The uproar of my abused mind drifted away until I was standing in an empty black room, my body was glowing vividly. I looked around. Where was my dream? Was this a dream?

Voices began murmuring all around me, memories flashing before my eyes.

"_I'm Ami, I'm in your grade…do you know me?"_

"_Oh…my parents died forever ago, I live alone, people don't like me because I'm such a tomboy"_

"_He's so sweet…but I don't know, I keep hesitating. I mean, I know I'm supposed to be the Senshi of Love, but I don't know if I want to open myself to that love again"_

"_Tell us what's going on Usagi, something's wrong, we can all tell" _

"_We won't leave you, never again"_

"_I'm happy that we have you though…you'll keep us sane, and we'll do the same"_

"_All I can say is that Zach was my brother, the closest thing I had to actual family, we guys grew up together, we learned together, we lost together, and we grew closer for it" _

"_Sorry for making you cry"_

And above all the others, came the whisper, _"We died for each other"_

I was transported to the time I had heard those words.

"_We did_"

Mamoru sat beside me, staring at me, _"You shouldn't have done it…we'd have…if you hadn't come back…"_

"_How do you think it would have been for me if you hadn't?" _I asked quietly, not meeting his eyes

"_I love you, Usagi, more than anything else in this world,"_ he whispered with so much emotion that I almost cried.

These were all the most important moments of my life. What was going on? It was as if someone was fast-forwarding through my memories. The voices stopped, the memories vanishing and a soft chuckle resonated loudly.

"…Who's there?"

I was met with silence.

"Hello?"

I turned, trying to find my way out of the abyss.

I jumped as someone suddenly jumped out of the darkness. My eyes met with dark, pitch black eyes.

The Corruptor was in my mind.

"Wh-what are you doing here?"

He just smiled, "Your light is very bright" he said, nodding at my body

I glanced down at my hands, and then looked back up at him, swallowing loudly.

"The boy seems to think that you're different, that you're _strong_" he said, sounding as if he truly wondered if it was true.

"I…" I didn't know what to say to that. I didn't believe in it myself.

He chuckled, beginning to walk around me, causing me to have to turn to keep an eye on him, "He believes that you're…_special_"

"…if you're talking about turning me evil…I won't" I said, gulping slightly

He was still circling me and I was reminded of a lion, "I have _never_ failed, dear _Cosmos_"

"Well…you're going to fail this time"

"Your confidence is a delusion" he said, stopping directly in front of me, he chuckled, "Even _you _don't believe your lies"

Man, for an evil dude, the guy chuckled a lot.

I shuddered. He had a point. But still, "You're not going to get me"

"We'll see" he smiled, eyes hungrily on me. Suddenly he vanished, black smoke blowing over me. I closed my eyes, coughing loudly.

When I opened them, the darkness was flickering to a cold, hard gray. Shapes formed and I gasped. It was my room! I was having another dream with Mamoru! I'd gotten away from the Corruptor!

Mamoru gazed upon me, his eyes showing that he dared not believe I was there, "_Usako?" _

"Mamoru!" I cried, running to him, I flew into him. I hugged as I had never hugged before.

"_I missed you, Usako"_ he breathed into my neck

"I missed you too, Mamoru" I whispered.

I leaned up and kissed him. He returned the kiss passionately and led me to the bed.

We fell upon it, kissing fervently, not even bothering to speak as it would have been a waste of our precious time.

We kissed for god knows how long, and I felt the fire grow within me.

"_Usako," _he breathed, _"…do you want to?" _

I nodded against his neck, "Please, Mamoru"

He tantalizingly pulled my shirt from my body, moving his hands slowly around my body.

"Mamoru" I moaned, dragging him back up and kissing him ardently. Then, just as my hands slid to his shirt urgently, something interrupted our passion.

A scream.

I couldn't even be sure I had heard it. It had sounded so…far away.

Mamoru slid his shirt off for me, leaning his body down on me he began to kiss whatever part of my body he could reach. I moaned as his lips moved down my neck.

"Mamoru…did you hear that?" I managed to gasp out

"_No"_

It sounded again, shrill and terrified. It was definitely a child.

My eyes snapped open, "Mamoru, someone's calling…"

He was sucking on my neck, he looked up, _"You..want me to stop?"_

My body was already pulling him back, "No, no. Just maybe, we could send help"

"_But don't you want to stay with me?" _he whispered, his eyes held pain,

"I do! Of course! But the child-!"

His hands slid up my body slowly, tickling my nerves and I gasped in pleasure.

"_Don't you want this?" _

"I do!" My face burned in desire. It felt so _good_…

The child sobbed in the distance, shrieking for help.

"I…I have to go" I whispered, trying to get up

"_But if you go…we can never have this again"_ he whispered, his hands still moving along my body tantalizingly, _"How can you give this up? How can you give me up?" _

"I'll come back"

"_You can't come back to this" _he murmured against my skin, _"Usako, please, stay. We can stay here, just the two of us…don't you want that?" _

The screaming continued.

"I…want…"

"_You want me?" _

I nodded, face flushed, "I do"

"_Then forget about the child"_

"Mamoru, please, let me go"

He stood up, gazing down at me sadly. Suddenly he flickered.

"Mamoru!"

"_Usako…I'm fading away…"_ he moaned, _"Don't leave me…you'll never see me again…can you live like that?" _

The screaming was still going on strong, clouding my mind.

"But…Mamoru, I'll be right back"

"_Don't do this to me, Usako, don't you want to save me…I love you…don't you love me?" _

Was I so blind that I couldn't see the obvious right in front of me?

Shaking, I asked my reluctant question, "But Mamoru, what do you love about me?"

"_Everything, love"_ he murmured, _"Your body, your soul"_

"Then you'd rather my soul choose to remain with you over helping a child in pain?" I asked angrily. I'd been FOOLED! How could I have been _so_ stupid!? Mamoru would _never_ want me to kill my morality, even if it meant I could stay with him, "You always said I was pure, innocent, would I be if I let this happen?"

He stepped closer to me, _"Of course, you'd just pick yourself this once"_

I stepped away from him, "If you want to trick me, you should stick with something I would believe!" I screamed up at the ceiling. The imposter with Mamoru's face flickered and vanished completely and I couldn't help but feel sorrow.

I shook my head and ran to help the screaming child.

But I was jerked away from the area.

Time passed unknowingly as I was slammed against something, hands bound tightly to what felt like wood. My eyes couldn't see through the piece of cloth that had been forced over my eyes.

There was silence but I could tell that I was being watched. I was shivering against the wood and would have fallen down if my hands hadn't been tightly tied.

Then jeers started.

Catcalls and boos assailed my ears and things slammed against me, smelling foul. I buried my head into my shoulder, trying to avoid getting hit in the head.

The crowd grew silent as I heard footsteps around me, "Ladies and Gentlemen, I give Tsukino Usagi in her greatest moment," Diamond called loudly

The cloth was ripped from my eyes and bright light assailed me.

I was shivering, naked, strung up against a large wooden cross, "What the hell? DIAMOND! LET ME GO!" I was on a large circular stage, right in the center. In front of me stood a noose, moving hatefully against the wind. Faceless masses surrounded me from all sides.

Diamond chuckled, "It's time to show the world your _true_ soul" he said softly to me. He moved, standing right beside me, "Here she is, Sailor Moon, Princess Serenity, Tsukino Usagi, bound up like a common slave"

The jeers and catcalls returned, echoing mercilessly through the room.

"She swears that she is virtuous, above us all, but I've seen her for what she is, a SELFISH WHORE!"

I fliched, feeling as if his words had been solid.

"Tonight, I am going to show her as such!"

Roars of agreeances rose around me and I moaned.

"Bring him out!" Diamond cried, and everyone looked excitedly at the door that slammed open.

At that point a large muscular man with a black mask suddenly began dragging a small man whose light brown hair was receding slightly but whose blue eyes still shone and glasses hung crookedly off his nose, he screamed in fright.

"DAD!" My voice exploded louder than all others, rocking the room with my horror and agony.

He was hauled to the noose and his head was stuffed through it.

Oh god. They were going to hang him.

"NO!" I cried, thrashing like crazy, "LET HIM GO! DIAMOND!"

Boos rose around me.

"Dad!" I called, "Are you okay!?"

Tears streamed down his face, "What have you done, Usagi?" he moaned pitifully

"Diamond…" I whimpered, "Please, don't do this…"

"What?" He asked innocently, "Kill your father? Do we need to remind you how he stood against Mamoru, how he said that your friends _deserved to die?_ What do you owe him? Wouldn't it be easier if he just…died?"

"No!" I cried, "Please, I'll do anything!"

Diamond rose his eyebrow, "Anything?"

I nodded vigorously as my eyes met my father's, showing intense fear. The trapdoor beneath him creaked ominously, "Anything!"

Suddenly a large hammer appeared in Diamond's hands, along with a jutted nail, the tip of it glowing menacingly, "All right then, a martyr she will become"

He was going to crucify me…

"You or him?" Diamond asked playfully

"You ruthless bastard" I moaned as a fire appeared and Diamond let the tip of the nail burn even redder.

"Isn't this what you want?" he asked, speaking into the microphone, "To suffer? Even your friends are reduced to the same fate, just because you _inflicted_ them into it"

"Stop…" I whispered

"And now Mamoru's paying. He wouldn't have suffered if you had let him go, but now, he's stuck, fading painfully"

"Shut up" I moaned.

"Are you going to admit it, that you'd rather not be a sacrifice? Because the thing is, his suffering will be over within seconds, yours on the other hand…" the nail floated above my right hand, "It'll last _quite_ a while"

I shuddered against the board, the jeers surrounding me.

"I…don't care what you do to me…just let him go" I said softly

"As you wish" Diamond called.

And he swung the hammer down.

Words…had no meaning, they could _never_ describe the pain. They couldn't depict the utter agony I felt when the nail crashed through my hand, the burning feeling spread along me.

My eyes were screwed up against the pain and I was screaming from the pure torment that I was experiencing. Time was neverending. It felt like eons before I could wrench myself from the pain enough to call myself back to the present.

When I was finally able to open my eyes I couldn't even bear to look at my hand. I was dangling uselessly against the cross.

"That was just a warm-up," Diamond called out to the audience, who clapped and cheered, "It's easy to make that choice when it's someone you love up there, let's bring out the next guest"

Dad was yanked out of the noose roughly. He gazed at me, tears seeping through his eyes.

He was pulled away and another muscled man dragged out a young girl.

She had long flaming red hair, her eyes were violet and she was wearing a maid's uniform. I balked as I realized who she reminded me of.

"I assume she looks familiar?" Diamond asked

I didn't respond. My eyes were gazing into hers and I could see the cruelty hiding behind the warm violet.

"The woman who destroyed your life, twice, Beryl!" Diamond shouted and the girl shivered horrifically.

"But…that's not her" I moaned, the pain still was working inside of me.

"Sure, this is her right before she begged the Corruptor to come _fix_ her. Don't you remember meeting her?"

I nodded. I could barely remember it. The Senshi and I had snuck out to Earth to spend time with our loves, but I had gotten lost trying to find Endymion, I had met this girl. She had sent me in the exact opposite direction of where he had been. Endymion had told me about her. She was utterly obsessed with him, sneaking into his room whenever she could, stealing his clothes, leaving hers, and stalking him all over the place.

The next time I saw her, she'd killed my friends.

"Would you save the person who killed off all your friends? No one would miss her. She's evil, you know that better than anyone. Do you deserve to suffer for her crimes? If you let her go, she'll go right back to walking the path that you've seen with your very own eyes"

The audience grew silent in anticipation of my answer.

Panting, I murmured, "I don't…have the right to decide if she lives, she hasn't turned evil yet, and I'm not going to send her to her death. I'm_ not_ going to let anyone die in my place"

With a flurry of agitation he plunged the nail through my left palm.

"Then suffer!" he grunted against my scream

I hung limply from the wood, my hands a bloody mess, tears set in my skin. I moaned against my shoulder, the pain running through me.

It was so hard to believe that I'd done the right thing, with the audience laughing at me as they were. As more blood spilled for me, I wondered if it was worth it.

It was.

…I think…

"Usagi" Diamond sighed, leaning close to me, his hand cupping my face, "How long are you going to put up this facade?"

I seized my face away, slamming my head accidentally against the top part of the wood, "It's not a facade" my voice barely came out, it lacked the ability to do anything but express the pain

"I hate to watch you suffer like this," he said softly

"Then stop…" I moaned

"Then just say it, let these people replace you and the pain will stop"

I looked away from him, "I can't"

When I looked back, I gasped, the person standing before me was…Mamoru?

"Usako" he said softly, he was finally in color and more tears slid from my eyes when I looked in within his eyes, "Please, you've suffered enough…I can't bear to watch you do this…please" he moaned, "Do as he says…I'm begging you"

"Mamoru…" I sighed, "I can't…I won't"

"Then how about this last person?" he said as he stepped out of my line of sight.

I gasped.

Beryl's place had been replaced by Diamond.

"Diamond Torii" Mamoru said with hatred in his voice, "He hurt you, stole _everything_ that you loved away from you- me, your purity, our friends, your parent's trust- _everything_ and he'll just keep taking if you don't stop him, right here"

Diamond sneered from the noose, "She won't do it; she can't bear to live without me"

He was…he was pushing me to do it.

"Mamoru…" I whispered, "I can't"

A nail twice the size of the others appeared in his hand, "Please, Usako, don't make me do this. Make _him_ suffer for his crimes. You can't _possibly_ want him to live"

"I don't" I moaned, "But…I can't be the reason he dies, I already have so many others' blood on my hands, I will not add his…no matter how much he deserves it"

"Then so be it" Mamoru muttered, he raised the nail-not to my feet where I had thought it would go, but to my heart, "If I mean that little to you, then…Goodbye, Usagi"

The nail slid into me like butter. I could feel every little pinprick of pain shooting through me and my voice broke, only moaning in the extreme pain I felt. The pain reached it's climax and I felt the life being ripped out of me.

I saw flashes of those that I loved. I would never be able to apologize to my parents…to my little baby brother, to Motoki, to Naru. But I was going to Kevin, Minako, Rei, Nick, Makoto, Jay, Ami, and Zach…

The last thing I saw were Mamoru's blue eyes, lit with bright life, happiness…life passing before my very eyes.

Then suddenly I was yanked from the place and landed sprawled on the ground in the dark area from before.

I desperately checked my palms for any marks, then my chest, but there was nothing.

The Corruptor materialized in front of me, anger emanating from him, "I see now why the boy thinks so much of you" he said coldly, "You may be a tough one to crack, but I will bring you down, _Cosmos_"

"Why do you call me that? My name is Usagi!"

His eyes showed his amusement, "That is for me to know, and for you to find out"

"Just…leave me alone"

"Not a chance, I relish this fight, it's not every day that someone fights back"

He waved his hand and suddenly I was brought back to reality.

* * *

**I thank those who reviewed and those who wished me a happy birthday. That was kind of you. And I thank those who are and have been sticking with me through the entire story so far. And many also gave compliments and although those don't affect me as much as the worse ones do- we always do see the bad, don't we?- I do appreciate those a lot- even more so at this moment.**

**Thank you all. The next chapter will be up very soon. **


	16. Total Control

**Thank you all my reviewers for your loyal and awesome! comments!**

**Sorry I didn't respond, school's been crazy- but i will soon, hopefully.**

**As usual, Unknown Reader, tototo and spoiledkln totally cheered me up. Thank you guys for your continuous belief in my story :)**

* * *

**Crash and Burn**

**Chapter 16: Total Control**

I opened my eyes to Ayame and Harumi's worried faces, "You okay?" Ayame asked uneasily, "You were moaning in pain…a lot"

I sat up, "No screaming?"

That was a relief, at the way I was screaming in my dream I thought I would have waken up the whole neighborhood.

"Have you _ever_ had a peaceful night?" Harumi asked quietly

I laughed tonelessly, "Way back when,"

By three thirty I knew it was useless.

"Can't sleep?" Ayame asked softly

I sat up, looking up and noticed that neither of them were asleep, "As usual, nope"

"I've never known anyone who's been interrupted in sleeping as much as you have" Harumi muttered

"Thanks, I guess" I said sadly, "I get used to it as time goes on"

Ayame shook her head, "It's not something you get used to, you're going to crash soon"

I shrugged, "All the better, maybe if I crash I won't dream"

They looked at me sadly and I ignored them.

"So, how're you two holding up?"

"How are we supposed to be holding up?" Harumi asked softly

I didn't know how to answer that and I opted to change the topic.

"So tell me, what was Zach's mother like?"

"She was Kimiko," Ayame said quietly, "Our little sister, she was _brilliant_, something that undoubtedly caught Adrian Morrison's eye"

Harumi nodded, "Beautiful and extremely smart, she was perfect…"

"You said that she died in childbirth, how come Mr. Morrison never even told Zach that?" I asked softly

"We can only assume that he was still extremely upset about it, apparently _at_ Zachary" Harumi muttered sourly

"Though it wasn't even Zachary's fault, who was working when his wife needed him most?" Ayame spat bitterly

"Well, something tells me he's sorry for everything he did, all of them are…but it's too late" I said softly, "But at least they feel-"

Something caught my eye and I suspiciously glanced at the window.

"What's wrong?" Harumi asked

"I…nothing, I just thought I saw something" I murmured, turning back to them

"Must be the lack of sleep" Ayame said softly

I nodded. But I ripped my head right back to the window. There it was again. A tiny spark of white light. It died as soon as it had flashed.

"What is that?" Harumi asked, her eyes following mine

It did it again.

The next spark was much larger, occurring all around the roof, "Guys" I breathed, "Something bad's happening"

"Like what?" Ayame asked worriedly

"Whatever is protecting us, I don't think it's going to be around for much longer"

"What? It's…not working anymore?" Harumi gasped

I shook my head, "That's not it, I don't think…I think someone's attacking it"

A sudden larger flash caused the three of us to gasp.

"You two have to get out of here," I said quickly, "Get to Mr. Ford and the others, they'll have to protect you. I'll stay here, figure out what's happening"

"We can't leave you here," Ayame cried,

"Usa, he'll kill you" Harumi muttered, "We can't just-"

"Harumi!" I cried, "Both of you! Whatever he plans to do to me is nowhere near as bad as to how it could get for you two! You have to go!"

They remained there, staring at me.

The window flashed, a dark light bursting around us.

I jumped at the two of them, managing to grab a hold of them, then I pushed them away, imagining Mr. Ford and the other fathers and as the light cleared, I saw that they were gone. I had somehow gotten them out.

And not a moment too soon. For Diamond Torii was currently standing in front of me.

I staggered away. Whatever that had protected me in here was gone.

"Huh" he said, "Didn't _look_ that easy"

"You can't get to Harumi and Ayame," I said hurriedly, "I sent them away from here"

He looked confused for a few seconds before he realized what I was talking about, he snorted, "I don't care about them anymore. What do I need them for?"

He focused on me now, his face was nearly as dead looking as mine, but not nearly there.

His white hair looked tousled, but not in a manner that was supposed to make it look good, no he looked a mess. Not to mention that his shirt was only half buttoned.

Something was wrong…

"I needed to invade something of yours" he spat at me, "It seemed the right thing to do, after your violation of my mind. I actually thought it would be harder than that, to get in here" he was approaching me slowly

I kept backing away, my mouth completely dry. I was backed against my desk in no time, my hand landed on my letter opener but the second that I reached furtively behind to get it, it burned hot and I dropped it, "That's going a little far, isn't it?" Diamond asked quietly

I realized that he wasn't walking straight as he approached me. Either he was hurt or-

He shoved me against the desk, "I figured out what I wanted to violate" he murmured

"…you've been drinking" I said softly

He laughed, "Yeah" he brought his face closer to my hair, breathing in.

I pushed him away, "Don't touch me,"

He narrowed his eyes, "You don't tell me when to stop," and my cheek was met with a smack.

I held it gingerly, watching him apprehensively, "Please, Diamond…don't do this"

He shook his head, "No…" he muttered, "I need to pay you back for your mind trick"

"But I didn't mean to" I pleaded, "It just happened"

"I believe your little excuse less every time you use it" he spat

"What do you…want from me?" I asked, "Why…why can't you just leave me alone?"

"You saw it," he spat, "Don't act like you don't know"

I shook my head wordlessly.

"I love you" he cried. He whirled around, not looking at me anymore, "I love you so much…"

"Then…" I said softly, "why are you doing all this to me? Causing me all this pain? Maybe it would help if you…tried being nicer" I walked to him till I was facing him.

"I…" he said, watching me

I took his hand, "If you were nicer…I could learn to like you"

His face crumpled, "I know…but you just won't…"

"Diamond, these things that you're doing…" I paused, looking into his eyes, "They're killing me"

He gulped, "I know…" he was staring at me incredulously

"Then don't do them" I whispered, stepping closer to him.

He breathed in deeply, as if my scent was intoxicating him even more, "All I've ever wanted…was your willingness"

I led him to the bed, sitting down on it softly, "Diamond, I could…if you did good things"

"I…don't believe you" he murmured

"What does it take to make you believe me?" I asked softly

I made a split second decision. I needed to do this. I only had one chance to do this, this was the first time he was allowing me to try to talk him out of it. And I had to try my best, to do anything to save my world.

My lips met cold, rigid ones that parted upon contact. He sighed deeply and I gave him the one thing that I never had before. My willingness. The one thing he wanted.

I lifted my lips from his.

He opened his eyes slowly, looking at me in wonder.

Sure, I'd reciprocated before; he'd taken kisses and so much more from me by force. But this was the first time that I had started something. I had never _kissed_ him.

He blinked slowly, still watching me, "That was…" he stopped, reveling in the feelings.

"Please, Diamond" I whispered

"Anything" he murmured, "I would give anything to prove that I love you"

I sighed, looking away from him, "Would you give the one thing that I want?"

He nodded vigorously, "Anything, I swear"

"Then bring Mamoru back"

His eyes sharpened and I knew I had failed.

I guess I should have known it wouldn't work. It hadn't even been that good of a try.

"Surprising how sobering your deception can be" he spat, his hands grabbed my wrists tightly, "You stupid whore"

I tried to pull my hands from his grasp, but he tightened it, "Who knew you could do it? Taking advantage of a drunk man"

"I didn't take advantage of you," I cried, though I knew I had.

He pushed me down onto the bed, straddling me, "Didn't know you had it in you," he said softly, "Exploiting how I feel for you like that"

"To save him!" I cried, "From that hell you sent him to!"

"Right, you're so selfless," he spat, "If you really cared for him, you would have just let him go from the start. But no, you had to drag this, his pain, all of it on,"

"You don't know what you're talking about" I cried at him. I was frightened, these things he were saying…they sounded right. I had seen what he had been like last time I had seen him. The insanity that he was battling. Would there be a Mamoru left if I ever got him out?

"Why don't we finish what you started" he muttered down to me.

"I did what I had to do!" I cried, "and you believed me!"

"Dangling hope in front of me, you think I wouldn't?" he spat, "Don't you see that I'm trying to save you?"

I laughed hollowly, "Yea, right, you're killing my soul to _save _me, why not try to just say that you're a nice person, I actually think that would be more _believable_!"

"I am!" he cried, "I'm trying to save you from what I have to do to you if you won't change"

I stilled beneath him, "…what?"

"The dark either has to try to change the light into darkness…" he paused, a wounded look on his face, "Or it has to destroy it"

I gulped, "So…you're saying that…if I don't become like you, you'll-"

"Kill you, yes"

"I'm trying to save you" he whispered above me

"By _raping_ me?" I spat loudly, "Yea, that'll just get you _everything_ you want"

"Killing your innocence…" he murmured above me

"Why don't you just _kill_ me!" I cried

He froze above me, his eyes softening, "…I can't"

I groaned, "I hate this, all of it, so much"

He laughed chillingly, "I don't. I _will_ bring you down, that way you can stay in the darkness _with _me"

"You won't"

He continued, an evil grin on his face, "And, it's said that in this generation the Dark player will have power like no other. Unlimited power. It would be like _being_ God"

He laughed at my expression, which was a lot over just horrified, "It's _total_ control. So even if I can't turn you evil, when I get my true powers, I can still use them on you to make you do _whatever_ I want. I'll be able to bend you easily. And then, when I get tired of you, I can just end it, like we're supposed to- but only after getting all I can out of you," he paused, his eyes leering at me, "…I'd give it about 10 years…but who knows, I might never get tired"

My mind was blank, more horrified than I had ever imagined.

He wanted this _hell_ to go on…forever.

"NO!" I cried, still not moving beneath him, "No matter what power you're going to get, just remember one thing" I spat at him, "You will _never_ have my true _love_, ever. You'll _never_ have my willingness because I won't ever give it again"

His eyes narrowed above me and his hands forced my hands above me as he began pulling my pajamas down, "I'll give you a taste what the rest of your life will be like" he whispered harshly

The slamming open of the door caused us both to go still.

I whipped my head around to see Shingo standing in the doorway. My eyes widened as I realized that one of my worst fears was coming true, the truth about everything was coming out.

"Fuck off, kid" Diamond spat, looking up at him.

I tried to use the distraction to get away but Diamond slammed me back against the bed.

"No!" Shingo cried, "You get away from her! Now!"

Diamond laughed, "Is he for real?" he asked, looking down at me. But before I could respond, Diamond had shoved off the bed and launched himself at Shingo.

"NO!" I cried, light burst in front of Diamond, right before he reached Shingo. Diamond went flying backward.

"Shingo" I said worriedly, glancing at him, "Get out of here"

Diamond got up, glaring at me, "What have I shown you about your powers? They don't stand a chance against me"

He ran at me but he hadn't expected Shingo to slam a large book against his head, "You stay away from her!" Shingo cried

Diamond roared in anger, turning back to Shingo, he kicked him back, sending him flying into the bookshelf.

"Shingo!"

Looking between the two of us, "I'll deal with you later" he spat at me, "I'd rather not kill another kid"

He walked to the window and was gone within seconds.

Shingo rose and faced me, breathing heavily, "I heard yells" he murmured,

"Are you okay?"

He nodded.

I ran a hand shakingly through my hair, "I didn't mean for you to see that"

"Was he about to…?" he asked softly

I looked away from him and sat down, "Yeah"

He wandered idly to me, sitting beside me, "Sorry I took so long" he murmured, "I didn't think what I was hearing was…"

"…how much did you hear?"

He sighed, "Nothing really, just some stuff about-" then he mumbled some incoherent stuff

"…what?"

He repeated the previously unknown sentence, "Unlimited power, willingness…etcetera" he said, not meeting my eyes

I winced, the idea still forcing it's way through me

"Does it have to do with…your powers?"

I looked at him sharply, "What are you talking about?"

"I know something's happening, you know? I'm not _that_ stupid. Plus, you forget that my room is right next door"

"Yea, I picked up on that- exactly why you had to rat me out to Mom and Dad. Thanks for that" I said sourly

"I didn't know that they'd go crazy on you" he said softly looking at me sadly

"So what is it that you _think_ you know?"

"…you're Sailor Moon, aren't you?" he asked softly

I groaned, "How long have you known?"

"I…overheard you a few weeks ago…and I made an educated guess, truthfully, I should have known a long time ago…but it was such a big surprise that I couldn't believe it"

I laughed coldly, "Yea, big surprise that your clutzy sister is the defender of the world, it doesn't seem believable when you look at her life at the moment"

He shook his head, "No, that's not what I mean…I mean, I think it would be a surprise to anyone if they found out that their big sister is the great defender of the universe"

"Great defender?" I spat, "Can't even save her friends"

He looked sadly at me, "I watched it happen. When you first got back from that vacation you were _so_ happy, a bright light, but as time went on…you got dimmer and more…scared…I've never seen you so down, it doesn't even hold a light to how you were most of the school year…it was…scary to think that something had you down that much"

He gulped, "And…I never thought it would ever happen, that you'd...act like a scared little girl"

I blinked a few times, never having thought that I would ever hear those words coming from my brother's mouth. And it hurt.

"But I guess…I don't know anything really, I mean, I thought you were a normal teenage girl who was going through an emo phase or something…but truthfully, horrible things are happening in your life, aren't they?"

I nodded ever so slightly and he released a big gust of breath.

"I didn't want to believe it. It's just so shocking to see you truly afraid of something. In some ways you always reminded me of Arwen from Lord of the Rings. She was so strong and powerful in the first movie, she'd say exactly what was on her mind…But then it was like were…" he paused in contemplation, "It was like you were her from the second and third movie, allowing her father to control her actions to an almost bitter point…she was only a flicker of what I thought she should have been…"

"How is he able to turn you into that?" he asked softly, watching me sadly, "Because I know you're stronger than that"

I shivered, "Uh…" I said, "You really don't want to know all that, Shingo"

"But it's killing you" he said, his voice quiet

"I…" I said softly, tears starting to gather in my eyes, "I can't say"

"I've heard you, you know," he murmured, "When you wake up screaming, moaning"

"But I can't tell you, Shingo" I said softly, tears streaming down my face, "I can't-it's dangerous…you have no idea _how_ dangerous it is"

"I can handle it" he said strongly, then his voice cracked, "And…even if I can't, it doesn't matter. I care about you and I…I want to help you"

"This is the thing that killed my friends" I whispered, "I…I can't involve you in this too"

He smiled slightly, "I think I messed that up when I barged into your room tonight"

He…had a point. A big one.

It struck me then that this boy that I called my brother really cared about me and I hadn't even noticed. I mean, of course I knew he cared about me because I was his big sister. But I hadn't seen how much he did care. It really touched me.

"I want to see you bright again" he whispered, "My world gets dark when you're like this. Now please, can you tell me what's going on"

And I did.

Everything I could possibly think of came out, slightly sugar coated. I told him about the Senshi, the Shitennou, our pasts, about our battles, about Diamond's deals and the horrible terms he had stated, how he'd taken Mamoru and the girls away, what he'd done to me, how he'd killed Luna, Artemis and everyone else, how he'd turned mom and dad against me, and about his horrible past that I had uncovered. I then moved onto the Corruptor and the corruption, which was still very clear in my mind.

My head was throbbing by the time I was done and I felt colder than I had felt in ages.

"Regret asking?" I rasped

He shook his pale head, "No. I…needed to know"

"The last thing I wanted was to get you involved in this" I moaned, "That's why I couldn't tell you all about it…I couldn't bear you getting hurt because of me"

"Usa," he said, calling my attention to him, "I know I'm not strong…not like you are, I'm not that brave either. But there's nothing I want more than to save you from this"

I smiled sadly, "I don't think there's anyone that can save me from this…but it means a lot, thanks"

"There is someone who can save you from this" he said softly

I raised my eyebrow at him, "And who'd that be?"

"Isn't it obvious," he said, looking at me weirdly, "You, of course, you can end this, you're strong,"

I rolled my eyes, "Yea, real strong, were you even listening?"

"I was" he declared, "And I've seen you in action, didn't you see what happened just now, you protected me from him _and_ you managed to fight off the Corruptor," he said in a revering tone.

I laughed hollowly, "Yea, but these things won't matter in the big picture, I'll still end up dying or worse, I'll be like _him_…or I'll have no will left…"

"You can do this, you're strong, brave, you're _Sailor Moon_" he said the last two words in awe

"I guess we'll see" I sighed tiredly, "I'm just _so_ tired of everything"

He patted my arm consolingly, "I know, and rightfully so, I've never heard anything worse"

"Thanks, I guess," I said, lying down.

His hand slid into mine, "Sleep," he said softly, "I'll protect you"

I smiled in spite of myself. He was naïve of all of this.

"I know"

**--C&B--**

**Sort of a short chapter, but Diamond _finally_ reveals some big stuff.  
Next chapter you finally find out who The Figure is, along with some other cool stuff that builds off of stuff in this chapter- so look forward to finding out more about the fight between Dark and Light that seems to feature Diamond and Usagi.  
It should be up soon.**

**Don't forget to REVIEW!  
**


	17. Breaking and Entering

**Hello, my lovely readers.  
**

**A quick note from Unknown Reader to Anonymous is in my review section if he or she wants to read it.  
**

**Thank you Unknown Reader, Solaramber, tototo, and all my other readers and reviewers!  
**

**The usual disclaimer applies- I do not own Sailor Moon.  
**

**So, without another distraction, here is Chapter 17 of Crash and Burn.**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Breaking and Entering**

The moment I woke up I was sure that everything that had occurred yesterday was just a dream. I mean, who could believe that there were rituals that brought forth the essence of evil, that there were actual powers that could control the mind, that I had told everything to my-

A warm hand tightened its hold around mine and I opened my eyes.

My eyes met with my baby brother's.

"Hey" he whispered

"Hi" I said softly, smiling at him.

"I guess last night did happen then?" he asked as he got up.

"Unfortunately, yes, but that was the nicest sleep I've gotten in ages"

He beamed at me, knowing that I was talking about him 'protecting' me through the night.

Either that was the crash that Harumi-

_Oh god, Harumi and Ayame._

I jumped up, "Crap, crap, I gotta go"

"What's wrong?" Shingo asked worriedly,

"I sent Harumi and Ayame somewhere with my powers, and I have _no idea_ where they are" I cried hysterically, "What if I hurt them!?"

"Usagi!" Shingo cried, grabbing onto my hands, "Calm down, I'm sure they're okay, do you remember what you thought before you sent them away?"

"Um…maybe- oh yea, I imagined the guy's dads"

"There," he said calmly, "They're probably with them right now"

Oh god. I'd sent them to the very guys that had chased them away the first time.

"I'd better go find them" I muttered distractedly, "Who knows what's going on between them? They could even be killing each other at this moment"  
"I'm sure they're not, I think past mistakes have to be overlooked in the wasteland this place is at the moment" Shingo said wisely

I blinked.

He smiled, "Right, you go find them"

I nodded, grabbing my keys and jogged to the door.  
I stopped, "Oh, yea, Shingo?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks"

He blushed, "No problem…and sorry for how mom and dad are riding you right now, I didn't mean for-"

I hugged him, "I love you"

He blushed again, "Love you too, big sis" he muttered

Great. Now where could I find four big shot lawyers?

I drove hurriedly to the guys' house, maybe they had written their cell numbers or some way to get in contact.

By the time I got there, there was a large truck in front of it.

I spotted movers picking things up from the inside.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?" I cried, running into the house, almost slamming into two movers carrying the sofa.

"Boss' orders" said one of them, moving around me, "Place is being sold"

"And where the hell are these bosses?"

"Upstairs," grunted the other

I passed another mover who was carrying a large box labeled 'Give Away'

I hastily grabbed a big bear from the box, realizing that Rei had given that to Jay.

"Stop!" I yelled upon entering Kevin's room.

The four men stopped packing and looked at me.

"What are you doing!? Stop packing away stuff!"

"We have to" muttered Mr. Ford,

"We're selling the house" Mr. Parker explained, "The house has to be emptied beforehand though"

"NO!"

Racing steps reached the room and Harumi and Ayame entered the room.

"Oh, thank god! Usagi!" Harumi cried, grabbing me into a hug

"Usagi…" Ayame breathed, "Good god, we were terrified that you were hurt"

"Everything's fine" I assured them, "I mean- you two are safe, I think Diamond's forgotten about you" I muttered in an undertone so only the two of them could hear me.

The fathers were watching us strangely.

"But anyway," I said hurriedly, "Why are you selling the house?" I asked, turning back to them.

"Because we have to sell the house"

"But…" I started.

"There's no reason to keep the house, there's no one living in it anymore" Mr. Ford muttered

"But…"

"Is there more to the argument or are you just going to keep saying 'but'?" Mr. Parker asked

"All their stuff," I muttered, "What's going to happen to all of it?"

"We're either selling it or giving it away to the orphanage" Mr. Morrison explained

Silence followed these words.

Until, "Are we ever going to get to the topic of how Harumi and Ayame crashed into our hotel rooms out of nowhere?" Mr. Shaw asked me, his eyebrows rose

I blinked, "Uh…"

"We deserve _some_ explanation" Mr. Ford pressed lightly

"They did give us quite a fright" Mr. Morrison said softly

I sighed, sinking into the chair, "What did you tell them?" I asked Harumi and Ayame

"…nothing" whispered Harumi

"It wasn't our secret to tell" Ayame murmured

"Well, I'm not going to say much except that it's way above anything you can even imagine," I said, turning to the four men who were watching me closely, "And that's why I want the six of you to get out of here"

"What? But-" Harumi tried to say

"I said that he's forgotten, it doesn't mean he won't remember eventually, big things are going down here, and I want you _all_ out of the line of fire"

I stood up, staring at their bewildered expressions, "You're going to drop this moving out business for now, and you're going to go away, _far_ away"

"If you think you can order-"

"I don't _think_," I said coldly, "I _know_"

Mr. Parker met my gaze, "What makes you think we'll listen to you?"

"If you want to stay safe, if you want to live to a ripe old age, you will"

"AHA!" he cried, "You were the reason that they died"

"No need to sound so excited" I muttered, "Not like I didn't give you the biggest clue in the world"

"So we were right the first time, this does have something to do with you" observed Mr. Morrison quietly

"Something, everything" I said shrugging, "What's the difference?"

"Usagi," Ayame said softly, "You're taking too much credit, none of this is your fault"

"That's the thing," I said, "It is"

"If you think we're going to leave you alone when you're like this-" Harumi started

"No, you _are_ going to" I said angrily, "I'm not going to let this get you too"

"What is it?" Mr. Ford asked softly, "What are you so afraid of?"

"Something bigger than all of you, bigger than me, something that will _destroy_ everything" I snarled, "And you guys are right at the center of it"

"But Usagi" Harumi muttered softly, "You're the one in the center"

The anger drained from me.

"I know that" I said softly, "And I've already lost every other person that I care about, I'm not losing you too"

I didn't meet the mens' gazes, "And even you don't deserve to suffer this much…just get out of here," I whispered

I went to walk out of the door.

Mr. Parker stepped in front of it, arms crossed, "No"

My gaze met with his and battled it out.

He looked away.

"You _are_ going to get away from here as _fast_ as you can" I said clearly, eyes flaming, "Or there won't be anything to save"

I stalked out of the room, pushing Mr. Parker out of the way.

"Get out of here!" I screamed back at them, "And stay out!"

Harumi and Ayame were watching me worriedly, "Usa, please-" Ayame tried to say, coming to meet me

"No, Ayame" I snapped, "You're getting out of here, I can't-"my voice caught, tears welling up in my eyes, "I can't bear if you all got hurt"

"And we couldn't bear it if you got hurt" Harumi whispered, reaching out to me

"I'm hurt" I snapped, "There's no denying that, and I'm going to keep hurting those near me- and unfortunately for the 6 of you, you're close, _too_ close, you have a choice, _please_ make the right one"

"We can help you," a voice whispered from behind the women and I looked up.

"We…we want to help you" Mr. Shaw whispered

"We _need_ to help you" Mr. Parker murmured, "To make up for past misdeeds"

I looked away, "Then help me by leaving me alone"

I turned around, "Just leave, that's all I'm asking, make this easier for me"

"Our sons-" Mr. Ford spoke quietly from behind me, "They died for you, didn't they?"

I stopped.

"Let us do one good thing for them, let us protect you," Mr. Shaw whispered

"And how would you do that?" I asked quietly

"We take you back with us, you can go into hiding-" Mr. Morrison began murmuring, "Getting you out of here, that's the first step,"

I faced them once again, "And what will that achieve? Do you think that will do anything?"

"Maybe if we knew what we were facing, we could help more" Mr. Parker muttered

"You aren't facing it" I said again. It was like I was stuck on repeat. They just wouldn't leave it!

"Usagi," Harumi said softly, "Just leave it for now, there are things to do here, we can't leave"

"What is there left here? Packing this place up? Selling the damn house away? You know that you don't have to be here to do that" I kicked the door at those words.

"There's still the funerals," whispered Mr. Ford

I stilled.

"Well, get that done and get the hell out of here" I said when I finally recovered my sense of time and words.

"We'll be here," Mr. Shaw said softly, "If you want us or not"

"Just- stop packing the place up then" I said, admitting defeat.

I knew what I had to do. I had to get information about this Chaos. How to get him to leave me alone…maybe a spell or something that would banish him from here. Then try to figure out a way to defeat the darkness that was taking Diamond over.

Maybe I could make a utopia on top of that?

I sighed against my car seat, trying to figure something- anything out.

I had to get out of this…hell I was in. I had to save my family, the rest of my friends, before they were brought into this full force.

Suddenly my phone vibrated and I pulled it out.

"Hey, Shingo" I said, smiling at my reflection, he really was brightening my outlook already.

"Usa," he whispered into the phone, "We have a problem"

"What?" I cried, jumping into ready mode, slamming my head accidentally against the window in my panicking, "Ow," I groaned

"He's here"

Ice ran through my body.

"What does he want?" I asked quickly, already starting my car.

"He said he wanted to talk to you, but Mom started talking to him and stuff. I wanted to tell her off, but she ignored me, Usa…what should I do?"

An idea formed in my head.

"Shingo, I need you to meet me on our corner, sneak out"

"What?" he asked, I could hear the confusion in his voice

"We're going on a little trip" I said, revving the car to my house, "Be out there in 2 minutes, I'll be waiting"  
I slammed the phone closed.

"Where are we going?" he asked when he settled into the car

"The exact place he doesn't _expect_ us to go" I said clearly as I drove right back to the area I had been a few minutes ago, "We're going to his house"

"Huh?" Shingo asked, his eyes watching me worriedly, "Are you okay? Is there a reason you want to go into the house of the guy who wants to do _everything_ to bring you down? Isn't that like walking to him in a gold platter?"

"That's just it" I said, "I need to get information on these things that are happening- and he keeps all of his stuff in his room, not to mention my transformation broach, so while he's _busy_" I said the word sarcastically, "I get in, find out all I can, and we're home free"

I stopped the car, looking warily down the block. It was empty.

Shingo heaved a great gust of breath, "You _are_ crazy," he said, shaking his head, "But smart crazy, it's genius,"

I grinned, "Who knew that stupid ole Usagi could pull that out of nowhere?"

"So, what's my job?" he asked hurriedly, "Should I sneak in and open the door from the inside, or maybe-"

"You'll be keeping watch in the car"

"But Usa!" he cried, "C'mon!"

"_In the car"_

He looked at me glumly, "How is that supposed to help you? It's not like I can send you telepathic messages or something"

I raised my eyebrow at him, "It's called a cellphone, Shingo"

I pulled one out of my car compartment, handing it to him.

"Oh" he blinked at it a few times rapidly, "Right,"

"Just press the star button twice and it'll alert me" I muttered

"What happens…if something happens…what am I supposed to do?" he asked softly

"If I'm not out in exactly an hour, I want you to get out of the car and get to the guys' house, the others are still there, they'll…do something" I said slowly, hoping he would take it.

His lips thinned as he thought it over, "I don't like this" he said softly

"It's just…I need someone to keep an eye out, I mean what happens if he comes back in the middle of my searching through his stuff, I don't think he'll take nicely to it" I said

"Right," he said, his eyes widening, "You're right, I'll keep watch"

I smiled, "It's an important job, think you can do it?"

He looked at me, eyebrows raised, "Do you actually think I'm going to fall for that? It's not an important job, and you know it"

I blushed, "Sorry, that used to work so well before"

"When I was 5, Usagi"

"Alright, I'm going in, you keep safe"

"Will do, as I'm just sitting in a car" he said sarcastically.

I slipped out the paperclip and slid it into the keyhole, fiddling with it for a few seconds I heard the telltale click.

"Thanks, Jay" I whispered, "For teaching me that one before…"

I stepped inside, hating the ultimate cold feeling of the house.

It had been like 80 degrees outside, in here it was like 60.

I shivered, closing the door behind me quietly.

I slid up the stairs, trying still to be as quiet as possible.

I hadn't forgotten about the voice from the past few times I'd been here. I remembered it quite well actually. But something told me that whoever it was, they weren't against me.

I peered around the second landing carefully.

"And into the lion's den" I whispered apprehensively.

The door swung open as I turned the knob.

It looked as normal as it always did. But this place was of course the place where I had lost so much.

I flew to the table, flipping open the book lying on the table. It was a large black tone that looked like it was filled with scraps of paper.

I dropped it horrifically, barely holding in a shriek.

There were pictures of me.

Horrific pictures.

In the sickest positions.

He'd…HE'D TAKEN PHOTOS! That _sick_ bastard!

I picked it up slowly, flipping through the pages. There were photos of me with the girls, with the guys, with Mamoru.

He'd never stopped stalking me.

Finally I arrived to the final page, an envelope lay open in it.

I opened it curiously, my hand going in to pull out the paper-

Oh god.

It was my hair.

Some of the hair that I had cut off.

I could see the haphazard cuts that I had made.

God. This was just _disturbing_.

I shook my head and placed the book on the side.

Hidden beneath it was a small book, almost half the size of The Obsession book.

It was called, _The Dark and Light_

Well, that sounded promising.

_Dark and Light have always been opposing sides, for as long as there is one, there is the other. It is unknown which came first. It is unknown which is stronger. They have been the first fighters, the first winners, the first losers. Every generation there is a representative of each. One is chosen for each side and they play out a game. Darkness has always had it easy. Darkness can kill, darkness can taint, darkness can destroy. Light is the side where there are paradoxes which are imagined to be unsolvable. Light cannot kill, light cannot taint, light fixes. If Light does choose to do the unspeakables, they kill their own force of good, for light cannot destroy without giving up their morality. If it does occur, then darkness wins, for the light has been tainted with darkness._

Oh. Thanks so much.

Stupid book.

_To defeat the darkness, light must either choose to be destroyed or find a way around an unsolved paradox._

I searched through the book quickly, trying to find something about-

_Darkness also has untold amounts of power at it's disposal. There are tales of a generation where the strongest and most important of the fights will take place. One among the two fighting will have immense powers. The powers are a slice of the power that God himself has. In which they are able to control whomever they choose. Whether they can control those of the opposite side is unknown as of yet. But what is know is that the fight will be the most epic that has ever been fought and the winner may end the game forever._

I slammed the book closed. The damn thing wasn't helping at all.

I began rummaging through the drawers.

Suddenly I came upon a very small tome. It was pitch black, no cover to speak of, no title. I opened the book.

It was writing in tiny, scrawling handwriting.

I opened it more, trying to understand what it said.

I felt a presence grace me and my heart suddenly stopped as the shutters flew closed and the room was plunged into darkness.

I whirled around, trying to find whoever it was.

"I know you're there" I said, looking around warily, "I can sense you, plus you sort of gave me a hint when you shut all the lights off"

"What are you doing here?" he asked softly

"Uh…" My eyes were slowly adjusting to the darkness.

"Are you looking for something?"

I subconsciously slipped the book that was hanging loosely from my hands into my subspace pocket.

"Yes, actually" I said, stepping to the figure.

He drew back and I realized that a hood was covering his face.

"Why do you hide from me?" I asked softly

"…some things are hidden for a reason" he muttered

"But what's so bad that I've never seen you before?" I whispered, my hand reaching out to him

"I can sense the light coming from you," he muttered, "But it is smaller than before"

I winced.

"He has fed off of you, I see" he murmured softly

I nodded.

"Who are you?" I asked softly

"No one" he whispered harshly, he settled down onto the bed.

"But you can't be no one, everyone is someone" I whispered

"Your hope is still alive, that is commendable" he said softly

"Are you part of his family? A brother?" I asked quietly

I heard him shift in his sitting position on the bed.

"You were looking for something?" he asked coldly. He had gotten tired of my questions.

I nodded again, "My crystal" I whispered, "He took it from me"

"That was quite a while ago, was it not?"

I sat in the pulled chair, "Yea"

"You do not have much luck" he said softly, "There is one thing that he hides, and it happens to be your crystal"

I sighed dejectedly.

"You are fighting a losing battle, light has not won in generations"

"I read," I said, pointing vaguely back at the table, "But it doesn't say how light _could_ win"

"For it is always a mystery when it does happen" he said, "Light is always in a difficult position"

"Tell me about it" I whispered, drawing my legs to me, "Can you tell me who this Chaos is?"

He hissed in anger and the hairs on my neck rose.

"Do not speak his true name," he hissed, "It draws him"

"Oh, sorry" I said hurriedly, "I'll stop that"

"He is the true evil that lurks in the world" he muttered, "Billions have fallen under his command, and billions more will"

"But how, he seems…normal enough"

"He is older than anything known, if that is normal, than so be it" he said, "His powers are not to be trifled with, he can bend many at just a whisper, just an inclination"

"Oh" I said softly, fear for the Corruptor's plans once again filling me.

"Yet, you have survived" he mused, "Your light is not weak"

"Thanks, I guess"

Why have I been saying that so much recently?

"That book, he'll notice that it's missing"

"Um…what book?" I asked, shifting in my position

"Do not act stupid, Usagi, it does not suit you" he said softly

I blushed, "Oh, that book…but I can't have him knowing I was here…he'll…"

I pulled the book out of my subspace pocket, "What is it?"

"I do not know" he murmured, "He inspects it every day, trying to open it"

I opened it, "What's so hard about it?"

"You can open it" he gasped, "That means it belongs to you"

"Uh…I've never seen this thing before in my life" I said confusedly, "I'm pretty sure it doesn't belong to me"

He was silent for a little while, as if thinking hard, "Keep it, it may help you, whatever it is"

"Why are you helping me?" I asked softly

"I have my reasons"

"He's hurt you too, hasn't he?"

"Go, there is nothing more for you here" he said softly, his tone was warmer.

"No other books can tell me how to do this?"

I saw his head shaking, "Books are no use in this fight"

"That's depressing" I said softly, "They usually help out so much" after a pause, I continued, "Who knew I'd one day be begging a shrouded figure to help me find a book that could save my life?"

A chuckle startled me, "You are quite funny, Usagi"

"Thanks"

He nodded.

"Not just for the compliment…for your help, for everything" I said softly, getting up. "You are quite strong" he whispered, "Help is the little that I can do"

"I'll get him…for the both of us"

"Do not fall for his lies" he whispered, "For there are still many to survive through"

"What lies?"

He shook his head, "I do not know this, however, he is planning something big, keep strong, little one"

"I'll try," I whispered

"That is all I ask" he murmured, "You should go, before he returns from his little trip-" he stopped as if he'd said too much

"Little trip…? To where?"

"Nowhere" he said oddly, so much so that I knew immediately he was lying.

"You're hiding something!" I cried, "Tell me, where does he go!"

He shifted uncomfortably on the bed, "He's been going there more often, more so after he sees you. When he's mad. Says he needs to vent his anger. To hurt you in a way you can never know"

"Tell me where Diamond goes," I whispered, my heart pounding erratically.

"To torture your boy, of course"

…_no…_

"You'd best be off before he gets back, I think he'll be coming soon, and your brother will not be able to tell he is coming, as his powers do not require him to use doors"

My head was swimming.

He'd been _torturing_ Mamoru…when he couldn't get to me.

I remembered what he had said, _"Always lies, tricks"_

He'd sent tricks to drive Mamoru crazy.

Mamoru wasn't safe where he was. He was a sitting duck for whenever Diamond needed an outlet for his anger. And the things that Diamond could do to him with his powers…

"How do I go there?" my voice was shaking. With fear or anger, even I wasn't sure, "I can't go in my dreams, it's too unpredictable- I need to see him-"

"Your powers may take you there" he murmured

"How?"

"Search for him, focus on him,"

I closed my eyes, my heart beating erratically. I focused on my desire to save him and all other thought was blocked out.

I suddenly felt my body shift, traveling untold amounts of distance.

I opened my eyes to find myself standing in front of a large black door.

I moved forward to turn the handle, but before I could it was yanked open from the inside.

A voice yelled in pure pain and hatred, _"TORII!" _

"MAMORU!" I cried, launching myself into the darkness of the room.

Only I didn't get far. I collided hard against a broad chest that radiated with heat.

I fell back, but hands enclosed on my wrists to break my fall.

"Mamoru!" I breathed, "Thank god-"

"Guess again" Diamond advised coldly.

I looked up in horror, then began thrashing wildly, trying to push past him into the cavernous room that contained Mamoru.  
But with a grunt of exertion, Diamond pushed me out of the door and against the opposite wall. The door slammed behind him.

"NO!" I cried, running at the door, trying to turn the knob. But it wouldn't move.

"MAMORU!" I yelled, trying to make my voice heard through the thick door.

I'd been _so _close!

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!?" I howled, turning back to Diamond.

My eyes were wide in fear and panic and my body was shuddering with every breath.

I slammed him against the wall, "You sick bastard! You've been coming here to torture him whenever you have steam to blow off!"

He chuckled, mostly at our proximity. His face was soaked with sweat, and he was breathing even harder than I was. He'd obviously been very involved in his torture session before I interrupted him. That only pissed me off more.

"What the hell is this deal!?" I shrieked, keeping him pinned against the wall, "You take him away from me, make me sleep with you, and you go hurt him anyway! How is that fair!?" my voice cracked, my body shaking horrendously, "I've done everything that you ever forced me to do, Diamond! What more do you want!?"

His smirk grew, "_Nothing_ in life is fair," he said coldly, "Like you thinking that a worthless human is worthy of you. Over me."

Hateful tears slid from my eyes as I slid away from him, I hated my weaknesses.

"Just let me see him…" I whispered, not looking at him

Diamond laughed, "Right, like I'm going to let you"

He turned to the door, "No one but me can open this door. Which means that you won't be seeing him for a _very _long time…unless he, by some miracle, breaks out. But that's about as likely as Light winning this round"

I cried before him, "Please, I just _need _to see-" I begged, quivering

His smile grew, "Kiss me, and I'll let you see him for a minute"

"That's not enough time," I moaned at him

"Too bad. It's my final offer"

Crying heavily, I approached him. I kissed him fiercely with frozen lips. His hand slid to my back, arching me into him with a moan of approval. His other hand went to my hair, sliding through it slowly.

Finally I pulled away.

He smirked down at me, "And you said that I'd never have your willingness again"

I ignored his words, "Let me in" I said weakly

He cupped my face with affection.

"No"

I stared at him, appalled, ready to argue but he cut off my splutters.

"While that was one of your more enjoyable kisses- you're quite promiscuous when you're motivated, Moon- it wasn't up to scratch…better luck next time"

"You promised!" I yelled, pulling away from him.

"I'm darkness, Usagi" he scoffed, "Promises are made to be broken-well at least mine are. And let's not pretend you weren't a cruel little liar last night, promising me things you would never give me"

"Let me in" I said quietly, "Please"

"See you later, Usagi" he said as he faded into nothing.

I launched myself at the door. Kicking and thrashing, I screamed Mamoru's name repeatedly. I tried blasting it with my power, but it wouldn't budge.

I clawed and screamed till my throat was aching and my nails bled.

Nothing would open the door.

**--C&B--**

****

Right, so that was Chapter 17.

For those of you who don't think Usagi would ever have done what she did of her own free will, just consider what happened- she just found out that the love of her life was being tortured because her stalker was pissed off at her. Not to mention how crazy Mamoru seemed the last time she saw him.  
Diamond's really getting to breaking her down and had not every single one of those things happened, she never would have even considered doing as Diamond request.

**Anyway, chapter 18 will be up soon. It'll sort of be a break from my usual storyline, but I guess you'll find out.  
**

**Don't forget to review!  
**

**Thanks guys! **


	18. Her Adonis

**Long, confusing chapter up ahead. It's completely different than my usual, but hopefully it's understandable.  
The chapter focuses on something that happened in the past and reveals another deep, dark secret.  
This one is awesome!  
The beginning may not be to your liking, but keep reading, it gets better!**

****

Also, thanks to solaramber, tototo, unknown reader and aleric for their reviews. I didn't have much time to respond, but i will soon!

Btw, aleric- that was a very nice observation! We'll see if that makes sense in the chapters to come (I'll mention more in my personal response)

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Crash and Burn**

**Chapter 18: Her Adonis**

I teleported back to my car, where Shingo was pressing the call button violently.

"I'm here, sorry" I mumbled as I turned the car on and started to drive back home.

"What happened?" he asked worriedly, "I saw the lights go off, but I thought that was just you hiding or something…"

"Oh, I got some unexpected help from a mysterious form" I muttered, "We were talking"

"What happened, Usagi?" he asked softly, touching my arm gingerly, "You're crying"

I wiped the tears away hurriedly, "Nothing"

"_He_ didn't come, did he?"

"No" I mumbled.

"Usa, please, let me help you" he said softly

"It's nothing, alright" I snapped at him.

He watched me warily, "Okay, okay"

"Sorry," I muttered, "Just…a little preoccupied"

"It's okay" he mumbled.

The rest of the ride passed in silence and as I pulled into the driveway, I mumbled another apology to him.

He nodded and we made our way into the house.

"And where did the two of you disappear to? When we had company no less" Mom asked coldly when we stepped into the kitchen.

"We went out, Mom," Shingo said, "Better than sitting here and listening to Diamond butter you up"  
"She's got you believing her, now has she?"

I looked sharply at her, "Oh, I'm just a _she_, Mom? At least he listens to me"

She looked slightly ashamed of herself, "Shingo, we have to visit the doctor and get school supplies tomorrow, so we'll be up early"

"But, Mom-"

"No buts, Shingo, we're going and that's the end of the story" she said harshly to him

I flopped onto my bed, completely exhausted again.

"Sorry, Usagi," he murmured, coming in behind me, "She'll get better"

I shrugged, "Maybe it's better this way, if they start standing up to him, it'll just get worse"

"So, what are you going to do now?"

"I have some reading to catch up on," I said, sitting up and remembering it all of a sudden, "I'm going to go somewhere safer"

"Home isn't safe anymore…is it?" he asked softly, his eyes sad.

"Whatever was protecting me in here, it's gone now, and I don't think it's coming back. At least if I go somewhere else, he can't get to me"

"But what about transporting you there like he did a few times?"

I shrugged, "I think it takes too much of his powers, he always goes for the physical instead of the powers on me," I winced as I understood the double meaning beyond the statement.

"Did you find out anything useful?" he asked, joining me on the bed

"Define useful" I sighed wearily, "At this point all I know is that Light never wins…"

"You will, I'm sure you will"

"That makes one of us" I got up, "I got to go, I'll see you later"  
"Stay strong, Usagi,"

I inclined my head, "I'll try"

--

_Private Property, KEEP OUT! If I find out that anyone read this, I will hunt you down and destroy you! But as only my blood can open this, I do think it will not fall in the wrong hands._

_Dear Diary,  
Yesterday was my coronation; I am officially the crowned princess. I never thought that the day would come, Mother has spoken of it so much and Father just couldn't wait. He says brother will find a perfect councilwoman and helper in me, and I couldn't be happier. The stress of running a kingdom is not fully on me, thank goddess, I would not be able to handle it. Brother says he does not know if he will be able to handle it, but he says he is happy to have me by his side. We make the perfect team, that we do. He's actually the one who gifted this book to me, so I would have somewhere to write my feelings and thoughts, he does know me well. Father says that I am to be married soon. I don't know how to feel about that. It feels like I was just set free, but now am on the search for another to hold me captive. There will be three balls, just as Father had when he turned 19. He met Mother there, and I can only hope that I will find someone as perfect as they are for each other. But the boys in this place, they are just plain annoying. I cannot stand them. Mother says I will definitely find someone as they are inviting all the eligible bachelors in nearly the whole universe. Brother says he looks forward to my social visits, as attention will be taken off of him for a little while. I swear, Brother gets the most unwanted attention of anyone I've ever seen, and he's not even of marrying age, he still has a few months to go. His 20__th__ birthday will be the biggest celebration our kingdom has had in years, and I do hope all goes well. Luna is calling me for my lessons; I will try to write more soon, but at the harried weeks before the balls, it will be crazy._

_Love,  
Selenity_

I gasped in surprise. It was…Queen Selenity's, My past mother's. The Figure had said that it was meant to be mine. She stated on the first page that only her blood could open it. But then…how the hell did Diamond get it? Then again, why was it so important?

I moved closer to the street light above me. I had come to the park, I had needed a secluded place to read, and this place definitely fit the bill. I settled down comfortably and continued my reading.

_Dear Diary,  
I am sorry that I have not written in nearly a month. Preparation for the balls climaxed everything and then the actual balls left me nearly exhausted to death. I have to admit, they were utterly and completely USELESS! The men that came- they were not even men, seniors that were older than Father, youngsters half my age, Princes so completely haughty that I couldn't even bear to stand in their presence. I spent nearly every moment being forced to spend time with another condescending noble, another vain bureaucrat, it nearly drove me insane. However, there was one, he was ever mysterious, speaking only of me or of Brother. His azure eyes drew me and I know he knew it- yet he did not seem to desire anything. He spent more time with Brother than he did with me, and he was at my parties! I do not know where this jealousy came from, but it feels different. I cannot help feel angry towards Brother, who spent however much time he could entertaining this visitor, leaving me to deal with the other men. But I never could remain angry with Brother, he apologized last night, after the last ball, saying he had found a confidant in this friend, but he shouldn't have left me alone. I, of course, accepted his apology. Sometimes it feels as if Brother is the only true friend I have in this world, I wish I could find more. But…no one ever desires me for Me. All the girls are either too jealous to approach me, for being the Princess, for having Brother as a best friend, for things that are beyond my control, and the rest of them desire to use my status to benefit them in any way I can. I remember one girl, she had somehow warmed me towards her, and I had invited her to remain in my chambers with me one night. Mother had been ecstatic that I had finally found a friend that was actually a girl, that she had thrown the biggest sleepover. But then, when I awoke the next morning, I found all my things, all my jewelry, everything missing. It had been a ruse to get inside, so she could unlock the doors for her partners to get in and steal everything. It had killed me. I drew within myself so completely after that, it was like I was a zombie walking around. But then Brother broke down my walls, managing to get through to me and our friendship has been ever resistant since then. I love him so completely. I am proud to be called his sister._

_-Selenity_

_Dear Diary, _

_He came today! My Adonis. I mean, his name is Cal, but I call him My Adonis in my mind. He came to visit Brother, but Brother brought me along and the three of us played tricks on the soldiers. He is truly amazing and just stunning. I am falling hard and I know that Brother suspects something. He kept looking at me oddly throughout the day, but I tended to ignore him, it was just so much easier when Cal was around. Brother mentioned that Cal would be traveling back and forth from his kingdom for the time being as his father had business with Father, so we would be seeing a lot of him. I am so excited! He really is amazing, his black hair glints in the sunlight somehow and his blue eyes look so mysterious. They are a dark blue, like the sky almost right after the sun is hidden from view. They glitter when he laughs, and his laugh is a sparkle, I feel myself brightening whenever he does so. However, things are not going too well on the parental front. Mother and Father are still inviting suitors non stop to find one to marry me off to and almost all of them are horrendous. Just yesterday I had to spend untold amounts of time listening to a man that talked of nothing but his skills in sword fighting. I wish I knew sword fighting so I could chop his tongue off, so as to save all others who could remain trapped by his never ending speech. But sword fighting would be unlike for a young lady to learn- something horrendous that I could never use, I'm sure. I am the Princess of the Moon Kingdom, one of the most high of the people in this palace, and I do not even know how to defend myself. I begged and begged Father to let me learn when Brother was learning –a good 10 years ago- but he would not allow it, saying that it was an unnecessary thing for a young girl to learn. Sometimes, I wish I had been born a boy, I would be able to run freely, unaware of the problems surrounding me. Yet, here I am, a Princess born to help her King, a girl born to marry and have children, a girl raised to see life happen around her, but to never experience it. _

_-Selenity_

_Dear Diary, _

_I have just made the STUPIDEST MISTAKE! I told Cal how I felt about him. And he was speechless. He couldn't even utter anything. I couldn't bear to hear his reply and I ran away. Why would I do something SO stupid!? Everything had been going so perfectly, and I had to go and ruin it by opening my big mouth. Brother always said that I never could keep my mouth shut. Cal has been visiting nearly once a week since the month that he first came. So that makes it three months now. Yes, Brother's birthday is fast approaching, everything will be thrown into an even bigger uproar in about a week, preparations have already begun, but it usually takes a little time before everyone starts going crazy about it. Brother had known something was going on between Cal and me, so whenever he could, he would leave the two of us alone, and I grew to know him. To know his passions, his faults, to fall in love with him for who he is. When I spoke of my desire to learn sword fighting- he told Brother and secretly, the two of them began to teach me. For the past three months I have grown as a woman and as a sword fighter, I have grown stronger, wiser and smarter. And I can give all the credit of that to Cal and Brother. Uh oh, I think he's coming, I can usually sense when he is looking for me._

_It was Brother. He said that Cal told him of what happened. Of course Cal told him, Cal is his best friend, our best friend. He said that Cal said he didn't know what to do. That he was confused. That he would need time to try to figure out what to do. Brother did not scold me or anything. Only comforted me. _

_These past three months have been the happiest of my life and I hope and wish that I have not ruined everything. _

_-Selenity_

_Dear-_

_Oh, you know what you are. I do not know why I have to use that every time.  
Everything's changed. On the eve of Brother's birthday, war broke out. Earth has begun to expand its forces and the Moon Kingdom has been called to defend the other planets. Peacetime is over and wartime is only beginning. I have never seen Father so stressed, and Mother so worried. Brother is hurt that his birthday was ruined, and who wouldn't be, we've all been waiting for his day, but it has been postponed for the time being, till Earth is suppressed. Brother is constantly in war meetings with Father and their generals, I've barely seen him in the last week. _

_But there is one person I have seen.  
Cal came back. On the same night as the news of the battles that have broken out. He was actually the bearer of the news. His family is gone, chosen to remain on Earth and chosen to support the war. He said that he couldn't bear to betray Brother and the Moon Kingdom. That it kept him going till he reached us. Brother and Father congratulated him. I kept aloof. He had not returned since the night that I had told him my true feelings and I had grown harsh and heart broken in that time. But seeing him back, it mended my heart, but I could still feel it breaking. He wouldn't choose me, why would he? There is nothing in me that he desires._

_He has attempted to talk to me alone, but I am avoiding him at the moment. Locking myself up in lessons, or in my room, places where even he cannot reach me. I do not want him to tell me what I know already, that it can never work, that he doesn't love me. At least this way I can still have a few of my delusions._

_I can't bear to lose the hope I still have remaining._

_-Sele_

_Brother has gone. He left this afternoon to the Earth front. He and Cal. Alone. They are going on a secret mission. I overheard them talking in the garden a few days ago. They planned to sneak into the Earth Kingdom's secret base and to bend the Earth King to listen to them, to end this war. I interrupted them, telling them that they were insane. This was not a job for the crown Prince to do. "Who would you rather it be, Sele? A common soldier, a common slave? No one is doing anything! People are dying! We have to do something!" he yelled at me, his face furious. I finally met Cal's eyes, begging him to talk sense into Brother. He didn't say anything. I begged and pleaded with Brother, but he wouldn't listen. He really is too stubborn. He wouldn't listen to reason, nothing would deter him. His desire to save the world will be the death of him someday. But I have to believe that he will achieve his goal, there is no better fighter than him in nearly the whole kingdom, he'll be fine. And Cal is with him, I know Cal would never let anything hurt Brother. They begged me not to tell Father and Mother and I agreed. They made me agree to say that they just went on a trip to Pluto to see how the soldiers were being trained. But as Pluto is the farthest from here, by the time Father and Mother hear that Brother is not on the planet, he will be deep into the Earth underground. They'll come after me then, and then I will be forced to reveal the truth. I hope they return soon, I go to pray to Goddess Selene to protect them on their journey._

_-Sele_

I turned the next page to find tear spots and ink blots surrounding the even smaller and scrawnier handwriting. My heart stopped as I read the words that Selenity had written.

_Brother is dead. Dead._

It looked as if a long time had passed before she continued writing, for her writing became less shakier.

_He is gone. My mind cannot comprehend what is occurring. It had been a long month since Brother and Cal left for that goddess-forsaken journey. And now the wait is over. He died._

_Cal returned with his body. Babbling how the Earth king and his forces had killed Brother in cold blood. Cal had been forced to watch, then forced to return with Brother's body. He said that the Earth King said the same would happen to the Moon Kingdom's forces when they came. It was a warning. My brother's death was used as a threat against my Kingdom. Let the Kingdom fall! Bring BROTHER BACK!  
-S _

_His funeral was today. Everyone mourned. The Crown Prince dying. It is a horrendous thing, they say. My anger blinds me so. So what if he was Crown Prince!? He was a Lunarian, he was MY BROTHER! Who cares if the Moon Kingdom lost a ruler, Brother lost his life! _

_Cal is somehow still strong. He is my shoulder to lean on. Ever since he returned Brother's body, he has barely left my side. I think he knows that I will break if left alone, so he's not giving me the chance. Mother is wallowing in despair and Father has thrown himself into plans for the war. The offensive is to be launched tomorrow. Father is not going to go till Earth's forces have fallen, the Generals will not allow him to beforehand, the Moon Kingdom cannot lose their ruler, not in these times. I hope that Earth burns for what they have done. For the lives they have taken. For Brother._

_Earth has fallen! It was early this morning that we received the news. It has been a long two weeks, but the utter fight that our forces used, it was bound to be a short war. Father leaves tonight to decide the important matters of what to do to Earth, Mother will accompany him, to help heal the wounded. She is an accomplished healer, her powers are extraordinary and she has begun teaching me some of her ways. Cal is to remain with me at all times, so as to protect me while they are gone. _

_I do not know how to feel about Cal anymore. I still love him completely, but there is a part of me that wishes that Brother was here in his place. I know Cal could not do anything to save him, but there is a tiny part of me that believes that he could have done Something, anything! I know he knows that I feel this way and he has tried to make up for it. He has taught me more fighting skills, war skills, he has taught me of all things that a ruler would need. Things that Brother had been taught from the beginning. I do not know how Father and Mother feel about this, as they have been so caught up in the grief and all that is happening now. I do not think they even realize the feelings that I have for Cal. Nothing is known for sure of who is to take Father's crown when it is time. For so long, it had only been Brother. Now, Brother is gone and I am the only one left of our direct family. I have heard Mother and Father discussing it quietly, wondering if I would make a good Queen. _

_I do not know. But what I do know, is that if I am made Queen, I will bring peace. I swear on Brother that I will do my best to make sure that no more brothers die, that no more people have to go through the pain that I have gone through.  
-Sele_

_Cal has asked for Mother and Father's permission. To marry me.  
And they AGREED! This is the first time I have felt true joy for myself in so long.  
Things are better once again. The Earth King has been taken out, a new and just one has replaced him, and peace reigns once again. And plans for my marriage begin at once.  
-Sele_

_I am going to be named Queen of the Moon Kingdom. I was speechless when Father announced his plans. There was complete outrage by most of the guests present. None believe that a woman should lead the Moon Kingdom. But times are changing. Women are being shown as strong. There have been whispers of those born on other planets with extraordinary powers, most of them women. Mother beamed at me when I was told. She looked the happiest that she had looked in so long, since Brother had died. She said she had always known I was born for greatness, that there was something about me that was so much stronger than it seemed. I do not know what she speaks of, but it made me proud. Proud that I have her as a mother, proud that Father had raised me. Proud that Brother had been my friend.  
Cal was as speechless as I was when we heard. This will make him King. I do think he will make a good King. A just King. He truly has grown in the last two months. WE have grown in the past two months. Things may have been bumpy after Brother's death, but Cal proved that he loved me, that he would do anything for me. Including ruling the Moon Kingdom with me. I love Cal. He is and forever will be My Adonis.  
-Sele_

_Well. It is my last night as a non-married woman. In some ways I will miss this. But in so many others I am excited, ecstatic that I am getting married. And to Cal. It will be perfect. Together we will rule the Moon Kingdom and together we will raise our children. I only wish Brother was here to see this. That he was here to see the two people he loved most in the world finally find each other. I remember how he would leave the two of us alone, so obviously trying to set the two of us up together. It feels like so long ago. But it was barely half a year ago. I know Cal misses Brother just as much. But at least we both have our memories of our wonderful times together. I will forever feel as if a large part of me is missing, but Cal makes that hole feel smaller, less potent, he makes me feel more complete than I've ever felt before. That is why I know, time will mend us and time will fix the universe. And we in turn will fix the universe.  
-Sele_

_On the eve of my 20__th__ birthday, I was married to Cal. Which was last night!  
I am married!  
I cannot believe it!  
After imagining myself his bride, it does not begin to even show how happy I am to finally see my dream come true._

_Last night was amazing. We reveled in pleasure for hours. And he made me feel as if nothing had ever gone wrong in my life. That the past mistakes of my life had been completely erased. I must be the happiest woman alive.  
-Sele, Married!_

_Father is dead.  
He died in his sleep last night.  
I cannot understand how it happened. He was doing fine. But now he's gone.  
I am to be named Queen Selenity of the Moon Kingdom in two days time, right after Father's funeral._

_Mother is a mess. She has lost the two most important people in her life within a year of each other. I regret to think that she will not last long. Father was the other half of her, without him, she will have no will to live. But I will try my best to ease her pain, for her pain is my pain. She will have her daughter completely. Not the Queen, but the daughter that she needs._

_Cal is truly harried. As he is now to be the King, only second to me, he will have to handle so much. He will be fine. I am sure of that. I just hope our still new marriage is not stressed by this._

_How could this have happened? The weight of the world has been shrugged from Brother's shoulders, from Father's shoulders and onto mine. I know we can do it. But can we do it well?  
-Sele_

_I am now the Queen of the Moon Kingdom. So much has to be done. There are leaders to be met, plans to be made for the new Earth-Moon trade system, and nobles to be won. Many are still opposed of my being the leader, but I am slowly making headway with them. The Generals have known me since I was a child, so they know I am fit, but the aristocrats are still stubborn as to accepting me as their Queen. But many cannot deny that Cal and I are a strong team that can make headway in any challenge that opposes us._

_Mother has withered slightly, but I can tell she is holding on for me. She had begun to tell me things that she never did before. Of a legendary Silver Crystal. Of its potent power. Of its true owner._

_Of our line of blood.  
-Queen Selenity_

_Things have been crazy for the last two months. There is not a moment to be wasted and I do not have any of the wasteful moments. Cal and I have not slept properly for the last two months; so much has been going on. Mother is on her deathbed and I have been constantly at her side, she still has much to tell me and it seems like she is going to wait to die until she has told me everything. She has talked a lot of the Silver Crystal, saying that I will now have its powers and I must use it wisely. I think that I will not use it till it is absolutely needed. Even its power has its borders, and I will not waste its powers for anything small. Connections between Earth and the Moon have turned rocky again. Maybe it is because there are new rulers here and the peace talks had to start over again, or maybe it is just because Earth is being its evil self once again. I cannot help dislike Earth, and most Lunarians feel the same way, so it is possible that connections between the two of us may be cut off for a short while, so as to allow things to cool between us. Cal and I have been talking of this, but Cal is not too sure of this, and as he is Terran, he does not want to desert his people again. Things between the two of us are…not stressed, it is just that we barely have time to be just Cal and Selenity, in nearly every waking moment we are King and Queen.  
-Sele_

_Every single waking member of my family is gone. Mother died in her sleep last night. I am going to miss her so much. Things between the two of us were amazing after Brother and Father passed away, and I do wish that the two of us could have had more time together. I didn't realize till too late that she is one of the most important people in my life. But she wanted to leave. She wanted to go to Brother and Father and I couldn't have forced her to stay with me, she lived a full life and deserved to rest. I am now the sole owner of the Silver Crystal. I can feel its power coursing through me. It turns out that I had a little of its powers when I was younger, Mother said that was the reason I learned everything faster than my peers and faster than Brother. The Silver Crystal is true power and I am now responsible for its power. I hope I can control it.  
-Sele_

_I am PREGNANT! I am going to be a Mother! Cal and I are so ecstatic. Things have been so much better recently. In the past two months since Earth-Moon connections have been shut off, things have turned out better. Earth is a lot more agreeing now since they do need us for our minerals and other materials, and thus they have been trying their best to open our connections again. Cal and I are going to open them tomorrow, in a way it is to celebrate our child. I already know that this child will bring peace and I know that he or she will be powerful. More powerful than I, more powerful than Mother, more powerful than I have ever seen. This child will be the savior of the universe should anything go wrong. Truly, I do not care whether it is a girl or a boy. I have had such good examples of how amazing boys can be, Brother was the purest and most passionate boy that I have met and I know that if my child is a boy, he will follow Brother's example. But then, a girl is desirable as well. I want to have a relationship like Mother and I had. _

_I can't wait to be a Mother.  
-Sele, a MOTHER!_

_It is a girl! My child is a girl! I can feel it. When the first kick came, I felt power course through me and it somehow told me that she is a girl. I am glad! It is the age of women right now. Maybe it is because I am Queen, but there has been an outburst of women power, and I love it. Women and girls are now learning things that had been forbidden for them in the past, like sword fighting. I am so glad that my daughter is to be born in this time. It is time for me and Cal to discuss names for our little one…again. I love my family.  
-Sele_

_I am now 7 months into my pregnancy. It is…hard. However, the Silver Crystal is making it so much easier for me, and I am glad. With running this Kingdom, I cannot afford to be distracted, though I still am. Things have been very good though, Earth and Moon relations have been fixed up and relations around the universe are going perfectly. People have started calling the era around the war the Silver Millennium, with the war being the only mess-up. I do not know how to feel about that. It makes me feel proud, but also scared, will we be able to keep the peace?  
-Sele_

_Serenity is here. My daughter is here! She was born a week ago. And we couldn't be happier. At 6 and a half pounds, bright golden hair and sparkling blue eyes, she looks like a beautiful mixture of me and Cal. She will be one head turner when she grows up. I am so proud! I am a Mother! _

_Cal is truly ecstatic to have Serenity and I know that our family will be truly happy.  
-Selenity, mother to Serenity II_

_I do not know what is happening. It has been four months since Serenity has been born and Cal has…changed. He is much more forceful, more mysterious, and it is scaring me. Something has shaken him and he will not talk to me._

_He spends untold amounts of time with Serenity. Shirking his duties as King to spend time with his daughter is commendable, but there is a limit. Serenity has become very quiet too. She barely cries anymore, but if she does, for example during the night, Cal is up and tending to her. Maybe he's just getting to know his daughter, he does deserve a break. The last two years for us have been crazy. I just hope he'll get past this.  
-Sele_

_Cal is spiraling downwards. I do not know how or why. But he is changing. He is not himself anymore. Serenity turned one today. Cal took her out for the day, without telling anyone, just disappeared with her. It nearly gave me a panic attack when I discovered she was missing. He came back at nearly midnight. With no explanation as to why and where he had taken Serenity. What is happening? Why is this happening?  
-Sele_

_I am scared. Cal is withdrawing. So completely. He never comes to bed anymore, he sleeps in Serenity's room, looking over her, he says. He has completely shirked all his duties, leaving me to pick up his slack. Nearly every time I see him, a fight breaks out in which he allows me to yell at him, but offers no explanation as to why he is behaving this way. Where has My Adonis gone?  
-a worried wife and mother_

_Cal left yesterday._

_He said he was going on a day trip, but never came back. I can only thank Selene that he did not take Serenity with him this time. I am truly scared as to what is going on. Things are better than ever in the universe, but my husband is missing and I couldn't give a damn to how the Martians are going to celebrate their Princesses marriage to a Uranian. The Generals have stepped up into Cal's place, and are taking a lot of the load off of my shoulders. I hope Cal is okay, wherever he is.  
-Sele_

_It is Serenity's second birthday today. The universe has been thrown up in an uproar at this. For on the Moon, the second birthday is when the child truly becomes a Lunarian. Thousands of people have been invited, but truly, my heart is not completely in this. I mean, of course I am happy that Serenity is turning two, extremely proud and happy, but there is a part of me that wishes Cal was here, that Cal was her father once again. There is also to be a revelation as to Serenity. She is to receive a royal guard. The Princesses of the other Kingdoms are to be her guard, and they will grow up together, so as to be the perfect rulers in the future. It was actually Cal's idea, so long ago. Nearly right after she was born he suggested it and I agreed. I didn't want Serenity to grow up alone like I did. This way she will have friends. She will never be alone. I go to get ready for the celebration.  
-Sele_

_He came. Cal came…_

_No. Cal did not come. _

_Someone else came. A different person. A dark person. I found him in Serenity's room after I put her to bed. She was exhausted after the celebration, she hit it off so well with the Princesses from Mars, Mercury, Venus and Jupiter and the five of them were playing together nearly the whole night.  
On a motherly note, Serenity has grown so much in the past two years. She is a little beauty. Her blue eyes always sparkle and I can't help but feel complete when I look into them. Her hair is growing at an extremely fast rate as well. The Lunar Princess has always had long hair, but her hair…it is a beauty. It is already the length of her body. To me, it feels as if it is a display of her power. She is such a bright and cuddly child. I love her so completely.  
_

_Back to what happened- I felt power coming from Serenity's room and I flew as fast as I could to her room. And Cal was there, holding her to him, rocking her, calling his little Cosmos. That he would save his little Cosmos. Then he turned to me. And I was truly taken aback. His face was so different. His hair was longer, tied back, but it was his eyes that truly scared me. There was a dark tint in them. He is not the husband that I knew. I spoke to him, trying to get him to let Serenity go, and to talk to me, his WIFE! To get him to be his true self. _

_What he said chilled me, "But dear, Selenity, this is my true self"_

_I couldn't speak after that. I took Serenity from him and told him to get some sleep. That he was talking nonsense. He smiled at me and went to one of the guest bedrooms to sleep. _

_What is happening to him?  
-S_

_Cal came to me last night. He…he tried to-_

_I am still shaking. I only thank the Goddess that Luna came to check up on me. He drifted into the shadows the second she opened the door, and Luna never knew he was there. I didn't tell her. I just told her that I had had a nightmare. He disappeared after Luna left. I ran to check on Serenity. I brought her back in here with me. I will not let her out of my sight from now on. He is after her. I know that much. I pray to Goddess Selene that she will protect Serenity, that she will return my Cal to me. But if there is a Cal to return, I do not know.  
-S_

_He tried to take her tonight. He snuck into the room and came to the bed, trying to lift her from me. Thankfully I hadn't been sleeping and I pushed him away. Serenity woke up and started crying. He looked from me to her, the darkest gleam in his eyes._

_I screamed at him to get out and to never come back. That he was no longer my husband. That my husband was no longer._

_He laughed chillingly, "But I am your husband, I am still your Adonis"_

_I shrieked at him, telling him to get out of my sight or I would have to use my powers on him. He only smirked at that. But then he was gone. He just up and disappeared. Right in front of my eyes._

_I am so scared for Serenity. I have ordered the soldiers to remain with us, to follow Serenity wherever she goes. For a two year old, she is quite active. Her guard never leaves her as well. But what can 4 two year olds do to protect her? No. I must never let her out of my sight. Nobody else can protect her like I can.  
-S_

_It is Serenity's third birthday. The past year has passed so quickly. There has been so much going on and I wonder if I can take care of it all. The Generals have been the biggest help and I can only thank Selene that they are here with me. The universe is profiting greatly and this time has been officially named the Silver Millennium. Everyone is saying that the only reason it is so is because of me. Because of my just and pure rulings. I do not agree. Father resolved everything before he died. I just stepped in his place and it seems like I did all the work. Of course, many are suspicious as to what has happened to Cal, who has not been seen since his return a year ago. But they do not seem to care all that much, since the Kingdoms are running so smoothly, who cares if one man is missing. They seem to think that I am better off without him._

_Serenity has grown even more. She is even more of a beauty than she was as a toddler. She remembers nothing of her father. A part of me regrets this; that she barely got to know Cal, but another part of me is happy. She does not seem to care or require a father figure as she has the Generals to keep her happy, and her fellow Princesses. She is just an amazing child.  
-S_

_He came again. That man that I once called my lover, that I once called my husband. He tried to take Serenity again._

_I did not hold back this time. I blasted him away with my powers. Serenity, thank Selene, remained asleep._

_Then he did the unthinkable. He hit me. Saying that he was here for his daughter and that I would not keep him from her. He then hit me again, sending me reeling. I cast a protective spell for Serenity, which stopped him in his tracks. He hit me again. I told him he would not take my daughter from me. That she belonged here, in her kingdom. He hit me again. Causing my body to fall to the floor. He turned back to Serenity again, but I blasted him away from her. He said that he would be back for her. I am so scared.  
-S_

_The Generals have sent me on a forced vacation. Serenity and I traveled to one of the resorts on the opposite side of the Moon. I finally told them what was going on and they told me to get away and come back refreshed. I do not know if they think I am making this up, or if they believe me and are sending me away to protect me. But I am so much more on edge here. I spend all my time watching Serenity playing on the Earth-like resort. She loves it so. I always had as well, when I was young. The times Brother, Father, Mother and I would spend on vacation here were the happiest of my young life. With no work to take my mind off of everything, Cal has completely taken over my thoughts. I remember all the times that Brother, Cal and I used to spend together. That he was the one who had taught me how to protect myself. It seems so surreal that it is he who is doing all this.  
-S_

_He found us. He came in the dead of the night. I haven't been sleeping correctly so I heard him enter. I snuck Serenity under the bed and waited for him to find me. He came in a second later. Darkness was emanating from him. His eyes…were pure black. He asked me where she was and I told him that I had sent her back to the palace. He knew I was lying, he always had been able to tell when I was lying. He threatened me. But I refused to tell him where she was. He sent the bed flying through the wall and Serenity awoke fearfully._

_"There, there' he said to her softly, trying to calm her, "Don't you remember me? I am your father"_

_"She doesn't have a father" I spat when he drew closer to her. I addressed her and told her to get out of the room. She stood rooted to the spot and I could tell it wasn't by her choice. He was doing something.  
He approached her and I ran to her, managing to push her from the spell that he had cast. She stumbled and began crying, asking me what to do. I closed my eyes and sent her back to the palace. To the Generals, they would protect her._

_Cal roared in anger and blasted me with power. It was horrible power. I could feel the darkness suffocating it._

_"What's happened to you, Cal?" I asked him as I tried to stand._

_He took out his sword and put it to my neck. I grabbed my sword from my safe place and managed to push him away._

_"Nothing's happened, I was always like this" he said coldly as he watched me use the sword to pull myself up. I tried to prove he was wrong, reminding him of our wonderful times together. But what he said…"No, that was the false me. I needed to get close to the Prince"_

_I couldn't believe him. I just couldn't. The Cal that I had loved, he was the real Cal and I told him so. He laughed and said that I had always had too much faith in Cal, that my love had blinded me into not being able to see the true Cal, "The true Chaos"_

I dropped the book, crawling away from it.

No.

No.

It couldn't be true.

It couldn't!

"You're lying!" I yelled at the book.

Then realizing I was yelling at a book I gathered myself together.

I picked up the book again and tried to start reading again. But before I could I felt something seize me and I was transported away.

Darkness surrounded me and as I got up, light flooded from me, brightening the area around me.

A figure stepped from the darkness and fear flooded me.

"So, you know the truth now, dear _Cosmos?_"

**--C&B--**

****

Dum dum dummmmmmmmmm

**Man, this chapter is loooong! Possibly my longest yet.  
I hope the journal entries made sense, I did try to separate them, but some of them just ended up jumbled together.**

**So yea...that's the secret...Chaos is Serenity's father.  
Crazy, right?**

****

Anyway, you find out a lot more next chapter, which'll be up sooon, so don't mind the cliffhanger too much. All will be revealed in due time.

**Don't forget to review and tell me how you feel about what's going on!  
Thanks for reading! **


	19. Unveiling

**Hey, short chapter compared to last chapter (which actually was the longest i've ever written and also the one to push my story over the 100,000 word mark) :D**

**Thank you very much my reveiwers! Which consists of Unknown Reader, Tototo, jupiter2005, spoiledkln and solaramber, you guys are the ones keeping this story going! Thank you!**

**Anyway, keep on reading for an interesting turn of events and remember, I don't own Sailor Moon! (yes, that is my disclaimer)**

* * *

**Crash and Burn **

**Chapter 19: Unveiling **

"IT's NOT TRUE!"

He began to circle around me, "But it is, my daughter,"

"I am NOT your daughter! And stay still for god's sake!"

He smiled, happy to see that he had gotten to me, "Selenity and Cal gave birth to one daughter, Serenity II, and since Cal was truly me, I do think so," he stopped directly in front of me.

"Cal died" I spat, "My father died when you took over him"

"But he did not, dear daughter. Cal was a fictional character, created by me so I could get close to the Moon Prince, the heir to the throne"

"You're lying!" I snarled, "Selenity knew the real Cal and she loved him, as did her brother,"

"I am sorry you didn't have a chance to continue reading before I brought you here"

He snatched the book from me and began reading in a mocking voice, _"Then he told me that he had created Cal Terran, that it had been a ploy so he could get to Brother. That he had been there to kill the heir to the throne of the Moon"_

After a few seconds of shocked silence, I recovered, "But you didn't!" I said, "Mother became the heir to the throne, and she lived to a ripe old age!"

"But she didn't, did she? Beryl took care of that"

Words repeated in my mind, what had Diamond –or whoever it had been in my Corruption dream- said about Beryl; that she had begged the Corruptor to 'fix' her.

I was breathing heavily, my mind refusing to comprehend this.

"She, through me, brought the fall of the _Silver_ _Millennium_, the fall of Selenity Luna, the death of two great civilizations"

"But he loved her," I whispered, "I know Cal loved her, he had to have, if he hadn't Selenity never would have grown to love him"

His face turned stony and he stepped away from me, dropping the book to the floor. He turned away from me, shoulders hunched, "I may have loved her for a short time"

"You were young then, weren't you? Still susceptible to human emotions, you did love her, you did love her Brother, you loved _me"_

"I saw past this slight mistake in time, I killed Aidan Luna," he murmured, still not facing me

"Then you came back and were there for Mother, you married her" I whispered, "You still loved her"

"How could I not!?" he roared, turning back to me, black eyes blazing with feeling, "She was the most beautiful being on all the planets, the most just, the most amazing!"

"What happened? Why could you not stay with her?" I asked softly

"My calling, it does not allow for- for this _love_" he spat the last word

"Then why did you try to take me?"

He stilled, then a smirk graced his face and I realized he had officially calmed down, "Because you are destined to be the strongest being, and I have to change you before you reach your true potential, to bend you to my side"

I shook like a leaf in the wind, "But…why am I destined to be the strongest? Mother was more powerful-"

"Because _you_ are the daughter of Light and of Dark, both are in your veins, much more so than in any small being. You are the true daughter of Dark, the true daughter of Light. Your powers come from _both_"

"But I'm not powerful" I said softly, "I can barely keep Diamond away from me, I can't even save those I love, whatever you think my destiny is, you're wrong!"

He frowned, "You are weak at the moment, this _Diamond_ has destroyed much of what you are, he will pay for that, I am sure when you mature into your powers"

"I'm not going to be who you think I am" I said strongly, "I may be the daughter of Light and Dark, but I am only a girl of Light"

"For now. That will change" he said coldly. He picked up the book and threw it back to me and I caught it.

"Go, learn more of your horrendous past, of your true father" He waved his hand at me and I was returned to the park.

I shivered in the horrible cold that had drenched me during my 'visit'

I finally opened the book again and found my place.

_Then he told me that he had created Cal Terran, that it had been a ploy so he could get to Brother. That he had been there to kill the heir to the throne of the Moon. I couldn't believe the lies coming from his mouth. Then he stepped closer to me, I raised my sword, ready to hit him. It suddenly burned red hot and I dropped it. He stepped up to me, and forced me to look into his black eyes._

_I was then transported. Into his mind. I saw his thoughts as he met Brother, as he met me. There was something between us the first time we had met, he had been drawn to me as well. But mixing with this was his desire to get close to us, to make it so that we would never suspect him if anything went wrong. His duty was all so that the universe would be thrown into chaos if there was no heir to the Lunar throne. But I saw him growing close to us. His actual love for us. I had been right, he had loved me. But when I admitted my love for him, he was reminded of his job, that love was something he should not be able to afford. He fought against his love for me. His trips to Earth revealed that he had been rousing evil, causing the Terrans to desire expansion. Then he came back, for Brother. He took him, saying that he knew how to get to the Earth King and that together the two of them could get the Earth king to stop. I watched as he stepped aside and let the Earth King kill Brother. Brother fell looking into Cal's eyes. The last words he had said, "Stay away from Selenity" Brother's last thoughts had been of me, the danger that I was in by this man that we had called our friend, this man that had killed him. Then he came back to the Moon and I could see the remorse he felt when he looked at me. He was truly sorry that he had done it. He stopped his corruptions of the Terran people and they fell easy to the Lunarians. He pursued me. He needed me…he needed me to forgive him. He then asked for my hand in marriage and when Father and Mother agreed, I could feel his triumph. His desire to be good for me. His desire to turn good. We had a year of amazing love. But then Serenity was born and I felt the power that I had felt from the beginning, but he could sense the darkness within her as well. This reminded him of his duty and he began his descent into the dark again. But then he came back. He hated hurting me. But in the end, his duty won over his love. Getting Serenity was his duty. Being the darkness was his duty. I fell out of his memories, slamming against the ground. He stood above me._

_Chaos stood before me._

_He spoke to me softly, saying that he was only here for Serenity, that he didn't want to hurt me. I laughed at him, saying that he already had. Everything hurt within me. I know now that everything had been a lie. Everything I had once believed in was gone. I said I would never give Serenity to the likes of him. That she was Light. He attacked me then. I fought back, managing to get my sword in time. I goaded him, unable to resist. He had hurt me so much and I wanted to hurt him back. I told him he never should have taught me how to sword fight, should have just left me alone. He reacted exactly the way I expected him to, by using a dirty sword trick. I managed to trick him and sliced his chest. He seemed surprised. Then he blasted me with his power. I could feel the power assailing me but it seemed slightly surreal. It was as if it wasn't truly hurting me. I think it was him. I think he couldn't truly hurt me. He still loved me._

_I tried to appeal to him, to show him that a part of me still loved him as well._

_"But you don't love me, you love Cal" he spat at me as he hit me with more of his powers. I didn't deny it. Cal had been the one I loved. But…even though Cal hadn't truly been real, there were parts of him still present in Chaos._

_I finally managed to gather the powers of the Silver Crystal and blasted him away._

_"You will stay away from Serenity" I spoke to him forcefully. My energy crackling dangerously. He sent his back at me. Then it was a pure battling of our powers. It kept going back and forth, my power would gain a little, but then his would gain it right back. I could feel my energy waning. I knew I wouldn't last longer than him. His power was stronger. He was stronger. He always had been, that was why I had never seen through him. The only time I had ever suspected him had been almost directly after we heard of Brother's death. There had been something in his eye, a gleam of sorts and a shiver had run through my body. But it was gone the second I looked back. I threw my remaining power at him and then fell to the floor, exhausted._

_He walked up to me, watching me on the floor. Then he disappeared. I felt power surge through me and I teleported to the Palace, where I had sent Serenity. She was crying in General Iroh's hands. He believed me then, placing us under extreme protective care for the time being. The Generals are to keep watch over the two of us, for we all know Chaos will come for Serenity.  
-Sele_

_He did find us. Only a day later, he was back. Serenity was up with me when he appeared. He only waved his hand and the Generals fell. He then addressed Serenity. Serenity was shaking, she was so scared, and I wanted to protect her from anything that could scare her. He tried to get her to come to him, but she clung to me. Then he used his powers to separate her from me, and drew her closer to him. I would not have allowed it, but there was something stopping me. My body refused to listen to me. I screamed at Chaos to let her go, but he ignored me. I could see Serenity shivering and crying. She couldn't understand what was going on. She's only 3 for Goddess's sake! He tried to make her not fear him but she was struggling to be removed from the spell and crying for me. I could almost see Chaos's- or maybe it was Cal's- heart breaking as she cried at him to stay away from her. He let her go, then released me from the spell. She flew to me, crying into my body. I spoke softly to Serenity, trying to calm her. He interrupted me, saying, "I cannot hurt her, nor you, not as I am now"_

_"You still love us" I said to him, trying to settle him down. He looked ready to kill. His face looked murderous. But something told me that the look was only for himself. He was angry at himself for not being able to do this.  
He then began speaking, speaking as he never had before. Revealing his true love for his family._

_"I never thought I would be able to fall in love" he said softly, "But then you came along, and in all my millennia of living, I have never felt so complete"  
He was fighting within himself. Cal was fighting for us. I told him this and he didn't respond.  
"I will be back someday, to take her, I do not know when, but I swear it on the Goddess, it will happen"  
I inclined my head, knowing he was speaking the truth.  
"She belongs with me, and when she is as dark as me, she will know I did the right thing"_

_I spoke to him. Really spoke to him. Telling him that Serenity never would. She had Brother's blood flowing through her veins, Father's, Mother's, and mine and that it would battle out the darkness and she would remain with us. That he only had to look at her now to see her true self. Then I confessed my love for him, that I would always desire My Adonis, but that, to save Serenity and to save myself, I would have to sacrifice this love. A part of me will always regret doing this. But it had to be done. Chaos only said that we would see. That both Serenity and I would join him in time. And that we would rule the world together, in darkness. I only shook my head, and in that instant I think he knew that it never would be as he desired it._

_"I cannot have any direct part in your demise, but I will be the one who will drive whoever does destroy you" he said as he began to disappear.  
"I love you always, Selenity, Serenity" he whispered, "No amounts of darkness can change that. Don't tell her about me."  
Then he vanished._

_I do not know if I will abide by his final wish. Serenity will need to know of him someday. But I do not know if I will ever be able to tell her. Too much of my heart is damaged from this. No matter how I look at it, I loved the Darkness. I do not know if Serenity will understand. Okay, I know that she will. But I do not know if I can bear for her to know my mistakes. My faults._

_I do not know if I can bear for her to look at me differently.  
-S_

_A year has passed since my last writing. Truly, there is nothing more for me to write about. It hurts too much to look at this book. All my pain is bottled up in this small diary. This small diary that I was given by the person that used to mean the most to me. Brother, my Aidan, deserved to live. He deserved to lead the world through peace. Not me. Time has made me bitter. I have mourned my love and I can see it affecting Serenity as well. She is trying to stay strong in the face of my depression, but even she cannot._

_This is my last day as this cold-hearted woman. I am not going to let this affect me anymore. I have to stay strong, for my Kingdom, where everyone still looks up to me, for Serenity, who is the only reason I am still alive. No more will I revel in the darkness of my heart. I will look to the future. A future where Serenity will have the Silver Crystal, where she will lead our people to the highest time of the universe. I have no doubt that she is strong enough. There is no girl that is as pure as she is. There is no better Lunarian ever born. I have absolutely no doubt that when she fights the darkness that is within her, the darkness that surrounds her, and her father, that she will succeed. This is my daughter. My blood, Brother's blood…Cal's blood.  
-Selenity_

_It is the eve of Serenity's 16th birthday. It has been a long 13 years since that fateful night. And I must say, that I have…healed. However, things are going wrong again. I can feel the darkness flowing from all corners of the universe. I have no doubt that this is Chaos's doing. The darkness is coming for me. It will achieve that goal. I can feel it in my heart. But it will not get Serenity. Serenity is a young woman now, and the most beautiful that I have ever seen. She is in love and this love, I know, will save her from the darkness. This boy, I have seen him, and I know he is fighting a battle inside of him as well, but he is pure of heart. Pure of soul. Just as Serenity is. Together, I know that they will defeat all that comes against them. Serenity's friends, as well, are going to remain with her to the end. The Princesses of the Universe have matured along with Serenity, and together they are an unstoppable force. This Endymion also retains friends that are strong, and I know they will all protect Serenity till their dying breath. Maybe some of them will fall along the way, but Serenity will be able to help them get up again._

_This is goodbye, dear diary. You have stood by me since I was a youngster, and sometimes it feels that if I had not had you I would have fallen to the despair around me. I have cast an enchantment on you so as to make sure that no one but Serenity can read it. That is my plan, that when she is ready, she will be able to read of all that happened in her past, in my past._

_Serenity-_

_I send this to you in hope that you learn from my mistakes, that you learn to stay strong. Things may take a turn for worse, as they did for me, but in the end, things will look up. My daughter, you are stronger than both me, and your father. And your love will be what saves you. I have utmost trust in you and I believe that we will meet again someday. Do not feel sorry for me, I have had a good life. I have loved, and I have lost. I am happy that I had you and I would not change it for anything. I go to see Brother, to see Father, to see Mother, and I know I will be happy. And you will be as well._

_Love,  
Your adoring mother, Selenity._

I shut the book closed with a snap. The tears were welling in my eyes and I wiped them hurriedly. I looked at my cell phone and realized that it was well past midnight. Mom and Dad would be pissed. But truthfully, I didn't care. My world was falling apart in front of me. I apparently had a big secret as well, bigger than even the boys' had had. I was the daughter of Darkness. I wanted to call for help. But I didn't know who could help me. I then did the only thing that made sense at the moment. I called out for the Figure.

He appeared a few feet away from me. It dawned on me that he could not be much older than myself. He seemed young, but somehow he was so much wiser, so much more helpful.

"Did you know? Did he know?" I asked as he appeared.

"Know what?" he asked as he sat against the tree in front of me, shaded from the light.

"What this damn thing says" I spat as I waved the book in front of my face. Then I chucked it away from me. It bounced as it fell, landing at his feet.

"No" he said softly, "He could not open it, it was meant only for you"

"Then how the hell did he get it?"

"I seem to think that it was while he…lost his powers, he returned one day, blood marring his clothes, but this book in his hands"

"The day he killed Luna and Artemis, they were trying to deliver it to me" I muttered to myself.

He nodded. Then fell silent as if deep in thought, then, "What did it say?"

I sighed, "Nothing good, that's for sure"

"It was from Queen Selenity, was it not?"

I nodded, "It was her diary from when she was my age"

"But then, it could not have been bad" he said softly, "Queen Selenity was the most profitable ruler on the Lunar Kingdom. As you are her daughter, I'm sure you know this. But her past must not have had-"

"It was" I interrupted him, "It contained a deep dark secret of our family. Of my past"

"A…deep dark secret?" he asked quietly

"_He_ is my father"

I was met with silence. And I could tell that he was stunned.

"He fell in love with her, and they had me, he tried to take me with him in the past, but he was…hesitant. He's back now," I said quietly.

"Oh…wow" he said softly

"What I don't get," I spat, "Is why I've been involved in two fights of Light and Dark. One against Diamond and the other against him"

"I think that this is…beyond what Diamond knows, this is so much bigger than him" he muttered, his face was turned against me. His hood covered his face, and his head was inclined so there was no way I would be able to see around it.

"Obviously" I said, "Or this probably would not be happening"

"It probably would be" he said softly, "I think that this would not deter him, only give him more hope as to your fall"

"Ugh, I have bigger things to worry about than a freaking obsessed teenage boy"

"That you do, however, it looks like you are fighting on two fronts, both of which desire the same thing"

I sighed deeply. Feeling exhausted.

"When did life get like this? I can barely remember what it was like without having to worry that the world or my life was going to be destroyed," I muttered.

He didn't answer. Truthfully, I guess the question was supposed to be rhetorical.

"I'm just _so_ tired of fighting all the time. I just want it to be over" I said softly, tears building up in my eyes.

"It will end, eventually" he said sadly, "As to which way, that is up to you"

"Can I do it? Can I battle the darkness around me, and the darkness within me, and still win?"

"I cannot tell you the answer to that, no one but yourself can," he said softly.

"Thanks," I said, "You know, for coming when I called…rather rudely"

I could hear the smile in his words, "My pleasure, Usagi"

"…do you think I could know your name, it feels weird calling you the Figure all the time"

His head rose, and his eyes met mine. I could see shadows along his face, hiding everything but his eyes. They were a warm violet.

"I mean," I started babbling quickly, "You don't have to, I don't mean to pry-"

"It's Sapphire"

"Oh" I said softly, "That's a pretty name"

"Thank you," he said, inclining his head.

"Why are you helping me, you are close to him..."

"As you figured out before, he has hurt me" he muttered

"You are his…brother?"

He nodded.

"Oh."

"Are you alright now?" he asked softly

I nodded, "Thank you again for coming, for answering my questions, for being here for me"

"I understand what it is like to be alone, and I do not wish any to experience it, least of all you. There is something about you that makes things seem good…makes things feel better…" he said quietly, almost whispering.

"Thanks" I whispered, smiling slightly, "I hope that I can keep doing that, rather than being one of the things that goes bump in the night"

He chuckled. Then turned serious, "From what I see, maybe you will prevail"

I smiled, "I hope so"

He got up, "I should go, he realized that I am missing, he will come looking"

I got up as well, I stepped towards him. He did not move away.

"Thank you" I whispered. I walked till I was standing directly in front of him. He was a foot taller than me, a very strong figure. I leaned up and kissed his cheek lightly.

I felt scars beneath my lips but I did not feel revolted, anything but. I could only feel respect and love for this person, for Sapphire. I pulled away slowly, as to make it obvious that I did not care that he was scarred.

"No, thank you" he whispered.

He then vanished.

I made my way home slowly. I was so utterly exhausted that thought assailed me but I did not feel its strength. I was the daughter of Light and Dark. I was the deciding figure. Chaos would come after me full force now, he was ready. I knew the truth now, and he would use it to his advantage. I just hope that I'm be strong enough to remain with Light.

My thoughts turned to Sapphire. He had obviously been scarred tragically. That was why he hid. I wondered if he had been scarred in the dreadful fire that had been broken out by Diamond on the fateful night that his mother tried to leave him. Something told me it was.

I made my way inside, relieved that Mom and Dad had not waited for me. I was too exhausted to fight anymore. I flopped onto my bed and let the darkness drown me.

**--C&B--**

**Enjoy the chapter? **

**Yeah, so Sapphire is The Figure, I'm pretty sure a lot of people suspected that already, so I hope I lived up to the unveiling (yes, I named the chapter after this- it's HARD to think up of names for chapters! I usually change each one like a gazillion times and then give up and stick with whichever one :s)**

**Right, I know Diamond's been gone for a good long while (why can I say that after 2 chapters?) but he's back (with a vengeance) in the next chapter, which i have to say is _not_ what people will expect.**

**So, tune in for the next chapter (soon of course!) and don't forget to REVIEW!!  
:D **


	20. The Dark Side

**Hello my lovely readers. I know this chapter is later than usual, but it's still pretty fast so not too bad, I guess.**

**Everything's been crazy so I just wanted to post this up during a short lull (or when I'm supposed to be asleep but instead am working on my story .)**

**This chapter, I have a large liking for because I have to say lots of things happen in it. Oh yeah, if you guys want to know, the songs used are Fallen by Sarah McLachlan and then Angels by Within Temptation, the perfect songs for this chapter, but since I have most of the lyrics, listening to them is not necessary.  
Disclaimer: None of this stuff is really mine, except for the actual plot line, so don't sue me, thanks.**

* * *

**Crash and Burn**

**Chapter 20: The Dark Side**

I awoke refreshed. Apparently my mind had effectively used the rest and managed to battle all nightmares that I'm sure were just on the edge of my consciousness. I listened to the shouts coming from the room next to mine. Shingo and Mom were battling it out. He didn't want to go. I assume that it had something to do with not wanting to leave me alone.

"It's alright, Shingo," I said as Mom went slamming down the stairs, yelling that Shingo had better be in the car in five seconds, "You go"

"But you'll be here alone-"

"I have work, remember?" I said, smiling slightly, "It'll be okay, I'll be fine" how true this was, I didn't know.

"But I don't want to leave you, not now when you need me"

I smiled, "Shingo, it means so much to me that you even feel that way, but you won't be with me always, you should go"

He frowned, "Alright, I'll see you soon"

He was gone within minutes, leaving me standing gazing through the empty window.

I sighed as I went to eat. I didn't really have work. The management had ordered me to take a leave of absence, and I had no choice but to do as they said.

I heard the front door slam open while I was pouring some milk onto my cereal. Thinking it was just Mom coming in for something I ignored it. I began crunching the cereal slowly. I would have to think of something to do for the day, maybe go to the orphanage and-

All thought was shut off as the kitchen door flew open. Diamond was standing there.

After a few seconds of stunned silence, "Get out" I said angrily, "I don't want to deal with this right now"

"Hello to you too"

"Out, Diamond!"

"The thing is, Usagi" he said as he approached me, coming to play affectionately with my hair, "Your defense is down and there's nothing protecting your room anymore. So I was thinking maybe we could give your bed…a christening"

"No" I spat as I pushed him away, "Get the hell away from me"

"Now, you didn't forget about our little deal" he said, smirking, "Did you?"

"There is no deal where I'm concerned, you go back on your parts, I go back on mine" I spat

"Well, that would actually hurt if I needed the deal to control you," he stepped closer to me and as my hands went out to hit him, he grabbed them and pulled me towards him, "You've had a nice long rest, it's time to undo all that healing"

"No!" I tried to pull my hands from his grasp.

"Almost makes me feel bad for pulling the next bit on you" he said as he pushed me out the kitchen door.

I struggled in his hands but he held tightly. I kicked him and ran to the front door. In a burst of déjà vu, he appeared in front of the door, and I shrieked, turning around and running for the back door. Feeling him appear behind me, I kicked my feet out behind me and I heard a grunt of pain, but nevertheless, hot hands gripped me and pulled me back to him.

"Get off of me" I snarled, struggling to pull away from him.

Suddenly I felt cold metal against the taut skin on my neck. He was holding a knife on me.

I stopped struggling, scared that I might accidentally end up sliding my neck across the knife.

"So you're going to kill me now?" I asked furiously

"Only if I can't save you" he murmured against my head, "Now, let's see what we can do about getting up to that room of yours"

"No!" I yelled, beginning to struggle again.  
With a grunt of exertion he pulled me along with him to the stairs and up them. Once we reached my room, he turned me so I was facing him, "This is just what you need, Usagi" he whispered, "To fill all that once belonged to him, with me" he murmured against my ear, his hot breath lifting my hair, "And I promise you, you won't even remember what he looks like when I'm done with-"

"NO!" I exploded, determined to evade this, knife or not. But he slammed me through my door violently, slamming it closed behind him.

He wanted to ruin this…this sacred place that had protected me for so long. He wanted to wipe everything but him from here…I couldn't let him do this…I wouldn't

As if sensing my defiance, he flung me onto the bed. If I had thought we were past all of this…this horror, he was proving me wrong.

The knife lay forgotten beside me as his hands dived into his pockets. Thinking it was my chance to escape I dashed upwards, attempting to punch him out of the way. But my hand met cold steel as his came up to block it. He suddenly wrenched me onto the bed along with him, pulling my arm above my head, pulling the other along with it, he attached the cold metal to both my hands, beyond the bed post.

He'd just _handcuffed_ me to my own bed.

"What the fuck!?" I yelled as I attempted to pull my hands from the sickening metal.

"I've learned my lesson," he said, his smirk widening, "This is the only way to make you more…submissive"

"Let me go!" I cried, still struggling.

He moved so he was straddling me, "We really should have tried these earlier, I mean last time they were only there for restraint, but now, they can be used to show you what _compliance_ is"

His hands began delving in places that they had no right to, I struggled underneath him, still attempting to pull the handcuffs from me. He pushed down on me, laying on top of me, his mouth dived down onto mine.

I felt him squeezing the energy from me, leaving me more breathless than possible. My eyes fluttered closed repeatedly, trying to stay conscious.

"That just makes it even more amazing" he breathed against my cheek. He sat up, "Let's set the mood," he waved his hand and the radio turned on,

"_Heaven bent to take my hand and lead me through the fire"_

He claimed my lips again, moving away as I tried to bite him away. He was quickly falling into his passion.

"_Be the long awaited answer to a long and painful fight"_

"Get off of me!" I yelled, moving my face as far away as I could. His hands snaked up and held my head in place.

"No" he murmured against my lips, "It's time for you to fall"

"_Truth be told I've tried my best, but somewhere along the way I got caught up in all there was to offer"_

I still struggled beneath him, trying as best as I could to get away…but it was useless. I had already lost all my energy to him and I had none left to fight back anymore.

"_And the cost was so much more than I could bear__"_

The knife appeared in his hand, "We should get rid of that shirt, it's in the way, isn't it?"

A large tearing sound ripped through the music.

"_Though I've tried, I've fallen...I have sunk so low, I have messed up"_

I shivered underneath him, tears beginning to stream down my face. He was going to do it. In cold blood he was going to rape me in the one sacred place that I had left. I closed my eyes.

"_Better I should know, so don't come round here and tell me I told you so..."_

Suddenly, my eyes were torn open as I watched a blazing bright blue light flash above me, it was accompanied with an enraged roar. Diamond's hands fell away and then his body fell to the floor.

I struggled to look beyond the ceiling as I pulled myself up as best I could. I realized two things, that Diamond lay collapsed on the foot of my bed, and that we weren't alone in the room.

There was no mistaking him.

It was Mamoru.

"_The lonely light of morning, the wound that would not heal"_

"I told you not to touch her!" he roared as he aimed a kick at the fallen Diamond.

Diamond was out cold, as no grunt of anger or pain slipped through his lips. Mamoru was standing over him, shaking violently.

"_It's the bitter taste of losing everything that I have held so dear"_

"….Mamoru?"

Could I dare believe this? That he'd finally gotten out of that hell? It seemed like it was forever before he heard my soft voice, but when he finally turned to me, he gave a soft gasp, his expression turning softer instantly, "Usako…"

My eyes closed as I relished how the word slipped from his lips. How it caressed me with so much love, so much understanding…so much protection. For a long time, I had feared that I would never hear it again.

He began speaking over the radio, which was already at a low, "I…how did I…?" his shaking hand pushed through his short silky hair, "I must have…I don't know how…but.." he looked slowly around the room, "Your room…"

"Mamoru" I breathed softly, "Is- is that you?"

"Oh god, Usako," he cried as he came to me, then seeing the hunk of steel that connected my arms to the bedpost he gave another roar of anger as he turned back to Diamond. For an instant I was sure that he would kill Diamond right there on the spot, but after a few seconds of reaching in Diamond's pockets, he procured a tiny metal key.

"_Heaven bent to take my hand, nowhere left to turn"_

My hands were free within seconds and I threw myself onto him.

My shaking wouldn't stop

"Oh, Mamoru!" Hysteria was rising through me, "Please…tell me you're real! I've missed you _so_ much, I thought I'd never-"

He silenced me with a deep kiss.

"_But it's one missed step, You'll slip before you know it and there doesn't seem a way to be redeemed"_

The hysteria subsided as he pulled away, kissing my neck comfortingly, "It's okay, Usako, I'm here"

I buried my face against his chest, and the tears came in floods, they were tears of joy, of relief, "I've missed you so much" I wept

"I missed you too" he said, calmingly kissing my hair.

My cries quieted as he held me closely to him. He was gently rocking back and forth, soothing my disquieted heart.

Suddenly, I remembered something, "Are you hurt?" I asked hysterically, my head reappearing from within it's comfortable nook, "I heard- he was torturing you!"

Mamoru stiffened, his face going cold, "You knew about that?"

"His brother told me," I said, waving it off, "God, I've got so much to tell you, so much has changed since I saw you last time…I've been trying to get back, but it's been so hard"

He was looking at me strangely, but whatever seemed to have preoccupied him, he ignored it, "It's alright" he said softly, "I'm back"

I kissed him deeply, my heart barely beginning to believe what was happening.

"I can't believe you're in my arms, Usako" he said quietly, "It was so…cold up there, I only had you to keep me bound to existence"

He claimed my mouth once again and I sighed happily. All was well in the world again…as well as it could get for me, anyway.

"Usako…" he breathed softly, "I need you"

"I need you too" I crowed back to him.

He was kissing my face distractedly.

Suddenly I remembered that there was still someone in our presence, and I turned to him quickly, fearing that he would be up and ready to kill us. But Diamond was still collapsed against the floor, Mamoru seemed to have really done some damage to him.

Mamoru merely pointed at Diamond and suddenly he vanished.

"What- where'd he go?" I asked, thinking that maybe he was coming back to hurt us.

"I sent him away," Mamoru whispered.

"But how…he could-" I began to say

"He won't," Mamoru said coldly, "Trust me"

I nodded. I trusted him with my life.

He carried me slowly to the bed, depositing me back onto it softly, lowering himself on me.

"I'm so sorry" I said softly, "I wanted you to be- but he…he ruined it. I wanted you to be the one-"

"It doesn't matter," he said quickly.

I frowned, "It does…he _ruined_ me"

"I meant" he said hastily, "Usako, don't let him destroy this too"

With new determination, "I won't. This is yours, _I'm yours"_ I leaned up, bringing him back down with me, kissing him slowly.

His hands gripped my body possessively, shuddering as our bodies molded perfectly. He groaned above me, whispering my name.

"I love you, Mamoru" I breathed as I pulled his shirt over his head, he moaned as our skin touched. His eyes were glazed over as he stared at me, a strange stunned look in his eyes, as if awed. I thought nothing of it.

"I love you, _so much_" he moaned, his voice slurring slightly, "I've always loved you, you have to believe me"

Why wouldn't I believe him?

"I know," I said, my hands roaming the chest above me.

"No, you don't" he said, seeming hysterical, "I just love you _so much_, and-"

"Mamoru" I said delicately, bringing him down again, "I know"

Elements of hysteria were in him and I grew concerned. I leaned up, "Mamoru, are you alright, do you want to stop?"

"No!" he cried, "No, we can't"

He leaned down and quickly began kissing the taut skin of my neck, "_Mamoru_" I breathed delicately, loving how he was making me feel.

He winced above me, stopping.

I kissed him lightly and he was back. Then there was something desperate in his kisses.

Had something happened where he had been stuck? Had he been hurt?

His hands stroked my skin softly, and I moaned, "Mamoru…" I knew I was supposed to be making him feel better, but, "Oh god, _Mamoru_" I said breathlessly

"Shhh," he said softly.

He suddenly ground against me, and my mind staggered, "Mamoru!"

He shushed me again, evoking such feelings of pleasure within me.

But after so long of not being allowed to utter his name, I ignored him.

"Mamoru…" I said tenderly, "I love you, with all my heart and soul"

And all of a sudden it was over.

Before I could comprehend it, he was pulling away, visibly shaking.

"_Sparkling angel I believe, you were my savior in my time of need"_

"Mamoru," I gasped, getting up as well, "Are you okay?"

He turned away from me, his shivering increased.

Something was happening to him.

"_Blinded by faith I couldn't hear all the whispers, the warnings so clear"_

I didn't receive an answer.

He just looked…broken.

Miserable.

It tore me to shreds.

"_I see the angels, I'll lead them to your door"_

He pulled away from my arm that was reaching for him desperately.

"Mamoru…" I whispered, "What's wrong?"

This was scaring me. Had I left him in that…prison for too long? Was my Mamoru…gone?

I refused to believe it and I pulled Mamoru back to me, so he was facing me, "Mamoru!" I cried, "Tell me what's happening to you!"

"_There's no escape now, No mercy no more. No remorse cause I still remember"_

He shivered in my arms. Refusing to meet my eyes.

"Mamoru, what do you need?" I asked softly, kissing him again, "I'll do anything for you, I swear"

"_The smile when you tore me apart. You took my heart, deceived me right from the start."_

He flinched, pulling away from me, "I only wanted your willingness" he breathed

I looked at him confusedly.

"I guess it's over" he whispered

Then all the power that I had lost to Diamond, finally returned to me.

And I saw.

"_You showed me dreams, I wished they'd turn into real"_

The person standing before me…he wasn't Mamoru. I had been _blinded_ by my hope.

Because the person, the soul standing in front of me was Diamond Torii.

"_You broke a promise and made me realize. It was all just a lie."_

Surprisingly the pain came before the anger.

He'd hurt me so deeply, exploiting my deepest desire.

"You didn't" I said in shock.

Diamond just stared at me.

"_Sparkling angel, I couldn't see your dark intentions, your feelings for me. Fallen angel, tell me why? What is the reason, the thorn in your eye? You broke a promise and made me realize. It was all just a lie. Could have been forever. Now we have reached the end."_

Words seemed beyond me. I could only gape at the person that stood in front of me. His eyes still had the azure, his hair still shone.

"You…made me believe that you…" tears were building devastatingly, "What- this is payback, I hurt you and you hurt me?" I cried hysterically

He broke eye contact, staring out the window.

"Take his face off, now!"

It slid from him easily, and then violet stared away from me.

"_This world may have failed you, it doesn't give the reason why. You could have chosen a different path in life. The smile when you tore me apart. You took my heart, deceived me right from the start."_

"I get it now" he said softly, still not meeting my eyes, "What you said about willingness. I just wanted it so bad…but now that I've had it…I feel horrible"

"_You showed me dreams, I wished they'd turn into real. You broke a promise and made me realize. It was all just a lie."_

"Because…it wasn't yours" I breathed

The pain was still devastating me. But I could feel the hatred trickling in.

"The deals off" he said distractedly, "I get it now, I can never have all of you"

I wanted him to _suffer._

_**You want him to feel the pain you've felt.**_

"What I just did" he muttered, "That was…it was too far"

_**He turned you into such a fool.**_

Finally he met my eyes, his eyes staring at me wretchedly, "We both know what's going to have to happen now…"

He made me believe he was Mamoru.

You don't do that to someone. You don't trick a person into believing their lover is back, only to tear the hope away.

He was still watching me warily, as if expecting me to say something. Was he waiting for me to beg, was he waiting for me to crack?

"I should leave" he said quietly, looking at me as if he was drinking in my every feature. It was such a tender look that it did not belong on his face.

"…I'll miss you…" he said delicately.

It hit me then. He was saying goodbye to me. Not like he'd said it before, no he was saying goodbye _to_ me. To everything about me. His fantasy of me.

He was letting me go…

So he could _kill_ me.

He teleported away. Leaving me staring at the empty spot in front of me.

He'd called off the deal. Did that mean he was going to give Mamoru back?

Oh, no.

Not a chance.

Something inside of me just then _snapped._

I teleported away, knowing _exactly _where I was going.

_Make him pay…_

My powers were building up in me and I could feel it caressing the insides of me. I now knew what Diamond had felt when he had taken my power. It felt luxurious, like feeling that you were on top of the world and that _nothing could bring you down_.

Diamond stood there, his face in blank shock as I teleported in front of him.

"Usagi…" he sounded as if he couldn't believe I was there, "What are you-"

My fist went flying into his face.

I smiled appreciatingly as he went flying backwards, slamming into the wall. I walked straight to him and struck him again.

Any other day, Diamond would be hitting back with a vengeance…but not today, no, today he was disgusted with himself, he believed he deserved this. And how rightfully so.

And I kept hitting him. He just took it impassively, the smallest amount of guilt marring his violet eyes. I wanted to cry. But I couldn't. I wanted to hurt him. But the more I hit him, the less satisfying it was. These were just physical wounds…they would heal.

I needed more.

And it answered my call. My power built up threateningly, crying to be let go. I couldn't hold it in…I needed to release it.

On him.

With the smallest flick of my hand, Diamond went flying from one side of the room to the other. He slammed to the floor.

He grunted in pain, as he got up, "Get out" I could easily tell the shock that stained his words.

"No"

With that word, his hands went to his throat, trying to push the force that was suffocating him away.

I stopped, reveling as he fell to the floor, gasping.

"Get out" he said again, getting up.

"No" I said again.

And on that one, the glass on his windows, his mirror, smashed into millions of small shards. With a cry of outrage he ducked, trying to avoid getting hit with them.

"The pummeling" he snapped, "I could take. But you are _not_ going to beat me at this. I've been doing this longer than you, I'm _stronger_ than you" he was angry now, "Don't make me kill you now. I will, when I'm ready"

I laughed chillingly, "That's sweet, you always did care for more others than for _yourself"_

The mattress easily lifted off the bed and flew at Diamond. He was crunched against the wall with a euphoric thud.

"Usagi!" he cried from beyond, "Stop messing with me, or you'll make me-"

"End it now?" I finished for him, my voice almost breaking with hilarity, "Let me have it" I goaded.

_**Show him your power**_

The bed was blasted backwards, and I flew backwards as it hit me, reeling me around severely. The pain didn't last at all. I barely registered it before it was gone.

"I don't want to hurt you" he said quietly, "I've done that enough for today"

"You don't want to hurt me?" I said slowly, "Tell me something, Diamond. Did you want to hurt me when you killed my cats? Did you want to hurt me when you killed my friends? Did you want to hurt me when you took them away from me? Did you _want_ to hurt me when you _raped_ me?" the words were clear and non-hesitant as they hit their mark, "You probably did" I leant closer to him, "You destroyed me, Diamond, and you _enjoyed_ it"

With that he lifted into the air, dangling a foot off the ground.

"I didn't enjoy it" he groaned, "Why do you think the deal's off? Look, Usagi, I promise that when it happens, it'll be quick…"

"Quick?" I said, almost laughing.

_**Destroy him!**_

"I'm going to make you _pay_"

"You're making this easy," he spat, blood running down his arms as cuts appeared along them, "When I have to kill you. I won't even-"

"Don't lie to yourself" I laughed coldly, "You'll love me till it kills you, whatever you think love is anyway"

Cuts began appearing along his torso, which glistened in sweat from all his exertion.

He launched into speech, probably to save himself, "Usagi!" he cried, "I though I was the bad one, you're Light!"

_**Do it now, Cosmos…look at all the radiant power you have.**_

"It's all a part of the game" I shrugged, raising a large piece of glass before me and aiming it at his chest, "This is what I'm supposed to do. You'll still win, but at least-"

_**Make him suffer. Make him feel pain.**_

**But…I can't be the reason he dies.**

Thoughts buzzed in my brain, "But at least it'll be-"

_**Kill him!**_

**Absorbed and undisturbed,  
With a faraway look in her secretive eyes**

I stopped. Why did those words…sound familiar?

**Staring into the shrouded beauty around her  
Attempting to endow her light and  
comforting consolation to those beheld.**

The glass was shaking dangerously in front of me. I tried to focus on it.

"…_what happened to your eyes?"_ a voice whispered from beyond my sight, almost like they were within my brain myself. I yelped, raising my hands to my head, trying to keep…all the voices out…

_**NO! MAKE HIM SUFFER FOR WHAT HE'S DONE TO YOU! **_yet another voice roared in my brain.  
_He's hurt you, raped you, killed those you loved, make him pay! You can't want him to live!_

The glass rose in front of me, glinting sharply as it met my face. A glimpse of darkness met me. I looked within the mirror. And black eyes stared back at me.

Pure black.

I was being corrupted.

"_Usa, fight it" _the voice whispered, reminiscent of an old, loved voice, _"Remember Mamoru, the others, remember those you love" _

_**NO! Remember what he's done to you! **_

Flashes of pain rushed through me. Images of myself. Finding Luna and Artemis lying in blood. Zach's throat slit. Ami crying hysterically. Minako staring at the sword gutting her. Rei crying, wishing she could have saved me. Makoto whispering my name. Kevin screaming in pain. Jay crying. Nick gazing at me, love in his eyes, wishing he could have made me laugh one more time.

I shook. Trying to force the images away. Diamond was still hanging above the ground, watching me.

The glass flew forward.

**Giving solace to all those around her,  
Saving nothing for herself.**

"NO!" I cried, and the glass burst right in front of Diamond's chest. Small shards burst against his skin, cutting it.

He slammed to the ground.

My power shriveled away.

"I _will_ kill you" he spat, looking up at me.

I had been so consumed by his betrayal, by his lies, that I'd almost lost myself.

Shakily, I teleported back to my room.

I felt so worn out, but I couldn't sleep. Fear took care of that.

I was most susceptible when I was asleep. It was how he had gotten me the first time. And- if I went anywhere else, he could easily summon me.

How could I sleep when Chaos was trying his hardest to turn me evil?

Changing didn't seem all that impossible. Almost completely likely.

I was fighting a losing battle.

I'd _wanted_ to kill him.

Something shifted in front of me and I hurriedly jumped up, ready to run.

"He almost took you…" Sapphire breathed

I sat back down, shaking.

It hadn't been a question.

I pulled my legs to my body, trying to hold my body against the fear threatening to _destroy_ me.

"It's alright" he whispered as he sat beside me, "You're fine"

I shivered as his words reached me. I wasn't fine. I would never be fine again.

I _was_ evil.

Comforting hands surrounded me, and I fell into them and let the darkness take over me.

**--C&B--**

**Enjoyed the chapter?  
Hm, guess all that Diamond's doing is having some effect on her, especially with Chaos's help, no?  
**

**Btw, I'm sorry if I seem unresponsive to reviews, just crazy amounts of stuff going on and I haven't been able to find all that much time to do fanfiction-y stuff :(  
**

**From this chapter on it's sort of a fast pace to the end with a few relaxed chapters in between.**

**Anyway, as I'm half dead, I should go get some sleep. Next chapter should be up by mid next week.  
Don't forget to REVIEW!  
**


	21. Peaceful Slumber

**Hello my lovely readers. Quick update before I have to get back to work.**

**Read on for chapter 21, and enjoy! Usual disclaimer applies.**

* * *

**Crash and Burn **

**Chapter 21: Peaceful Slumber**

For a long time, it was quiet inside of my mind. I couldn't remember the last time it had been this silent. It scared me. I had just shut down, turning everything off, in favor of solitude. At least this emptiness was better than the evil inside of me.

However, I had known this wouldn't last long. Before my eyes, the darkness began taking shape. Apparently Chaos wasn't ready to let me go so easily. I hated the lies of this place, the definite deception. This time I had to be sure not to fall for it…because it wasn't real, none of it was.

I moaned internally as the room formed around me, becoming a dark version of my own. Frantically I scrambled to my feet, waiting for Chaos's next imposter to show himself, to goad me with all I desired. But this- Diamond's impersonation had made the Mamoru fraud count to two- and third time's the charm. There was no way in hell that I was going to fall for it this time.

So when I saw Mamoru's pale form standing in the corner, glaring at me, I scowled, "Get out"

He laughed coldly, "Yeah, how possible you make that"

I turned away from him, "You're not going to trick me again. I've had _enough_"

Chaos's hoax sneered, "I hardly think you're the victim here, you evil snake"

Pissed, I spun to face him, "I am _not_ evil" I said through gritted teeth, "I refuse to be what you think of me. I may have slipped…but that does _not_ make me evil"

The man remained in the corner, glaring at me angrily, completely in gray, "_One_ slip?" he said, almost laughing, "I think you should learn how to count"

"I am not evil" I repeated again angrily, "You're the only one who's-"

Before I could finish my insult, he had stridden forward, enough to be clearly in my line of sight. I gasped at the horrible shape he was in. His torso had series of cuts along it, his face was badly bruised, and he was shivering in cold. I could also vaguely see burns creeping along his back.

The lie threatened to take me in again.

"Leave" he spat, grabbing my wrists, shaking me threateningly, "You've done enough!"

I yanked my arms away from him, "Don't you _dare_ touch me"

He glared for a few seconds before turning around and walking to the bed. He began murmuring to himself. I could now see the burns that marred his flesh.

"Oh, so this is a guilt thing" I said in realization, "Trying to goad me into attacking him again, to keep turning me evil, well guess what, I already know it's you, this is _not_ going to work"

The hoax looked back at me, bewildered rage in his eyes, "Guilt you? What the hell are you talking about? Just get out- or, inflict whatever, leave out all the mindless small talk"

I almost laughed, "What are you playing at? You've obviously lost your edge, this doesn't even make sense"

He jammed his eyes shut, muttering quickly to himself, "She's not there-never-just get out, go away"

"Oh, cut the crap!" I snarled, "Do you really think I'm going to fall for these mind games again? Just show me your true self and we can talk like normal evil against Light-"

Words had been pushed aside as he strode quickly to me, glaring at me angrily, "You want me to show you my true self? You wouldn't _survive_ if I showed you my true self"

"Let me have it" I goaded, "Come on,"

"Show me your true self first" he said, baring his teeth, "So all facades are past"

I raised my eyebrows at him, "This is my true self"

He was shaking, his anger emanating from him and I took another step closer to him, "Come on, Chaos. Show me what you got"

"Oh, I will Torii" he spat; "Only I won't hide behind my powers like you do" He slammed me against the wall.

A stab of understanding went through me as I hung from his arm, "What did you call me?"

"What, you think I won't recognize you even if you cower behind Usako's form?" he snarled, "Do you actually believe I am that stupid?"

My eyes widened.

No. It-it was a trick.

"I told you!" I said loudly, "I'm not falling for that again! Just because you're wearing his face doesn't mean I won't hurt it" I slammed my foot through his chest and he went flying backwards.

He ran at me again, "Tell me, Diamond, what happens if you die on this plane?" His hands pushed mine away easily, going straight for my throat, "It doesn't matter; I'll enjoy it either way!"

As my eyes looked into his, I saw a flicker of blue. His hands dropped away, "Stop _looking_ at me like that!" he yelled, kicking me away from him, "Stop looking at me like her!"

"…Mamoru?" I asked quietly

No. It wasn't him. This was a trick.

He kicked me again, "Stop trying to make me believe it's her" he spat, "It's never her!"

His hands forced their way to my throat again, "I'm not going to fall for that again" he snarled, "You're going to die here" his hands began constricting.

My eyes gazed into his. Maybe it was better that the last thing I saw was Mamoru's eyes, even if they possibly weren't his…

Suddenly light flared out from me, blasting him away from me, leaving me gasping for air.

His eyes were wide as he looked at me, "Your power" he whispered, "It's white…gold even…not black…you're not-"

"I'm not Diamond" I finished,

"Then…_Usako?_" he asked with such hope in his voice that tears blinked from my eyes.

I didn't want to believe it so easily. But…it was _so_ real.

No, Usagi, don't you dare fall for it again! Not for the third time!

But- his confusion, his wounds, his assumption that I was Diamond…his attempt to kill me…it was all too…_real_.

He approached me slowly, "Usako," he breathed, "It is you…I can feel you now" he whispered so quietly. Then a look of horror marred his face, "Oh god, I just tried to – I tried to kill you!"

"Shh" I breathed, "You didn't know…it's okay"

"But-"

"I was ready to do the same thing," I whispered

He stopped, breathing heavily. Then suddenly he seized me to him, his arms surrounding me, pulling me into a deep embrace. I returned it; almost willing to believe that it was the man I loved holding me.

Then I pulled away, frowning apologetically.

"Usako…" he begged, "It's you…I need to be holding you…please don't-"

"Mamoru," I said softly, cutting off his begs, "I can't risk- I don't know if you're…I just can't…I'm so sorry"

Comprehension dawned on his face, "You've been lied to also?"

I nodded sadly, my hands holding my body.

"I agree" he said softly, "Maybe it's best if we don't…"

I nodded.

Slowly I moved closer to him, knowing that he wouldn't…I carefully sat down on the edge of my bed and he sat beside me.

"Are you okay?" he whispered, "I felt…you were slipping again…I thought maybe- he didn't try to kill you again, did he?"

I looked away, ashamed, "No"

"What happened?"

I sighed, "As I mentioned before…I had a slip, I went…Darth Usagi for a little bit…they have cookies"

He smiled slightly, "Jay would love the dark humor…" he waved it away, "But you came back, that's what matters…with as much powers as yours, mistakes are sure to happen"

"I almost _killed_ him" I whispered, "I was so ready to shove the glass through him…"

"But you didn't" he breathed

"But I was going to" I stressed, "That's the point. I was _ready_"

"Is there something wrong with killing him?" he asked softly

"If I kill him…the darkness wins…again, and it wins me too" I whispered, "We lose"

"Why would it win you?" he asked confusedly, "You're destroying evil, it would be good-"

I groaned; I had forgotten that he didn't know about the fight. The fight between Light and Dark, the one on the outside…and the one within my own soul.

"Mamoru…" I said softly, "There's much bigger things going on here than just us…this is a fight between Light and Dark…well, _fights_ anyway, one between me and Diamond and the other…the other within myself"

"Within yourself?" he repeated hollowly, "But you're Light"

I turned away from him, "Turns out that I'm not as Light as I seem…"

"What?"

"I'm the daughter…of The Corruptor," I whispered, "Remember who I kept calling you before…he's here and trying to corrupt me…but turns out that it's because I'm his daughter…that's why I've been so powerful, I'm the daughter of Light and Dark"

"Whoa" he said disbelievingly, "Didn't expect that"

I smiled ever so slightly, "Tell me about it"

He stared away from me, deep in thought.

"It's basically Good vs. Evil, but since I have both within me…and then with Diamond, if I kill him I succumb to the darkness within me, and Dark wins both battles…basically, Light is screwed"

"It's a paradox" he breathed, "You can't kill him, but he can kill you, it's an evil little paradox"

I nodded forlornly.

"But how…how is he your father?" Mamoru asked slowly

"He…sort of tricked Queen Selenity…but fell in love with her along the way…he was the one who caused all those wars back then, he's the evil in the world"

"That's…" Mamoru started, unable to finish his statement

"Crazy?"

"We'll make it through" he smiled supportively.

"What about you?" I asked quickly, wanting to change the topic, "You don't look so good" I touched a bruise that was forming on the side of his face gingerly.

He flinched slightly, but didn't pull away, "I…" he mumbled, "I won't bore you with the details"

"Bore away" I insisted, "What did he do to you?"

"I…nothing" he whispered

I smiled slightly, "Really, Mamoru, do you expect me to believe that?"

He shrugged, "Maybe"

"Here," I said, an idea striking me, I took his hand, "I have another idea, do you trust me?"

Without a moment's hesitation, "With my life"

I smiled, "Alright, this will be the first time I actually want to do this…"

I closed my eyes, focusing my energy on the light hand that rested on mine. I opened my eyes, and focused them on his.

Blue flashed in front of me and I felt the familiar tug as I fell into them.

--

I gulped, striding into the room, I pretended to seem confident, but inside I was ready to cower.

My eyes scanned the people in front of me…they seemed so small…why was I so afraid of them?

Then my eyes met blue.

_**She's beautiful**_.

I smiled instinctively, and when she smiled back, I felt something scorch through me.

_**What was that?**_

My eyes remained on hers, and I saw a hint of something within her, something important…that she was the most important thing ever…

Gold hair glinted in the moonlight. She was calling for my help…I had to do all I could…

I felt power scorch through me and in front of my eyes I saw a small wiry girl struggling in the hands of a strangely dressed man, I shot out my powers, which manifested itself into a rose and he dropped her.

_**What am I?**_

_**Who am I? **_

The surrounding area shifted to show a blue eyed, golden haired goddess sitting in front of me. I saw a flicker of a bruise and so many emotions rushed through me.

_**Who did that!? **_

She brushed it off, but I knew…I knew that something was wrong.

The emotions remained and I did the most selfish thing I could do. I wanted to remain by her side. I wanted to protect her. I wanted her to love me like I loved her.

I finally fulfilled the dream of kissing this sweet, innocent, fiery woman who had stolen my heart.

…_**My God. She's…kissing me back.**_

It was true. Her lips moved against mine in a longing, forceful way that urged me to increase my timid gentleness to a level that was a little closer to the astounding passion I felt. One hand stayed cupping her face while the other slid to her waist, drawing her closer to me – and then her arm hooked around my neck, dragging my head down to meet her lips with more certainty, and she gasped breathlessly, sighing my name…

I fell in love with her all over again –

I was the happiest I had ever been in my life. I had friends and most of all, I had this woman who made me feel as if life was complete.

But then it was over.

"You're imagining things, I wanted to say, things aren't working out between us, so I guess we're going to break up"

These words caused my heart to break,

_**Life. Love. Gone.**_

I was suddenly drawn away-

I watched the fire consume the home that I had lived in all my life. Father had dropped me outside and then ran back inside screaming, "May!"

That was what Father always called Mother.

I screamed as I saw the rooms' collapse within themselves and the fire crackled and smoke billowed around me.

I tried to run in after them but hands surrounded me, effectively stopping my struggles. As I turned around I caught the eye of a young boy who was sneering and I felt hatred sear through me.

"Your parents died last night" the kindly looking Policeman said to me.

I didn't believe him, and kept playing with the toy in front of me.

"Mamoru?"

"You're lying"

"I'm not, son, they're gone" he whispered, picking me up in his arms

I struggled in his arms. He was lying! They couldn't be gone!

He held me as I struggled and my energy to fight left me.

"I'm so sorry, Mamoru" he whispered

My life was over. What was going to happen to me now? My parents were gone, the people I had loved most in the world- they were dead.

Shooting pains in my heart caused me to cry as hard as I could.

She held me within her arms and it felt like nothing bad had ever happened to me. Our lips met in ecstasy and I couldn't help feel as if this was the happiest moment in my young life-

- Abruptly, that pleasant memory had vanished into darkness. Instead, I found myself trapped inside a terrible place where the surroundings changed constantly, and all color had been stripped from the world… It was cold and lonely and it made my heart ache to think of the hardships that were going on beyond the these infuriatingly thin dimensional walls that I could not touch nor tear.

I chatted with myself in an almost conversational way. My mind was in fragments. I laughed, before quickly rising in my anger and throwing things – but they would return to their rightful place in a mere flicker. Then I'd remain quiet for days at a time, staring blankly at the wall as if waiting for a face to emerge from the plaster and speak words to me. Catching sounds of conversations kept me alive, her voice kept me glued to the world.

Sanity and I were not acquaintances. This prison had seen to that.

So when I suddenly felt soft lips seducing my neck, I thought – and hoped – that I'd finally gone blissfully mad.

I shuddered in pleasure as she slid around from behind me, coming to stand before me with intensity that burnt holes into my eyes. She drew me closer and kissed me, pressing her body against me in ways that were both improper and desirous. I frowned against her lips, trying to pull away.

"It's not you…" I moaned.

"Touch me…" she whispered

I did…

"No, not there," she implored, staring at me. She adjusted my hand. "Here…"

I jerked away, glaring at her.

_**It's not Usagi!**_

"Get out!" I spat, making as much distance as I could away from the imposter with Usako's face. He'd sent another illusion- while he watched from afar, trying to push me into madness again, "Get the hell out of here, Torii!"

She came at me once again, her hands like minxes. Her body was pressed against mine seductively, she caught my ear in her teeth and breathed quietly the things she wanted me to do to her. I shuddered at the thought- even if she had been real…I'd never…

She suddenly tore away from me and despite my revulsion of what she had been saying, I missed her.

She was scowling down at me, "You don't have _any_ idea how to please me, do you?"

I lost myself in the lie once more, "Usagi, you know we can't…it's not right"

She scoffed at me, "And you wonder why I go to him"

I froze.

_**Him?**_

"What?"

She backed away from me and straight into the suddenly emerging hands of Diamond Torii.

Turning away from me with a defiant look, she moved into him and allowed him to kiss her throat as she gasped sharply. I looked away, shaking. She moaned his name loudly – my gaze accidentally flickered back, and I saw his hands grasping over her clothes at her breasts. Her head lolled back as his mouth trailed across her collarbone.

"Diamond…" she sighed luxuriously

_**Stop…**_

I screwed up my eyes and covered my ears. A moment later, I felt them both collapse on the bed beside me, causing me to rocket over to the corner of the room, sliding to the floor in an attempt to disarm my sensory organs. I didn't want to know…I didn't want to hear, to see, to know this lie... I knew it wasn't real, but it killed me. Because he was able to do this to her anyway. What if there…what if there was even a moment where she loved it? Where she wanted him over me? Where she…wanted him to hurt her like that?

I looked up again, hoping it would be over, that she would be gone – but saw to my complete horror that he'd crawled over her and was working her skirt up, his hand sliding swiftly up her bare thigh. She moaned again, arching her back against the mattress as she closed her eyes desperately. He chuckled. 'I'm almost there…' he promised her.

I tried to turn away but it was as if there was a force that was forcing my eyes to remain on the two figures on the bed.

I caught a glance that Diamond threw at me and I knew that he was doing it. I growled in anger but the sound was drowned in a moan that…

_**LOOK AWAY!**_

And a moment later, he sank between her legs, pressing her thoroughly against him. She gasped and grabbed his hair, his name on her lips. She writhed beneath him, breathing hard. And he laughed as he glanced over at me, noting my utter misery…

He knelt back, dragging her form with him and molded it against his body. Her legs clung around him, and she was grinding against him slowly, panting even harder. I couldn't tear my eyes away. The misery was so potent, so intense… She too turned her face to watch me as she…

"Stop it…" I whispered.

They both grinned wickedly at me. There was a terrible, subtle violence as to how they held each other – it made me tense all over. I shook my head sadly as she panted his name over and over again…

He looked away from me, jerking her flush against him as he bit into her neck. She screamed in ecstasy, her fingers digging into his shoulders. My head struck the wall dully; repeatedly. I wanted to knock the image out of my head, even if it took all night until the repetitive thudding against my head let me escape this. I felt a trickle of blood run down my neck from my skull. I kept thudding, insane with misery…

_**Make it stop…**_

I was finally able to look away and I kept thudding my head as hard as I could against the wall, trying to erase the image. It didn't stop the sound of their passions, though. I could hear every word, every gasp, every pant, every sigh, every sharp draw of breath, every whisper…

"He still wants me," she laughed coldly. "Even now…even though you're hurting me, Diamond…he wants it to be him doing this to me."

"No…" I groaned.

"Only you can touch me," she went on, stopping momentarily as she cried in release – but they still didn't stop. "O-only you can feel me surround you…only you can _love_ me like this…"

"And you love me," Torii growled in victory.

"Oh, _yes…_"

My eyes jammed closed in pain.

**Usagi…**_**no**_**…**

"Hurt me," she begged him. "I want you to hurt me…"

He did. I heard her scream shrilly as he grunted in exertion. My masochistic, perverse eyes flickered back over miserably – she was pinned against the bed, her wrists above her head and her face creased in agony. And then…despite the physical torment she was suffering, she smiled horribly against the pain. "I love it…" she breathed, "I love the darkness…"

"You belong to me," Torii promised her, jolting suddenly in a harsh way, and she screamed again.

"Yours…" she gasped, shaking. Fear was in her voice, but it didn't come close to overpowering the arousal. "I'm yours…"

Another train of blood fell against my shoulder as I thudded harder than before.

And then, they were gone.

I stood up quickly, knowing that I wasn't alone. I almost pitched forward, my vision swimming violently, I touched the back of it gingerly, wincing as I hit the blood.

And only a second later I was thrown against the opposite wall, twitching as my head hit the wall again. Before I was able to fall to the floor, I was slammed straight and a knife slashed across my cheek. I opened my eyes weakly, finding Diamond standing over me.

"This is quite therapeutic" he said lightly, "Whenever I need to hurt her, I can just come up here and beat the shit out of you and still get the same satisfaction"

The blade swiped down my arms and I hissed in pain.

"Actually," he went on, "Not the same satisfaction. At least Usagi tries to fight back…unlike you. God, Chiba. I knew you were a woman, but this is just embarrassing"

More cuts spread over my skin, and I tried to struggle to my feet. But he kicked me savagely so I fell right back down.

"The thing I like about this place" he said conversationally, "Is that your powers are null and void in here-"

His knuckles hit my forehead and I could barely see through the blood.

"Plus, your wounds, the ones you've accumulated over time, won't heal here, since living things aren't supposed to be here"

A tongue of fire appeared in his hand, and I shot away from him, breathing hard. It did nothing however, as the second I turned my back on him, the fire was pressed against my back. I screamed in agony, the fire consuming my back.

I shoved him away.

He looked over at me after he landed against the side of the bed, seeming impressed, "See, that wasn't so hard was it?" he said, laughing, he got to his feet, "Pain does wonders, doesn't it?"

"I…" I attempted to speak but my voice went out in pain

_**He will pay**_

He raised his eyebrows, his dark violet eyes regarding me carefully, "What, Chiba?"

"I will _kill_ you" I groaned as I got up.

He smiled, a smirk, raising the knife, ready to strike but he suddenly froze. His head turned towards the door that I could never open, eyes wide.

"Well, what do you know" he said in surprise, "Usagi's here"

"Liar" I hissed

"No, really" he chuckled, I could see the smirk growing, "I'm off to get all I can out of that, then" he said as he turned back to the door.

"No!" I cried, managing to run at him, "No, it's not over- get back!"

I needed to retaliate. He couldn't get away with this. With hurting my Usagi. I needed to do whatever I could to protect her. Even while I was trapped here, the least I could do was send him back wounded.

"Get back" I snarled at him, managing to tackle him

He kicked me off of him, back towards the bed, "Don't worry, Mamoru, I'll be back the next time your bratty girlfriend pisses me off"

"_TORII_!" I yelled at him, struggling to my feet on shaking knees. My fists were balled in fury, ready to fight the battle that I would lose in seconds. But I had to try. For her.

And then – I heard her cry my name.

"Mamoru" she cried and my heart seized.

_**He hadn't been lying. She's here- get to her!**_

But as I ran at the door, I flew backwards as he kicked me back and I saw a glimmer of gold hair before both of them disappeared outside.

"NO! USAKO!" I cried, running at the door again, but it slammed shut and as hard as I pulled it wouldn't budge.

I collapsed against it, the pain of the last few minutes finally reaching me. I could hear screams and yells coming from beyond the door but I couldn't make them out. Sobs reached me and I joined in.

But then the warmest sensation washed over me as I realized she was directly outside.

_**She's still here…still with me…I haven't lost her.**_

I closed my eyes in sad contentment and slid into a peaceful slumber, one where everything was happy and I was within the arms of the one I loved more than life itself.

--

With a jerk I fell out of Mamoru's mind. Warmth filled me as I looked back into his gray eyes.

I cringed as I remembered the horrible things Diamond had put him through.

"Oh, Mamoru" I breathed, running my hand through his hair, "I'm so sorry"

He flinched under my touch again and I hurriedly withdrew my hand, a few spots of sparkling blood on my fingers and felt very ill at the idea that none of his wounds would get better here.

He looked so ashen, compared to his surroundings, the gray was affecting him so much, "I know it's all lies" he whispered, "But the misery still comes…"

A tear trickled down my face as I moved closer to him. I held him carefully, making sure not to hit any of his wounds, my lips rested softly on his neck, kissing him comfortingly. I felt his hands tighten around me as he felt my cold tear trickle down his skin, "Don't cry," he begged softly, "Please, Usako, I can't bear…"

"I'm sorry" I said between my sobs, "But you're so hurt, and this is all so bleak"

He brought me away from his throat, cupping my face tenderly, "Usagi, I'll be fine, I will heal. Don't waste any of your energy worrying for me," he kissed my tears away kindly, "I love you, Usako"

"But-"

He interjected, "Shh," he whispered, "How about we just lie down?"

I curled up against him, half off the bed, but he lifted me gently, carrying me to the head of the bed.

"Mamoru, don't!" I cried, nearly jumping from his hands, "You're hurt!"

He rolled his eyes, "Really, Usako, stop fretting over me"

We lay down and he wrapped his hands around me tightly, our chests rising in synchrony. My heart was exhausted and my eyes kept brimming over with tears.

"I hate this" I said against his neck. He played absently with my hair, "I don't want to go back…I'll miss you too much. And I'm just tired, I hate this so much. I hate pretending that I'm strong, when I'm not, without you, I'm _nothing-_"

"Usagi" he said sternly, "You are _not_ nothing. You are strong enough to do this. And you're never alone, Usako, we're with you, _always_. I'm with you"

"I can't-"

"Yes, you can"

"Not without-"

"You can do this, I believe in you, Usagi"

"I don't-"

He shushed me lovingly, "Rest, love," he tightened his arms around me, his breath calmingly rustling my hair. I sighed as calm rose around me, and peace roused me, "I'll save you. I'll get you out of here"

"And then I'll save you" he breathed back

"Yea…" I whispered tenderly

His voice was quiet and even, showing no signs of the insanity that had been ever present before, he was grounded with me here, "But for now, just rest with me…a peaceful slumber"

**--C&B--  
**

**Enjoyed the slightly relaxing chapter? We finally learn about Mamoru's struggles, after so long of nothing from him.  
**

**But yea, so, Diamond was torturing the crap out of him, both physically and emotionally, he evil enough?  
**

**Next chapter should be up soon, not too many more to go and i'm getting anxious about the ending. I hope it lives up to the story I've made.  
**

**Don't forget to review!! :) **


	22. Evil Like Us

**Hello readers, chapter 22 is here. um, nothing really to say.  
Enjoy the chapter.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon...or anything. So no suing.**

* * *

**Crash and Burn**

**Chapter 22: Evil Like Us**

I was ripped from Mamoru's hands before I knew what was happening. But unfortunately I didn't go back to where I had fallen asleep in Sapphire's hands. I was transported to dear old Dad's place.

"What do you want?" I asked coldly as he stood before me.

We were in the same place he had transported me to last time. But this time I wasn't too preoccupied to take in the surroundings. It was a large dark, dusty room, it had a very dank smell to it that made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. I could nearly feel the perverseness of the room. Cold seeped into every cell of my body. I could sense a supreme power that gave me chills and the air was choked with black mist. Pillars stood around the room, seemingly at random.

But when I turned around, I saw something that made me gasp, seeming so out of place in this world. I stepped closer to the glowing pool of water, completely ignoring Chaos's eyes which were following me closely.

It sparkled reflections around the room, casting a beautiful glow over the part of the room it was in. I stared at it, mystified by its beauty; it made my mind go blank…it was the only thing I wanted…

"You like the pool?" a voice asked, nearly causing me to jump in fright, I had forgotten I wasn't alone.

"It's pretty," I whispered, still staring it. I shook my head, realizing I was not here to watch the water shimmer, and turned back to Chaos.

"Finally, dear _Cosmos_, you have arrived" he said, smiling at me, "You shine very strongly"

He was right, I hadn't noticed it before, but a bright glow was coming off of me, casting light around the room.

"Where am I?"

He grinned, showing his perfectly white teeth, some of which looked sharper than they should, "Oh, I apologize, my child, this is my humble home. We are a far time away from your home"

I wasn't surprised when he said that. This place…it did seem very different than any other place I'd ever been to. Though I had been hoping it was on the planet.

"Um, that's great, love what you've done with the place" I muttered, "But I really shouldn't be intruding like this so-" as I tried to teleport out of the place

He raised his hand, "_Stay_" he hissed and all desire to leave suddenly left me.

Great, he was controlling me again.

I sighed, "Alright, I'm here, what do you want?"

He smiled again, "I brought you here for a little chat, _Cosmos_, and we have complete privacy here"

"You don't want someone overhearing us?" I asked quietly, "Diamond, maybe?"

He nodded slightly, his cold eyes meeting mine for a slight second before I hurriedly looked away.

"But he doesn't know about…" I muttered, "So, what does it matter if he hears us?"

"I'd like to talk to my daughter alone," he said, as if it were obvious, "Without chance of interruptions"

"Oh great" I said under my breath, "I'd like interruptions a lot more now"

He chuckled, obviously having heard what I said, "Regardless, we have our privacy here"

"I heard" I said sourly, "You still haven't said what you wanted to talk about"

At that point he began to circle me. I swallowed, nervous.

"I see you managed to evade my corruption" he said, a threat in his words.

I didn't respond.

"Even after he hurt you in the worst way possible"

"It…it was a close call" I whispered, swallowing worriedly

"_Very_ close" he hissed, "You were within my grasp"

"I told you, it's not going to be that easy" I spat, my confidence roaring up again, "You're not going to get me to kill, I'd rather die myself"

"You were so very close" he said luxuriously, "I could feel your power bursting, ready to kill him,"

"But I didn't" I pointed out shakingly, it wasn't exactly the strongest comeback, but it was the only truthful one.

He narrowed his eyes at me, "This is harder than I thought it would be, only at night are you vulnerable, but even then you manage to fight me off, my whispers seem useless against you"

"Um, that's good" I said hurriedly, "Well, since your corruption isn't working, maybe you could-"

He went on as if I hadn't even said anything, "However, when you're hurt, your defenses are down, and my whispers, they…" he smiled, "They work"

"They might have pushed me to the edge" I said softly, "But they didn't manage to push me _over_, no matter how close I got, I didn't do it"

He regarded me coldly, and suddenly a flash of something rushed through his eye, and I could have sworn that was a hint of…pride, for me.

But it was gone before I could even correctly register it.

"Nevertheless" he said, smirking slightly, "I do seem to hear that getting to the edge is the hard part, the rest is a simple matter of a push"

"Yea, well" I snapped, "I'm not going to the edge, not with a ten foot stick, I won't, not again"

"Why does it scare you so?" he asked, almost sounding confused, "Is this not what you desire? To stop the boy from hurting you, from hurting those you love? Fall, and you will be able to make him _pay_"

"By doing exactly what he's been doing to me?" I asked quietly, "I'm _not_ stooping to his level"

He grinned, almost creepily, "You will, dear daughter, you will" He paused, "Unfotunately, I have been forewarned not to interrupt the game of Light and Dark this generation"

I blinked, "That's good, so you can, y'know, leave me alone"

He chuckled, "It does not mean I am going to let you go. No, I'm going to _win_ you"

"Is this the only reason I'm here?" I asked sourly, "So you can tell me again how I'm going to lose?"

"Actually," he answered, "No"

He approached me and I attempted to move away but I couldn't build the will to step back, "Then what?" I squeaked when he was directly in front of me

Suddenly his hands flew out and I was thrown backward as untold amounts of dark energy hit me. I slammed into a pillar, screaming upon impact and then fell to the floor uselessly. Struggling to breathe from the sudden pain in my chest, I crawled to my knees, "WHAT THE HELL!?" I snapped up at him, and then struggled to get to my feet.

"Aren't you going to hit back?" he asked, almost sweetly and then launched another attack with speed I had never seen before. I flew into the air, careening from the blow that had hit me and the pillar behind me.

I winced in pain as I fell upon broken shards of pillar, my hands bleeding insanely.

What had I done? Had I provoked this? I mean, other than managing to avoid his corruption?

"You're just going to sit there?" he demanded, a scowl on his face, "How like the side of Light, so weak!" A third attack hit me with full force and a sharp pain descended upon my body hotly.

"Stop it!"

"Make me!" he yelled back as he powered up another attack. As it flew towards me, I jumped up, managing to barely evade it.

I staggered behind another pillar fearfully, trying stupidly to hide from him.

"My, you're _very_ inexperienced" he drawled

"Well, what the hell do you expect!?" I shouted shrilly, "Normal people don't go blasting each other! Especially not their reincarnated daughters! I sort of didn't expect- HOLY-!"

The pillar I was hiding behind, crashing around me, inspired the 'holy'. I scurried to the next one.

"Then you must learn to expect, are you not Sailor Moon, _Cosmos_?"

"Stop calling me that!"

"Fight me"

The second pillar fell and as it was ready to fall upon my battered body, I released my power, managing to shield myself from the stone. Another attack came at me and I dodged it, calling up our old training routines.

He didn't even look like he was breaking a sweat, just looking at me disappointedly.

"I will bring you down" he promised, "Game or no game. And then we will destroy the ones you hold so dear in this lifetime, one by one. First, your love…then your friends' parents. Then the child that cares for you so…"

_Shingo…_

"Evil like us, _Cosmos_," he grinned, "We like blood. And humanity has conceived _delightfully_ violent ways to torment one another. We'll make the child suffer like no other has, for eternity"

"Shut up!" I shouted angrily. He was threatening Shingo.

"And even then, he wouldn't know true pain, not till our mercy has worn thin-"

"SHUTUP!" I roared.

Before I realized it, light flared from me, attacking all that was standing around me. As the dust settled around me, I lowered my bloodstained arms and looked at the wreckage. The room was no more, pillars lay broken around the area, the floor had craters along it and the only thing that remained in tact was the silver pool behind me.

Chaos was nowhere to be seen.

"Excellent" he breathed behind me. I tried to whirl around but harsh fingers around my head prevented me, "See, _Cosmos_? The destruction you are capable of. Isn't it just _beautiful_?"

I gulped, terrified at what had occurred.

"Your power," he said quietly, breathing on my neck, "Is your true self. Had you been a true girl of Light, this would not have occurred"

I struggled out of his hands, not turning to face him.

"I won't" I whispered, "I won't fall"

I could hear the smile in his voice, "But you will. Two slips, what's one more?"

"I won't be who you want me to be," I said adamantly, "Ever"

"Not many can stand and fight two fights against darkness, not to mention when they're not truly Light"

"I'll manage, thanks for your help" I spat sarcastically, whirling around to face him, "Daddy dearest really knows how to make it all better"

"But I do" he said, ignoring the sarcasm, "In the darkness, it all feels better" he spread his arms invitingly.

"Is that the lie you told yourself after you killed Selenity?"

His nostrils flared, "I did not kill her, not directly"

"Same thing, if you ask me"

"I did _not_ kill her" he hissed, anger emanating from him, "I was only the one who-"

"The one who urged Beryl to kill her" I finished, "I heard, but did that make your life any easier? Must have been hard, watching the one you loved die"

I didn't know where this was all coming from. It was as if there was a fire burning within me, wanting so badly to scorch this…thing

"You act as if living in darkness is easy, but you know what I think? I think you can't _bear_ to go through it all alone and you want me by your side so it's a little less lonely"

"If you don't fall" he said threateningly, "I will _destroy_ you, and those you love"

I rolled my eyes, "Well, get in line, I've had about 10 death threats since this all started"

Before he could respond I teleported away and he didn't do anything to stop it.

I felt exhausted as I collapsed onto my bed. Darkness had long ago covered my room and I was too tired to bother to turn on the lights. I just wanted to sleep- in Mamoru's arms- but sleep nonetheless. But I couldn't…

He had said…I was most vulnerable when I slept and when I used my powers and my seriously shattered mind would not be able to protect me should Chaos decide to attack me –and given that I had pissed him off- he probably would.

I wondered where Sapphire had gotten to and another instant had not passed before he landed hard on the ground of my room.

"Shit! Sapphire!" I hissed, scared out of my mind, "Don't do that!"

But as he didn't get up, I felt more scared than I ever had before, "Sapphire?"

A groan reached my ears and I was at his side in an instant. He had fallen on his face and I hurriedly turned him over.

"Sapphire?" I asked worriedly, "Are you okay?"

"Fine" he grunted

"What happened?"

"He found out I was helping you" he muttered under his breath, "Or suspected it…I'm not sure which"

"So he beat you up?"

He nodded, "Not to say I didn't fight back" he struggled to sit up and I helped him lean against the bed, "But he was exceptionally angry after…"

"Yea" I whispered, "After all that…sorry"

"Don't apologize for his actions, Usa"

"I must have let is slip when he was…pretending" I whispered, remembering words that I had whispered to him, "I mentioned that you told me about Mamoru being tortured" I moaned in horror. I had led Diamond right to Sapphire.

"That explains it," he murmured, "I'm the only one who knows about that. Regardless, he would have realized soon enough that I wasn't…on his side anymore"

"Sorry" I repeated, "Sorry to have dragged you into this"

"You didn't, I did, when I chose to help you"

"You shouldn't have" I whispered, "What happens to you when I lose?"

"_If_ you lose"

"One and the same. This is a useless fight"

"Is that what you think?" he snapped, "Are you just going to lay down and let die everything that you've fought for, everything your friends have fought for?"

I sighed, "I'm trying, but it doesn't seem like it's doing anything"

"If you keep talking like that, maybe it won't" he snapped

"I'm just so _tired_ of it all, I realize I haven't had a stress-free night of sleep since I was awakened" I muttered sourly, "And it just…it's so fruitless, my friends are dead, Mamoru is within an inch of death, and I…I don't even know where I am…and I realize all I've done is complain about it…"

"You've earned the right to complain about it," he said sadly, "More than any other, your suffering is-"

"I don't hear you complaining"

It was silent for a few seconds before he responded, "Because I've let out all my anger over what's happened to me"

"That's why you're helping me?"

"We've talked about this before Usa, I have my reasons" he said, an edge to his voice

"Look, Sapphire, I haven't been completely clean with you…I know about the fires, and I've figured out that's why you hide…you're scarred" I whispered

He lowered his hood and I gasped at the scars that covered them. I could see the hint of a nose, but it looked too badly burned to be called a nose, his hands were scorched and his whole face just…looked rotted.

"Scarred?" he asked, almost giddily, "I wouldn't mind scarred"

"Oh god, Sapphire, I'm so sorry"

"I was in her" he whispered harshly, "I was in the womb when she was burned to death, the doctors had no idea how I survived the fire as they only managed to get me out after her heart had stopped beating"

"That's horrible" I whispered

"And my brother has always acted like my living is a burden on him," he sat forward, "On _him_, the one who killed our mother in the first place, the one who _did this to me in the first place_"

"Oh, Sapphire…"

"Then you came along, the one thing he desired more than power…" he whispered, his anger suddenly gone, "And he couldn't get you, you don't know how _happy_ it made me to see him get what he deserved…don't you dare let him win, Usa"

"I won't" I whispered, "I'll fight him or die trying"

He nodded and vanished and I missed him once he was gone. He was completely right; I couldn't let Diamond win this. It was more important than staying good, it was about…revenge…it was about making him pay for the wrongs he had committed.

What I would need afterwards…I wasn't sure…maybe I would be dark and I would fall just as Chaos had fallen before me.

But still, I didn't want to _kill_ Diamond…there had to be some way around it…

--

After I showered in the morning I got a surprise visit from old friends.

Naru and Motoki walked into the room. My eyes widened automatically and I had the desire to run back into the bathroom and not come out till they were gone.

But Motoki stepped in front of the bathroom and Naru stayed in front of the bedroom door. My eyes kept darting to the window, could I make it?

"Don't even think of it, Usagi" Motoki said as I shifted on my bed

"What are you guys doing here?" I squeaked

"We decided that you can't get rid of us that easily" Naru said slowly, "No matter our past…difficulties, we're not letting you go through this alone"

I glanced at Motoki, "I thought we agreed that our friendship was over"

"We didn't agree, you said hurtful things and I just went along with them…I regret that now"

"So you joined forces?"

"Both of us realized you were trying to push us away and we're not going to let you do that anymore"

I looked away from both their pitying eyes, staring out the window, remaining silent in the face of this adversary.

"Look, Usa…" Motoki began, "We know you don't _want_ to tell us, because whatever this is seems too big for us, but we _need_ to know. We _deserve _to know"

"I'm not denying that you do" I said softly, still watching the bird that was walking around on the roof, "You guys have stuck with me throughout this whole ordeal, even without my asking- hell, my begging for you not to…but I just…" I hurriedly wiped away the tears that had gathered in my eyes, "I don't know what to do anymore,"

"Whatever it is, Usagi, we'll help you" Naru whispered

"We're here for you, Usa, not for anything else"

"I…what happens when you guys get dragged into this? I've already pulled so many in, I couldn't bear if-"

"Isn't that our decision?" Motoki asked quietly, "It's our lives, and don't we have a right to decide what we want to get involved in?"

Naru walked to me and sat down beside me on the bed, "Usagi, you can't go through this alone"

"But there's so much you don't know…"

"You mean like you being Sailor Moon?"

I gave Motoki a glare, "Thanks for telling her"

"Don't blame Motoki, he just confirmed it for me, I mean…I think a part of me always knew…what with you hanging out with the girls and guys all the time, it made a lot of sense after Motoki shed some light on it"

"And she told me about her suspicions about Diamond" Motoki muttered, sitting down on the chair, "So we know the general stuff, you can fill in the rest"

"Just to say, I dislike how the two of you are ganging up on me" I said with a scowl, "It's very unfair, not to mention, y'know, evil!"

"Sure, sure" Naru said, a slight smile on her face, "Time for you to spill"

I sighed deeply, looking from one to the other, "The second I tell you, your lives will be in danger"

"From what we've heard, even being associated with you is dangerous, and as both of us have been your close friends for almost all of your life…I think we definitely land the gold medal in that" Motoki muttered

"You have a point"

I saw their smiles of victory and scowled at them.

"We get that you're trying to be noble and brave it out yourself. But you can cut the crap right now, Usagi. We don't know what your definition of friendship is, but to me- and I'm sure to Motoki also- friendship is sticking by each other, no matter what. We don't care if you got involved in drugs or whatever. Nothing more you do will in _any way_ change our desire to help you. So, if you consider us your friends, then you'd better get used to telling us what's been going on, because we're sticking around" Naru said emotionally

I sat there, feeling weak and bewildered and so very deeply touched at the same time.

She took my hands in her hands and Motoki made his way to me, "Now please, Usa, tell us" Motoki whispered, staring deep into my eyes

And I did.

It was messy and very wet, loud and painful but by the time I was done, they knew everything that I'd kept bottled up. And they had been right- it felt good to get it all out. I didn't look at either of them as I recounted Diamond's attempt to kill me or the truth about The Corruptor. When I reached the part about what Diamond had done yesterday, they both looked at me in horror and as I mentioned that I had cracked, I was suddenly hugged fiercely by Naru and Motoki grasped my hands, looking horrified.

"Don't ever not tell us anything again!" Naru cried

We pulled apart and as soon I was separated from Naru, I was overtaken in another squeezing hug by Motoki.

"Really, Usa, you shouldn't have hidden all that," he murmured, "It must be such a big load to carry"

I snorted, "You have no idea…well, actually now you do"

I wiped away the leftover tears from my sob session.

"Oh, Usagi," Naru sighed,

"Yea…it's pretty bad" I whispered, "And I dragged the two of you into this…"

"Technically you did everything you could to make sure we didn't find out" Motoki muttered, "We sort of forced you to tell us"

"Do you…regret it?"

"Not at all" both of them said at the exact same time.

I giggled and they joined in.

The laughter stopped pretty soon as we remembered what we had just spoken about.

"Anyway…" I murmured, then realized I had no idea what I wanted to say

"We're so sorry, Usagi" Naru whispered, "You shouldn't have had to go through that"

"Especially not alone" Motoki muttered, "I can't believe Torii's behind all this, I mean I always knew something was off about him- but crystal powers, unexplained fires…etc, let's just say it was a bit unexpected"

"Well, that's my life, I guess"

"Usagi, promise" Naru said adamantly, "You are _never_ hiding things from us again"

I raised my hands in surrender, "Your wish is my command, plus I'd rather not get cornered again"

They grinned at me, "We're here for you, Usa"

"I know"

"Now, come on, we're treating you to some ice cream and some non-end of the world talk," Naru said, jumping up, she offered me her hand

"That sounds nice" I said as I took it

**--C&B--**

**A sort of short chapter, but stuff finally sort of happens.  
Lovely Chaos-Usa scene, i think. Nice to know how desperate and pissed he's getting.  
And of course, the Sapphire and Diamond fight that we did not witness. And we finally find out why Sapphire is on Usagi's side- he hates Diamond for what he's done to him.  
Anyway, next chapter should be up by next week sometime.  
Next chapter is uber-depressing, but you'll see.  
See you guys soon!  
REViEW! **


	23. Foresight

**Wow. Am I this far already? I can barely believe it!  
This chapter is insane and I find myself disliking it in it's choppiness, but whatever.  
Anyway, thanks to jupiter2005, tototo, and solaramber for their awesome reviews! I love you guys for keeping me believing in my story! :D  
Hope you guys don't hate me at the end of this chapter!  
Enjoy!

* * *

**

**Crash and Burn**

**Chapter 23: Foresight**

I hadn't seen Mr. Ford, Mr. Parker and Motoki in five days. The others were still hanging around at the guys' house, but Ford, Parker and Motoki had disappeared together after I had filled the guys in on some of the stuff that was happening. They had said something about finding information over all that was happening and that they would be back soon.

With no way of tracking them down, I had no idea whether they were alive…or not.

Diamond hadn't contacted me since the day I had almost stabbed him with that shard of glass. That was another silence that had me freaked out. Conspiracy theories raced around my mind, were the two disappearances related?

The days passed slowly, I was either locked up at home, or pretending I had work, during which I would crash at the guys' house with Ayame, Harumi, Mr. Shaw and Mr. Morrison. Naru had met them, as I hung out with all of them together now. I could tell that both Mr. Shaw and Mr. Morrison deeply regretted their ways towards their sons, and were thinking up of ways to save me from all this.

Not to say I didn't thank them for their thoughts, but I was still trying my best to get them to leave…but they wouldn't give up on me.

I couldn't stop wondering what Chaos was up to now. That silence was more than terrifying. Though I barely slept, even my dreams were corruption-thought free. All this silence was freaking me out, more than them hanging around me all the time, at least I would know what they were up to then.

Mom and Dad finally relented and let me have a sleepover with Naru, as both of them could tell I was going crazy over something or the other.

"No word?" she asked as she settled her bag down

"No" I said bitterly, "You'd think they just disappeared or something, what the hell are Ford, Parker and _Motoki_ playing at? I mean, they know I'm already freaked out about their safety, vanishing does _not_ help me deal with that" I punched my pillow

"You'd think they'd let me know that, I mean, hello, technology age, there are things called cell phones"

"Calm down" she soothed, "I'm sure they're fine. Diamond would have gloated if he'd done something to them, right? Same with C"

I paused at the cover name she had come up for the Corruptor, and then marveled at this insight that had slipped me for so long, "Good point, _N_"

We giggled, "Hey, at least I'm not calling him by his real name, right?"

The night went by quickly, thanks to a series of movies that Naru had brought. Shingo brought in the DVD player so we could watch in my room, lest I end up in the same room as Mom and Dad. They both yelled at me a lot easily and that was pretty much the end of our communication.

The last thing I remembered was watching a boy swinging from the building and slamming into the billboard…

--

Looking around, I shivered. I couldn't understand why it was so cold, I was in Diamond's living room and the fire roared in the fireplace.

Then I glanced at the floor and staggered back slightly, not expecting the ground to be ice and to have ice skates strapped to my feet.

I guess that explained the cold. I began skating around; I had always loved skating. I may not have been as good as Makoto, but I could hold my own on ice.

A red figure suddenly came dashing onto the ice and sent me reeling in shock. The ice made my pants wet and I grumbled up at him. The figure was standing before me, and he pulled off the red mask, "Hey, Usagi" He was barely five feet tall and his grin was bright, it was weird but it was like he was floating.

"Shingo," I scowled, "Did you have to scare the crap out of me like that? And what in the world are you _wearing_?"

"I'm not Shingo" he said earnestly, "I'm Spiderman. Can't you tell from the costume? I'm a hero" He twirled around, letting me see his full costume and the blue and red that looked vaguely familiar…

I rolled my eyes, "Don't be silly, you're not a hero. Heroes aren't short. Plus, Spiderman can't fly"

"I'm Super Spiderman! All the powers packed into a small, easy to carry package, that flies!"

I shook my head at him pityingly and got back onto my skates, "I need to find Motoki, Mr. Ford and Mr. Parker. I think I lost them"

"Sounds like a job for-" he began triumphantly but I cut him off to assure him that he wasn't Spiderman. He smiled sheepishly at me. I skated to the stairs, "Wait here" I whispered to Shingo.

"Can't I come with you?" he whined, flying higher, "I want to help you"

"No" I snapped, "You're too little"

His face fell and he landed on the floor with a loud thump, "Alright" he grumbled, "I'll wait for you, Usa"

Nodding firmly I struggled to climb up the stairs. After a lot of effort and many close calls, I landed on the second floor.

"Motoki? Mr. Parker? Mr. Ford?" I called out but I was only met with the sound of crying voices, which sounded distinctly like Harumi and Ayame.

Down the hall I skated urgently, following their voices. I finally got to the room where the sounds were coming from, but just as I was about to open the door, Harumi popped out her head, "Shh," she whispered ominously, her hair was frizzled in a way I had never seen it before, and her face had tear strokes all down it, "Drake and Motoki are sleeping. Don't forget to wake them up later"

Then the door shut in my face.

Frowning, I skated away. I was annoyed that they couldn't be awake. I couldn't remember why, but I needed them…make sure they were okay…

Oh well, if they wanted to sleep, I wouldn't intrude-

"Mirror, mirror on the wall, who is the coldest of them all?"

I stopped in my tracks, and skated silently into the empty room. Mist hung in the room, and I wished I had thought to wear more than this flimsy, short white dress.

But all thought was driven from my mind when I saw Diamond Torii pressed against a 8 foot mirror. I approached him cautiously, "Diamond, what are you-"

Then I yelped in shock as a big hole appeared in his chest; his body looked strangely empty as I looked at it.

"Oh my god" I gasped, "Diamond…where the hell did your chest go? Do you know that you don't have a c-"

"Shut up!" he roared, "I'm trying to concentrate!" his head turned in fury and instantaneously his chest returned. The icy room began to drip. He groaned, "Great. Now look what you've done" he spat, "You made me feel again…I just need to practice harder…" he turned back to the mirror and the trickling icicles froze mid-drip. Then his chest vanished again.

"Perfect" he whispered confidently, "Be cold. Hide it all. Then you will be ready"

Finally, he turned to me and smirked, "Well, Usagi, what brings you here?"

"Like I'd tell you" I said savagely

"Have you come to kill me, or to make it easy for me?" he asked almost enthusiastically

"Uh…" a sword materialized in my hand and one in his hand as well.

"Oh, I guess I have" I said as he charged at me. I ran at him as well, but as I went to strike, my sword went straight through his missing chest and shattered the mirror.

"NO!" he screamed shrilly, his body suddenly contorting in pain, clawing at his reappeared chest. However, while the glass had disappeared from the mirror, Diamond's reflection stood inside the frame, regarding the pair of us with cold eyes.

I skated quickly from the room, scared even more now that there were two Diamonds. That was twice the torture. Savagely I skated by the endless amount of doors. I would peer in curiously, but nothing caught my attention. There was only Haruko comforting a sobbing Luna, Nick giving a palm reading to my mother, Rei sitting in front of the fire with my father, Sapphire and Mr. Parker singing, Naru half on fire, half submerged in the ice-

I forced myself to stop.

"Naru!" I yelled, jumping into the room, trying to pull her from the ice, my hands burning from the fire.

She kept crying from the pain as I attempted to put out the fire by beating my hands against her enflamed body.

"I can't take it, Usagi" she whimpered, "It's too hot" and without another warning she plunged her whole body into the icy water surging beneath the hole.

"Naru! Come back!" I slammed my hand into the ice water, trying to search for her.

"You told me to come back?" a high pitched voice asked

"Now is not the time, Shingo!" I cried hysterically, ready to jump in, "Naru's on fire!"

His smile widened, "I can save her, Usa!" and he leapt into the water after her. I screamed again, my heart pounding-

But then both Diamonds burst into the room and each seized an arm and slammed me against the wall. I struggled against their hold, "Please," I begged, looking for a hint of mercy in either's eyes, "Naru- she'll drown or burn-"

"She's gone" the one on the left said, he had been the one without a chest before, "Look…"

I looked and saw Shingo crawling out, tears streaming down his face, "I'm sorry" he sobbed, "I couldn't find Naru. You were right in telling me I wasn't a hero."

I sobbed and then screamed as suddenly the ice cracked beneath Shingo and he fell into the ice.

"SHINGO!" I cried, struggling against the arms holding me down…

"He's gone too" Left Diamond said, "Just like everyone"

"He's NOT!" I cried, "Let me go!"

He scowled, the ice began melting precariously, falling in torrents, "Damn it!" he roared and vanished.

I turned to the Diamond who was still holding me down, "Are you him too?" I asked carefully, "Isn't there only one Diamond Torii?"

"I'm not him" he said with a gentle smile

"Then who are you?"

He beamed at me, "Come on. Haven't you figured it out yet?"

I shook my head wordlessly.

The smile faded, "It was the only way to save them" he said dejectedly, "I had to become Diamond. I didn't want to…but it wasn't that hard…I've seen the things he's done…and I didn't want to…but I had no choice"

"Who are you?" I asked carefully

"I'm you, Usagi"

I pushed him away, horrified, "You are not!" I snarled, "I would _never_ let myself become him. I couldn't be like him! Be…evil.."

"You will" he assured me, "When the time comes, you'll understand. It's the only way"

"Never!" I screamed, pushing him backwards, he went toppling backwards and slammed through the ice.

I felt cold wash over me, and I could feel my heart slowing…

When I opened my eyes, I saw Mamoru standing in front of me, "Usako?"

He looked so faint, like he was fading. I leapt at him, "There you are…I was so cold without you"

"I'll warm you up" he promised as he held me to him.

But as the heat from him hit me, he absorbed the cold, and his lips turned blue.

"Mamoru?" I asked, scared, pulling away from him.

I screamed as he turned to ice and suddenly cracked into a thousand pieces, "MAMORU!"

Hyperventilating, I fell to the floor, trying to fit the tiny pieces together.

_Usa…help me…_

Who was that?

_I need you, Usagi…_

I jumped up, avoiding a crack that appeared directly beneath me. The walls were melting even faster and I would be crushed if I stayed.

I began to skate for the door

_I wouldn't call if I didn't need you, Usagi! Hurry!_

I skated madly for the stairs but before I reached them I suddenly teleported away.

--

And I found myself in a white porcelain bathroom, spattered with blood…

That was when I realized that I had been dreaming.  
I spun around, and my eyes widened as I looked upon a half clothed Sapphire submerged in the water, wrists cut haphazardly.

"There…you…are…" he said slowly, his eyes barely open

"Sapphire!?" I shrieked, running to him. The wounds were healing as I watched, but he remained extremely pale. Blood ran down his scarred hands and I hurriedly pulled him out of the water, seizing a towel from the door and began drying him, "What happened? You didn't do this to yourself, did you?"

He laughed almost hysterically, "If I had, I wouldn't have called you" he helped me pull himself out, crashing onto the floor.

"What the hell happened?" I asked, still drying him.

"Let's just say an urge came over me" he muttered, struggling to stand up. I helped him and reached for his shirt, draping it over him. He pulled his hood up, shakingly, "I wasn't planning on coming back here…but something called to me and then when I got into the bathroom, it was like I lost all thought…and this happened" he indicated his even more scarred wrists.

"Was it Diamond?" I asked, "Does he even have that much power?"

"Who knows?" he said exhaustedly, "He's been delving in powers that he has no right to"

"Let's get out of here" I said, scared, I grabbed his hand and using all the willpower I had, teleported back to my room.

Naru woke up violently, "Oh god, Usagi, you scared the crap-" she froze, staring at the visitor, "…who is _that_?"

"Uh…a friend" I said hurriedly, helping Sapphire settle onto the bed, "Hi" he said, nodding at Naru, his hood was still secured in place and she stared at it wonderingly.

"Sorry about that, Naru" I said to her, smiling embarrassedly at her, "We had nowhere else to go"

"It's alright," she said slowly, still looking at him.

"Usa," he said, calling my attention back to him, "He definitely knows I'm helping you, and apparently he's done letting me live"

"Letting you live?" I asked slowly, "Then…he was really trying to kill you"

"One would think" he grumbled, "As he let me cut my wrists"

"But then…they healed…so he can't…?" I asked, confused

"I think that was you" he muttered, looking out the window, "I barely managed to contact you and by the time you were there, the wounds were healing. Thankfully, my dear brother left before that happened"

Naru came to stand beside me, "He's Diamond's brother" she observed

"Sapphire Torii at your service" he said lightly, and I could tell the loss of blood was getting to him.

"You alright?" I asked,

He laughed gaily, "Just a little light-headed" he giggled and suddenly collapsed against the bed

"Just a little?" Naru asked worriedly, "I wouldn't want to see what happens when he's really light headed"

"He lost a lot of blood" I grumbled, "Though I think he's healing pretty well, he'll need his rest"

"What should we do?" Naru whispered

"Uh…I guess take him to the others, Harumi said something about knowing a little medicine, didn't she?"

"How are we supposed to get a knocked out guy, and the two of us across town?"

"I guess I can just teleport"

"What?" Naru asked exitedly

"Um…materialize? Or is it apparate?" I smirked

Her mouth was gaping at me, "You mean you can disappear in one place and reappear in another?"

"Yups" I said lightly, "Sort of like email"

Naru was staring wonderingly at me, "So, you're a crystal holding, savior of the world, teleporting, reincarnated princess?" she took a few seconds to think about this, "You know, I can deal with everything, but the princess part, I will never forgive you for, I mean, take my dream from me, why don't you"

I grinned, appreciating her even more.

"Will you teleport with me?"

She nodded eagerly.

"Um, alright, grab my hand and I'll get Sapphire. I've only done this when lives depended on it, so hopefully you won't get-"

"Splinched?" she asked, eyes wide

"Um…sure"

She blushed, "Sorry, I was continuing with the Harry Potter connections"

Sapphire roused, "Isn't he the weird magic kid with the wand?" he asked groggily

"Yes!" I cried, "I'm not the only one who hasn't read it, then?"

"Oh, I have" he muttered, sitting up, "I just wasn't thinking clearly when he was mentioned"

I scowled at him, "Thanks" I said sarcastically

"No problem"

I rolled my eyes at him and took his hand and Naru took my other and I closed my eyes, concentrating hard on the guys' house.

I may not have been completely new to teleporting, but there wasn't any excuse to how horrible I was at it. Not only did I feel horrible after doing it, but also the times I managed to do it and remain standing in the chosen to-teleport to place, were few.

It got even harder with passengers.

I knew it had gone wrong the second I felt extreme weight on my legs. This owed to the fact that both Naru and Sapphire had ended up sprawled upon them.

I began whining noisily, telling them to get off, but my whines were cut short as I finally looked around the kitchen. Motoki, Mr. Ford and Mr. Parker were there, along with everyone else.

Naru and Sapphire were still grumbling and struggling to get off of me.

"I am so not doing that again" Naru groaned, pulling Sapphire off of me.

"Hey, you try carting around three bodies" I grumbled, finally being able to stand up.

The others were still staring at us, as if they couldn't believe we were there. Which they should be, since we had appeared out of nowhere, not to mention with a severely scarred and pale Sapphire.

"Um…hi" he said, blinking at all of them, his face looked slightly more colored now, but I could tell that was from embarrassment and he hurriedly pulled his hood straight, covering his face.

"Usa," Motoki said to me, finally able to turn away from Sapphire, "Is there a reason you appeared from _nowhere_ with um…that guy, oh and Naru?"

"That is the last time I play Choo-choo train for you guys, _ever_. I can't feel my legs" I grumbled to Naru and Sapphire.

"And you three" I turned to Motoki, Mr. Ford and Mr. Parker, whom were surprisingly quiet, instead of continuing my tirade I rushed to hug them. Motoki was my intended victim since he was the closer of the three.

"You're back!" I cried gratefully, squeezing as hard as I could, making sure he was still there, "You were almost gone a week! I thought you were dead! Where did you go? What happened-"

"Usagi," Mr. Ford interrupted, "He can't breathe"

"Oh" I mumbled, letting him go. He was slightly red in the face and was taking deep breaths.

"Whoa, Usagi," he said after a few seconds, "Since when were your hugs like that?"

"Terror makes me strong" I pointed out irritably, "But seriously, where the hell were you three?"

Mr. Morrison trudged back in with extra chairs and placed them out for us silently. Sapphire looked around worriedly before he took his place.

"Oh, right, why is everyone so quiet?" Naru asked

"That would be our hearts slowing to a normal pace" Ayame said, her hand placed over her chest, "You gave us quite a fright"

"Um, still waiting for answers here" I cried, shooting Mr. Ford and Mr. Parker a glare. I sat down in a huff.

"Could we know where you came from first?" Mr. Parker asked

"Oh, um, everyone meet Sapphire, he's been an awesome help for the last few days, and Sapphire meet everyone, mainly parents of the guys', and Naru and Motoki, friends of mine"

"Nice to meet you" Sapphire said quietly

"Ooh, is he the figure you told us about?" Harumi asked

"The figure?" Sapphire asked, and I could hear the laugh in his voice

"Hey, you're the one who wouldn't tell me who you were, just kept whispering in that odd voice warning me of things" I grumbled at him, "The Figure was my nickname for you"

"Hm, makes sense. Right, so I'm Diamond's brother, but I'm on Usagi's side" he said, giving a wave to the others

"…Do you mind if I ask…why you're so scarred?" Naru asked in a quiet voice

"No" he said, he gave me a quick glance, "I was badly burned in a fire that took place at my home"

"You mean the fire at the Torii place?" Mr. Shaw asked

Sapphire nodded, "That's the one"

"I never knew Rubeus Torii had another son," Mr. Morrison said

"Uh…it wasn't exactly something he wanted people to know" Sapphire muttered, "I wasn't even technically supposed to be born, so it was easy to hide, just say the fetus died with the mother"

It was silent as everyone took this in.

"Right." I said, interrupting everyone's quiet thoughts, "Now that we've filled you in, mind telling us where you've been"

"We took a little trip," Mr. Parker said, glancing at Sapphire, "To a certain Torii"

"You saw my father?" Sapphire asked, sitting straight in his chair

Mr. Ford answered this time, "Yes, he was extremely surprised to see us there, since we have had _slight_ dealings with him previously…turns out that he knew about all of this"

"All of this?" I asked, confused, "All of the stuff about Diamond, you mean?"

"Two children born of crystal power," Motoki murmured, "Yea, he knew about it"

"It was hard to track him down" Mr. Parker said discouragingly, "He apparently was on the move, I think it was something similar to getting as far away from here as he could"

"But we finally caught him" Mr. Ford said, finishing Mr. Parker's thoughts, "And he finally told us what was going on. For example, he mentioned some weird things, such as an orb, a prison, and extremely potent powers"

"So he knew" I breathed, "He knew exactly what Diamond was up to, and he didn't do anything to stop it?"

Sapphire laughed coldly, "Father is just about the most selfish person, after Diamond anyway"

"You really got stuck in a crappy family," Naru pointed out to him

"Point taken" he muttered back to her

"Go on" I said hurriedly, "What else did he say?"

"He knew about the fight," Mr. Parker said, turning to me, "The fight between Light and Dark, that you two were the players in this generation"  
"Did he say anything about winning?" Mr. Shaw asked quietly and I realized it was the first time I had heard him talk tonight, not to mention the question being the most important in my mind as well

"He was…too scared to say anything" Motoki muttered annoyingly, "He said that the supreme being was too involved in this, and-"

"So he was too much of a wimp to say anything" I finished

"Pretty much, yeah"

"Your family sucks" I said to Sapphire, who bowed his head

"But he did say something that gave us a little hope" Mr. Ford finally said

"That there was a way to win" Mr. Parker finished

"A way?" Harumi asked, "That's not very specific, is it?"

"He didn't know what it was, just that Light can win, somehow, and that _if_ it happens, all will be resolved" Motoki said softly

"He said that the second he saw you, he knew who you were" Mr. Ford was saying quietly, "Something about a big monster, and that you saved him…"

"I…" I said as the memory returned slowly. It had been all the way in the beginning of my career as Sailor Moon, back when there were rare monsters…the first few had been increasingly difficult since we didn't know how to control our powers, but that hadn't stopped the monsters from trying to hurt people.

"He said he whispered something to you, something he had hoped would make you come look for him…but he used this as an excuse to escape telling you everything" Mr. Parker was saying now

"One love for all eternity" I whispered

"Exactly"

I had barely registered this whisper when it had been thrown at me, as I had been too busy trying to save someone's life.

"Is he a crystal-holder?"

Sapphire answered, "No, but he knows _a lot_ about them"

"What about The Corruptor…did he say anything about him?" I asked

"I think that's who he's so afraid of" Mr. Ford said evenly, "He was absolutely terrified when we started asking about him"

"Thankfully, we can be slightly terrifying, as well" Mr. Parker said, grinning in a very innocent way, "He said something of a sword…a sword that can kill the Corruptor"

"_What?_" I cried, "Where is it? How do we get it?"

Chaos wasn't playing around anymore, he'd either destroy me or destroy all that I loved. He had to go.

"He said you would know when the time came," Motoki said, "Something about death, about it being hidden and-"

Suddenly Sapphire grunted and slid off his chair.

Naru jumped up from beside him, struggling to pull him up.

I ran to help her, "God, I can't believe I forgot, Sapphire lost a lot of blood tonight, he'll need to rest it off, I think his wounds were healed"

"Naru…" Sapphire suddenly whispered, his eyes still closed, "Get out of here"

"What?" she asked, leaning closer to his lips

"Not safe…" he breathed, barely being heard, "Fire…"

Fire.

I jumped up, pulling Naru away, "Naru, you have to get out of here, something's coming"

I had dreamed about her being on fire…I thought it was just-

Foresight. I had dreamt about Diamond's plans before they had even occurred. He had tried to pull me down into the darkness, but when that didn't work- he tried to kill me, just like he was doing now.

And just a little while ago, I had another dream where I had seen Naru on fire. Something bad was going to happen to her-

"Harumi, Ayame, Mr. Morrison" I said to them hurriedly, "Check to make sure Sapphire is alright"  
They nodded and Mr. Morrison jumped up and carried Sapphire to the next room.

"Mr. Ford, your keys" I said, holding my hand out to him.

He stared blankly at my hand and I was almost transported back to fun times, when it had been his son staring at my hand-

He dropped the keys into my hand, and I nearly dragged Naru to the door.

"Usagi!" she cried, wrenching her hand from mine, "What is going on?"

I turned back to her, "Something bad" I whispered, "Something bad is going to happen to you"

"I'm fine, I mean, hello, standing right-" she suddenly swayed slightly, leaning her weight on me

"Uh…I just need to- to sit" she gasped out, "I don't feel…good"

She collapsed against me. Motoki rushed over to help me pull her off of me, "Naru?" he asked softly, moving her hair from her face, suddenly he yelped and pulled his hand away, "She's burning up," he cried

I touched her skin lightly and was dismayed to find that she wasn't just burning up- she was giving off excessive amounts of heat- heat that was impossible for a body to give off.

Mr. Parker pressed his hand to her neck, checking her pulse, "It's going fast" he whispered, "Too fast…and this heat…it's not normal"

"Oh god" I breathed, "We have to do something"

"Cool her down" Mr. Ford cried, rushing to the fridge, which thankfully was only a few steps away. I was suddenly glad that the guys had never been able to cook as he pulled out many frozen dinners. We pressed them to Naru's body, but her eyes were closed and she wasn't reacting. Her body was turning bright red from the blood rushing around, trying to get rid of the excessive heat.

"We have to get her to the hospital" Motoki said. I nodded hurriedly.

He grabbed the keys from me and Mr. Parker pulled Naru up, and Mr. Ford and I followed. Mr. Shaw came to follow us.

"NO!" came a scream and Mr. Ford and I paused in wonder as suddenly Sapphire came stumbling out of the room, "Too late!" he cried, "Sleep" he whispered

"What?" I asked him, he fell back to the floor, energy completely spent, "Mr. Shaw?" I asked, he was standing, gazing between the two choices he could take, "Make sure the others are okay" I cried, pointing back at Sapphire.

"Usagi!" Mr. Parker screamed as the car screeched to the front of the house. Without another glance back, Mr. Ford and I raced to the car and Motoki raced down the blocks.

Naru was lying half on me and half on Mr. Parker, Mr. Ford having thrown himself into the front seat.

I trembled as I touched Naru, she was moaning horribly, her face sweating intensively. Her condition had worsened.

"Drive faster!"

"I'm going as fast as I can!" Motoki shouted back at me.

"Usa…gi" Naru whispered weakly, she had regained consciousness and was peering up at me through half slit eyes, "Why…is this…happening…? It's…so…hot"

"It'll be alright," I whispered, pressing a remaining frozen dinner against her forehead and she closed her eyes.

"Who do you think it was?" Mr. Parker asked as we all suddenly slammed to the right, as Motoki had made a sharp turn, "Diamond or-"

"Definitely Corruptor" I insisted, "He was the one that-"

Motoki made a yelping sound and all of us jumped.

"What?" Mr. Ford gasped, "What's wrong?"

Motoki was gripping the wheel tightly, attempting to turn it, "The wheel" he hissed, "It's stuck"

Suddenly another yelp made us jump as he withdrew his hand from the wheel that was now glowing red.

And then Mr. Ford screamed and all of us in unison looked up through the glass. We were heading for a brick wall.

"TRY TO TURN!" Mr. Parker cried to the front and together Motoki and Mr. Ford attacked the wheel, but it wouldn't budge.

"The accelerator!" Motoki howled, "It's being forced down!"

"JUMP OUT!" Mr. Ford yelled.

On all sides, all of us reached for our doors, but there wasn't enough time, we were speeding up as it was. A second before we were going to smash into the wall, in a desperate desire to be safe, I grabbed Mr. Parker and Naru as hard as I could, screaming and suddenly we shimmered away in a teleportation.

Seconds later we rolled onto the grass, unharmed…but the colossal crash of metal hitting brick was unmistakable. The sound chilled me to the bone…

…Motoki…Mr. Ford…

"No" I whispered, almost to myself, pulling away from Mr. Parker and Naru, I began crawling on hands and knees to the wrecked car that had rolled onto its side. The blades of grass were wet from morning dew and I nearly slipped as I made my way closer, trying to discern the car.

I crawled faster, struggling to my feet, cold sweat and tears stinging my face. "No…no, no, no…NO!" I made it over there, nearly blinded by horror. The car had flipped upon colliding with the wall, Mr. Ford had almost made it out- he was pinned to the ground by the car's weight. He had almost made it out but the car had fallen on him upon the crash.

"NO!"

Motoki was barely discernible through the cracked glass. His head was slammed against the glass.

"MOTOKI!" I yelled.

The second blood began pooling along the glass, I just went insane. I couldn't stop screaming. My mind was telling me to find my cell phone, to hurry and call the police- but thoughts were blocked out by pain, by horror…rationality had no place here. All I could do was scream into the night.

It was over…all over. I had lost everyone…

Soon I felt arms pull me back and surround me. Mr. Parker had recovered from the teleportation and he was hugging me. He kept shushing me as I sobbed and cried incoherently, saying that I needed to help them…that they needed me...

He pulled out his cell phone…and then there were sirens.

I could barely see because of the water in my eyes and my world was so dark…

And across the street, leaning against a tree, he stood watching me. He gazed at me coldly.

Then he was gone.

**--C&B--**

**Depressing, I know...but really, the story is chock full of depression, so I'm thinking you guys are used to it.  
Next chapter should be out in a week, I'm dreading the end of the story already.  
Since it's really quick to the end :(  
I'm going to miss this story, it's like my favorite brain child.  
So, Don't forget to REVIEW! and thank you for reading Crash and Burn. **

**:D  
Review. Please?**


	24. NonExistence

**Hello my ever faithful readers.  
Thanks to tototo, jupiter2005, solaramber and Unknown reader for their reviews. **

**Just wanted to comment on one, at this point, there are no more people coming in: meaning that there are no Outers or Starlights in this story. Usagi has more than enough people dying to deal with, no use adding even more :X**

****

Anyway, this chapter is pretty much the last chapter where things go slowly. So enjoy!

* * *

**Crash and Burn**

**Chapter 24: Non-Existence**

I wanted to not exist.

More than anything, I wanted that.

Death left scars on others, but non-existence- it just erased you. No memories, no tears. No pain for the ones you loved.

And no more pain for me.

Mr. Ford had been in surgery for three hours, Motoki just as long. We waited in a little room, which we had been ushered into after riding in the ambulance with them. Another doctor had taken Naru's temperature.

A hundred and twenty degrees.

She should have been dead, they said. No one was supposed to survive that. It was impossible that her brain was active.

Her impossible hypothermia was Diamond's doing.

He wouldn't let her die yet, though. He didn't want that. He needed her to be alive, to suffer. To scare me into doing something stupid, so I could make another stupid mistake…and then he would win.

Naru's mother had arrived within a half hour. In a daze I had answered all the doctor's questions about Naru's condition and contact information. When they asked who to call for Motoki, I gave them his father's information. As for Mr. Ford, Mr. Parker had called Harumi and Mr. Shaw. When the doctors had asked me who to call for him I had hysterically cried Kevin's name.

Four hours we waited, until Mrs. Osaka finally insisted that we get my parents down to come and get me. I wanted to protest…but I couldn't…

They were bewildered at first. I remember that. After listening anxiously to what Mrs. Osaka told them about what happened to Naru, Motoki and Mr. Ford, they were devastated.

And then they got angry at me.

How could I have left home again? What business did we have with Motoki and the fathers of passed friends at such an ungodly hour? Why hadn't we stayed home like we were supposed to?

I'd asked myself the same thing…

My reply never came. I just looked away, hugging my knees to my chest.

Dad went to wait with Mr. Furuhata and Mrs. Osaka dragged Mom away, hushing her.

They went to wait in Naru's empty room, she wasn't in there as her doctors had gone and submerged her in an ice bath in an attempt to cool her down.

Mr. Parker and Harumi remained with me, attempting to draw me out of my shell. Finally the doctor that had taken Mr. Ford into surgery approached us. Mr. Shaw had gone to get us some coffee.

"Are you related to Drake Ford?" he asked us

Harumi nodded, "I'm his wife"

He looked at her oddly but continued on anyway, "He is recovering from surgery, however, it does not look very good. He's in an induced coma at the moment, to make the pain easier to take. After that, we're not sure if he'll wake up. There's no nuerological damage, as far as we can tell, but apparently there is no brain activity either."

"He's- he's brain dead?" I choked out

"At this stage, we're not entirely sure," he said in a supposed-to-be calming voice

"And Motoki?" Mr. Parker asked finally

Now he looked a little nervous, "He's in almost the same condition. He slipped into a coma directly after the crash. His brain is the same way as Ford's; no activity. But he retained a head injury that may explain it"

I moaned.

"Naru?"

He looked infinitely more nervous at the name, and he glanced around hurriedly.

"That patient is currently in extremely serious-"

"It's not normal hypothermia, is it?" I asked quietly

He stared at me, "…No…"

"So there's nothing you can do?"

"At this point, we're just grateful that she hasn't died. A temperature of 120 is unheard of. We can't manage to cool her down, but we're trying everything we can think of…but we can't understand how she's having moments of lucidity"

"She's in pain because of that, isn't she?"

"The discomfort is somewhat-"

"Seriously, doctor" I said coldly

"Yes" he said, looking slightly sheepish

I buried my face in my hands and moaned.

My mind transported me back to that moment in Mr. Ford's car, when we'd been about to collide head on with a brick wall – I'd reacted purely on instinct, and had only seized Naru and Mr. Parker. Why hadn't I reached a little more to grab onto Motoki and Mr. Ford, too? I'd been so selfish, thinking of saving only myself. I wondered – if Naru hadn't been in my hands, would I have taken her with me? Would I have just let them all crash?

I could have changed all of this. I didn't have to be sitting here, waiting for two of my best friends to either die or get better, and the father of an already passed friend to come back to us. I could have been sitting here with Motoki and Mr. Ford along with everyone else, all of them assuring me that Naru would be okay, that we'd stop Diamond before anything happened to her.

But they weren't.

Diamond had stolen Zach and Ami first. The two that were the smartest, the two who had any chance of stopping him. Then he'd taken my strength, Mamoru, away from me. Then he destroyed Minako, Kevin, Rei, Nick, Jay and Makoto, the ones who were my heart. Now Naru was under a supernatural disease, Motoki was brain dead, and Mr. Ford was in a coma that was _supposed_ to save him. My parents were against me in this. And Sapphire, my one true equal, was on the run because I had dragged him into this.

I was running out of allies fast. I somehow still had some left, but they were currently on The Kill list of both Diamond and the Corruptor.

Mom came to check up on me at half past six, but my lack of responses discouraged her and she made her way back to Mrs. Osaka. Naru had yet to be returned to her room, Mr. Furuhata and Dad were waiting for Motoki's room to be cleared and Mr. Shaw, Harumi and Mr. Parker were currently sitting with Mr. Ford, who was looking even worse than before.

Why did it have to be this way? Why did my best friends, who hadn't wanted anything but to help me, have to die this way? They could have been happy. If this had been even slightly fair they would be.

Mr. Ford's son was dead, and he was following closely behind.

And Naru and Motoki. If I lost them…I don't know what I would do with myself.

Or more correctly, I wouldn't be able to _stop_ myself when it came to vengeance. Because I could feel the power, sizzling inside of me, ready to destroy everything the second I let my guard down. I'd have no control. I'd be a spectator, watching in some horror, but more satisfaction as the crimes done to those I loved were avenged.

But none of that would come close to repairing the hole in my heart, caused from the knowledge that I was more than partially responsible for this. I had involved all of them in this stupid game that belonged to Diamond and me. They shouldn't have been brought into it. I shouldn't have told them anything. I should have hardened up, and I should have handled this alone. I'd already lost the girls and guys- getting help from others was like _asking_ Diamond to pick them off. And I'd had no business telling Naru and Motoki of all of this, they were much safer after I refused to tell them. What I wouldn't give to go back to the moment where I told them everything, and to instead shout something hurtful at them that would make them stay far away from me, where they couldn't get hurt…

How I wished that The Corruptor had been the one to do this. At least we were a little closer to finding a way to stop him. All I needed to do was find that sword and gut my so-called father.

"Usagi" someone called softly

Mom was standing a few feet away, motioning for me to follow her. I did without question and she led me a few rooms away to Naru's room. The doctor was at the window, staring through it pensively. He watched me as I walked into the room.

Mom went to stand with Mrs. Osaka and I finally turned to look at Naru.  
She looked awful. Her skin was no longer a furious red- now she was just shivering and looked pale- almost cold. There were ice packs pressed all around her.

"Is she cooling down? I mean, she's shivering, so she must be cold…?" I asked

"No" the doctor said as he stepped inside the room, he was watching me coolly, "That's just the chills, her body's trying to cool her down, but it's not working"

"Oh" I whispered

"Do you have any idea what's wrong with her?" Mrs. Osaka wailed pitifully

"It seems like an extreme case of hypothalamic dysfunction, the part of the body that controls temperature. But it leads us to believe that her brain has lost control of her temperature. We're doing all we can. Miraculously, she can still communicate at some points- and the temperature doesn't seem to be rising or falling. Brain death is still a possibility, but we're trying to prevent it…all we can do now is wait-"

Mrs. Osaka promptly burst into tears and the doctor hurried away, mumbling something about other patients. We looked at each other miserably for a little while before Mom had the sense to get Mrs. Osaka out of the room so she wouldn't have to look at Naru anymore.  
Quietly I moved so I was sitting beside her. I touched her skin, hissing at the heat.

"Hey, Naru…" I whispered quietly

There was a dizzy moan. I shushed her.

She moaned again. "It's…so…hot…"

"I know…I know. I'm going to make it cool. I promise"

"Who…?" she breathed

I blinked sadly, "Diamond did it. And he'll pay for it"

She screwed up her face, "Don't…"

I laughed humorlessly, "Why not? It's what he wants. Might as well give him what he wants sooner than later…"

"You'll…get…hurt"

She could barely form words.

"I don't care. But I'll be _damned_ if he touches another one of my friends again"

She went to say something but cut off and seemingly lost consciousness again.

I was staring at her for what felt like years when there was a sudden knock at the door that made me jump. I looked over and saw, with some shock, Shingo and Umino shuffling in the room.

Shingo launched over to me with an erratic hug, choking on his sympathies. I felt catatonic beneath his arms.

He released me, glancing back at Naru with wide eyes, "Is she going to be okay?"

I shrugged, "I dunno"

Umino hadn't sat down, he was just staring at Naru.

"Umino" I mumbled

He didn't look at me, just kept staring at Naru's still form. Then he began to speak softly, "I know we broke up, and that we're over and everything…but I still care for her…so much…she was my first real friend…my first love…"

"I'm happy you came," I whispered, "I know Naru would love to know that you're here for her"

"I'm still her friend…right?"

"Of course" I murmured, "More so than any of us, you've been with her through everything, she needs you"

He winced, his hands gripped tighter inside his pockets, "And I'll be there for her whenever she does"

"Come sit" I whispered, and he finally looked at me, as if seeing me for the first time. Obediently, he walked over, sitting on my other side.

"Dad said something about Motoki too…?" Shingo finally said, breaking the long silence.

"A coma" I whispered

He glanced distractedly at Umino, who was staring at Naru but looked like he was years away.

"I'm going to go check on him…" I said softly

He nodded and I shifted away silently, leaving Umino's almost tear-streaked face and Shingo's paled one.

Mr. Furuhata and Mrs. Furuhata were sitting silently beside Motoki and I couldn't bear having to start a conversation with them, having to assure them that Motoki would be okay when I wasn't sure of it myself. They looked broken, and they looked old. I had never seen the happy go lucky Mrs. Furuhata look so heart broken, and Mr. Furuhata who always had a smile on his face looked dead serious. It was as if their personalities had been stripped and all that was left was despair. Motoki looked slightly better, as the blood had been cleaned away, and his face was serene, almost like he was asleep.

I then made my way to Mr. Ford's room. It didn't shock me that Harumi was sitting beside him, crying silently. No matter how much Harumi might have acted like she didn't care for her husband anymore, it would always be obvious that she loved him dearly. She looked up as I entered, "Oh, Usagi…" she whispered mournfully, her hair fuzzy from a long night. She looked awful. "Is Naru okay? Motoki? I should have gone to check if they were okay- but I just needed to be here…"

"No change and don't worry about it, this is where you belong"

"Oh, Usagi…how did this happen?" she moaned softly, "He won't wake. There's nothing inside of him…I don't know where my Drake has gone"

I went cold.

"Diamond Torii caused the car crash," I said shakily. I remembered the steering wheel jamming, the accelerator being pushed down. Then I remembered my dream, how Harumi had been sobbing quietly and told me that Mr. Ford and Motoki were asleep.

And now here they were, unable to wake.

"_Sleep_" Sapphire had warned, _"Too late_" before we left. I hadn't paid any attention, because we'd been dealing with riddles instead of reality. Foresight didn't just tell you stuff, it was a huge riddle waiting to be solved when the things occurred.

This hospital was driving me crazy. There were too many people that had been hurt by me here. Naru, Motoki and Mr. Ford directly…and then Harumi, Mr. Shaw, Mr. and Mrs. Furuhata, Mrs. Osaka…they were all in so much pain, and the blame weighed heavily on my shoulders. I could have stopped it…had better dreams, saved Motoki and Mr. Ford before they crashed.

My world was dying…

And Diamond's hands were around its throat.

After muttering a message to my mother, who was preoccupied in her consolation of Mrs. Osaka, I said I'd walk home- a lie. After ducking into the bathroom, I teleported home.

The house was empty, as was to be expected as both Mom and Shingo were still at the hospital, and Dad was at work.

I looked down at my hands, appalled to find them shaking beyond belief. I needed to be doing something- something that would distract me. I needed to do anything- to clean…

The kitchen was thankfully a mess from last night as Mom had rushed to the hospital instead of cleaning the mess. I scurried there and began piling dishes into the sink, adding water and soap. Once full, I worked on scrubbing the plates. Whenever my mind wandered I focused on working faster. My fingers were starting to burn from the water's heat. I breathed in deeply, and then out…just don't think…

I checked to see if my hands were still shaking – and much to my alarm, the trembling had increased. I kept cleaning. Only 5 more plates to go…after that I'd have to find something else-

"Hah. All the power you supposedly have and you're still doing the dishes"

The plate slid effortlessly from my fingers, shattering on the ground into a million pieces. I jumped in shock, but every nerve was commanded to not turn around at the sound.

I did my best to disregard it and bent down to clear up the shards. But before I could even extend my hand, all the pieces flew up eerily and dropped into the trash.

I stared back at the sink, moving to start cleaning another one, but by that time his hand was gripping my shoulder, spinning me around to look him in the eye.

It was as if my dream had come true, no, he still had his heart, but it was covered. No emotion was betrayed in his cold eyes.

At that moment, I'd never prayed harder for the _strength _to _end _him. He was taking everything from me…and yet he still came and watched the victory slide from my face, as the power trickled away…to watch me fall

He brushed the hair out of my eyes. It wasn't affectionate- more like a cold imitation of the tenderness he'd once shown me. It stung.

"Have you come to kill me?" I asked finally. Was this it? Was this where I was going to die? In the kitchen of a house that no longer felt like home, with nothing to protect me but cutlery? I didn't want that…I wanted to go down fighting.

He laughed softly, "No, Usagi…not today. I just wanted to see how you were doing"

The cruel mockery of sympathy plastered across his face did not fool me at all. He hadn't expected it to. He knew that I knew he was just messing with me.  
"You are a jackass," I spat icily, "You have the _nerve_ to show your face after what you di-"

"Tried to do" he corrected, "Ford and Motoki weren't supposed to survive. That would have been far kinder than what's happening to them now. They can't get back to their bodies, not even I know where they are"

Alarm threatened to take me but I shook it off. It wasn't the time. "What are you doing here, Diamond?" I demanded, "You better not expect to- because the deal's off-"

He chuckled, "Like I couldn't make you do whatever I pleased. I assume you're the one who saved Sapphire from his mistakes"

He edged a little closer, but still wasn't touching me. But the proximity burnt me.

"His mistake?" I snarled, "You forced him to cut his own wrists"

"It was an experiment," he said huskily, "To see if I could control another crystal holder"

I gulped. He was trying to intimidate me…and it was working.

"If the deals over" I said warily, "Doesn't that mean that I get Mamoru back?"

He snorted, "Why would I give you such strength when I'm trying so hard to reduce you?"

My eyelids closed softly, I knew I'd never get him back through Diamond…but there wasn't any other way.

"I've stripped you of everything," he said, "Your friends, your lover, your parents, your mentors…all in an effort to bring a little fairness to this game- to make it between just you and me…the way it was supposed to be"

"Fairness" I repeated dully, "There's no such thing as fairness in this"

He ignored me, going on as if I hadn't said anything, "I've been thinking hard and long, for a way to kill you, Usa. I mean, just because I'm capable of hating you…it doesn't mean that I'm not in love with you. It doesn't mean that it's not going to hurt like hell when I…" he trailed off, then looked at me meaningfully, "How do you _want_ to die? If I gave you the choice"

My nostrils flared at this outrageous question and I went to punch him. But before my knuckle had even reached halfway between us, he seized my wrist. I gasped sharply as he twisted it. Diamond's face didn't look so indifferent anymore as flickers of frustration came into play.

"Personally," I sneered, "Ripe old age, slipping off in my sleep"

He didn't laugh, just sighed, "I thought you might say that. So it's a good thing I have my own ideas for how Usagi Tsukino is going to die"

And from the deep pocket in his leather jacket, he withdrew something that made my heart stop…

He pressed the barrel against my forehead, directly between my eyes. I shrank in unimaginable horror.

"Gun," he declared, "It's perfect. Quick and simple. The moment I pull the trigger, it's over"

He'd decided how to kill me.

He was going to use the most terrible mortal invention to do it, just to make it easier on himself…

He watched me shiver beneath him for a few more seconds before he pulled it away. My breath rushed out in panic, and the beads of sweat trickled down my face painstakingly slow.

"Soon" he promised, sliding it back into his pocket, "Soon it will be all over. Hopefully some part of you will find that comforting"

My glare got increasingly more hateful.

"But" he drawled, his voice hardening, "I won't make it quick if you keep bringing your little friends into the game. I already know about Motoki, Ford's and Parker's search for my father, and my brother- not to mention the books that went missing- but all that ends now. No more allies. Or I'll keep hurting them, one by one. Naru's not going to die, but she's not going to live either- unless you back down. I'm thinking of going after that little brat brother of yours next-"

I exploded.

Threats against Shingo always made me shatter. And before I knew it, I'd launched my entire weight against him, shoving him against a sharp corner of the counter with a groan of pain. His eyes flashed dangerously, and I suddenly found myself pinned against the fridge, his gaze burning coldly.

My wrists were his prisoners.

"Don't you dare-"

"I'll do as I _please_" he hissed, breathing hard, "And you know that _I _can"

He let go of me, but instead of dropping to the floor as the law of gravity stated, it was as if I was still pushed up against the fridge by him.

"What the-"

"I told you, didn't I?" he said, sneering, "That I was experimenting with control"

I dropped to the floor lightly, then was snapped straight, hands at my sides, unable to move.

"Don't make me rethink killing you," he whispered harshly into my ear, his hands slipping up my shirt, "It's a very tempting thought at the moment"

I struggled to break out of whatever spell he had placed on me, but I couldn't.

Suddenly, without warning, I was pushed forward, my mouth landing on his.

He accepted it greedily, pulling me closer to him.

I finally succeeded in pushing away whatever he had placed over me as he lost his concentration on it, and pushed him away as hard as I could.

"You son of a-"

I was slammed silent as he pushed me once more against the fridge, his eyes glazing over. He was lost, once again.

"Shouldn't have done that," he said huskily against my neck, holding me down as I struggled beneath him, "I was so ready to let you go"

"Let me-"

"Now, now, Usagi" he said, "You brought this on yourself, it's only right to accept the consequences"

He succeeded in keeping me silent as it felt like my mouth was wired shut, my body mush in his hands. He easily dragged me up to my room.

I glared at him, still struggling with all the might that I had. But it wasn't nearly enough. He had drained me so much that no matter what I did at this point, he would win.

"Maybe I'll even hold off on killing you for a while" he murmured as his hands hurriedly delved beneath my shirt.

"Get the fuck off of me" I spat, "I thought you were done with this"

"So did I," he murmured, "But, why would I want to give up something I love so much"

My eyes widened and just as I was about to make a run for it, had my body allowed it; we were transported to the bed.

As he lost his concentration, I could feel my power growing but I remained silent, planning on releasing it when I was strong enough to fight him off.

But my anger and pride wouldn't hold and as his hands went to my pants, I blasted him off with some of my power. He went flying, and landed with a crunch against my desk.

"Stay the fuck away from me," I gasped out as he looked up at me, anger in his eyes.

I felt his power coming at me, and I pushed it away, slamming it back at him.

"Get out" I spat, "Before I hurt you"

He sneered, "Like you could"

"You _don't_ want to test me right now" I warned, and a bright sizzle of energy flew at him, he moved at the last instant, and it slammed against the area where his head had been. He glanced at it, and sneered again, "Remember what I said before, no more people, or you know what happens, that little jerk that you call your brother-"

I rushed at him again, my anger released once again, my hands itching to cause him pain, but once again found myself on my back, held back by him.

"Are you testing me _again_?" he hissed, "Cause we know who _always _wins when it comes to physical strength. Go on, beg me not to beat you, _aga_-"

A tiny gasp of amazement behind us suddenly cut off all of his threats.

Both of our heads whipped around in surprise to see Mom standing there, frozen in stunned silence as her eyes bugged. She'd been halfway through a step, but hadn't finished it in light of the confronting situation that lay before her.

Diamond reacted first. Instead of hissing and turning into a bat and flying away as I expected, his face cracked unexpectedly into a shy grin and he took a step away from me. "Hey, Mrs. Tsukino," he greeted cordially, "I just came by because I heard what happened to Motoki and Naru. God, Usagi is just devastated, of course-"

"Diamond" she interrupted, "…Get the _hell_ away from my daughter"

Diamond blinked in confusion, "But…I was just-" he turned to look at me, his eyes daring me to defy him.

I dared.

"You heard her" I said coldly, shaking, "Stay away from me"

He looked back at Mom, shock still splashing his features. He sneered at me one last time, and stormed out, slamming the front door behind him distantly.

The second she heard the sound, she was by my side, supporting me as I was almost falling, "Oh my god, Usagi, are you alright? Did he try to hurt you? Did he-"

"I'm okay" I said quietly, I was shaking all over, as I had been doing the second he had pulled out that gun, "I just need to sit down"

She ushered me to the bed, and we sat heavily on it, she was stroking my hair fretfully, "What happened? I heard him say something about him beating you. What was that about? Did he threaten you, Usagi?"

My laugh was inaudible and private, "…Yes"

She stood up furiously, "That's it. I'm calling the police right-"

"NO!" I cried, "Mom, don't…it's not like that. He hasn't…he didn't hurt me. Don't bring them into this"

Slowly she lowered herself down beside me again, a torn expression on her face. I guess this had definitely popped the perfect image of Diamond Torii in her mind, her dreams of this great guy swooping in to rescue her disappointing, delinquent daughter.

"Usagi…" she whispered hoarsely, forcing me to meet her eyes. They were my eyes… bright blue. "I want the truth…please, what's going on?"

Oh crap.

**--C&B--**

****

Hope you enjoyed that chapter.  
Next chapter will definitely be up soon and in it, things finally happen, so I'm sure you guys will like it.

**Anyway, don't forget to REVIEW! **


	25. Covering

**Hiya, chap 25 is here!  
Thanks to aleric, tototo, jupiter2005, unknown reader and solaramber for awesome reviews.  
You guys are awesome!  
I finally answer a much questioned plot point of Usagi's parent's trust, and of course the story progresses.  
So, enjoy and don't forget to review!**

* * *

**Crash and Burn**

**Chapter 25: Covering**

"God…Usagi, you don't think he's behind the kidnapping and deaths" she whispered suddenly

Dammit.

"No" I said hurriedly, "That…that must be something else"

"But…" she whispered, then paused, as if her mind was putting the pieces together, "He first came here after the girls disappeared…and since then he's been saying you two are dating…"

I was so screwed.

She couldn't be allowed to hear it. She wouldn't _believe_ the truth for a start. Not to mention if she did, she'd be freaked out, she'd-"

There was no point dwelling on it, I couldn't say anything.

I'd have to…

"He is threatening you, isn't he?"

I shook my head violently, "Yes, but it's not about that"

"Then what…?" she asked quietly, in such a hurt tone that I finally looked up at her. Her face was showing such extreme concern- something I had never expected to see again, not after the way Diamond had messed things up- that I felt sorry for her.

My eyelids fluttered quickly and I looked away, "Uh…" How did I start? How much did I say? I had already said that he didn't hurt me, which was good. Any more and she would insist on calling the cops. I needed to tell her enough to make her aware, but not enough to scare her.

"Usagi" she coaxed softly, "What's going on with Diamond?"

"I guess…I should start at the…beginning"

She nodded at these words.

"Right…so, I met Diamond two years ago, and things were just starting off with the girls…and I don't know, he fell for me or something…but I didn't like him in _that_ way, but he didn't give up asking"

"Shingo mentioned that," Mom said softly, trying to tell me that she believed me explicitly now.

"So…last year, after Mamoru and the guys showed up…apparently it got to him that I loved Mamoru and the girls and guys more than I liked him"

"Did he do something that made you like- like _that_ last year?"

I sniffed, "Diamond…framed me. He made everyone think that I did something…that I didn't" it was only a slight twinge to the truth after all

"And-" I continued, "Diamond said I couldn't tell them the truth, or he'd-I'd regret it"

My mother's eyes turned to steel, "Are you sure he hasn't hurt you, Usagi?"

"I'm sure" I whispered, "I think he's mostly talk. But…I don't want to test that theory. He backed down at the beginning of summer and my friendships were repaired. But then…they disappeared…and he wormed his way into my life…"

I paused, not looking at Mom.

"That night when he came for dinner, though…I almost died. I knew he was kind of obsessed…but I didn't think he'd push his way into my home life like that- making everyone believe that- turning all of them against me…"

That moment Mom's face fell in shame, but I didn't look at her. I didn't want to see her guilt, it was too much.

"…so that when I had no one else, I'd have to turn to him…"

I just kept staring at my fingers, they weren't shaking as much anymore. That made sense…since it couldn't have been me talking…surely I wasn't telling her these things…

"Usagi…"

I looked up slowly, to see her battling away tears, "Oh, baby, I didn't know…I'm so sorry-"

"I didn't want you to know" I assured her, "I kept it from you…I didn't think you'd find out like-"

"But I should have known!" she exploded, "I'm your _mother_, your _blood_- I should have sensed that something was wrong. I should have known something was wrong when I looked in your eyes…you were just so sad…and I just assumed you were grieving and that you were drifting from me…and I res-I resented you for it-" she broke off, horrified at herself. More tears welled up and I couldn't bear to cause her all this pain

"And all this time…"

She took a few minutes to calm down; to wrap her head around the omissions of truth I'd spun, "So, he's stalking you then…?"

Grimly I once again thought of telling her of all the other things that Diamond Torii had done; all that he was capable of. But I couldn't bring myself to see her crumble into despair like that again.

I shrugged, "I guess you could call it that"

She looked away from me, realization not wanting to dawn, "My God…I just can't believe- all those times he was here, he seemed so wonderful. So bright and happy and smart-"

"He is smart" I interrupted, "That's the problem. He knows just how to manipulate people. And he's a great pretender…"

"And beneath that warm exterior, he's a devilish boy" Mom finished, "Oh god…I never suspected anything…strange was going on"

I didn't want her to beat herself over it. It just wasn't worth it. She'd been clueless, but she'd been a victim of Diamond's manipulation, like so many others. It wasn't her fault. I may have believed that she'd be able to fight it off because she was my _mother_ but this just proved that anyone could be manipulated by Diamond...but in the case of my mother, I think, had I been in her place, I would have picked Diamond over me any day…especially a moody, grieving me.

"We need to do something about it" Mom said decidedly, sitting straighter.

But I shot her down, "No- I mean…he's never done anything illegal…"

If she only knew.

"He's stalking you, Usagi! He's threatening you!"

"I just need to sort this out myself…I mean, now that he knows he can't fool you anymore, he'll definitely back down" Yea, right. " Before it was a secret that belonged to him and me, but now that someone else knows…"

She greatly disliked my decision, "But what if he-"

"He won't" I lied. Then shamelessly playing on her recent mistakes, "I know you haven't trusted me recently…just trust me to handle this, okay?"

Right on cue, her lower lip trembled.

I'd hit a nerve, "I can deal with him, I promise. If it gets out of hand, I promise I'll get help"

"It'll be easier now…that you're not inviting him around for milk and cookies anymore"

She had the decency to look ashamed of herself there. I mean, it was one thing for Diamond to come here when I was at home, but for Mom to invite him inside to gossip about how out of control my behavior had been…well that was just _wrong_.

She burst out crying and I mentally slapped myself for doing something so mean.

"I should have known" she sobbed, "Both you and Shingo were telling me he was bad news. But I wanted so badly for you to get back on track…without realizing he was the reason for your aloofness…"

I started comforting her.

"It's okay" I whispered, patting her back, "It's going to be all right…"

A very nasty thought occurred to me then. Something that had no right in this conversation, but it wouldn't be battled away.

If that gun had its way, things would never be alright…

Noticing that I'd turned the tables on the comforting, she gathered me in her arms. It was an uncomfortable position, but the closeness- after all this time- felt heavenly

"I love you, Usagi," she promised, stroking my hair, "I'm so sorry for not trusting you…for letting that creep convince me you were anything less than the amazing girl I know you to be. Please, forgive me…"

"Of course, Mom," I said hurriedly, "I love you too, and don't worry about it"

She choked on a sarcastic laugh, "I'll stop worrying once I get my hands on that Diamond, and wring his neck"

God…it felt so good to have her back…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After having to reassure my mom that I'd be okay for about 10 minutes before she let me out of the house I hurried back to the guys' house.

I was hoping that Sapphire knew something that might help Naru.

When I got there, I was surprised to find Mr. Parker sitting outside, smoking diligently.

He gave me a swift nod, then looked away.

I deserved to be hated…

"I'm sorry" I said finally, "I'm sorry that that happened to Mr. Ford…I know you guys have been friends longer than I've been alive, and I'm sorry that I-"

"What are you apologizing for?" he asked, interrupting my apologies, "For showing us our mistakes with our sons, for saving our relationships, for _saving_ my life?"

He flicked his cigarette away half-heartedly, and patted the step beside him. I sat down.

"Look, Usagi, I know I haven't been the nicest guy you've met, probably one of the worst actually-"

I opened my mouth to argue but he shook his head, "Let me speak, Usagi"

I nodded and he continued, "And the truth is, I'm not a nice guy, and I never have been, at least not to my wife and my son. But when we came here…it showed me everything wrong that I've done in my life. I abused those that I loved the most, just because I was hurting, I allowed myself to be swayed by the-" he rolled his eyes "-the dark side. And I regret it. And now I finally see what's important. It's _you_."

"Me?" I asked quietly

"You showed me what love is, along with my own son and nephews. I want nothing more than to- to make up for my past sins, and if that means fighting evil alongside you, I'm going to do it"

"I-"

"I wanted to apologize for my atrocious behavior, and hope that you consider me as an ally"

"Of course I do" I whispered, "But…I don't want you to get hurt too. I already killed your son and everyone else that I love-"

"By their choice. And if you allow me, this is my choice as well. To fight, to possibly _die _defending…defending the little good left in this world"

"I…you're asking me…?"

He nodded.

I looked away from his entreating eyes, the ones that reminded me so much of the boys that I loved.

Could I refuse this man's one desire? To defend the girl that his son had died for?

…I couldn't

"No matter how much I don't want to…I accept" I said slowly.

He smiled, and some of the worry on his face disappeared, "Thank you, Usagi. I will forever be gratified for your kindness"

I snorted, "Kindness? That's about the complete opposite of what this is. No. This is pure selfishness"

He shook his head, "No, it's kindness, because you're going against what you want to fulfill the wishes of another"

"What is it with you and your families constantly trying to make me feel good?" I asked, smiling slightly

He smiled back.

"Since you're the only…conscious member of the information party" I said, slightly mortified at the thought, "What else happened with Diamond's father?"

He sighed, looking away, "That man sees right through everything"

"What do you mean?"

"He knew I'd been affected by The Corruptor"

"_What?_"

"We all have been. Every single one of the families around you, even yours a bit"

I stared at him, unwilling to believe it.

"Haven't you ever wondered why our families are a wreck?"

"You mean…"

"Yes. Drake, Harumi, Victor, Adrian, Ayame, myself…all of us were somewhat affected by the Corruptor,"

"It's his fault that…that the guys' had such a crappy childhood?" I moaned, "It's my fault by association, isn't it?"

"No. We were the ones bent to his will. We were never as strong as our children"

"So then…even the girls' families…every single person in any way near me…they were hurt…" I said, tears coming to my eyes.

I didn't deserve to live. I was a walking, talking disease. It made sense. None of the girls had had a profiting family either. Rei's parents had left her with her grandfather ever since she was born, Ami's father had moved away so he could work while all her mother did was work at the hospital, Minako's parents had sent her away to live, first in England, then here, and Makoto's parents had died soon after she was born. The only person who even had a true family…was me….and even that had been seriously in danger recently.

"From what we heard…only those that were related to you back in the Silver Millennium and your own parents"

"And now, Naru and Motoki are getting hurt by association" I whispered, "And my parents?"

He bowed his head.

"Rubeus mentioned The Corrupter seemed to focus a lot on the family of his target…and Ayame mentioned that your parent's aren't happy with you"

"So Diamond and The Corruptor ganged up on my parents and destroyed their faith in me. That's just great. God, and you _want_ to stay around me?" I asked, horrified

"This isn't your doing, not at all" he said as if it was obvious, "This has all to do with The Corruptor thinking that he can drive you to the dark with this"

I sighed heavily, "This sucks…"

"Let's see, we were up to the sword, weren't we?"

I looked around warily, almost expecting an anvil to drop down on his head, "Yea"

He got up, "Maybe it would be safer indoors"

"Took the words right out of my mouth, Mr. Parker"

"Please, call me Thomas, or Tom…just not Tommy, I _despise_ the nickname Tommy"

I blinked, "Sure thing, Tom"

I joined him as he retreated inside.

An exhausted Ayame and Mr. Morrison were sitting at the kitchen table.

"Thomas!" Ayame cried, jumping up instantly, "I was-" she stopped, looking mortified, "Where have you been? Adrian was worried that something happened to you as well!"

Mr. Morrison rolled his eyes at this, then a grunt of pain came from him and I saw Ayame adjusting herself straighter, obviously after a kick at Mr. Morrison's shin.

"Yeah…I was worried" Mr. Morrison finally said, giving Ayame a harried glance, "With everyone being picked off like this…maybe it's best if we stayed together"

I gave Ayame and Mr. Pa- Thomas an amused glance. Guess old feelings were just coming back all around.

"Anyway," I said, stressing the importance of getting back to the important topic, "Where's Sapphire?"

"Still resting, Victor's with him" Mr. Morrison said, "He had a rough night, he kept waking up in the middle of the night shouting nonsensical things, but Ayame managed to get him calmed down every time"

I attempted to ignore the pride-filled glance that Mr. Park- Thomas gave Ayame.

"Shouldn't you guys be getting some sleep, you must be exhausted" I finally said

"Are _you_ really advising us to get some sleep?" Mr. Morrison asked, a smile on his face.

I narrowed my eyes, "Yes, I am"

Ayame gave a small giggle as Mr. Parker gave a snore. They shared another glance.

I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, how about this, Mr. Par- Tom stays with me, Ayame gets some sleep and Mr. Morrison takes over Mr. Shaw's role of watching over Sapphire"

"I wanted to…check on how Drake, Naru and Motoki are doing" Ayame whispered

Order drained from me.

Mr. Morrison stood up, "C'mon, I'll take you to the hospital"

Ayame nodded and hurried after him.

I followed Tom into the entertainment room where Mr. Shaw was sitting in the dark, watching over Sapphire.

"Hey" he muttered when he noticed we were there, "Any change?"

Tom shook his head, "Still the same"

Mr. Shaw groaned, "Fuck… but, Drake's always been the strongest, he'll pull out of it"

He and Tom shared a worried glance.

Sapphire gave a light snore and turned over on his back.

I sat down at his feet and Tom joined me, "I was going to finish telling Usagi what we learned on our trip," he explained to Mr. Shaw

Mr. Shaw nodded and sat up straighter, looking attentive once more.

"We didn't learn that much about the sword before he completely shut down, but what we did learn was that you'll find it during…death"

"So…I have to die before I can destroy him?" I asked slowly

"He didn't say that" Tom said hurriedly, "He said that death…that death would give it to you"

"But that could mean anyone's death…or her death" Mr. Shaw said

I sighed, that was it…it must mean my death, maybe my dying would unleash my powers or whatever…

"Well, maybe I won't have to wait for old age," I finally said, "Diamond's more than eager to kill me"

"You are _not_ dying" Mr. Shaw snapped before Mr. Par-Tom (wow, I really had to get down with calling him Tom sooner than later) had even opened his mouth.

"But if it's death that can save Light, then-"

Sapphire groaned and sat up groggily, "Wh-whas going on?"

"We're trying to figure out a way to stop the Corruptor" Tom said to him

"Not trying to figure out," I snapped, "I have to die, get that sword from wherever it's hidden and kill him"

Three pairs of eyes glared at me.

"Have you ever considered that if you die that Dark wins?" Sapphire asked

"Dark's going to win either way, the least I can do is make sure that C doesn't kill everyone I care about,"

"And what about Diamond then?" Mr. Shaw asked

"Holy crap! There are way too many things to do!" I groaned, "I need a checklist! Stop Diamond, stop Corruptor, save boyfriend" I said as the other three stared at me.

"Any ideas as to which you should do first, or would you rather die first?" Mr. Shaw asked sarcastically

I shot him a glare, then slightly ruffled, I added, "I wouldn't mind saving Mamoru…but he's stuck there…"

"But you got those girls out, didn't you?" Tom asked hurriedly. It seemed as if he was trying to draw me away from the thought of dying…and I couldn't blame him. Maybe dying just now wouldn't help anyone, Diamond would still be around, and even though he would be the winner of the game, he'd be eager to get revenge on those that had pissed him off by helping me. Meaning no one would be safe, least of all Mamoru.

"That was a…lucky strike" I said, "No idea how I did it"

"It's an interesting thought" Sapphire mused, "You don't even have your crystal, yet you can easily use your powers-"

"If you call easily when I or someone I love is in mortal danger"

"-I wonder if that would allow you to use your covering power"

"Eh?" I asked, clearly confused

"Diamond told you that only he could get through the door to Mamoru, I'm sure" he asked, and only seeing my nod as confirmation, continued, "But he forgot that as a crystal-holder you have the powers to mask yourself as another, exactly like he did-"

"-When he turned into Mamoru" I finished breathlessly, "Oh my god! Why didn't you tell me earlier?!"

He blinked amusedly at me, "I was on the run for my life"

"Oh, right"

"Um, think you could spare the humans with an explanation?" Mr. Shaw interjected

"Okay, I think I got it down," I said hurriedly, "All I need to do to get Mamoru is to turn myself into Diamond" –another shameless hint from my dream!- "Get to the place where he's locked up and get him out!"

"Exactly" Sapphire said proudly

I deflated slightly, "But I'm nothing like Diamond…can I really fool the door into thinking that I'm him?"

Sapphire mused quietly for a few seconds before, "You can take some of my powers, I mean, they're almost similar to Diamond's, it should be just enough to fool anyone"

"What about the crystal?" Tom asked quietly and we turned to him

"What about the crystal?" I asked him, not understanding what he meant

"If you're this strong _without _it, wouldn't you be stronger _with_ it"

"But if she goes after the crystal, he'll know…so getting Mamoru out is imperative" Sapphire said as the rest of us thought it over.

Sapphire was, of course, perfectly right. Getting my crystal, if I could get it back, was second to protecting Mamoru and making sure he was safe. Maybe afterwards I could go get my crystal.

"How do I do it then?" I asked an excited Sapphire.

"Um…what about Diamond?" Mr. Shaw asked just then. We just looked at him.

"What if he goes to check up on this Mamoru…"

"She transports the hell out of there" Sapphire said

The plan was stinking the more we thought about it.

"Get him to sleep" Tom mused,

"So as long as he stays asleep, I'm safe" I groaned, "Not very safe, is it?"

"You've mentioned that he's drugged you…" Tom said just then

"CHLOROFORM!" I shouted excitedly, causing the other three to jump. I didn't apologize for scaring them, as my heart was thumping ecstatically with the thought that I could get Mamoru back.

Many, many tries and fails later, I was a complete twin of Diamond. Though I really should have changed my clothes before I started this; I managed to get to Kevin's room to change into some of his clothes. My heart gave a pang when I remembered that Kevin hadn't even worn any of these for such a long time…

Sapphire juiced me up with some of his power afterwards. It felt a little weird, but nothing like when Diamond would attack me, this power was more…light. I think it had something to do with Sapphire's willingness to help. I had never been more glad that Sapphire had chosen to side with me.

Mr. Shaw and Tom handed me the chloroform bottle that they had managed to procure…somehow. They had disappeared for a few hours and returned with it. I only hoped that they hadn't done anything illegal to get it, though all they'd said was that they had 'contacts'.

I had called my mom to tell her I was going to spend a little longer at the 'hospital' and as this needed no explanation she allowed me to.

"So, this is what you do" Sapphire said as Tom and Mr. Shaw watched me wearily as I paced in Diamond's form, "Get to Mamoru, get him out, and then attempt to get your crystal back. Once he realizes Mamoru's out, he'll know how and he'll put more defenses around the crystal, so this is a one shot thing"

I nodded once to show that I understood. My stomach was turning over at the thought of getting caught or worse…failing.

"Don't worry, Usagi" Tom said loudly, drawing my attention back to him, "We're sure you can do this"

I smiled warily, "Let's hope so"

_Okay, Usa. This is it._

I waved a hand at them as goodbye and teleported away.

_Don't screw it up._

Utter silence greeted me as I materialized in Diamond's living room. I nervously and silently rushed to the stairs, hoping that he was already asleep. The chloroform would knock him out for at least an hour, more if I gave him more. But Mr. Shaw had warned that one dose would be more than enough, I didn't want to accidentally kill Diamond…

I wonder, if he did die because of the chloroform, would that effectively stop the game. I mean, I wouldn't have killed him _on purpose_.

Something told me that he wouldn't die either way. I mean, dying from chloroform overdose- that's just _lame_.

As I went to head into his room, I stopped with a start. Not only was he not in here, but it was currently being reconstructed. I guess after my last visit –the one where I nearly made mincemeat of him- he needed to make it look like he was remodeling so as to not make the neighbors suspicious. Disappointed, I peered into the guest bedroom, hoping to find him there.

"Hey" someone gasped

I whirled around, my heart thudding, hands automatically on the bottle of chloroform- but it was just a young man of about 15 years of age. He was glaring at me but as he stepped closer and caught sight of my face, "Oh, Diamond! I'm sorry, I didn't realize- I thought you were asleep in the basement"

"What are you doing here?" I growled at him with the most impressive anger I could summon at the moment. It worked- he shrunk under my gaze- "I was- I was only doing what you told me" he said hurriedly and desperately, "Watching out for the girl"

"Seen her?" I demanded

He shook his head anxiously, "No, there's been no one"

"Good" I replied, "I don't think I'll need you here anymore. You can go"

He shifted nervously, "But you won't let me…remember? You did that spell to bind me to your service-"

"Right' I interrupted. What the hell, Torii?! "Well, I have business down here, so just go…and hang out in my old room. And remember, if you disturb me, you'll be _very_ sorry"

He squeaked fearfully, nearly running into the room.

So basement it was then.

Staining a cloth with some of the chloroform and arming myself with it, I made my way closer to the door that led to the basement. I strained my ears through the door to pick up any signs of activity, there was nothing. Finally, I managed the courage to open the door, it squeaked loudly the second I did and lest it keep squeaking I hurriedly closed it again. I would have to teleport.

Another few seconds were taken to compose myself, and then I teleported. I looked around swiftly, hoping to God he wasn't awake-

And there he was, passed out on a couch, a half empty bottle of whiskey in his hand, with a small TV playing on mute a few feet away.

Less concerned with being quiet now, I moved forward and pressed the cloth against his mouth and nose just to make sure he was definitely out of it.  
A thought occurred to me just then. He had known that I had been going to Mamoru, who was to say that he hadn't put up an alarm system- or something like it- to make sure Mamoru didn't get out. What if it awakened him?

Shoving the stained cloth back into my pocket, I started frisking him, searching his pockets to look for the crystal- but it wasn't anywhere on his person.

Scowling bitterly at him, my mind went into overdrive thinking up of places that he might have kept the crystal. But it was hopeless, unless I knew exactly where it was, there was no hope of finding it, _and_ getting Mamoru to safety. I was-

_Usagi, get it together._

I kept thinking, breathing evenly. When I had been carrying around his power source, I'd kept it with me until I found an apparently safe place.

What if Diamond had hidden it so well that he wouldn't even had bothered to be concerned about it, assured that I'd never found it. Well, in that case…I would have to access the information.

Invading his mind seemed like a good way to do so

I remembered something Chaos had told me long ago- how entering someone's mind was a lot easier when they were asleep, because they were more vulnerable…I hoped this was the case. I had a feeling that after last time, Diamond might have taken some precautions to keep me out of his head.

Carefully touching his face, I willed myself to see his memories.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It didn't go as planned. As I now discovered, if the mind was in R.E.M. mode, that's where whoever was invading would be sent. His memories were a distinct mess in the dream- he was dreaming and I was in his dream…I would never find my damn crystal.

…Unless I got the information of its hiding place directly from the mouth – Diamond's to be exact.

Feeling wired, I made sure I was still under my cover as Diamond- and then continued on my walk through his crazed mind. Finally, after dodging disjointed memories left and right, the dream started to take form.

Looking far too starry to be possible, the setting revealed itself to be the park, surrounded by a beautiful pond. I was a far off distance from the park bench, but I could see Diamond's head. The back of it to be exact.

Making sure not to be seen, I skirted silently closer to him. Just then, an unexpected form stirred next to him and I realized he wasn't alone. His arm was wrapped around someone, holding them tenderly against his chest. I crept closer.

"It's beautiful…" the girl whispered

…the girl was me

I saw him smile, content, "Yeah" he replied, looking at her, "It really is" He kissed her on the forehead, the hand of the arm around her stroking her hair. She moved into him further, gently kissing his throat. He sighed.

"I love you…" she whispered

He stiffened.

"No" he said sadly, "You don't"

She didn't say anything; just lay against him peacefully. Diamond looked at the pond sparkling with light, breathing evenly. He looked sad, but at ease.

Right up until he withdrew the gun from his jacket, firing six rounds directly into her forehead.

I fell back in horror as the force of the bullets plastered her to the bench, half of them penetrating the bench. Diamond got up, throwing the gun into the pond, shaking.

"There" he laughed horribly, his voice choked, "That wasn't so hard"

Then he turned around and saw me looking at him in a most unimaginable horror. The fake humor fell from his face as he too realized what he had done.

"What have you done?" I gasped. My gaze slid back to the lifeless form of myself, but I had to look away…there was so much blood…

He stared at me, there was no suspicion as he faced the copy gaping at him.

"Nothing" he whispered, looking back at the pond, "Not yet, anyway"

I climbed to my feet, trying to stop my shaking. I'd just witnessed my own murder.

He turned back to look at the small, broken girl beneath him, breathing hard.

Swallowing, I cleared my throat, "She's coming, you know…" I told him, "For the crystal"

"I know" he replied tonelessly, "She'll never find it"

I frowned at him, taking another step forward. He looked mystified by my proximity. "She might" I hissed urgently, "Give it to me. I will hide it for us"

"Where?"

"I know a place"

His look darkened, "_Where?_"

A flurry if intense words spilt from me- and I was unsure whether I had thought them up, or his own mind had given them to me- "There are places that even _you_ cannot conceive. Beyond the comprehension of your unconscious mind. Give me the _crystal_"

A look of awe came to him, and he immediately held his palm flat. With a sparkle of dark light, the broach materialized in his hand. His eyes were locked with mine as he surrendered it. It glittered warmly, shining a bright silver light. I was terrified that as he passed it, it would give me away as its true holder. And yet, the moment I felt the cold metal on my skin, I knew I had succeeded.

I sighed in relief. Diamond still stared in wonder at me.

My eyes fell closed, "Are we…really going to do that to her?" I asked him softly

A coldness entered his voice, "I have to" he responded

I opened my eyes once more to find our surrounding changed. I was facing Diamond, a pane of wood around me, glass between us. It took me a moment to realize I was in a mirror.

I was just a reflection of Diamond.

"Why?" I asked softly, "Because of this game? Because we're afraid of losing? Or…because she doesn't want us?"

I saw his chest rising and falling erratically. His dark eyes full of badly concealed emotion.

Finally his gaze fell to the gun that had mysteriously returned to his hand and released a shudder.

"…I don't want to be evil" he whispered so quietly that I almost didn't hear him.

This startled me, "Why not?" I whispered back

"Because…if Usagi was in my place, she'd reject it. She wouldn't do the things…I've done. She'd fight to keep her innocence. But because I _represent_ Dark, I'm forced to do evil…"

"She would fight it- she _is_ fighting it, why can't we?"

His eyes smoldered in the deepest self-loathing I had ever witnessed, "Because" he snarled, "If I don't kill her, I lose the game. And I have to suffer"

I didn't reply.

"At least…" he murmured, "Once she's gone, neither of us can have her. A small consolation, if nothing else"

"Us?" I asked, confused, "You and I?"

"No," he scowled, "Me and _him_. I'd rather she were _dead_ than with him"

My fingers closed tightly against my broach, "Well," I laughed, coldness in my heart now that I understood, "You may just get that wish"

And with a cascade of white light, I teleported away.

I teleported to where I could feel Mamoru waiting for me. This was the real test, getting through the door. Would it be fooled by my outward appearance and the small amount of Diamond's-like power? Could I do this?

Clutching my broach in one hand, I extended the other to turn the old-fashioned knob. A trickle of panic escaped me as it didn't budge, but then it creaked open.

Expectation began swelling me and I stepped through the door. I'd succeeded. I'd finally-

"OW!"

...which was expressed after I was punched viciously in the nose.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------C&B----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Yay. For some reason i really like this chapter. but tell me what you guys think.**

**So, Chapter 26 will be up really soon and it'll tell you the answer of the mysterious punch. Sorry about that, gotsa keep my cliffhangers :)**

**Anyway, hope you guys liked it.  
****So please, REVIEW!  
Thanks  
****:D**


	26. One Moment in Time

**Crash and Burn**

**Chapter 26: One Moment in Time**

Mamoru was on top of me, his fist slamming my face repeatedly. His eyes were as light as day.

"NO!" I screamed, "Mamoru, it's me! It's Usagi!" I hurriedly turned my body back to normal, becoming Tsukino Usagi again.

Only for my now-correct face to meet his fist. I swore rudely, pushing him off, "For God's sake!" I snapped at him as he scrambled to his feet, looking even worse than he had last time I had seen him- but still fierce, and ready to give my body a pounding.

"You think your lies will trick me again, Torii?" he spat

"Look," I groaned, "I'm here to-OW!"

He'd hit me again.

"I'M USAGI!" I yelled furiously, "I'd hit you right back, if you didn't _already_ look so messed up, Mamoru" I staggered over to him, holding my nose, "I swear, it's me. I'm here to spring you from this prison. So are you coming, or are you just going to pound on me all day?"

My presence seemed to suddenly awaken him; he stared deeply into my eyes and sharply gasped, "Gods, it is you! Why the _hell_ did you appear as Diamond, Usako? I'm sure you didn't think I would greet him nicely with a face like that!"

Not wanting to point out that the face _would_ get a nice response from most of the girls at our school, I scowled, "I needed to, it's not like I walk around pretending to be Diamond to get laughs"

He then realized the gravity of what my being here meant, "Usagi…" he whispered in wonder, "Are you telling me that…that you found a way to…?"

"Yes" I said, finally sure that my nose wouldn't be bleeding any time soon. "You're free to leave, Mamoru"

He didn't need to be told again. He grabbed my hand tightly and pulled me through the open door. The second he'd crossed the threshold, his wounds faded instantly. I gasped in delight and he started laughing, not believing it himself.

"I'm free" he said to me, amazed, "You did it, Usagi!"

I slid my broach into the pocket of Kevin's jeans, which were almost sliding off of me and then threw my arms around his neck, kissing him with long missing passion. He responded with such ardor that I almost couldn't stand the joy of finally being able to hold him again. His lips still encasing my own, I teleported the both of us back to the human world. I gripped him closer to me as his lips assailed my throat happily.

"Usagi" he said avidly, "God, I've missed you _so _much"

"I know," I moaned.

Still pressed against me, obsessed with maintaining close contact after so long of none, he backed me to the guys' kitchen table. His hand swiped all the unnecessary items off the table and they crashed messily to the floor. His hands slid to my waist, guiding me onto the table where he crawled over me, kissing me hungrily. My hands slid urgently to his chest, which was missing a shirt from long ago and his hands, in response, slid under Kevin's shirt. I moaned his name with all the love I could possibly convey, making his hold of me tighten possessively.

"DEAR LORD-!" came a cry from beyond my vision, and Mamoru toppled off of me in surprise.

The entrance to the kitchen was blocked by an extremely pale Mr. Shaw. He was blinking shockingly at us and then realizing what was going on, hurriedly said an apology and raced away.

My cheeks aflame, I jumped down from the table and turned to Mamoru. He was lying on the floor…laughing hysterically.

"MAMORU!" I yelled, aghast at him laughing like that. That had been so embarrassing, how could he laugh about it?

"What?" he gasped, "That was hilarious, I mean, _your_ face- oh god!"

"Mr. Shaw!" I yelled, leaving Mamoru on the floor after a glare, I chased after him. I heard Mamoru following me.

I nearly slammed into Tom who was coming out of the entertainment room. He looked at my flushed face, then to Mamoru and then to Mr. Shaw's paled face, and rose his hands, "I do _not_ want to know"

"It was nothing!" I cried, "Just a little- we haven't seen each other in a while, okay?!"

Mr. Shaw's face was slowly returning to color and Sapphire was laughing in front of the TV.

I shot him a glare. Mamoru stepped next to me, a clearly confused look on his face.

"Uh…hi" he said, blinking at Mr. Shaw, "Sorry about…um…that"

Mr. Shaw nodded, "I heard crashes…thought maybe…"

"Someone was coming to kill us" Sapphire finished

Mamoru turned to look at him.

"Oh yeah, Mamoru, meet Sapphire, the other crystal holder in the Torii family, but thankfully on my side. Nick's dad, and Jay's dad are these two, and all are currently employed to die by my side"

"Thomas Parker, I hear you were a close friend of Nick's" Tom said, extending a hand to Mamoru.

Mamoru stared at it, perplexed. Maybe he had heard that Mr. Parker hadn't exactly been the nicest of fathers to Nick. Nevertheless, he took the hand and shook it, "Chiba Mamoru, nice to meet you, Mr. Parker"

"Please, call me Tom"

"Victor Shaw, nice to meet you, son" Mr. Shaw said, also extending his hand. Mamoru took it without a hesitation this time.

Sapphire joined us, "Sapphire Torii, I hope the stuff that my brother did wasn't too bad"

"Not at all," Mamoru said amicably, barely blinking at the scars on Sapphire's hand, "I gave some of my own whenever I could"

"Where're Ayame and Mr. Morrison?" I asked, turning to Tom

"Sleeping, they got home a little while ago"

"Any change with them?" I asked quietly

Mr. Shaw sighed, "Drake and Motoki are still in a coma, but I hear that Naru's temperature cooled slightly"

"How much is slightly?"

"A few degrees, nothing major, but the doctors have her stabilized"

"…Motoki?" Mamoru asked quietly

"Last night…" Tom said, sparing me the explanation, "Diamond gave Naru some sort of disease, caused a car crash that put Motoki and Drake, who is Kevin's father, in serious condition. Thankfully, Usagi managed to get me, and Naru out fast enough"

"Barely," I mumbled. I sat down on the sofa.

"Oh, Usagi," Sapphire said, holding out my phone, "Your mom called about a few dozen times"

"A few dozen…" I sighed.  
It was currently almost 6 in the evening and she must have gotten worried at my lack of contact.

After calling and explaining that Mamoru had been found, she sounded excited for me and told me to spend as much time as I wanted with him. Damn, it was sort of awesome that she was on my side again.

"Okay," I said, hanging up, the others were staring blankly at the TV, "We have a lot to do, and not enough time to do it. Firstly, we need to do all we can to fix Naru, then find Motoki and Mr. Ford- who weirdly, are both missing their soul, or essence, or whatever-" Mamoru's, Mr. Shaw's, and Tom's faces rumpled in worry, but I wasn't done with my list. "Then, I've gotta find a way to stop Diamond, before he, erm, 'stops' me. And in between all of that, I have to destroy a ruthless entity of evil, who also happens to be my past father," I concluded.

Hmm…still not sure about the order of all that…

To say they didn't look overwhelmed, would have been a clear and exaggerated lie.

I then continued to explain my plan on how to get The Corruptor down for good.

"Absolutely _not_" Mamoru said once I finished. I froze in my dramatic delivery of the plan, "What? Why?"

He gave me a glare.

"Oh. That"

"Yes, _that_. How can you talk so calmly of dying?"

Mr. Shaw, Sapphire and Mr. Ford were looking at Mamoru with what looked like respect.

I sighed, "Listen, this is the only way to-"

"No" he interrupted angrily. There was fear in his eyes, that I was serious. Which I was. "You listen, Usagi. Listen very carefully" he sank to his knees in front of me, holding my hands as if life depended on it, "You are not going to die. Not here, not now. You are going to live your life. All of it"

I shook my head, "No. I'm not" I replied gently, "There's no other way to do this, Mamoru. The Corruptor's made a very real threat to every single person that is any way related to me. I'm almost sure that he told Diamond about Mr. Ford, Motoki, and Tom helping me, that they were finding information for me to use against Diamond, to get Diamond to take care of them- while it was the exact opposite. He knows we're close to finding a way to destroy him, and the longer I draw this out, the more danger the people around me are in, so I've got to-"

"To die?" he interrupted angrily, "The price you pay is your life?"

"Yes"

"Usagi" Tom interrupted, hoping to stop this 'calm' discussion, "We don't know that you dying is going to get the sword, we have absolutely no idea if this is what Rubeus meant by 'death' giving you the sword"

"What do you _think_ it means?" I asked exasperatedly, "That if I stand around and _wait_ for Diamond to kill me, that it'll be easier to come back and kill The Corruptor?"

"That's what you're afraid of" Mr. Shaw said quietly, "You're afraid of Diamond killing you"

I spun on him, "I've _accepted_ that, but it's decided. I'm going to do this, with you guys, or _without_. I'm going to bed. You stay here," I said to Mamoru  
With that I teleported back to my house. I stormed into my room, ignoring the worried glances I got from my mom and Shingo. After a knock came at the door, "I'm _trying _to sleep" I snapped at whoever was there.

Not another moment went by before Mamoru was standing beside me, having teleported silently.

"I will not be dismissed as easily as that, Usagi" he said as he stepped closer to me

"How'd you get here?"

"Sapphire schooled me quickly" Mamoru said coldly, "Apparently I'm not without my own powers"

"Talk all you want" I said as I went to sit on the bed, "I'm going to sleep"

He sat down on his knees in front of me, grabbing my hands before I could lie down, "No. We're talking about this now"

"It's been talked about. And it's decided" I said coldly, looking away from his azure eyes.

"I don't trust you making a decision such as this" he hissed, drawing his face closer to me. He was angrier than I had ever seen him.

"I wouldn't trust you to make any decisions either, since you haven't been Mr. Sane lately" the second the words were out of my mouth, I regretted them. He'd been going insane in that place- he'd been tortured into near madness, and I'd just slammed that in his face.

He didn't even look shocked, "Let's not exchange quips over who's more insane at the moment- even though it's clearly you" he added coldly, "We'll have to come up with another plan, as no way in hell are we negotiating your life"

"No"

I swatted his hands away and lay down, pulling the covers over me.

But barely a second had passed before the covers were ripped back, "Usagi!" he hissed, "That is _enough!_"

I launched myself out of the bed, standing angrily before him, "Hey! I've accepted it, okay!?"

"No, you haven't" he laughed confidently

I hesitated, "Well…what do you _want_ me to do about it? Cry? Moan how it isn't fair? Beg for there to be another way? But there isn't! This all has to do with me! I've killed all our friends, and in the end, there won't be anything left either way!"

"Yes!" he cried, throwing his arms in the air, "Cry! Moan, beg- anything but this impassive display! Show me you _want_ to live!"

"Of course I do" I spat, "But I, unlike you, know that there isn't anything else to do! There is no happy ending, Mamoru! Never for us! We'll probably be born again- to continue this battle- and we'll meet again, and be together again, so I don't know why you're so scared-"

"BECAUSE I CAN'T LOSE YOU AGAIN!" he roared in my face. His eyes widened in desperation and he released a panicked breath. His face crumpled in pain and he bowed his head to mine. He was shaking, breaths coming shallowly. He was scared- which always made me scared. Nothing seemed that bad, until the point where his fear made me realize it was bad- very bad.

I wrapped my arms around him, feeling his lips quivering against my hair.

"I'm sorry" I whispered

Whatever calmness I had built up…it was deteriorating. Leaving me completely vulnerable, "I…I don't want to die…"

He pulled me even closer to him, "Of course you don't"

I shivered, when had it gotten so cold in here? "But…I'm going to…" I whispered

Mamoru moved to stare into my eyes, "I won't let you, I promise"

Images fired relentlessly in my mind, each one shattering me. I once again saw myself plastered to a park bench by my own blood. My eyes wide with shock, barely understanding what had happened. His hand aiming right at my eyes, the gun glinting in the starlight. Blood pooling over my white shirt, running through my golden hair…marring it…

"I can't" I began to sob, "Mamoru…I can't die like that…"

He frowned in concern, holding me preciously, "Like what?"

I choked on a gasp, eyes closing heavily, "I know how Diamond's going to kill me." I finally told him, "It's goi-It's going to hurt. I just…I can't die that way" I shivered against him, "This way, though…maybe I won't feel- it won't be that bad-"

"_Usako_," he said as tenderly as I'd ever heard it, caressing my face. His hands were warm but they weren't breaking through the chill that had consumed me. He gazed into my eyes, which were alight with unspeakable terror. I didn't want to be saying these things to him, telling him how scared I was of dying. But I couldn't stop.

I looked away, my gaze falling to the window. I didn't want to fall apart. I had to keep pretending that I was going to be okay, because when I pretended, I almost started to believe it-

But I wasn't okay. I didn't want to die. The last two times had been different. The first I had died cleanly with Endymion and my friends falling before me. Then the battle with Beryl, I had saved their lives and then it hadn't even been real death as I was returned. But this time, I wouldn't return to life, I knew that too well. This life was over. My life was over. If I died this time, I wouldn't return. The light within me would be dead, giving me no will to life. If I was lucky, I could send the others to life as my last will, but that was it. There would be no more Tsukino Usagi, no Princess Serenity, no Sailor Moon.

This time I was walking clearly into death's way, and I wouldn't be able to get away from it. But I didn't want this to be the way it happened: the cold barrel pressed against my head, cold violet eyes telling me they didn't care- such violence…I couldn't-

Mamoru, suddenly alarmed at my unresponsiveness, felt my hands, "Usagi, you're freezing" he gasped out. A pathetic whimper slid from my lips as I lost completely all motivation to hide my terror, to hide my weakness, falling into him weakly.  
With a protective growl, he swept me into his arms, rushing with me into the bathroom. Somehow the water flicked on, steaming around us. He lowered it using his hands. I just shivered, crying. I felt so empty…so scared.

And then clothes and all, Mamoru carried me into the shower. I hissed from the shock that came as the water pelted my skin, it soaked Kevin's clothes on my skin, making them heavy. Mamoru pulled me into him and my arms curled around him as I kept crying. I was so weak. I couldn't possibly win this game against Diamond…I'd die with a horrible violence that was seen everyday. And I couldn't stop it from happening…

The water was warm, but my skin was so mysteriously cold that it hurt to have the heat hit it. Everything was stinging sharply and I clung to Mamoru, trying to hide my skin from the water.

"Mamoru" I breathed, panicked, "It-"

He shushed me, exposing me to the water. I hid my face against his neck and shoulder, water dripping from my lips. My hair enveloped my face, sticking to it silkily and Kevin's shirt clung to my skin as water traveled through the fabric. There was no distinguishing from my tears to the shower's water. Hysteria encompassed me, and my heart beat exhaustedly. My entire body felt dead…I'd lost so much of myself to Diamond Torii. What would a little thing like breath- or consciousness- be to lose now? Surely, nothing-

"I just want it over" I moaned against Mamoru's wet skin, "Make it all go away…"

He kissed my temple, "Usako," he urged, "You can't give up"

This only depressed me. I sagged at this information. He noticed with alarm that his supposed-to-help words had had the opposite effect. I fell against him. I wanted to just wither away, to make it all stop. I held his shoulders wearily.

I was so scared to die. Diamond had asked me how I wanted to die. But the truth was I wasn't ready to give it all up…I just wanted the pain to end. I hated it. It made me numb to Mamoru's presence.

"Usagi" he breathed against me, "Where is my stubborn Usagi? I know you're stronger than this! I realize what I'm asking you to do- for you to keep fighting after all the suffering you've endured. I know what he's done to you, _Usako. _Nothing could inform me of your extreme pain…I'm a fool to say I truly understand what you're going through. And yet, here I am, asking you-" he shook his head, flecks of water flying from his pale face, "No. I'm _begging_ you. Don't give up now. I love you too much to let you go. I refuse to let you lose yourself to this pain, when I know that somewhere inside of you is my strong, powerful Usagi, who is _not_ ready to quit"

I cried even harder, "She's dead"

"No" he rebutted, "She is not! She is here in my arms. She's just so tired from the pain that won't leave her be. But I believe in her"

My tears lessened as my heart blazed with love. The ice was leaving…strength was within sight.

"You believe in ghosts?" I asked him tearfully

He grinned down at me, his hair glued to his forehead. He was so beautiful. "She is not a ghost" he pledged, "She's bursting with life- a life that she isn't ready to let go of. And she is _magnificent_."

It almost hurt, how much faith he had in me. He believed in me so much. Even after I'd been reduced to this sliver of Tsukino Usagi. Even now, he still had confidence in me…

It seemed impossible that such belief could have survived that hell. My incoherent thoughts barely remembered the nightmare he had been through in that prison. Diamond had placed him there, to add pressure to me, assuring me that his soul would soon fade from existence …and yet, through it all- he'd steadfastly clung to it- and to his sanity

"Mamoru" I said slowly, my skin finally warming, "All that time- how did you survive?"

His thumb stroked my dripping face with so much adoration that I almost cried again.

"I had you" he whispered, "Memories of you…Your laugh, your smile, your eyes, your unyielding integrity. _You_ kept me strong, _Usako_. You saved me, just as you promised. Now please, let me save you, as I promised"

I wanted to honor his promise. Every now and then, I needed rescuing too. I needed someone to lean on.

"Save me" I whispered back, "Make me believe in _her_ again"

His intensity did not die – it just switched from frustrated determination to something else entirely, something I recognized only too well. The blackness in his eyes shimmered away until he was suddenly scorching down at me, his breath quickening. Invigorated by his ongoing faith, my body thrived at his radiance and I grasped his shoulders, drawing his lips to mine. Meeting my urgency, he crushed me gently against the shower wall, but pressing me further into him as if our proximity could never be close enough. The kiss, assisted by the heat of our scolding environment, heated up as both of his hands slid to the edge of Kevin's shirt, dragging it off of me.

Due to the cover, no purpose would have been served by wearing my usual upper undergarments, and so when I'd finally tugged his shirt off, nothing inhibited our contact. I gasped as the dormant reservoir of pleasure was fuelled by this memory, flaring up instantly. Thrill took its wicked toll on my body and my hands roved his slick skin. His arms were so strong, so familiar... his muscles flexed beneath my fingers as he moved. His lips, achieving a balance between softness and firmness, descended to the flushed skin of my throat, his teeth grazing there. My nails bit into him. It felt wonderful... addictive.

I couldn't remember the last time I'd felt this way. My body had been poked and prodded and teased until it couldn't stand it...hurt by lips and hands that dared to touch that which did not belong to them. I thought I'd be forever numbed to how this was _supposed_ to feel, but I was wrong. Mamoru was melting the ice with his gentle heat, coaxing me to feel again instead of the force I'd grown accustomed to.

"Mamoru" I moaned with the most passion I had heard in my voice for what felt like years, "I love you _so_ _much_" I whispered.

There was no way he could have heard over the volume of the crashing water.

But he knew.

For a long time it was quiet as he held me and touched me as I'd never thought anyone would…with love. His face was at the crook of my neck, murmuring quietly words of love.

It didn't matter then. That I was going to die soon. That our love would be sacrificed.

None of it did.

Because this moment was ours, and ours alone. He held me in his strong arms, which could have easily crushed me but chose to hold me gently. Our clothes lay in a heap in the corner.

We stood before each other, completely bare.

And it felt _perfect._

There was no fear, no anxiety- no pressure. A little sadness possibly, but other than that, I felt utterly at peace for this one moment in time.

**--C&B--**

****

So, liked the chapter? Tell me what you guys thought in a review!

Anyway, so, we finally see Usagi break down. It's been a long time coming but the whole dying thing was just the last straw on the camel's back. But thankfully Mamoru was there to help her out. I would like to say that Mamoru is back for good, but we'll see if anyone else is. Tune in next time to find out.

Thank you to the usuals: solaramber, jupiter2005, tototo, and unknown reader. You guys have stuck with me through thick and thin and I thank you with all my heart. :)

The climax of the story is of course on it's way. The next few chapters are insanely fast paced and the conclusion of it, so I'll try to be quicker with updates, and every little review helps.


	27. No More Playing Nice

**Chapter 27 here. It's really quick to the end, and this officially begins the ending of the story.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this stuff. Especially the characters or the songs.**

**  
ENJOY! **

* * *

Chapter 27: No More Playing Nice

I had the most rested, dreamless and long sleep that I could remember having in a very long time that night.

I slept continuously for who knows how long, allowing my mind to rebuild itself but the moment consciousness roared its head, I started wondering if I _had_ just been dreaming about Mamoru's return. Had I just imagined saving him from that prison? It was understandable- I had been on my last tether of sanity, so it couldn't be surprising if I'd gone completely mad.

However the gentle fingers trailing through my hair made me rethink this. Had my other dreams ever seemed _this_ real?

My eyes flickered open slowly and I smiled.

"You're still here…" I whispered softly, still half asleep and my eyes flickered closed again, content.

Lips touched mine softly, "Of course…though I did just get back…but I was here for most of the night"

"Most of the night?" I asked sleepily

"I couldn't leave you" he whispered, kissing me again, "But when your mom came to check in on you, I had to- plus, I sort of needed new clothes after…our little water fight"

I grinned, finally opening my eyes to see him again.

"I've been staring at you all night" he told me, his voice completely calm, "I don't think I completely believe I'm here after all that time…"

I wrapped my arms around him, "I'm sorry I left you there so long, if I'd been smarter-"

Apalled at the thought of me blaming myself, he shushed me by kissing me long and sweetly, then, "None of that, now. I'm just glad" he brushed my hair lovingly away from my face, "that I can finally know that you're not just some fabrication sent to drive me insane. Because those lies are nothing like _my_ Usagi. Unlike them…you make me feel…complete. You give me a spark of life that I thought I'd never have again…"

I kissed him sweetly in response.

I must have drifted off again, but it seemed like only seconds later that my phone was screaming on my desk. I groaned, tugging my pillow over my head, "Go away"

Mamoru laughed, "Never the morning person," he commented lightly, "It seems to be your 'lil bro' on the line"

I grabbed the phone from his outstretched hand, "Hello" I said, trying to disguise my crankyness

"Hey, Usa…Did I wake you?" Shingo asked anxiously

My reply was an incoherent grumble, but his voice was…

"Er- I don't know…how to say this…"

I sat up straight, alert, "What is it, Shingo?"

Mamoru sat up as well, a worried look on his face.

There was a sad sigh, "Um…Motoki…"

My heart nearly stopped and my hand gripped the bedspread so tightly it was shining white, "What do you mean? What about Motoki? Did he wake up-"

"He's…he's-gone" Shingo gasped out

A shriek slid from my lips, one that sounded somewhat like, "NO!"

"...and Naru…"

"What's wrong with Naru?" I gasped, tears streaming from my face

"She...won't wake up…"

The phone slid from my hands, but before it could clatter on the floor, Mamoru grabbed it and held it to my ear at my sob, "Her vitals are all wrong. They've tried to wake her up…but since she was supposed to have died like 10 degrees ago…they don't know…"

"What's _wrong_, though?" I half screamed, half sobbed into the phone, "Shingo? Are you there?"

"I-I'm here," he said, his voice was strangled. He was crying. "I don't know. The doctor's don't really understand, because nothing she's going through is normal-"

Motoki was gone. Naru was on the brink of death. I thought that Naru at least would be okay, Diamond had been screwing with her, but I thought he had wanted her awake- in pain, not on the edge of dying. I thought he only wanted to scare me…not _kill_ her.

She couldn't die. Not like this.

Shingo's crying became apparent, "I-I'm sorry," he sobbed, "I wish I didn't have to tell you- but…Motoki…oh god…"

Mamoru's arms surrounded me, pulling me back against his chest. I sobbed as Shingo cried.

"Oh god…he's really gone….and she's really going to die, isn't she?"

"No!" Shingo suddenly yelled, 'She's NOT! They're going to figure out what's making her-"

"She's not sick, Shingo…she's cursed" I sobbed

This struck a major cord with him and he immediately stopped crying, his voice hard, "_Diamond_…" he concluded fiercely

I sobbed an answer that he could only take as confirmation.

"Usa," he said, determined and desperate, "I need to help you. I need to do something- _anything._ Let me-"

My determination and desperation outdid his, "Don't even _think_ about it!" I snarled as vivid images on my usually prophetic dream came forward. He would try to be a hero…but would fail…and would fall. He couldn't handle this. "You stay away from me, Shingo! Do you hear me? Look what I'm _doing_ to people? Do you want to be in the hospital bed next to Naru's? Because that's where you're going to end up if you even _think_ of getting involved in this. I can't lose you too!"

"But I don't want to lose you!" he argued

He was ready to fight for this. And I knew that he wouldn't back down till I hurt him.

So I did.

"What could you do?" I demanded, allowing coldness to enter my tone, "Diamond can do things that your imagination can't even _dream_, Shingo. And he'd swat you away in an instant. So take off your little Spiderman costume and sit tight like a good little boy. This is way bigger than you- which isn't hard, since you're like four feet"

A nasty silence met my words and it sliced my heart.

"…I was just trying to help" he said quietly

"Well, don't"

"I'm sorry about Motoki and Naru," he mumbled before hanging up.

And I sagged against Mamoru, crying.

"I can't believe I said that to him" I sobbed, "He was so upset…"

"You had to" Mamoru replied, holding me tightly, "To keep him alive. He'll understand when this is all over"

That comment left me stupefied. How was this going to _end_? If I ended up dead, Shingo wouldn't understand. He'd hate me for not letting him help. He'd miss me like hell…

…but at least I wouldn't have dragged him down, unlike Motoki and Naru.

Motoki was dead.

I began sobbing harder and Mamoru held me, finally he dared to ask, "What happened?"

"Motoki…" I answered, "He's…"

Mamoru flinched as if I had hit him and I felt even more sorrow for him. Motoki and Mamoru had bonded instantly, one of his first friends he had said…

Then I realized that if Motoki was gone…what would have happened to Mr. Ford…  
The two of them had been in the same condition…Mr. Ford couldn't have….

Just then the doorbell rang, jarring both of us.

I whispered for Mamoru to come in through the front door while I went down and he was gone within seconds, somehow teleporting away again.

The doorbell rang again, and I heard my father rushing to open the door. There was a silence and then, "USAGI!"

I jumped. Then I I made my way downstairs.

--

I recognized one of the visitors; he was the police officer from before. But he had a partner this time, a mean looking lady. He looked at me sadly as I approached them.

"Tsukino Usagi?" the lady asked. I nodded and she flipped out her ID, "Sarah Green, FBI. I assume you know Detective Hiroi"

I nodded again, looking at the detective, "What's this about?"

"The FBI has been called in after the series of violent deaths, many of which includes citizens of the United States. Also, there is a case of possible kidnapping. We are taking over the investigation as of now." Green said, stopping Hiroi from saying anything.

"Oh" I murmured

"Won't you sit down?" Dad finally said, indicating the living room.

"We'd like to speak to your daughter alone actually" Green said curtly to him.

"No" Dad said adamantly, "I think it's only appropriate that she remain within her parent's vision"

I think Mom told Dad to loosen up on me. He seemed ready to defend me.

"Fine" she responded finally, realizing that he wasn't going to back down. She led the way into the room. Just then the bell rang and we all turned as Dad opened the door. Mamoru walked inside, "Mr. Tsukino, nice to see you again"

"Chiba Mamoru?" Hiroi asked, his mouth gaping

"In the flesh,"

"How- where-?"

"I was dumped on the side of the road yesterday. I was recuperating. I just had to see my girlfriend" he came to stand beside me.  
Green was observing him closely, "You are also an American citizen, no?"

Mamoru nodded.

"Then it is good you have been…released" she said, a slight edge to her voice, "We will have to get a statement from you later. But as we have something to discuss with the girl, maybe it'd be better if-"

"Ma'am, I've been gone for almost a month, there is no way in hell that I am leaving my girlfriend's side after _all_ she has been through"  
Dad was watching Mamoru with what looked like awe.

She harrumphed quietly, then nodded tersely, continuing her walk into the living room. There was silence as all of us sat down. Dad sat on one side, Mamoru on the other. His hand was enclosing mine in a tight grip and I was extremely glad that he was here with me.

"You have been crying" Green observed lightly as she and Hiroi sat on the sofa opposite us, "Any reason?"

"My brother called from the hospital" I said slowly, "My best friend, Motoki died. And my other best friend is in severe hospital care"

"Many people around you seem to be dying," she said, taking out a folder from her purse. She flipped it open, reading the names off of a list, "Mizuno Ami, Kino Makoto, Hino Rei, Aino Minako, Kevin Ford, Nicholas Parker, Zachary Morrison, Jay Shaw, and lately Furuhata Motoki…"

A whimper escaped me.

"Along with Drake Ford"

I looked up, apprehension flooding me, "Mr. Ford…?"

"Passed away early this morning"

A pained moan escaped me and Mamoru squeezed my hand tightly, assuring me that he was here.

"There is only one thing that these…" she stopped, counting in her mind, "ten have in common, they were all friends of yours"

"They are also friends of mine" Mamoru said, sitting up

"We _know_ that, Chiba, and believe me, we haven't looked past the fact that you've been missing for every single one of these deaths. At this point, you have no alibi. So, if you know what is good for you, you _will_ be silent"

A terse silence greeted her words and she cleared her throat, continuing with her tirade, "With these facts, we have gathered that either someone is trying to kill every person close to you, _or_ you are killing them off"

She looked directly at me when she said this.

"Killing them off?" Dad asked in surprise, "Usagi? You think my _daughter_ is killing her close friends?"

"We have found no evidence that she is not"

"This is insane!" Mamoru cried, standing up, "Usagi did _not_ kill anyone. She's been through hell with this and you're accusing her of causing all this _pain?_"

I was sitting there, staring down at the carpet. It had finally come, someone had finally seen the obvious facts in front of their face. I was a killer.

"No." Dad said just then, "You did not see her when she found out that her friends had died. I did. She was breaking apart. There is no way that that same person murdered her best friends in cold blood"

"And when did she know about the deaths? August 9th was the date of the young boys' and girls' deaths. From our reports, you were called the 10th and _only_ you were told. How did she know about them?"

Dad looked at Green, "She must have heard about it. There is no way that my daughter killed her friends. She loved her friends. She would do anything to protect them"

"Even shield the killer if he was one of them or to protect the rest of them?" Hiroi said quietly, the first time he had said a full sentence. He was looking at Mamoru.

My eyes flashed at this, it was one thing to say I was killing them, but a complete other to say –or suggest- that Mamoru had done it.

"I am _not_ shielding anyone" I said finally. As Mamoru and Dad had been staring the detective and Green down, "I do not understand why this is happening. My friends, the ones I love the most, are being kidnapped and picked off like- like road kill. I want to find the person who did this _more _than you do. I want to rip that person to shreds"

"Any way you can tell us how the brakes on Drake Ford's car were shot? Why were we called by Thomas Parker, with you and Osaka Naru in the vicinity, to tell us there had been a car crash?" Green said.

"_What_ exactly are you insinuating, Ms. Green?" Dad asked, shooting up, his patience finally having run out.

"I am _insinuating_ that the facts seem to point at Tsukino Usagi of the death of 10 people" She hissed.

Detective Hiroi interrupted her, "_Or_ that the next people on this _hitlist_ are yourself and your family. Not to mention Chiba Mamoru"

"Regardless" Green hissed, shooting the detective an angry glare, "You will need to contact a lawyer. This is not going away any time soon. We are going to get to the bottom of this"

"This is INSANE!" Mamoru roared, shaking as he stood up, "You're going to waste your time interrogating Usagi when the real killer is out there targeting more people"

"Oh, don't worry, you'll be going in with us" she said to him coldly

I stood up, "This is not being done by us, Detective," I said, speaking to him, "You saw me after the deaths. Did it look like I could have done this? Could Mamoru, the thought _dead _boy have done this? Could teenagers have pulled this off?"

He was looking around at the four of us.

"This is not his jurisdiction anymore," Green scoffed, "As I said, FBI have taken over this investigation. He's only around to watch"

"Regardless, you are overstepping your bounds, Agent Green," he said coldly, standing up, "That is quite enough 'insinuating'. You are only shouting off at these people. Facts may back up your case, but it has yet to be approved. I think it's time to go"

She glared at him. Then turned back at us, her eyes finding me in an instant, "I _will_ be back, Tsukino. You killed these people, and I'm going to prove it"

She stormed to the door, "Let's go, _Detective_" she left, leaving the door wide open.

Hiroi looked at me, sadness in his eyes, "Do not leave town, Usagi, nor you, Chiba-san. These people do not give up, do not give them any more reason to suspect you"

He made his way to the door and it closed quietly behind him. I could hear the screams coming from outside. Agent Green had obviously hated the move that the detective had pulled.

Before long I was swept up in a hug- but it wasn't who I expected that was hugging me. Currently I was being crushed in a loving hug by my father.

"I'm sorry, Usagi" he said quietly when we pulled apart, "I just wish you'd tell me what was going on in your life."

"I don't know, Dad, like I've said" I responded. Mamoru was at my side.

"I believe you. You're not doing this. There's no way that my little baby girl could be doing this. I just wish I knew who was"

"I know, Dad"

"I'm sorry for all those things I said before" he murmured, giving Mamoru a sidelong glance, "I should have known that Diamond was bad from the beginning"

Yea, Mom had definitely told him.

"Don't worry about it. I gave you all the reason to believe him"

"You come to me, if he hurts you. I have half the mind to go over there right now and-"

I smiled slightly, "I will, don't worry. It's all okay. Mamoru's with me now"

The words were a basic lie, but what else could I have done?

Dad looked at Mamoru, "I hope you forgive me for my coldness. I was just worried you were taking my little girl away from me"  
"I wouldn't have been able to take her away even if I wanted to" Mamoru said, smiling slightly, "And all is forgiven,"

Dad smiled, "Thank you, son. Now, protect my daughter"

"Will do, Mr. Tsukino. Thank you"

Dad bowed his head and retreated away from us, "I should call and give Mr. Furuhata my condolences,"

I wanted so much to tell him right then and there what was really going on in my life.

But then I realized it didn't matter. Between Chaos and Diamond, there was little to no chance I'd get through this alive, with or without my father's help.

That only tugged at my heart…what would this do to my parents?

Mamoru was right, I needed to try harder to survive this. I owed it to my parents and every single one of the people that had _died_ for me. I couldn't die.

But…they were gone…

I turned to Mamoru, my eyes wild, "Mr. Ford…Motoki…" I moaned

"Let's get out of here" he whispered to me,

I nodded. Staying at home felt too normal…it wasn't right when Motoki's parents were mourning his death, when Harumi must be…

Mamoru gave me a kiss, trying to draw me out of my shocked state. I refused and he sighed, interloping his hand with mine.

He helped me out to my car and took the keys from me. I didn't want to give them away, I needed to do something with my hands…keep them busy…

Mamoru tugged them from my hands, "You're in no state to drive, Usako"

In no time he was speeding away from the house. I noticed that Mamoru was attempting not to cry in front of me.

He flipped on the radio, trying to hide his tearing eyes. The radio landed on the first station, Jimmy Eat World's _Hear You Me _was playing. I moved to change it, fearing a sad song. "Leave it" he whispered and I retreated away from the dial.

"_So what would you think of me now, so lucky, so strong, so proud? __I never said thank you for that, Now I'll never have a chance"_

My hand slid to his arm and my thumb rubbed it soothingly. His face twitched a little, but he didn't shake me off or comment. It felt only right that I try to console him after what he had done for me.

"_May angels lead you in, hear you me my friends"_

"Are you okay?" I finally asked.

"Our friends are all…"

I winced, and he continued, "The way that lady said them…she made it seem so…final"

"_And if you were with me tonight, I'd sing to you just one more time; A song for a heart so big God couldn't let it live"_

He pulled haphazardly into the park as the song changed to Linkin Park's _My December_.

We couldn't avoid sad songs forever and I let it be. We arrived at the pond, the sun glinting on the pond beautifully.

"_And I just wish that I didn't feel like there was something I missed"_

Something nagged at me, but I couldn't remember what it was. I didn't have time to remember what it was.

There was disappointment in his voice, "I never even got to say goodbye to them"

"_This is my December, these are my snow covered dreams"_

"I'm sorry" I whispered, "So, so sorry"

He shook his head, "You don't have anything to be sorry about. This isn't your fault. It's just…crappy luck, getting stuck with the killers"

"_And I'd give it all away just to have somewhere to go to"_

I resented the shining sun. Why couldn't the weather understand what had happened and pay its respects? Did it not realize our state of mental purgatory? The happy rays were a cruel mockery; deceit to make the world think it was all fine and dandy.

I _begged_ for rain.

Mamoru had no interest in talking as he was falling in misery. The least I could do was leave him alone. He got out of the car and I did also, leaving the car radio on.

We made our way to the bench, sitting on it lightly. He stared past me and into the lake silently, his jaw clenched.

I didn't know how long our wordless existence went on, and I finally turned to him.

And I stared in confusion.

His face was turned, shock-still to the pond and I couldn't even sense motion in his breathing. I listened, but realized that the music had stopped playing also.

I looked down at his watch. It was 11:59:59 and I waited for the time at Noon to proclaim itself loudly. Ten seconds had passed before I realized what was going on…Mamoru's watch had been stopped. And so had he.

My heart seized and I grabbed his arm, shaking it madly- but he wouldn't move. He'd turned to concrete, rigid and cold, "Mamoru!" I yelled.

Panic encompassed me and I slapped his face, but that failed to make a response, only my hand throbbing in pain.

"Nifty trick, no?" whispered in my ear and terror beat through me. The reason for my dread was- and always would be- Diamond Torii.

My frenzied body dashed off the bench faster than I could take credit for but unfortunately, my speed was nowhere near as fast as his; his balled fists whipped either side of my head, bringing what looked like a belt which he pulled taut around my neck. I spluttered in fright, unable to communicate any scream or choice words that were roaring inside my mind. I clawed at the leather strap, desperately trying to pull it away, kicking the air violently.

His lips were back at my ear, and he whispered in a practiced, calming voice, "Don't worry…I wouldn't kill you like this. Just didn't want you getting away. Now stop struggling. This can be as easy or as hard as you make it"

And the moment I let my body slacken, the belt loosened from around my neck. I sat almost as still as Mamoru beside me, frozen in time.

Diamond whispered in a pleasured tone, "Very good, _Usako_"

"Don't you _dare_ call me that" I spat- that name was for Mamoru only. He couldn't pollute it. He'd already tried to ruin us…he wouldn't get close to succeeding this time.

He chuckled softly, "Of all things to be worried about" he marveled, his fists still tight on the strap at my neck.

This was it.

Diamond had come to the park, just like his dream, the first place he had ever gotten my willingness…to murder me. He was finally ready to let me die.

However, I'd only just decided that I wouldn't allow it.

So I did all I could to escape the situation; I, in the words of Sapphire Torii, '_transported the hell out of there'_

Only I should have known that Diamond would have anticipated such predictability. Thus, the second I faded from the bench seat, his hands clamped down hard on my shoulders, and with a sickening lurch, I was pulled back down- we fell from midair and rolled on the grass just beside my car, which was as far I'd gotten before he'd caught me.

I shrieked shrilly, shoving him off and scrambled to my feet. My heart beat so fast but somehow left me devoid of air-

"Now, Usa-" he grunted, and his arms snaked rapidly around my waist. I kicked back, scratching at his hands desperately and yelling for help.

"NO" I screamed wildly, filled with alarm. I couldn't die- I wasn't ready to just-

But then he'd slammed me on the hood of my car. My skull collided violently on the windscreen, causing a large crack to appear beneath me. I saw stars and they danced in my vision as I tasted metallic blood in my mouth. Dazed from the blow, I tried sitting up with swimming vision and a throbbing pain in my head, but Diamond's hands pressed my shoulders firmly back down against the metal hood. In time my vision cleared and I saw him grinning over me. His eyes were…deranged.

He was excited.

"I've been waiting for this for weeks…" he drawled, "Though I never imagined it happening on the hood of this sad excuse for a car, but this setting is as good as any. Long as I get the job done"

He paused, frowning, "Although it does seem a little disappointing, your frozen boyfriend unaware of the time, birds chirping, sun shining…even if there is no one to hear you screaming- something you'll be doing shortly- the mood isn't exactly one of your impeding death, is it?"

"Maybe you got the day wrong then-" I tried to suggest weakly, but he barked with laughter, leaning down further over me.

"Oh, Usagi, always trying to worm your way out…" he reflected pleasantly. He pushed himself so he was standing in between my legs, which were dangling weakly off the hood. I whimpered, trying to shove him away, but he caught my wrists in his hands, pressing them securely to the hood of the car. He bit his lower lip in thought, "Any idea on how to set the mood a little better?"

I stared at him like he was…wait, he _was_ insane.

"Aha!" he grinned down at me, one of his hands leaving my wrists, "Music always gets the atmosphere right…"

And with a simple twitch of his finger, the current song on my radio blasted loudly out of the open windows. It was fast and loud and angry.

"_Nothing heard, nothing said, Can't even speak about it, Out my life out my head. Don't want to think about it. Feels like I'm going insane"_

Satisfied, Diamond sank his hand into his deep jacket pocket.

"And so" he smiled softly at me, "I guess it's time"

"_It's a thief in the night to come and grab you. It can creep up inside you and consume you"_

He withdrew the gun, brining it up to his eyelevel to examine it almost lovingly. It was his salvation, after all- his deliverance from having to execute me in a manner that would…how had he put it? Oh yea, "only upset him"

He cocked the gun and the sound echoed emptily in my ears, making me thrash wildly beneath him. This action merited a punch in the face, bursting my lip. Another wave of violent nausea coursed through me.

"_Your train of thought will be altered so if you must falter be wise. Your mind is in disturbia. It's like the darkness is the light"_

"What I've been trying to decide thought," he frowned in distress, wiping the blood on his hand off on his pants, "…is _where_ to shoot you. I mean," he brought his hand to brush my cheek with an admiring finger, whilst using his other hand to point the gun between my eyes, "I can't ruin that sweet face of yours…I don't want that to be the last thing I see of you, Usagi"

"Then don't k-kill m-"

He sighed, ignoring me. He lowered the gun, directing it right at my heart.

"_Ain't gonna play nice, watch out, you might just go under"_

"Of course, the next best option is here," he explained, "But I'd never do something as horrible as shoot at _these _things," he raised his eyebrows and lowered his gaze meaningfully. I flushed. "So the chest option has been scratched. This only leads to something that would kill you quickly- something we both want, I'm sure- and would still be aesthetically pleasing, should your mother ever find you. I don't want to _traumatize_ the woman" he added with a mockery of compassion.

"Diamond-" I tried so hard. My voice shaking, "…_Don't_"

"_Am I scaring you tonight, your mind is in disturbia. Ain't used to what you like: Disturbia"_

Ignoring me again, "So," he said, yanking my jaw open.

Naturally, I thrashed wildly. He was going to shoot me in the mouth. Oh my God, I wouldn't even be able to blink before the bullet had severed my spinal cord. I'd die in seconds. Or would it take longer? It'd be painful, no doubt.

I tried to shut my mouth- tried screaming, but his hand was holding onto my jaw tightly.

And then he'd shoved the gun past my lips. I screamed a cry of defeat against it, going still. If I jolted his hand, and he accidentally pulled the trigger…

He sighed, looking disappointed, "Come on, Usagi. Stop crying," he wiped the tears away calmly, "I wonder…will you be reborn? Because if so, I might have to eat my words" his nose grazed my cheek affectionately, "I wouldn't mind _raising_ you at _all_"

I screwed my eyes shut. The barrel was still cold, but was fast heating up against the roof of my mouth. I could barely get any air, choking on it. I still refused to jerk away, scared to cause him to pull…

"Let me keep you," he hissed seductively, "There's nothing else for you, Usagi. I'm all you've _got_…"

Angrily, my eyes snapped open and he didn't have to ask what was within them.

He groaned, "Of course, you're still waiting for him, aren't you? Look around, Usagi, he's frozen. Do you see him coming to save you?" He smirked, "Didn't think so. Now in all seriousness…don't take this personally. You know I have to. Doesn't mean I still don't still love you"

And with that his finger tensed over the trigger…

It was _over…_

Feeling somehow stayed with me and just as I heard the shots fire, the barrel had been ripped away from my mouth.

Not to mention the roar of utter rage that had sounded.

Faintly I slid to the grass, holding my head as it pounded.

And before me, Mamoru was finally getting his wish…saving me. He had been here for me, despite what Diamond had wanted me to believe in my last moments of my life.

Diamond had pushed Mamoru away, an expression of complete disbelief on his face, "What the-" he exclaimed, "No way. You did _not_ get out of the time- there were no loopholes. I made sure of it! _You couldn't_-"

"And you," Mamoru scowled, "Need to get all the fact straight"

At which point he started beating up Diamond.

My eyes landed about 10 feet away from where Mamoru had pinned Diamond down, shouting, "I have a crystal too, _jackass!_" to the cold glint of Diamond's gun.

Careful not to move too quickly to send my head into extreme pain again –as it must have been seriously damaged with that meeting with the car- I crept slowly over to it.

The second I reached down, the gun materialized away from me, ending up in Diamond's hands, aimed at me.

"Get the hell off of me," he spat at Mamoru, "Or I put another hole in your girlfriend"

Startled and ashen, Mamoru let him go, scrambling to stand in front of me. Diamond just laughed, "Oh please, Chiba. I'm sorry to interrupt your knight in shining armor moment to say that this bullet will go straight through you and hit her faster than you can fall. Now, just budge over a little so I can have a better shot"

Mamoru growled, glaring at Diamond in intense anger, "You will _not_ touch her"

"No" Diamond agreed, "But my bullet will"

From behind him, I saw Mamoru tense like mad and his rage was almost touchable.

"While we're on that subject," Diamond went on in a conversational tone, taking another step toward us, "How does it feel to know that I…beat you to it, so to speak?" His face darkened into an evil, little smile, "You won't have to worry about getting that far now, since she won't be around much longer, but hypothetically…if you had ever gotten the chance, wouldn't it have just _torn you up_, knowing that I had her first…?"

I grasped Mamoru's hand, "I'm sorry," I whispered. I hated that Diamond's words were the truth. I hated Mamoru knowing that I'd just…let it happen.

"Knowing," Diamond continued in a drawl, "that I know what she _tastes_ like"

He kept his eyes locked with Mamoru, whose arms were getting tighter by the second. He was so angry. I didn't realize that shame this strong was possible.

Diamond was trying to provoke Mamoru into lunging at him or something, to get him away from me. I knew it, and so did Mamoru. Because I think Diamond knew, just as we did, that Mamoru could easily _redirect_ that bullet, with enough concentration. His crystal powers were culminating within him to save me.

However, if he was blind with rage- a state Diamond had him fast approaching- he was more likely to make mistakes.

In a cautiously even voice that did not cover at all the rage building within him, Mamoru spoke, "I may not be the one to kill you Torii. But I _will_ be there when it happens."

Diamond scoffed, and slackened his grip on the gun to twirl it in his finger, "Well, it's a good thing I don't plan to die for a very long-"

Mamoru had launched himself at Diamond- faster than both Diamond and I could have predicted. And within moments Mamoru had punched him so hard that blood flew out of his mouth as he went flying sideways. And then they were both wrestling for the gun, kicking and swearing. At one point Diamond had it within his grasp and was laughing like a maniac…right before Mamoru grabbed his wrists with both hands- and bent it in opposite directions.

The snap was accompanied by howls of agony.

"You FUCK!" Diamond roared, as he grabbed his broken wrist from a wrathful Mamoru. I stumbled back in shock. I didn't feel sorry for him, but I couldn't _imagine_ how much that had-

Oh wait.

Diamond unleashed a demon guy on me who _crucified _me.

Maybe I had an inkling.

But maybe snapping Diamond's wrist had not been the smartest thing for Mamoru to do, knocking him unconscious probably _would_ have been better, because suddenly six rounds had been rapidly fired.

You know how things tend to slow down when something bad was happening? Well, that was happening right now. I saw the bullets coming at me in slow motion, right at my eyes.

That's when I thought- somehow being _able _to think- that bullets don't come in slow motion.

And they certainly don't come to a complete stop inches before my skull.

Staring at them, my breathing came faster. Mamoru and Diamond were frozen mid-wrestle, Mamoru's face just beginning to turn my way in blank horror.

Just as Diamond had achieved before, time had stopped.

However, this one was a lot stronger. I could see a ripple in the pond frozen in time and a bird having flown over the pond in alarm at the sound of the gunshot was suspended in mid-air, completely motionless.

With a sudden yelp of horror, I stumbled out of the way of the bullets. I did _not_ want to be in that position if time suddenly began.

…Diamond hadn't caused this. But then, who had?

Promptly answering my question was a lazy murmur, "Ah, _Cosmos_…always getting yourself in trouble, aren't you?"

I was about to spin around, but this proved unnecessary as Chaos appeared before me with a swirl of black mist. He stood at his full height, intimidating me.

I glowered angrily, "What are _you_ doing?"

His brow rose, "Pardon me for saving your _life,_ _Cosmos_. Gratitude _has_ been the usual response in this situation"

Swallowing nervously, I realized he was right. I'd almost had six bullets buried within my forehead. I was definitely grateful.

But, I wasn't going to pretend we were best buddies either. He had, to my knowledge, flawlessly tricked Diamond into getting Motoki, Mr. Ford and Naru out of the picture, after all.

"Thank you, then" I said, allowing a little coldness to enter my voice. No use letting him think all was forgiven. He got the message and smiled in response, expecting this. His black eyes looked even darker in the sunlight- and as I had only seen him at night, I had been hoping that it had been a trick of the light- but it wasn't. His eyes were pitch black, as dark as the darkest of the night.

Slowly turning to look at his frozen scene, "So…the boy hoped to kill you, then?"

I nodded awkwardly.

Turning carelessly to look back at me, "Just as you had hoped to kill me"

Faltering, I rushed to deny this, but he just sighed, "Do not lie, _Cosmos,_ it will only insult me"

"Um…fine." I grumbled, "Maybe I had such a hope, in the near future. _Maybe_. But that's only if you keep threatening to hurt my friends"

"I actually wanted to discuss that with you," he said, inclining his head, regarding me with another one of his sinister grins, "If you had a moment to do so, I would be…_eternally_ grateful" He paused, chuckling at some private joke.

"I'm a little busy" I replied rudely

His eyes narrowed, "Ah, yes. Of course. How dare I interrupt your execution? I ought to return you to the precise arrangement I discovered you-"

And my body was unwillingly being forced back in front of the bullets-

"NO!" I protested loudly, my heart leaping.

"So we understand each other," what had been meant as a question came out as a statement.

"But-" I said quickly, "When I'm gone, what if Diamond does something to Mamoru-"

He sighed, bordering impatience, "Your knight will be undetectable to the boy after we leave. Does this satisfy you?"

"You're sure Diamond won't get him? Crystal-y or otherwise?"

"Yes" he hissed in response, "Now, may we have our discussion?"

Defeated, I nodded.

With an amused chuckle, he swiped at the bullets; they fell to the floor. Then he boredly waved his hand once again and the scene resumed- Mamoru's slews of curses pierced my ears as Diamond swore at him.

Chaos gently cleared his throat, and the two men went still, looking up at him in shock

"Sorry to disrupt this rather _childish_ display," he said lazily, "But I have business with your Usagi, boy. And frankly, I cannot allow you to kill her just yet…Or, well…ever" he added as an afterthought.

Mamoru and Diamond climbed to their feet; Mamoru confused, and Diamond's face like thunder.

"What?" he hissed, "What are you _talking_ about? Get away from her! I told you I didn't need you anymore! You're not allowed to get involved in this!"

Chaos's fingers suddenly came to my shoulder, holding it tightly. I flinched but didn't pull away. I couldn't.

"Ironically, it is I who does not need _you_ anymore, boy. You helped me rediscover something I've been searching for eons, and for that, I thank you. But to think you were going to let her go to waste on something as foolish as a game between Light and Dark? _Her?_" he cast me a scandalized look, "I simply couldn't allow this"

"Usagi, get away from him"

Mamoru had caught on quickly that this was the guy I had wanted to stick with a big shiny sword and he was almost as angry as Diamond. He was glaring at Chaos fiercely.

Looking away from him guiltily, "I can't…" I said in a small voice

"Usa!" Diamond snapped, "Don't you DARE go with him! Do you hear? He-"

"You're _selling _that?" I scowled, "Because he won't let you kill me? Wow. _Really_ convincing me to stay, that is"

"Usagi, please…" Mamoru said softly, his voice showing his hysteria. I couldn't respond to him in the same manner I had to Diamond.

I looked away from him sadly. I couldn't look him in the eye…

Chaos smirked triumphantly, "Don't worry yourself, knight. I will not harm her"

And as we were teleporting away, he added in an afterthought, "…unless necessary"

Wait. _What?_

What the hell happened to just discussing?

**--C&B--**

**So, the climax is officially here!  
Next chapter goes crazy.  
So don't forget to tune in!**

**Review! **


	28. Glowing Visions

**Crash and Burn**

**Chapter 28: Glowing Visions**

Traveling with Chaos was a lot more draining than my teleportation. Afterwards, I felt dizzy and ill, which may also have had something to do with my bleeding skull. Fearing I'd fall, I reached for something to support me. Finding something that felt cold and slightly rough, I grabbed it, using it to right myself. Only to find myself holding onto Chaos's arm, "You're all right" his silky voice assured me, allowing me to use his hand as a resting place.

I recoiled, stumbling back slightly. I blinked and sight returned to me once again.

Noting that we were back in his- for lack of a better term- lair, I realized that the destruction that I had caused the last time I had been here, was completely gone. Leaving everything unbroken and completely presentable. We stood at the direct center, beside a black chair that looked sort of like a throne and opposite the glittering pool.

"Okay," I mumbled, "I'm here, what was so important that we couldn't have talked about it over there?"

"Might I invite you to sit?" he raised an eyebrow. Perplexingly, I gave a glance at the throne-lookalike chair, then weighed my options- that consisted of either collapsing on the floor or sitting- and since I wanted to stay conscious I stuck with the latter and sank into it. "Alright, now, what do you want?"

He began circling me very slowly, so much so that I regretted sitting down, "You may be wondering why I saved your life…"

"No. Not really, it's pretty much obvious. But if I find out that you were lying when you said Mamoru would be safe, I'll-"

"Your knight is fine," he snapped, "At the moment he is at the temple where I was called. Frustrated with not being able to find him, the boy is at home. Now, do not interrupt me again" He stopped, standing over me. I swallowed.

"To be truthful, I prevented your untimely death, _Cosmos_, because you have something I want. Know very clearly that this is the only reason you are alive"

"I have something you want?" I gave him a withering look, "Well, go to hell"

His black eyes seemed to darken as he looked down at me, "I thought you'd say that" he said, shrugging, "Or something similar. Which is why I thought it'd be in my best interest to let you know that I have something _you_ want"

He blinked, waiting for my reaction.

"Yeah, right" I said decisively, deciding that he was just pulling my hair.

He grinned in derision, "I have the means to destroy the boy so you do not have to, since you are apparently _unable_ to"

"What?" I snarled, looking up at him, "I am _not_ unable to. I just chose not to, I haven't decided what I'm going to do about him- maybe I can still-"

"If you do not kill him, he will kill you" Chaos said, "Surely, you do not want to die…?"

I sneered, "You're not going to win anything with threats of death. So give it up"

He chuckled, obviously finding my statement amusing.

"What about threats of life, dear daughter?"

I froze. He noticed and with satisfaction continued, "Six souls were offered to me by the boy…" he let the statement hang, knowing I understood.

And did I understand! Minako, Kevin, Makoto, Nick, Jay, and Rei!

"You can…do that?" I asked, my voice cracking. He knew he'd gotten to me. It was so easy to get to me, when my friends' resurrections were on the table.

He nodded, "Among other things, yes"

Oh my God. I broke eye contact with him, staring past him. He was offering me all that I wanted. Those that I loved back. They'd be alive and breathing, living their lives, finally given their second chance at life…

Any price was worth this. _Anything_.

…however, the fact that I hadn't questioned the price already proved he knew how powerful his knowledge of my love for my friends was.

I needed to focus. I couldn't let excitement blind me. This was very, very important.

"What exactly is it that you want from me in return?" I asked finally, looking back at him.

"Power" he said simply

"I told you, if I had that power you speak so much of, I'd-"

Suddenly I stopped as I felt another consciousness touch mine. Chaos spent two or more seconds probing for the right ones and then suddenly they were flying before my eyes.

_Diamond looked down at me,_ _"The dark either has to try to change the light into darkness…" he had paused, a wounded look on his face, "Or it has to destroy it"_

"_And, it is said that in this generation the Dark player will have power like no other. Unlimited power. It would be like being God"_

_There are tales of a generation where the strongest, most important and possibly final of the fights will take place. One among the two fighting will have immense powers. The powers are a slice of the power that God himself has. _

…it had all been talking about me…

That was what Chaos had been telling me before…

"But I _can't_ have that power. If I did Diamond would be squished like a little bug, so would you, for a matter of fact. I'm not sure my crystal is even that str-"

"Why do you think I've been trying so hard to get you to use it?" he asked, "I've been _desperately_ trying to mature you. The only thing hindering you is your _fear_. Your foolish fear of destruction; of becoming what the boy is so desperate to become. Your fear is directly linked with that annoying small amount of Light within you, and that is why your abilities have refused to manifest"

He stilled, "Let go of your fear and the _wonders_ you could achieve" he breathed wistfully

"Wonders…" I echoed, dazed. Then my eyes narrowed, "Evil wonders, no doubt. You wouldn't want them otherwise"

He resumed his circling again, "They are sideless" he said in an overly casual voice.

I stared adamantly ahead, thinking hard and trying to ignore the luminous light the pool was casting. Snapping to the gravity of the situation- a debate over what the cost of bringing them back to life was- "Would you _stand still_?" I hissed at him

Chuckling, he stilled, pleased that he was getting to me.

"This is the best offer you will get, _Cosmos_," Chaos spoke, "Luckily for you, I found you. There are others who will come after you, should you turn me down. And trust me when I tell you that they will not make deals as I do. Nor will they consider your…consciousness as I do"

His smile was perfectly in place, giving me a glimpse of the attractiveness he had once had. However, the darkness of his eyes completely covered it- casting a dark shadow over everything around him. The unnatural darkness around him confirmed that _nothing_ would be rested in his presence.

My chest was heaving in some panic.

I couldn't…but…Minako, and Rei, Makoto, Nick, Kevin and Jay…they could live…He'd known exactly where to hit. Was I that transparent?

Hah. _Of course_ I was. I proclaimed my love for them and for Mamoru above all else, daring all of them to go after them to break me down. Diamond had played that card to his advantage, using it to control me. And now Chaos wanted to do the same thing by giving them back to me.

However, before I'd fully thought it out, I knew the answer.

"No" I said clearly, "I don't accept"

If he was startled, he didn't show it. I saw the suggestion of disappointment, but it was gone before I could place it. He snapped his fingers just then.

Smoke began filtering from him, surrounding me. Suddenly, forms began to appear in the smoke, glowing bright blue.

I gasped.

"Rei" I whispered, reaching to touch the hazy, glowing, see-through figure in front of me. My hand touched flesh and I gasped again.

She was smiling at me, "Usagi" she whispered, "It's nice to see you again"

The other forms around me were clear then. Minako and Makoto stood on one side of Rei and Kevin, Jay and Nick on the other. I stood up, touching Makoto's face, "It's…really you…" I whispered. She had tears in her eyes.

A past thought strayed through my mind, _"You do everything yourself, how do you think we feel when you do that" _

I looked at Minako. She was beaming at me. I looked at Nick. A light smile graced his lips. Kevin's eyes twinkled happily. Jay looked close to laughing, a vision I was so used to seeing.

"_Dammit, Usagi" Minako had cried, "Why do you always have to do that! Why do you always sacrifice yourself for us?"_

This was…too big of a sacrifice. The fate of the _world_ depended on this. It wasn't- I couldn't- they would _hate_ me for doing it _again._

"I said," I said coldly, "I _don't_ accept"

"Usagi," Makoto pleaded then, "Don't send us back _there_. It's horrible"

A breath caught in my throat. She reached for me and I couldn't help leaning towards her. Our hands met. It was cold.

"I…I can't live without you guys…" I whispered

"_No, you will live through it, no matter what happens, you won't stop trying" Ami had said, tears in her eyes._

My hand dropped away from Makoto's.

"No. I know you guys would _never_ want me to do this"

"Usagi," Kevin said, "We're _begging_ you. Do this for us. _Please_."

"You owe us, Usagi" Minako said, "After _all_ we've done for you. Can't you save us this one time?"

Tears streaked down my face, "I can't, you guys know that better than anyone else. You told me you _hated_ it when I chose to save you over everything else…well, this time…I'll do it _right._ I'll do what you _want_ me to do"

They stepped away from me. Chaos stepped to where Makoto had been standing seconds before, watching me coldly. He hadn't expected me to fight it off, he had thought I would fall –like every other time- to the love I had for my friends.

"I thought that _might_ have been the case," Chaos said, "Even if I did try to do things in a disgusting typical way of Light." Now his smile went wicked, "I should have just stuck with what I knew best. Which is why I took out a little insurance"

He snapped his fingers again and beside him a pillar turned, revealing Shingo Tsukino struggling in alarm against ropes that bound him to the pillar by his arms and feet.

"Shingo!" I screamed, launching myself at him, but Chaos's eyes pinned on me and I stood utterly still.

"Now, my dear, don't worry yourself. Nothing will happen to the child if you do as I say…"

"I'm NOT a child" Shingo spat, "Could a child have gotten such an awesome score on World of Warcraft!?"

Chaos ignored him, eying me carefully.

Forced to be absolutely stationary, I could only breathe hard in fury. He fought _dirty_. Instead of concentrating on responding to this horrible blackmail, I poured all of my energies into breaking free of his controlling power. He realized a few second too late what I was doing and grunted a shocked, "No" as I shouted angrily, stumbling forward and running to Shingo.

Heart pounding, I had only touched the ropes binding Shingo before I was thrown backwards. Unfortunately, the power he had used had blasted the pillar too, ripping the ropes that had held Shingo, who was now thrown back too.

I stumbled up, dismayed to find Chaos over Shingo, his elegant boot poised directly over Shingo's throat.

"Usa…" Shingo's voice was soft and scared.

"Get the _hell_ away from him!" I spat. On my knees, I tried to decide the wisest move- either attack him with my bare hands and give him a beat down or just _show_ him the power he so much desired-

"You wouldn't think so" Chaos said conversationally, "But it _is_ possible to die here, _Cosmos_. Both you and the child have been brought here body and soul. If I kill him in this place, it will stick"

My eyes narrowed.

"I _tried_ to give you what you desired…" he said in a mockery of sadness, "Your happiness is important to me, daughter. But instead, you drove me to alternately _take_ what you loved in order to persuade you" he shot a cruel look at Shingo, "Even though this boy is one of the more pathetic mortals I've ever laid eyes on"

"So's your mom!" Shingo snapped, trying not to panic.

"Do you accept my deal? Will you surrender your great power to me?"

My lips quivered as I looked down at Shingo, "I-"

His heel dropped harshly, jutting right beneath Shingo's chin, who began to choke and splutter, his eyes wide and scared. A strangled cry ripped from my throat, "WAIT!" I moaned, "D-don't hurt him…"

Chaos withdrew his boot, unable to hold his commentary, "Light is so utterly weak," he sneered, "Too many weaknesses. It is your downfall"

"So, being evil means not being able to love?" I snapped back at him

He shook his head, refusing to take my bait, "Not at all, daughter, as I'm sure you know. It simply means to love thyself above all else" he rested his foot on Shingo's throat. The threat was evident.

"Accept," he warned, "Or I will kill him. Slowly"

Either way, Chaos was going to make me responsible for deaths; either Shingo would die, or the guys would remain dead. However, Shingo's death would be even more unbearable.

"All right…let him go. I'll…whatever…"

I'd lost. Badly. Because the prices were always too high when I cared so much.

Chaos smiled, the feeling of victory emanating from him, "I knew you would see reason, if motivated enough"

"Now let him go" I said coldly

With a snap of his fingers, Shingo was pulled from beneath him and jerked to a corner of the room by an unknown force. My splutters of rage were ignored as Chaos spoke sneeringly to Shingo, "You may confess your love for her later, child. Right now, the grownups need to talk"

Shingo flushed angrily. Just as I was about to snap at Chaos angrily, he suddenly seized my wrist and began pulling me roughly towards the end of the enormous room, towards the mystifying pool that glowed alluringly. I was more startled that Chaos had made contact with me. He wasn't usually a physical kind of guy; he preferred to let his powers do the talking. Now, however, his fingers were clasped tightly on me, refusing to relinquish me.

His skin was _freezing_.

I wasn't exactly struggling my hardest, besides the pulling away in order to show that I wasn't going to be submissive, even if I'd just sold my soul. The truth was, I was being drawn by the pool…it was captivating me like nothing else had or could.

The still-present forms of my friends were following us. I didn't know whether to feel scared or sheltered.

He dragged me up the stone steps, coming to a stop at the opening of the pool.

"W-what are you doing?" I stammered

His hair, usually tied back tightly was starting to come loose; long, fair strands framed his angular face. He cocked his head, smiling at me beguilingly.

"Oh, my sweet Light thing" he said, chuckling, "I guess I did not explain myself clearly. I don't plan on extracting these powers from you…such a thing is hardly possible. No, no, none of that" he moved closer to me, and once again I was consumed by his presence. It made the air thick, ripe with malice. I shuddered, repelled by it. I couldn't hold his gaze. Shingo, who could not hear our low conversation, was looking around in panic, trying to find a way to get me out of this mess. As I glared away from Chaos angrily, he gently turned my chin back up so I was looking in his cold, ebony eyes. I swallowed.

"No, _Cosmos_…obviously I tried to turn you Dark, but you're too willful for that. In lieu of this plan, I instead intend to keep you"

This had the desired affect -my knees buckled in fright, "W-_what?_"

After savoring my fear, he went on, "Of course, your power is linked very closely with both your body and soul, meaning it is only usable as long as you are alive. Since you are _mortal_" he said the word with distaste, "This only gives us a little time to…explore your capabilities, which is where my reflection pool comes in"

He turned his attention to the water quivering calmly beneath us. I couldn't see how deep it was, as the color was like a liquid silver. I took a step closer to it, drawn by its beauty. It was so tranquil…so out of place here.

"What is it?" I asked, finally voicing the question that I had had the first time my eyes had landed on it.

His lips were beside my ear when he chuckled. He was right behind me.

"You are looking" he whispered seductively, "at _immortality_"

I stiffened, looking back at him. He was smiling wolfishly down at me, scaring me deeply, "I have no use for a mortal" he explained, "therefore, I need to stop your death…which would just _not_ do"

"I have to stay here…forever" I said slowly, making sure I understood what was going on, "To act as a conduit for this great power I have, for you to use and abuse in that malevolent way you do. Am I keeping up?"

"Yes"

"And in return…you won't hurt any of my friends ever again"

"Yes," he repeated

"And you can bring Mr. Ford and Motoki back, since it was you that tricked Diamond into putting them out of action in the first place" I said angrily

"I haven't the slightest idea where your friends' souls are. But I will find them and return them to their bodies, if that is your wish"

"And you can fix Naru"

"Yes" he said, sounding slightly irritated

I stared back at the pool.

"…what about the guys?" I said, glancing back at where Makoto and the others were standing across the pool.

His eyes flickered in irritation, but as calmly as ever, "I'd bring them back to life, of course"

Which was a lie. He had no intention of doing that. I wondered if all the other things had been lies. I was certain they had been.

Sensing a disturbance in my thoughts, Chaos's tone got harder, an edge to it, "Do we have a deal?" he demanded

The reply was almost out of my mouth when suddenly a loud thud disrupted me. Chaos went flying back. I jolted and turned to see what had caused him to be thrown twenty feet away, when suddenly Diamond's arms shot around me. Unsure if I was being saved or convicted, I didn't struggle at first.

Then he roared furiously, "You were going to make her _immortal_!? You _jackass_! How am I supposed to finish our game if she's freakin' un-killable!?"

Then I understood that Diamond was saving me from one fate to condemn me to another one.

Climbing elegantly to his feet once more, Chaos had an ugly expression on his face as he regarded Diamond. His upper lip curled angrily.

"_You_," he spat, clearly having thought that he had dealt with Diamond, "You happen to be interrupting a private conversation, boy. One that does not concern you"

I started trying to escape Diamond's grip, but it was turning, as usual, into a fruitless endeavor.

"How does it _not_ concern me?" Diamond snarled, "She gets to live for all eternity, while I lose the game _and_ have to gradually die as a result! You think I'm going to _let _you do that to me? No way"

He really, _really_ didn't come here to save me. He thought eternal life was going to be a big birthday party for me. God. What an idiot.

"How did you get here?" Chaos asked coldly, stepping closer to the two of us, "This place is untraceable"

"True," Diamond said, breathing hard, "But _Usagi_ isn't. And I know her better than anyone" –to which I rolled my eyes- "So I'm connected enough to follow her to the end of the worlds if I have to-"

"Seeing someone naked _does not_ make you an expert on them" I scoffed, giving another flail, which made his arms tighten around me. I could barely breathe as he was completely crushing me.

Neither of them thought my response was funny –they were both completely ignoring me as a fact, which made me madder. Since I was what they were fighting over, you would think they would listen a little harder to what I wanted, right? I mean, sure, I wanted them _both_ dead, but still was that too much to ask?

"Come on then," Diamond goaded him, giving me a shake as if I was a weapon, not a hostage, "Let's settle this the old fashioned way, Chaos."

Chaos just chuckled, "Boy, you have _no_ understanding of who you are dealing with. You _really_ intend to fight me…and win?"

"Very much so" Diamond said, shoving me aside. I landed with a thump on the opposite side as the pool. Deciding that I wouldn't interrupt their –very manly, I'm sure- wrestling match, I scrambled over to where Shingo was and hid with him behind one of the many pillars. I spared them a last glance, and saw they hadn't noticed my disappearance. Typical.

I noticed that the guys were making their way to me, smiles on their face. Still unsure of whether they were really who they said they were, I turned away.

"Usagi!" Shingo threw his arms around me, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to be blackmail! I was just at home moping, and then suddenly I was here and that guy was- did you see his _eyes_?" he asked in wonder, "They're black!"

Pushing him away and holding him before me, I looked at him with intensity, "Shingo, listen to me, I'm going to get you out of here somehow. You should never have been brought into this-"

"But what if I can help?" he asked eagerly. I could see that offering that was a big sacrifice on his part, he had been eager to be a superhero in his mind, but now that the opportunity had presented itself, he was scared. However, his loyalty to me wouldn't waver. "You can't try to take him on by yourself, Usa. He's really, really evil"

I assumed he was talking about Chaos, but interpreting that to be about Diamond wouldn't have been far off. I shook my head, "Shingo, no. I'd die if you got hurt"

The forms of my friends finally reached me.

"Usagi," Minako breathed lightly, "Thank god you didn't listen to us"

"You mean…it wasn't you guys talking…?"

"No" Makoto said, almost laughing, "Like I'd actually _beg_. C'mon Usagi, you know I'd _never_"

"Hence why I didn't fall for it" I said, I reached out and hugged Minako, who was the one directly in front of me.

Jay laughed, "Plus, almost killing Diamond, cheers to you"

"We've got to go back and pretend we're still, y'know, all under his control. He lost concentration on controlling us for a little bit, so we came" Kevin said sadly, "Just wanted to wish you luck in this"

"You're amazing, Usagi" Nick breathed, "Kick their asses for us"

Rei gave me a hug, "You can do this, Usagi. We all believe in you"

"I'm…sorry that I couldn't…"

"Don't apologize, Usa" Minako said, "You did the right thing. And _actually_ listened to us for once"

I scowled at her, then laughed, despite the tears pooling in my eyes, "I love you guys, I'll do all I can to defeat this thing and get you guys back"

"Don't we know that" Jay said, rolling his eyes, "When do you not?"

At the opposite end of the chamber, there was a furious explosion, which had the others running back to the pool and me and Shingo dived for cover. When the rocks and dust cleared, I saw Chaos lying facedown on the ground, with Diamond standing over him and looking smugly furious.

"I'll show you what this _boy_ can do" he scowled. Chaos was immediately back on his feet, glaring at Diamond. This was no ordinary glare as soon hundreds of beads of black light were circling Diamond like many demonic mosquitoes. He swatted at them irritably, until they all suddenly latched themselves all over his body, biting down hard. He cried out and fell to his knees. The parasites throbbed with red light and Chaos looked on amusedly.

"Like I said, boy, you are nothing to me. You have barely scratched the surface of Dark's capabilities, and you are not _worthy_ to stand before me. I am the oldest essence of pure evil that you could ever imagine. I make Saints sin; I make the angels fall. And I crush impudent little brats like you that get in my way," he said fiercely. The parasites sucked harder and Diamond groaned, trying to rip them off of himself one by one. I winced, feeling an element of Diamond's pain. No matter how much I hated him, I didn't want to see him tortured. I loathed pain, be it mine, or another's.

"Why-why do you even _want_ her?" Diamond gasped through the pain, "She's just a crystal-holder…what good is she to you?"

Chaos's fists tensed and the red bugs pulsed madly on Diamond's skin. "She happens to be my _daughter_, and thus, she is what you most feared. She is all you hoped to be"

Diamond's eyes widened, an expression cut short by a cry of outrage, "WHAT!? NO! She can't have it! That power was supposed to be mine!"

"Only the generation was indicated" Chaos replied coolly, "You just assumed you were the one, and consequently made an 'ass' as they say out of yourself, but not me, no, I knew all along that my _Cosmos_ had it. But you did, after all, direct me to her. I mightn't have found her had it not been for your help"

These words, be they true or not; I could tell, hurt Diamond. His own selfishness and stupidity –not to mention arrogance for thinking he could take on _real_ evil- was going to be his downfall. And mine.

Giving Shingo's hand a final squeeze, I stood tall and left the corner to come stand in the center of the room.

"Hey, Chaos" I called out in a strong voice which was a complete sham- but he didn't need to know that. I saw his shoulders stiffen before he rotated slowly, looking at me in annoyance. He'd been about to finish Diamond off and he obviously didn't appreciate my interruption.

"_Cosmos_," he said with only slight malice –which was commendable since he seemed very pissed off at me – "I will deal with you in a moment"

I laughed, striding forward to both of them. Diamond looked at me wide-eyed, despite his pain and Chaos just watched me, an annoyed look on his face. "You'll deal with me? So, I'm expected to wait in the corner for you two boys to finish your little brawl, like a good little pawn? I think not"

Seeing that I intended on being a big pain in the ass, Chaos turned to acknowledge me fully, "Oh?" he asked, not seeming surprised.

Trying to hide my shaking, "Yeah. Oh" I strode forward boldly. I let rage flow through my body, transforming into power that trickled through me, burning my blood.

"That's what you don't get, _Father_. You're intruding in something _big._ Something _colossal_. I didn't understand at first how _big_ this actually was. But it's _epic_. And I think you're not supposed to be interfering, so we'd all really would like it if you'd just _fuck off_"

And with these words, I blasted an extreme amount of white light at him, pinning him against one of his pillars by the sheer force of it. His black hair and eyes shone white from the light.

Then I released him, exhausted. He crumbled to the ground, panting.

I threw a triumphant grin at Diamond, but he wasn't paying attention – too preoccupied with his own pain to care. He just writhed on the ground, gasping as the parasites sucked at his life force.

When I looked back, Chaos was back on his feet, glaring at me.

I just crossed my arms, "If I'm supposed to have all this power, are you _sure_ you really want to see what I can do?" I asked, raising my eyebrows, "Because I _will_ show you"

"I'd be delighted" he replied coldly, "Not that you could do much damage, having no training in your powers yet"

"Just because I'm a novice," I snapped, "Doesn't mean I can't kick your ass"

He spread out his arms invitingly, "Go ahead"

God. Did he have to be so arrogant about it? He knew as well as I did that I was talking crap. I had _no idea_ what I was doing- I was just trying to distract him long enough for Diamond to get out of his unfortunate situation. However, Diamond wasn't exactly trying very hard to take advantage of my kindness, writhing on the floor as he was.

…How long could I keep this up?

Obviously not long because with a blink of an eye, something hit me considerably hard in my stomach and I went flying back into the darkened corners of the room once more. Shingo scrambled to me, shaking tremendously. Chaos had lost interest in me once more, and was hissing dying words to a dying Diamond Torii. With Shingo's help, I sat up gingerly.

"Usa," he squeaked in fear, for me, "You can't keep doing this, he's going to kill you…"

"He doesn't want me dead," I assured him, "It's you I'm worried about. I've gotta find a way to get you out of-"

With a gasp, I stared ahead of me, "Oh…my…God…"

Two people stood before me. Both of them very, very dead.

One was a boy of approximately twenty-five years of age, one who looked conspicuously like a very close friend of mine. His silvery-blond hair was cut short, unlike the one that I knew and his unnaturally bright silvery eyes burnt intensely. He was in dressy clothes, looking very handsome. Upon seeing me, he smiled sadly.

The other person I knew very well. His dirty blonde hair was mussed in a very stylish way, he was also in dressy clothes, his eyes shining at me. He beamed at me.

"Usagi," he said softly, "Oh thank god you're safe…I was worried after the car accident, that you'd be hurt"

They were both shining in a bright blue light that told me that these were their souls.

"Motoki!" I cried heavily, seizing him into a hug, "You- you're-" I moaned, "No…"

"Usagi," Mr. Ford patted my shoulder soothingly, but I pulled away from the both of them, angrily. I turned away from them, snarling through my tears, "You-you gave up, just when I couldn't lose you! You gave up!"

The boy on my right sighed. I knew him as an older man, so even in his young form, he seemed brought down by hard life, "Usagi," he said softly, "We're sorry. But we just couldn't let you face this alone"

"You didn't have to die!" I cried, stamping on my foot in distress, "Why did you die for me?"

"Because…" Motoki answered sadly, "You would have done the same for us, Usa. And I-we love you."

More tears pooled in my eyes, it didn't seem like a good enough reason to me! "What good did it do!?" I demanded, "Now you're both dead! How does that help? You should have fought harder to stay alive-"

"It helps" Mr. Ford said, interrupting me strongly, "Because we went and got this for you…"

And from behind his back, he revealed a very, very large silver sword. I gasped, as did Shingo, who was still shocked in silence.

"Usa…" Shingo asked, awed, "What is _that?_"

My eyes flickered to Motoki's face, which was smiling in victory, to Mr. Ford who chanced a slight grin, despite his obvious dejection. It made him seem so young and lively. Just like his son. They thought themselves clever.

"You got it…" I breathed, moving towards it.

"We…had a little help" Motoki said then, "Allow me to introduce the saviors of the night, Zachary Morrison and Mizuno Ami"

My mouth dropped open in surprise as Ami and Zach appeared out of nowhere. Both were beaming at me. Zach looked handsome in a blue dress shirt and pants, his hair dropping in loose waves upon his forehead. Ami looked stunning in a dark blue dress, her hair and eyes shining brightly, "Usagi" she said, "You're a sight for sore eyes"

"You-what-_Ami_?" I asked, still completely stunned

"On with the story" Mr. Ford said then, looking warily over his shoulder to where Chaos was still torturing Diamond, "We had no idea where to go. Our souls were searching, but we didn't know where to look. Chance happened and we stumbled on these two."

Zach smiled at me, "Nice to see you again, Usagi"

My heart almost burst in happiness, I shook my head, "Oh, _Zach_," I managed to say

"All we knew was that _death_ would help you" Ami said slowly, "So we went to where death reigns"

"Like…hell?" I breathed

"No, Usa, as in graveyards. It was where Queen Selenity was buried" Zach said

I blinked, not expecting that.

"We remembered you telling us that the book that we used to take Diamond's powers away," Ami flinched slightly at the remembrance, "Was written by someone against her. We figured it out to be Chaos. She had taken precautions. Against him. She knew, so she had the sword made. We actually think that…well…that _she's _the sword"

"Oh" I breathed.

It made slight sense…the one thing that could hurt Chaos, had and always had been Mother, because he had let his guard down around her- she was his weakness. Also, she hadn't been around since Chaos had shown up, so long ago.

"Anyway," Motoki said, "We approached its hiding place. But the second we stepped past the veil that guarded it, we were turned into this" he said, indicating their bodies.

"In other words, we were dead" Mr. Ford said matter of factly, "Getting the sword came at a cost"

"Since we were already dead, we didn't really have much to worry about" Zach said then, "But both Motoki and Drake, who had only been searching with their souls, were pulled completely out of their bodies, effectively killing them"

I shuddered, tears threatening to pool again.

"Thankfully, we were with pure intent and were able to bring it to you," Ami said

"If this sacrifice helps you," Mr. Ford said, "I'll be content"

"Same here" Motoki said, smiling at me, "We love you Usagi. We're happy we could do this for you"

"But…you just started life…all of you! And Mr. Ford…you just got Harumi back…"

"Don't mourn me, Usagi" he said, smiling kindly at me, "I've lived a good life. I got my family's forgiveness before I died, and it's all thanks to you."

"You gave us a family, Usagi" Ami said, smiling through tears, "We're _so_ proud of you"

She embraced me and I cried even harder, sobbing in her shoulder helplessly.

Beyond the pillar I heard another cry of agony from Diamond, and Chaos's soft laughter. Mr. Ford tensed, moving closer in the darkness. Finally managing to compose myself, I wiped my eyes with the back of my wrist and sniffed. It was hard to look at them, Ami and Zach glowing so beautifully beside each other, giving off contentness. Mr. Ford looked young and handsome and Motoki looked striking, giving off a soft glow.

"Okay," I said evenly, the tears drying finally, "Give me the sword"

Mr. Ford passed it by the handle, but the second I touched it, I felt fire scorch through me. My eyes closed, I was breathing evenly. One hand on the sword, the other touching my broach, I whispered, "Moon Crystal Power, Make Up!"

More fire scorched through me.

Light burst from me, throwing a glow around the corner of the room.

My hand closed around the handle of the sword, Mr. Ford let go, watching in awe.

Light eclipsed my form and I accepted it. Once it died down, I looked at myself.

I was in my Sailor Moon form, but it was different. Black gloves went up to my elbows, gold crescents on the palms. My skirt and blouse were also black, but there was gold all over it. A golden bow sprouted from my broach. I touched my hair wonderingly, realizing that all my hair was back, magically done into the odangoes. My golden boots clicked as I walked forward slightly. The sword in my hand glinted as I held it up. It was silver, a bright gold handle that matched the color of my gloves and boots flawlessly. It had always been meant for me.

"Wow" Shingo breathed, "You're like a souped-up version of Sailor Moon. Way cooler looking, if you ask me"

"I agree with him" Motoki said, beaming at me.

My gaze fell to the sword in my hand. The way Mr. Ford had been holding it, it had looked extremely heavy, but it felt weightless in my hands, almost as light as a small baton, "I…have to do this now" I whispered, "I have to stop him from killing Diamond…or the game will never end"

Mr. Ford was standing in front of me, I smiled at him a little guiltily, and he looked on grimly, "For the love of God, Usagi…don't get killed. Or we'll all be quite pissed"

I grinned wryly, "Yeah. I don't really need to get sued. That'd be a drag"

He smiled, his eyes crinkling just as Kevin's always did, "Still with the funny jokes"

"Jay'd love that" Zach laughed

"Usagi…be careful" Ami whispered

I nodded, "Careful's my middle name, didn't you know?"

"Said the girl who couldn't walk down the stairs without having a clutz attack" Motoki said

I smiled, "That was old Usagi, the one you see before you, Defender of the Universe"

"Kick their asses, Usagi!"

"You- curse _ever_ again, and I will give you a beat down" I said, scowling at Shingo. His eyes widened.

I turned to the others, "Listen…if anything goes wrong, do whatever you can to get Shingo out, I don't know how-"

"We will" Zach promised

I gave Zach a hug, "It was awesome seeing you" I said

He smiled.

Ami hugged me fiercely, "Don't die out there, Usagi,"

"I'll try my best"

"Be careful, Usagi" Mr. Ford said, frowning at me.

I nodded, and moved closer, giving him a little kiss on the cheek. It felt strange since he was all glowy- and it felt like I was kissing a forty year old. I really did love him though, "Thank you, so much"

"Likewise" he said, nodding at me

I hugged Motoki, "All you hoped for?"

"Slightly more" he said, smiling slightly, "But I'm good"

"You're not…but thanks for saying you were. I love you, Motoki"

I moved to Shingo. He moved to give me a hug, "Usa…" he moaned, "What if you get hurt? Or killed?"

I winked at him, "I think I'd make a pretty awesome ghost"

And I emerged from the shadows again.

It didn't seem appropriate to call Chaos's attention using my voice this time. Why not show off? I had power now. Even better than that, I had intent.

So with a surge of righteousness, I launched an attack on the tall pillar beside Chaos, causing it to crash and narrowly miss the Corruptor and his plaything. Diamond was near death. He just groaned weakly, flinching from the excess rock that struck him.

When Chaos turned, I watched his expression turn swiftly from satisfaction, to confusion at my new spiked up outfit, and then finally resting on utter shock as his gaze absorbed what I held in my right hand. He blanched, his black eyes wider than ever. I saw untold amounts of fear there.

In a high voice, he hissed, "_Where_ did you get that?"

I shrugged, "Just found it laying around, y'know, near _Mother's_ grave" I moved forward, "Pretty scary looking thing, don't you agree? I wonder what it can do"

He took a step back, "It was protected!" Face still marred in shock.

Wow. He was in utter denial.

"Yeah, yeah, only someone of pure intent could get it, and even so, they would have to sacrifice their life in order to even reach it, too bad I just had dozens of those types of people just lying around" I paused, looking thoughtfully at the sword, "And I get that not everyone can just walk around in their soul forms, very few actually, but yeah, crystal holders are pretty _adept_ at doing that"

I heard gasps from behind me and smiled, "Too bad every single one of my friends has crystals just waiting to be unleashed"

His eyes narrowed, "The smart ones" he spat

I grinned victoriously, "They're not your favorite people right now, I would guess"

I took another step forward. And he almost stumbled taking another back over the Diamond-shaped heap.

"_Cosmos_," he tried to appeal, "Dearest daughter…what is the meaning of this? I offered you everything! Your family and friends' safety…I can give you so much more than that. I can give you the _world_"

I rolled my eyes disgustedly, "Been there, done that, it's actually pretty sucky to rule over the world, you know?" I twirled the sword in my hands, advancing further, "You can't give me those things anyway. All you have is loneliness and evil. Neither interest me by the way. And I think our sad little mortal race would be just _a little_ bit better without you"

At which point I threw my entire weight behind the sword, aiming at his chest- but his reflexes were like lightning and he evaded me at the last second.

I may have not been horrible at sword-fighting, but it had been a good thousand years since I had actually wielded one. And unfortunately, it was showing clearly. Suddenly, he didn't look quite as worried, if the smirk was any indication, "Ah, _Cosmos_…to think I even feared you"

From on the ground, a weary, tortured Diamond muttered darkly, "Way to go, Usagi"

"Shut up," I snapped at him, turning back to Chaos, who was walking towards me confidently. He tried to render me immobile as he had done before, but I evaded his power. He also attempted to call the sword from my grip, but I held on tightly, refusing to let go.

I concentrated on him, and bright light erupted from me, sending him flying against another pillar. He got up, his eyes narrowed and his body tensed. Opening his hand, he summoned his sword.

A large black sword landed in his open hand and he twirled it expertly, "A millennia of sword practicing, _Cosmos_. Shall we?"

Before I could possibly decline the invitation, however, there was a flicker of teleportation behind him, which he didn't sense, and before he knew it, our number had increased by five. Sure, Mr. Shaw, Mr. Morrison and Mr. Parker weren't going to be all that much help, but their companions might be.

So with all my strength, I pitched the silver sword high in the air over Chaos's head…

…And Mamoru's hand shot out to grab it.

Chaos spun to face him, "What are you doing here?" he asked in a rage.

Mamoru stood tall and strong, his azure eyes determined, "I would think that's obvious"

And he launched himself at Chaos, and metal clashed determinedly.

Determined that I had done the right thing, I turned my attention to the heap beside me. Looking down in distaste, I nudged Diamond's thigh to make sure he was alive. A horrible gurgling sound assured me he was. He seemed to be doing a little better now that his torturer was busy. I caught a look that the glowing forms of my friends were throwing at me. Proudness shone on their faces.

Unfortunately, Chaos was still immensely better than Mamoru.

"Mamoru!" I shouted, "What are you doing? You're better than that!"

With a strangled shout, he yelled back, "Your Dad's better!"

"I told you, _Cosmos_, that I have been training for eons, your knight will get nowhere!" Chaos shouted, causing Mamoru to evade a slice that had been meant for his head.

Shit! Chaos was kicking his ass!

Fretting, I closed my eyes and allowed power to explode from me, aiming for Chaos. He saw it coming and dodged it, but it took his concentration from Mamoru and Mamoru used the opportunity to aim an expert attack at Chaos, but he managed to evade it in the last second.

They raged on, me and Sapphire helping a little with slight disturbances around Chaos whenever we saw fit.

Chaos grew enraged up to the point that an attack screeched from him, flying everywhere. It hit everything within a ten meter radius, meaning Mamoru went flying towards the pool. Jay's spirit form had been prowling on the edge and he did the only thing he could at the moment to stop Mamoru's flying body. He caught him. Mamoru bounced off of Jay. Jay, stumbling precariously, dropped Mamoru on the floor, but instead of his stumbling stopping, it propelled him backwards. Jay fell backwards, his head slamming with a thud against the ground.

"JAY!" I screamed as I heard Rei scream the same thing. I was forced to teleport as Chaos threw an attack my way. Jay'd fallen just short of the reflection pool, his fingers dangling uselessly over the edge, splashing the water.

Rei was pulling at him, trying to get him to wake up. We watched, horror in our hearts as the form that was Jay began to shrivel away, the glowing reducing. "JAY!" Rei screamed horrendously.

He slumped in Rei's glowing arms, utterly glowless.

…He looked dead.

Water dripped from his fingers as all of us stared at him. I saw Ami and Zach appear on the side, watching carefully, Shingo peered around the pillar, Motoki and Mr. Ford staring our way. Mr. Shaw, Mr. Parker, Mr. Morrison and Sapphire were watching fearfully. Even Chaos was frozen.

Kevin, Minako, Nick, and Makoto had gathered around us. Mamoru was moaning horribly.

Rei sobbed as she held Jay's head in her lap…

"Jay…" I moaned, bowing my head


	29. Good and Evil

**Hiya, readers. I know it's been a while since I've updated, but here is the next chapter.  
This is the chapter where almost all is resolved. So enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Crash and Burn**

**Chapter 29: Good and Evil**

A shudder went through Jay's stone-cold body. It traveled from his arms, to his legs and then to his chest.

And then I suspected.

The telltale thud began with a jolt. Rei screamed.

And suddenly, a light sound came from the body. I looked at Mamoru who was staring at Jay in wonder.

"Hahahaha"

The pool of immortality, it seemed, had a unique effect on souls.

"You die…or live…and the _first_ thing you do is laugh!?" Rei screamed down at Jay.

Jay opened his eyes dazedly, blinking at Rei, "Have I ever told you that you're _beautiful_"  
"Now, that's a _little_ bit better" she said, leaning down and kissing him deeply.

"It'll give us life!" Ami shouted, "Get to the water!"

"WHAT!?" Chaos roared, turning on her, "All of you will _stay away_ from my pool!"

His sword shot at her, but I had jumped up, seizing the sword from Mamoru's slacked fingers. I roared angrily, clashing my sword with his, inches away from Ami's chest, "Get OVER there, Ami" I said, looking deep in Chaos's eyes, I smirked.

She went running.

"What do you know?" I said to Chaos, "It turned out to be just us again"  
"I will _destroy_ you, _Cosmos,_" he hissed, his eyes burning in coldness, "You think you can destroy me?"

"I don't think," I sneered, parrying a blow that came at me, striking back with my own, "I _know_"

And my sword sliced his chest, sending him retreating away from me.

Born back into this life, I threw myself at Chaos with a roar of inspiration.

My skills hadn't increased, but my passion certainly had. I drove each swing of the sword with a new determination. My friends were going to LIVE! Chaos, despite his dexterity, was struggling to keep up. I kept backing him up, as he attempted to keep his footing.

"This is how you thank me?" he demanded, looking scared but scandalized. His hair was a mess; hanging down to his shoulders. His pale face shone with sweat and fear. "I give your friends life, daughter, and you repay me with slaughter? What kind of girl of Light are you?"

"The kind you fear at this moment" I said as I blocked another blow. Suddenly Chaos swung around, Shingo stood in the corner, a few feet away from him. I had unknowingly backed him up into the precise corner where he was hiding!

"NO!" I screamed, but Chaos snapped his fingers and Shingo was dragged into Chaos's arms. Chaos pressed the sword against Shingo's throat with an evil sneer, "Drop the sword"

It fell easily from my hands. Shingo was shaking in Chaos's hands, showing his fear with his light blue eyes.

"Shingo…" I moaned

Suddenly three forms slammed into Chaos, sending him reeling unexpectedly. Shingo stumbled out of his grasp. Mr. Parker, Mr. Shaw and Mr. Morrison were currently ganging up on Chaos. They went flying off of him in seconds as he stood up, his body emanating dark power.

I picked up the sword again and threw myself back at him, he managed in the last second to dodge it. Swinging the sword over him, he crashed it down on me. It slammed against my sword and as I struggled to push it back, he chucked power at me. I went tottering backwards, managing to keep a hold on the sword.

"SAILOR PLANET SHITENNOU ATTACK!" screamed around me and I saw a big ball of gold light fly at Chaos, slamming into him before he could block it. He fell to his knees.

I approached him, he was below me, glaring up at me.

He stood up again, holding his sword in defensive position. Swinging it at me, he crashed it against my sword.

With a sudden burst of understanding, I knew what I had to do. I threw off his sword one last time, then pulling the sword in front of me, I allowed him to slam his down on top of it, the black sword shattered the silver sword into pieces. He looked at me, a leer on his face, "Were you saying something, _Cos-_?"

I let the silver sword float in midair, as it began to give off a shine. Chaos was staring down at it, fear in his eyes as it suddenly began to morph into a body.

Queen Selenity floated in front of us, eyes closed peacefully, "_You did it, Cal_" her voice whispered around us, "_You defeated me_"

Chaos's eyes widened as I'd never seen them widen before. He fell to his knees, "No" he moaned, "No. I-I didn't mean to!"

The sword clattered from his hands, landing on the floor beside him, "No, Selenity…"

"Who knew," I said then, watching him, "That you could actually kill the one you love?"

"I…I DIDN'T!" he roared up at me, "I didn't…" he said in a low voice.

The body floated away, "_You know what to do, Serenity" _she whispered as she morphed into light which dissipated.

He looked up at me, and I could see a hint of sorrow, of heartbreak, "I…wouldn't" he whispered, "You know that"

I shook my head, "No. I don't"

He looked down, an evil glare set in his face and his hand grasped his sword, he stood up, shuddering.

"The end, dear _Cosmos_" he said, shaking slightly, "You thought you could defeat me, you were _wrong_"

"Usagi!" Mamoru cried, his sword was flying at me; I caught it with my hand just in time to stop the strike Chaos had thrown.

"You will _pay_," he hissed, "For making me destroy her"

"I didn't _make_ you do anything" I said, throwing off his sword, "I don't seem to remember forcing you to break the sword, that was all _you_"

He roared in anger, attacking me with vigor. I struggled to keep up, but knowing I couldn't. He backed me up against a pillar, I held up the sword in front of me, shaking.

He glared down at me, raising his sword to swing it through me.

A moment of hesitation and it was over.

The black sword clattered to the ground as Chaos stumbled forward -spearing himself on my sword. My eyes widened in surprise at the same time his did as we realized what had happened. The sword slipped from my hand as Chaos fell to his knees, the sword straight through his chest.

He looked up at me, "You _did_ it, daughter" he whispered. I fell to my knees in front of him, my eyes still wide in surprise, "I-"

"Don't be sorry" he whispered, looking at me, I saw a faint light coming from his eyes, shining through the black, "You did the right thing"

"But…you weren't going to do it" I responded, tears in my eyes.

He grimaced, looking at the sword gutting him, "I would have done it eventually…it's better this way"

"But…"

"I'm happy you were the one, _daughter,_" he whispered, breathing hard, "I wouldn't have it any other way"

"Father…"

He gave me a smile, his eyes closing and reopening, "You really are a girl of Light. No one else could have destroyed me. You're your mother's daughter" there was pride in his eyes, "In the end, I'm happy you didn't go after me"

"I'm _sorry_"

He shook his head slowly, "It was good. I'm glad you did it. I can go…in peace now to Selenity"

"You _loved_ her" I breathed, "More than anything"

"Except one thing" he whispered, "Except our daughter, our _Serenity_"

He fell onto his back, his eyes closed forever. The second he died, he burst into thick black vapor, disintegrating into thin air.

I looked up, realizing that Chaos had not stumbled, he had been pushed by my baby brother, after Sapphire had somehow made him drop his sword.

Shingo looked down at me, worry in his eyes as he saw my tears, "Usa…I thought he was…"

I made my decision then. Chaos- no, my father, Cal, hadn't had any hard feelings- and in the end, the right thing had been done. The only way to reawaken Cal had been to kill his evil self, effectively saving the world as well. Ultimately, I had saved him.

"That was…incredible, Shingo" I said, standing up

He beamed at me, "And another bites the dust!" Then his expression faltered, "Wait. That was lame. The only time I'll ever get to save the day and I _ruin _it with my stupid pun"

"Shingo…you were amazing" I cried, hugging him with all my life.

I felt people approach me and I smiled.

"I missed you guys _so_ much" I said, beaming at Ami and Zach who were leading the way to me.

"Being dead _sucks_" Jay cried, "And that Chaos dude, yea, _really_ evil"

I hugged him dearly, "Aw, Jay, I missed you and your jokes"

"Yeah we heard that your life pretty much sucked when we dropped out of it" Makoto said, grinning at me, "Guess you need us more than we need you"

"I always knew that," I said, pouting at them, "You were the ones who never believed me"

Mamoru came up from around them and I grinned at him, "I don't think I've _ever_ been happier that you were in your past life than I am now"

He gave me a deep kiss, "What about when I nearly kicked Chaos's butt with your sword?"

"Dude, nearly kicked his butt actually means getting hits in" Kevin said, cracking up

Mamoru scowled at him, "You try hitting the guy who's the evilest thing ever, we'll see how well you do"

"Boys, boys," Minako said, "Let's not ruin the winning moment with a kiddie fight"

Motoki joined us, giving me a hug, "Did we do good?"

"You were all great" I said, laughing, "This turned out a _lot_ better than I thought it would"

"Since you're not dead?" Sapphire asked quietly from behind me.

"That certainly helps" I cried, turning around and giving him a hug, "Thank you _so_ much for all your help! I never would have made it-"

"So, all together again?" came a sneer from behind Sapphire. We all turned towards a Diamond who was now on his feet and looked recuperated now that his torturer had been dusted.

"Oh, c'mon!" Nick cried, "Can't you leave us alone for like _five_ minutes to celebrate our victory"

"Technically, it's not ours," Rei pointed out, "Usagi did most of the work"

"I helped!" Shingo cried

"A lot" I agreed

"Does it _look_ like I care?" Diamond spat, looking more enraged than I had ever seen him.

"Diamond…just let it go" Sapphire said quietly, "There's no way you're winning this"

"He's right, son" Mr. Ford said, stepping from behind us. He looked as he always had. But now he looked worriless and happy. Maybe getting his son's and his life back had a little something to do with that. Mr. Shaw, Mr. Morrison and Mr. Parker surrounded him, all looking like splitting images of their sons.

"It's sixteen against one, Torii" Mamoru said, eyes narrowed at him, "You don't stand a chance"

Diamond chuckled heatedly, "Like I couldn't handle 9 pathetic Senshi/ Shitennou, five pathetic mortals, a little traitor of a brother and a stupid bitch"

Oh _hell_ no. He did _not_ just say that.

Shingo inflated with anger on my behalf, "Hey!" he shouted warningly, "Don't you dare talk to Usagi like that!"

Diamond was past anger and he was past caring. He wanted it all over.

Which was why he unleashed a roaring wind at us- I was the only one who remained unaffected. The others went flying backwards. I could hear Makoto and Rei screaming indignantly. I turned to go help them, only to discover that they were all sealed off by a wall of fire.

"What are you doing!?" I screamed at him, fury running through me, "I _saved_ you!"

"That changes nothing," he responded, advancing on me. I stumbled backward uncertainly. "We're going to _end_ this now, Usagi. I'm sick and tired of it. I want it over. And I want you _out of my head_"

He was unraveling in front of my eyes. His eyes smoldered with bitterness.

"I'm not holding back anymore," he said, "No guns, either. Like I could kill you with a gun…"

I glanced in anxiety back at everyone, but they were all walled off tight. Looking back at Diamond, I stuttered out my words, "It c-can be o-over, Diamond, if we w-work together. We can make it so that no one has to get hurt, and that the game finishes once and for all," I chanced a step towards him, "We can-"

He slapped me hard right across the cheek and I staggered, surprised, holding my cheek tight.

"Shut up," he spat, "Just _shut up_, Usagi. I've had enough of your self-righteous bullshit. You _can't _make this world any better. Just because you're so _blessed_ with this 'Light' shit," he made sarcastic air quotes at the word 'Light', "No one else is. People _aren't_ good. There isn't a _soul_ _mate_ for every single person out there, there isn't a chicken in every pot. There is _no_ silver lining. This world is dark, and I'm _sick_ of you pretending you can make everything all right, that you're so much better than me…" he shook his head, revolted, "Who needs the Corruptor, when we're all out for ourselves anyway? And as much as I'd _love_ to show you these things, how selfish and _exhausting_ we all are, I can't, because I have to finish this stupid _game_"

At the last word, he seized my arms, his nails digging in the skin. I hissed in pain. I didn't know what to do. If I'd had any plan to save myself and end this game, I would have been all for it, but there wasn't _any_ way.

How could I defeat this paradox?

How could I kill him without _killing_ him?

I went to reply but he threw me onto the ground, and spat on me. Blinking in disgust, I wiped the saliva off my face. He took a step away from me, his glare unwavering, "I've never wanted you more dead than I do now…"

I couldn't just stay sprawled on the ground like this, and wait for him to kill me in all the ways he pleased. I needed to do something. What was more important? Saving my own life by ending his, or ending the game completely? What if he killed me first and I never got the chance?

But…I couldn't kill him. I wouldn't let this game turn me into a murderer, nor would I let it happen to anyone else.

I refused.

_I want you out of my head, _he'd said.

_He just moved past delusions that he's in love with you and moved onto trying to kill you, _Mamoru had said to me.

"Why don't you just _kill_ me!" I had cried  
He froze above me, his eyes softening, "…I can't"

_Who needs the Corruptor_, he'd said

I was the _daughter_ of the Corruptor and Selenity. That was why I had these powers. The powers that were a slice of God's. And _I_ could use them.

…I smiled.

Diamond, jarred by my reaction, rearranged his face into a confused expression, "Why are you smiling?"

I stood up.

"Because," I said, still smiling, "I figured it out"

"Figured out what?" he asked, still slightly confused but his anger was returning.

I continued to smile. It couldn't be _that_ hard. Why had it taken me so long to figure it out? I mean, sure, I wasn't entirely sure how I was going to do this, but the plan was forming slowly in my mind. I managed a laugh of disbelief. I wasn't sure what amazed me more – that I had been this clever, or that it had taken me this long to figure it out.

"_What_!?" he yelled in my face. He was pissed off by my happy reaction. He went to strike me but I lithely eluded him, smiling serenely. And then I was standing before him, my hands cupping his face.

Whatever he had been expecting- it hadn't been this. He was frozen, hypnotized.

And then I plunged into his mind, one last time…

I'd been in Diamond Torii's mind on two separate occasions. The first had been an accident and I had seen some insight on why he was like he was…which had made it a little harder to hate Diamond as I was…supposed to. The second had been intentional, as I had needed it to get to my crystal, and in it I had seen the moment when he had finally decided to kill me.

Now was different.

The place where I had ended up was an extremely creepy setting. Around me, thick fog hung limply in the air drifting eerily across a ghostly playground and burnt down house. It was cold and dead. There was no moon, no stars…just emptiness. I shivered in the imaginary cold. And then a soft repetitive creak made me swallow nervously.

I turned slowly to find a young child sitting on a swing, slowly swinging.

He looked like a normal small child, not younger than 7, but his long white hair and cold violet eyes told me instantly who he was.

Spotting me, he turned to me, "Play with me" he ordered. I complied, seeing no other choice and joined him, sitting on the swing beside him.

I realized then that I was still in my Sailor Moon form. Maybe I could actually win this?

The swing creaked under my weight, as he stared at me curiously. He didn't find it strange that he was in a creepy, abandoned burnt-down house and playground.

I frowned, "What is this place?"

He blinked and looked around, as if it was the first time he was seeing it, "It's home. I don't like it but he won't let me leave"

This response scared me, but I asked the obvious question, "Who is it? Who won't?"

He raised his arm and pointed past me. My mind screamed to know what he was pointing at and before I could stop myself I was whirling around. I saw myself staring at a dark, lean silhouette sitting on the remnants of a stairway. Leaving the boy, I made my way to him. Upon my approach, he twitched and looked down at me, misery in his eyes.

The first thing I noticed was that his shirt was sliced open, revealing scars. I stepped slowly up the stairs, slightly afraid they would collapse, but more afraid of what the person was doing. He stood up, still one step on top of me. I was face to face with his chest and I couldn't help but wince at the markings.

He ignored my reaction, "What are you doing here?" he demanded softly

I blinked, my eyes only seeing the scars. My hand lifted, almost at it's own accord, to trace the long slashes.

The slashes had a meaning, they messily spelt the word "EVIL"

I gasped, "What happened to you?"

He winced from the contact but didn't pull away, seeming to enjoy my hand on his abdomen. Seeming to regain his sense, he flinched away and attempted to close his shirt. I pressed my hand against his to stop him. His eyes closed wearily, making no attempt to answer.

"Diamond?" I asked softly, "Who did this to you?"

"I did" he replied coldly, he went around me and down the stairs.

"Why?" I asked, following him down

His brow furrowed as he turned away from me once more, "Because" he whispered, then as his voice gained power, "It's what I am. It's what they said I would be"

"Who is this they?"

He didn't respond. Instead, the young boy came to stand beside his elder, glaring up at him.

He looked at me, "He gets like this all the time" he said sourly, his nose wrinkling in contempt. He looked at me, smirking, "He's just weak"

I didn't know how to react, but apparently Diamond did. His eyes snapped open, shooting the boy a look of fury, "I am not weak" he spat, seizing the child by the throat and hoisting him up in the air.

Shocked, I rushed forward, since I wouldn't want Diamond throttling me either, but before I could do anything, the younger boy smirked and teleported from his grip, appearing behind me and shielding himself. Diamond attempted to lunge at him, but seeing me in front of him, stopping himself.

"He won't hurt me" the boy sneered confidently, his tiny hands clutching at my skirt "Not with you protecting me"

I stiffened, twisting my head to look at the little parasite that clung to me; that I was protecting. He just smiled up at me, in a way that no one could ever call innocent. I looked back at Diamond, shaking my head at the scars. "Do you know why I'm here, Diamond?" I whispered

Still looking hatefully at the little boy behind me, he growled, "It doesn't matter. None of it matters anymore. You should have just let me kill you, Usagi"

"He wanted to," the little boy piped in haughtily, "He told me so"

I ignored the brat. "It does matter, Diamond. It matters because we don't _have_ to die, neither of us"

The child snorted a laugh, a condescending one, "She still thinks this can end happily, she's more stupid than you, Diamond" He slid his hand in mine, turning me towards him, his eyes glittering hatefully, he was so young…yet…so….

"You still don't get the game, _Usako_" he said, giggling slightly

My nostrils flared, but I ignored the name, "On the contrary" I said coldly, "I understand it better than you think. You see, Diamond told me that the key for not having to kill me was to turn me evil. So it only makes sense if not having to kill him involves turning him-"

"You _still_ don't want to kill him?" the child asked, looking offended, "After _everything_ he's done to you? I was there" he said, giving a quick glance to Diamond, "When he first took you. So don't lie to me and trivialize exactly how much pain he caused you that night. Or the time after that…or after that-"

"Stop it" I hissed, yanking my arm away. A child talking about rape so casually was simply chilling. He bit his lips, hiding a grin that was forming. He gave another glance to Diamond, who was glaring at him hatefully.

"Who is he?" I asked, moving slightly away from the child instinctively

Diamond's gaze shifted to me, and the hate softened slightly upon meeting my eyes, "He and I are one. But two"

"That- I mean, he's you?" I asked a little disgustedly

Diamond nodded, looking annoyed at having that be the answer. "Don't try and turn me good, Usagi" he said coldly, "I'm too far gone for your charity, and I don't want it. I just want this over with. Now get the hell out of here so we can end this"  
I shook my head, "I _won't_ kill you, Diamond"

He laughed chillingly, "What makes you think you'll get that far?" he balled his fists threateningly, "I've been ready to kill you for some time now"

"Not going to happen, Diamond," I said softly

The child was watching eagerly, his smile widening as he saw Diamond's increasing fury, "Go on, Diamond," he goaded, "Hurt her. Hurt her for me…"

Diamond's eyes narrowed in detestation.

I took a step away. I couldn't lose this fast, could I? I hadn't even tried to manipulate the situation yet. But with little mini-evil-me waving the pompoms of death, Diamond would easily chop off my head if it shut him up.

"So, he's your… 'evil,' then?" I mused.

The child looked stunned at this, definitely flattered, giggling, "I'm just here to get things done" he said, shrugging humbly, "The second you die, I'm free, he's free, we're free"

My eyes locked on Diamond's.

"Diamond, you have to try and fight him, he's not-"

In a sudden jerky movement, Diamond had me pinned against the slide behind me. Breathless from the tackle, I attempted to twist from his grasp, but it only tightened.

His face, lined with misery and pain was hard and cold, "You _really_ want to save me…?" he chuckled harshly, "Even now…when I could so easily backtrack on our little deal, and make you feel like you want to die?"

His threat was made even more serious as his knee wedged between my legs hotly, one of his hands seizing my hair. I tried to breathe calmly

"You can't hurt me here" I said when I finally could speak

"I can't _kill_ you," he corrected, "I can hurt you all I want"

"But you don't _want_ to" I responded

"Want to bet?" he challenged, his hand releasing mine quickly, and smoothing against my back, dragging me against him. "Anything to touch you is fine with me, Usa. Anything to hear your voice, even if it is a scream"

"_Hurt_ her" the child whined

His breath was cold against my face, the fog making him shiver, he went to rip my shirt slowly. A bubble of power swelled inside of me, and I shot it at him, sending him reeling into the swings

"Leave!" the little boy spat in anger, glaring at me with what looked like fear. It was as if it was clear that I was a threat now.

So I had my powers in here. Did I also have the much-sought-after powers in here too? The ones that Chaos was so determined I had? The ones that Diamond had lusted after?

Diamond groaned as he got to his feet. He looked weary, tired of fighting, but that didn't mean he was going to stop.

I jammed my eyes shut, remembering what I was here for. Looking, and searching, memories came at me full force, but I struggled to find one that would help my cause. Unable to take all the memories, I stumbled forward, landing face-first in one.

"But _why_ can't I go to school?" the young boy whined. He had a hood over his face, making me sure that it was Sapphire within the large sweatshirt.

"Because" a voice answered coldly, from behind me, making me jump, the boy as well, "You're _not_ normal. You're ugly. People will make fun of you"

"Diamond…stop it" said a disapproving voice, coming from a chair beside the fire, obviously belonging to Rubeus Torii, "Sapphire, you're special, that's why we're teaching you at home"

"Yea, special to have no skin" Diamond snarled, "I don't get why you're telling him all that shit" he scowled at the back of the chair, "You're just making him think he's all that, when in truth…he's nothing, he's a bug. People will never accept him, no one will"

Sapphire flinched, and I could see the tears rolling down his face.

"Diamond Torii!" the man exclaimed loudly, "Go to your room!"

"That kid really is the most pointless thing I've ever met," said a voice beside me. It turned out to be the young boy from before, "Diamond should have just done away with him"

I glared at the child, "Sapphire Torii is an amazing human being"

"You think anything that moves is good" the child scowled

The memory flickered and formed into another one. It was the Torii living room, a moment that would forever be branded in my mind. I sat sobbing over Zach, clinging to him. Then I made my way slowly to Ami.

Diamond walked into the room, speaking hurtful, evil words.

"He almost didn't go through with the ritual," the boy said from beside me

"Which ritual?" I asked as the two figures fought, my eyes following their movements precisely. It felt so surreal to watch from a distinct point of view.

"The one to get his powers back"

"What?" I asked, surprised, I turned to look at the child. There had been a moment when he hadn't wanted his powers? It wasn't possible. He was obsessed with them.

"Because" the boy rolled his eyes, "He knew that if he got them back, there'd be consequences. The game would have to be played out, he had hoped he could escape it, a nice delusion for him" he looked up at me, disgust in his eyes, "But he didn't want to let you go- because he couldn't let you go. I don't understand…why he's so connected with you. You're just a girl…"

Before me, Diamond jerked the girl straight, staring at her-me- with a lust for dominance in his eyes.

Then, on the other side of me, I felt another presence – Diamond. It was the one with the scars on his chest who looked sadly at what he had become.

"I didn't want any of it," he muttered softly, almost to himself

"It doesn't have to be this way" I responded lightly, trying to reassure him

"This is exactly how it has to be!" the child cried, turning on the Diamond beside me, "Don't listen to her, Diamond. She knows nothing!"

The scene flashed and now we were in a white porcelain bathroom. A shaking Sapphire was approaching the bathtub. He didn't say anything, just stared at his brother who stood before him, allowing the water to drip into the tub. Sapphire went, without a fight, as if he had always known it would end this way.

"She's going to win…" Sapphire said as Diamond raised the knife to Sapphire's wrists

"You chose her, how could you? You chose _her_ over your own flesh and blood" Diamond spat at him, his arm shaking

"The flesh and blood that made my life miserable? Of course I chose her over you" Sapphire said condescendingly to his older brother

Diamond's eyes hardened, his hand lowered to the main vein, "Don't do this. Come back to my side"

Sapphire shook his head.

Diamond's face, for an instant, looked more pained than I had ever seen it before he sliced Sapphire's wrists.

I stared, aghast at the scene before me, "You didn't want to kill him…" I breathed to the Diamond beside me.

Diamond shook, turning away from the scene just as the Diamond in the memory transported away, "I had to"

Turning away from the memory fiercely, I seized his shoulders, "No, you _thought_ you had to. And even then, you didn't want to." I allowed anger to enter into my voice, "You were branded with the name 'Evil'- and you thought you had to fulfill the name! You were forced into this role, but it isn't you. Are you telling me you enjoyed doing those things? Trying to kill Sapphire- hurting me?"

He blinked beyond me, his face turned toward the darkness.

"…no" he said finally

"Diamond!" the boy snarled, yanking me away from his elder, "Don't listen to her, she's trying to trick you!"

I pulled away from the child's grasp and seized Diamond's head, cupping his face and making sure I was all he could see.

"Diamond, you've done horrible things. We both know that. But you didn't want it- you told me this yourself! You were doing all this because you thought you had to- because you didn't think there was a way to avoid it! But there is! If you change- the way you wanted me to- if you defeated the evil within" I glared at the boy accusingly, "Then we might be able to stop this"

"I raped you…" he murmured, "That was…evil. And I didn't do it for the game"

The scene instantly sprang to life before us, the glittering candles, the putrid smell of flowers surrounding the two figures, one gasping numbly with wide, broken eyes beneath the other, crawling over her in a predatory way. I flinched, turning away.

"How can you say I can ever be good?" Diamond asked sadly, still watching the scene

"I'm saying you don't have to be evil" I flinched again as a scream tore through the room, trying to disregard it, I continued, "It's not black and white. Far from it. It's all shades of gray, Diamond. Just because you're supposed to represent something doesn't mean it defines you. Even I've been a large shade of gray, the daughter of the Corruptor….What you did…if you try to fight this, even if you _try_- I might- I could forgive you"

"She can never forget who you are, Diamond!" the child spat, standing between us. Diamond looked between us, confused as to which he should side with.

The figures on the bed continued, the girl still beneath her abuser. She cried softly as he panted. This only angered him, and he forced harder…

"Diamond…" I breathed, looking past what I saw, "You…you were bad, yes…but I was bad too"

The memory formed into the one that had occurred to what felt a little more recent. I was eager to leave this one behind and looked eagerly at the newly formed one. A girl –me- stood, shaking, a shard of glass rose before her eyes.

"He knows what he is" the boy said, nodding at the Diamond at my side, "And he knows what you are"

"He's right, Usa" Diamond breathed, "To do evil, is to be evil. You never went through with it. But _I_ did. _I_ killed Morrison, Ford, Shaw, Kino-"

"I _know_ you did" I said, interrupting him, I took his hands, "Yet, I'm still willing to forgive you- if you _try_- for me, Diamond"

He winced, his eyes widening in misery as he looked from me to the boy.

"Don't do it, Diamond!" the boy snarled, "She'll never forget what you are, she can't. Remember what happens to us if we lose. We die slowly, painfully…you know we can't take that"  
Diamond's eyes determinedly hardened and he nodded, ripping his hands away from me, "I won't let that happen to me"

"You tried to give her everything" the boy goaded, "But she threw it back in your face"

Diamond took a step toward me, "I will hurt you until you leave my mind, Usagi. Then I will kill you"

I raised my arms, "Go ahead" I said simply

This stunned him and he froze, staring at me.

"Pathetic" the boy spat at Diamond before he turned to me. And before I knew it, he had leapt at me, sending me reeling back as if a car had hit me.

The world surrounding us shook, then shattered, returning us all to the deserted playground as before.  
I attempted to push the child away, but before I knew it, shallow cuts were drenching my skin with blood. Diamond watched with a stony face.

I managed to push the child off, jumping away from him. The boy grinned up at me, his eyes flashing black. That was when I felt fire spread inside of me, roaring pain that burned me from the inside. I shrieked shrilly as I searched for power- anything- to defend myself. Finally finding it, I released as much as I could upon the boy, making him shriek in agony. I scrambled away, staring at the both of them.

"You could have killed me millions of times before this!" I said to Diamond, "Why didn't you?"

And around me, thousands of voices burst and chorused loudly. He looked just as shocked as the boy on the floor.

_**Why would I want to kill what I loved?**_ His voices, brokenly moaned in agony. The playground and house shook with it's volume, _**She's so pure. I want to bask in that purity…let it save me.**_

"Let me save you," I said softly to Diamond, begging, "I'll try, I promise"

"KILL HER!" the boy roared, his eyes flashing again and Diamond grunted in pain at the attack that the boy had thrown at him.

_**Please…I don't want this…I need to be good…please, let me be-**_

"You can be" I cried, "You can be good and so much more, Diamond. I believe that. I believe _in_ you. Be better than you are!"

"If you won't" the boy scowled, "then I will!"

At which point he lunged at Diamond, his soul infusing with Diamond's body. With burning black eyes, he came at me. I ran from him, my heart beating wildly.

With a sick crack, his hand collided with the side of my face, and everything flashed white. I would have fallen, but he pulled me back up, his arms tight against me.

"You're nothing" he spat, squeezing his arms around me even tighter. I screamed at the pain. "And I will love removing you from this world, Tsukino Usagi"

"Who are you kidding?" I laughed coldly, "I'm your _everything_"

"Shut up" he snapped, his hand slapping my face.

I writhed in his grip, "You can't kill me" I told him, "You've been trying all this time- but I still breathe"

At this I let my mind pull us out of this place. I crashed hard against the cold ground in Chaos's lair. Diamond crawled over me, and I let him do it.

His hands found my throat easily. Yet he did not constrict.

"Go ahead" I goaded, "Do it"

"I will" he swore, his hand tightening slightly around my throat.

"Kill me, and you'll never suffer life. You'll never see me again; happy with Mamoru…I won't plague your mind. I'll be out of your life, out of your head. The game will be over and you'll _still_ never be happy-"

He began squeezing, not to kill me- but to silence me. After three seconds he let go, crying out, staring at his hands.

"Never again," I swore, "You'll never get to see me laughing, crying- nothing"

"I swear, I'll-" he sputtered, unable to continue, "I'm going to-"

And without warning for either him or myself, I'd pulled him down against me, kissing him deeply. He fell on top of me completely, dragging me into him like he would never let go. His hands roamed in their desperation to cling to me. Shielded by the flames, the sixteen prisoners lay clueless as to what was going on beyond their inferno. The fire continued to climb as Diamond clung to me.

"I love you," he breathed against my lips, "I love you so much it tears me-"

The fire roared, the room began cracking at the heat and I could hear screams coming from beyond me. At my will, the reflection pool water rose tremendously, hovering over all the fire. It dropped, drenching the area with the water.

Diamond's body froze, his expression blank above me. From his fingertips a blue light began flickering-

"What-" he gasped

"Kill me, and you _never_ see me again, except in your dreams, in your thoughts, haunting you…" I breathed, "You'll never forgive _yourself_. You couldn't live _without_ me, Diamond. And you know it"

The blue light began growing inside of him, "No!" he shrieked, "Kill her!"

Instantly he rebuffed himself, "No. I can't. I never could"

Somehow, I'd split him. My trip to his mind was paying off.

He cried shrilly as he fell off of me, seizing against the floor, looking as though he was attacking himself.

Diamond's eyes found mine, "Usagi…what did you do…?" he moaned, "_What have you done to me_?" he asked angrily and forcefully this time

"Just gave you some things to think about" I whispered, watching him

"_You_!" he roared, he stood, shaking and came at me again, but fell back, "No" he whispered, "Not you. Me"

"You," I repeated, "It's all up to you, Diamond. You can end this. _Save_ me"

He whimpered, falling to his knees, his hands buried in his face.

"You can do it, Diamond!" came a cry from behind me. We looked up to see Sapphire running towards us. He collapsed to the floor beside Diamond. "You can do it, brother" he whispered

Diamond rose his hand wordlessly, his hands touching the scars on Sapphire's face, but the instant the skin touched, a bright blue light gushed from his hand. Diamond screamed, pulling it away, but both of our eyes were drawn directly back to Sapphire. He was moaning, his face reforming…scars were disappearing…skin appearing.

"You can be good, Diamond" I whispered, watching the blue light cracking beneath his skin.

"Do it for us, Diamond" Sapphire whispered, our eyes drew back to his. His face was smoothed, the scars had gone, leaving clear skin. Diamond's eyes widened.

"I…" Diamond was saying, his eyes were wild.

"Look what you did to me, Diamond" Sapphire said softly, his hands touching the skin, his face breaking into a smile, "You fixed me"

"I did that in the first place!" he spat

"You're _not_ evil, Diamond!" Sapphire replied back, "You did some bad things, but we all did. That's how life is"

"Do this, Diamond" I whispered, "And all is forgiven"

He looked back at me, his eyes turned hard, "_No! You're lying!"_ he spat, he scrambled away from me.

Tons of dark power burst from him at me, I stood shock still, unable to do anything to escape it.

"NO!" came a cry, a sob almost and suddenly with a crack, a body pushed me out of the way, tons of power directly collided with the form, sending him flying backwards towards me.

My eyes widened as I realized who it was.

Diamond Torii lay at my feet, his head bloodied from his collide against the floor.

"No!" I cried, falling to my feet. I checked his pulse. It was weakening.

"Sapphire!" I cried. He was at my side in an instant. One look at my face, which was still staring horrified at Diamond, and he had seized Diamond's hand and they teleported away.

I was still staring down at the blood spots beside me weakly when arms encircled around me, pulling me away from there.  
"What did I do…?" I moaned, asking no one, yet everyone

"You did it, Usagi" Ami breathed, she blocked my view, her blue eyes sparkled, "You figured it out"

"Thank god, you're okay" Shingo breathed from beside me

"Diamond's not…" I muttered, "…I don't…I…" I moaned horribly

"Isn't that what you wanted?" Jay asked quietly

"N-no! I didn't want to- I never meant to-"

"To what, Usa?" Mr. Morrison asked, "You didn't kill him"

"No…" Zach said, "She went farther than that. She made him…split"

"You couldn't have done a finer job, Usagi" Ami said, her eyes still deep in mine, trying to reassure me, "How'd you do it?"

"I…I entered his mind" I whispered, "and made him choose…between life and me"

"Must have loved you" Kevin breathed, "If he did that…"

I moaned.

Mamoru drew me against him, his chest shielding me from all the coldness around me.

"You did good, Usako,"

"And you didn't kill him" Tom breathed, "So that means…"

"That the game is over. Light won" Mr. Ford finished

Then why did I feel so terrible?

"Let's get out of here," Mr. Shaw suggested quietly, looking worriedly at me.

"Right, Ami, I and Mamoru can teleport back," Zach said, "Grab someone and let's go"

Hands reached around and before we knew it we were back within the guys' house.

"Wow. I'm happy that you got us to stop our packing" Mr. Ford said, smiling at me.

I didn't respond, shaking as I looked at my hands.

"I made a mess of everything…" I whimpered, my eyes burning.

Mamoru's eyes softened and he kissed my forehead, "No, Usagi. You did all you could do. You achieved _everything_ we set out to do. You are _amazing_, Usako"

"But what…I made-I did to him…" I sighed miserably

"Usagi" a voice called me from beyond Mamoru and I turned to face Ami.

"You gave him a choice, Usagi. And he chose you, over it all, he chose you. He made the choice, not you" she said.

"After all that crap he pulled on us," Minako said, sighing, walking to where Ami stood in my vision, "He still did the right thing"

"You didn't do anything wrong, Usagi" Rei breathed, "You saved him from being evil too"

"We know you wanted to save him, Usa" Motoki said, "Despite everything he's done to you…"

"Your goodness has still survived" Tom Parker said, "And you gave him some too," smiling at me kindly

"You did your best, Usako" Mamoru breathed, his hands tightening around me

How they were saying this, I didn't know. If I hadn't needed to hear this, they probably would be shouting with joy and satisfaction.

But they weren't.

They were consoling me. Even after all he had done to them, they were proud of me for helping him become good.

Finally, I nodded wearily.

"You're not a killer," Nick said

"Not even close" Makoto finished for him

"Okay…" I whispered

A hug encompassed me, it was Shingo. He smiled at me, a beam on his face, "You did it, Usagi. Just like I said you would"

A twitch of a smile came to my face.

"Hey!" Jay cried, "Stop taking my job, I make Usagi laugh and smile!"

"You've been replaced," Shingo snapped back at Jay.

"I couldn't ever, ever, replace _any _of you," I breathed, "I love-"

"_Drake_?" a voice gasped out, making all of us jump

A figure was standing within the doorway of the kitchen. Tears were streaking down her face and she looked like she hadn't slept in ages. She looked beautiful.

"Harumi" Mr. Ford breathed

Not a second had passed before they were running at each other. We all turned away, not wanting to intrude. I saw a twitch of a smile on Mr. Shaw's face

I saw Kevin blushing brightly, obviously weirded out by his parent's display of love.

"Dad" Zach said, looking at Mr. Morrison

"Zach" Mr. Morrison blinked and gulped, he looked so nervous, "I-"

"It's okay, I forgive you" Zach said, interrupting Mr. Morrison before he even got a chance to talk

"Oh, Zach!" Mr. Morrison cried and he was soon hugging Zach like crazy.

All was forgiven tonight. It was a new day.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------C&B--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

****

All that's left now is all the loose ends to be tied together which will happen in the next and LAST chapter.

**I know I've slowed down tremendously with my updates compared to how fast I was in the beginning but things have been crazy.  
But I will promise to finish this before New Years. Consider it a New Year's Present.  
I don't know how much earlier it'll be, but I'll do my best!**

**I love all of the reviewers and readers who have stuck with me throughout this story!  
I really should leave before I get all sentimental- that's for the next chapter!  
:D**

**Thank you guys!  
**


	30. Rebirth

**Didn't I say I'd get it in before the New Year?  
...granted, it's not in that much sooner, but hey, it's better than nothing.  
Well, this here is the last chapter of Crash and Burn, the sequel of Break the Ice. This whole story has been going on for a long time, and it feels so surreal that it's over.**

**Anyway, I'll leave the crazy amounts of mushy stuff for the end of the story.  
Right now, I wanted to thank all my readers and reviewers. This story is for you guys. You all kept me going. And I thank you for that.**

**I'd like mostly to thank Unknown Reader, who was there for me through C&B and BtI and always had something nice to say.  
Also, there is solaramber, who really made me blush with the excessive amounts of nice things about the story.  
Along with them, there is tototo, who reviewed without a pause, thank you :)  
then there is jupiter2005, who's been with me for most of my writing fanfiction life. Thanks so much.  
Aleric, I loved answering your questions :)  
The others are spoiledkln :) and xSapphirexRosesxFanx, whose reviews I loved seeing every time :D  
Thanks to gab, Sam, Raven, and also to Anonymous.  
For Anonymous, It took harsh reviews to make me truly look back on my writing and realize how to change it for the better.  
**

**Thank you all. You made writing this story very very special.**

**Okay, I'll stop blabbing and let you read the last chapter now :X**

* * *

** Crash and Burn**

**Chapter 30: Rebirth**

My dreams were a jumbled mess when I finally went to sleep. The funny thing was I couldn't even remember falling asleep. The last thing I could remember was watching Ayame jump into Tom's arms, screaming in anger and relief, it just went blank after that.

While I slept, I was almost entirely sure that I had imagined every little thing that had occurred. There was no way in hell that I had actually defeated Chaos- not to mention almost destroying Diamond. My heart gave a roar of pain as I thought of what had possibly occurred with Diamond…could I really have done that? Could I have ended his life like that?

The desire to know what had happened roused me from my deep sleep.

I was surprised to find Mom sitting beside me, our hands entwined. She looked so worried that I immediately woke up, "Mom?"

"Oh, Usagi" she breathed in relief, "Thank god you're awake" her hands went to my forehead, feeling it for a temperature. Her hand was shaking.

"What's wrong?" I asked blearily, trying to sit up. A wave of nausea hit me as I attempted to do so.

"You've been asleep for a day" she said worriedly, pushing me back onto the bed.

"Oh" I said, blinking confusingly. It hadn't felt like a day. It was like I had just closed my eyes.

"Had me and your friends really worried" she said. She stood up and walked to the light, turning it on. I blinked against the light, realizing that it was night out.

"…Mamoru?" I asked quietly

She nodded, "He's been sleeping in the guest bedroom, he wouldn't leave after he brought you home"

"Something else is wrong…" I whispered, watching as she shook

"…the police stopped by…" she replied, her voice wavering as if she had absolutely no desire to speak these words to me  
"Why?"

"That demon spawn, of course, Diamond Torii" she answered quietly

"Diamond? Is he alright?" I asked, worried

Her eyes narrowed, but not at me, but at the words she was saying, "They say that he's okay, but that an attempt on his life was made. They seem to think it was you"

My breath released gustily. I didn't even care about the second part of her statement, I was just glad that he was okay.

I blinked confusedly at this. _I_ was glad that _he_ was okay. Did that even make sense? After so long of wishing that he would just disappear, I should have been worried that he was okay. But it wasn't like that. I had been worried so much that he'd been morbidly hurt in what had occurred yesterday, it didn't even matter what he had done. It _did_ matter, of course, but at the moment, I was willing to overlook it.

"Mamoru told us what happened though, are you alright?"

"Um…" I said, totally clueless as to what Mamoru could have told her. Thankfully she saved me from making a fool out of myself by quickly launching into a rehash of Mamoru's lies.

"I never thought that Diamond was so…psychotic. But…to crack like that…to hurt himself like that" she shivered at these words, "He's at the hospital at the moment, recuperating slowly. Unfortunately he's not responsive…so he can't deny that you didn't do this"

I nodded slowly, that made sense. He had taken a direct hit from his own power, that must have done a lot of damage. The vision of his body slamming to the floor made me shiver. What about his head injury? That couldn't have been that serious, could it have?

"So…" Mom said, calling me back to the present, "Mamoru?"

"Yeah? What about him?" I asked, still thinking about the fight yesterday

"I…didn't realize how…_much _he cares for you" she said, watching me, "When he showed up, he refused to leave, saying he needed to make sure you were okay. Your father responded nicely though, better than I would have expected, since he allowed him to remain in the house"

I smiled.

"It took me by surprise…" she said softly, looking out the window, "how deeply his feelings for you are. He didn't seem the type that you made him out to be. He didn't look like he would ever believe someone who framed you"

I sighed, remembering that I had brought this on myself, "He didn't, Mom…he took it really badly actually, maybe he'll tell you about it someday"

"I hope so. Your father and I…are sorry for what we put you through, will you forgive us?"  
"I already have, Mom. And I'm sorry for what _I _put you two through" I said, frowning slightly.

"Oh, Usagi, I'm so sorry. I love you so much, my little sweet daughter"

"I love you too, Mom"

There was a soft knock on the door, "Come in, Mamoru" Mom called lightly, standing up.

Mamoru entered, seeing me sitting his face broke into a grin. I responded the same way, my mouth automatically turning into a smile.

"I'll go get you something to drink" Mom said to me, smiling at me. I could tell she was leaving me alone with Mamoru on purpose. She exited.

"Nice thinking," I said, "Saying Diamond tried to hurt himself"

He smiled, "Zach came up with it"

I grinned, it felt good to hear those words again.

"But it won't do much since no one but your parents are willing to believe me" Mamoru scowled, "And since everyone's still considered dead…we just don't know what to do"

I sighed, we were back at square one. Everyone had been returned to life, but they couldn't show their faces since they were _supposed_ to be dead.

"Ami and the guys' fathers are working on creating false identities for now, though" Mamoru said, sighing in exhaustion

I nodded, "Makes sense"

"How are you?"

"Tired…but I feel a lot better now"

He smiled, "You'd better feel better. You've been out for a day, I kept getting calls from the guys checking up on you, not to mention we were all out of our minds with worry"

"Sorry about that" I whispered, "But…the police, what did they say?"

"Nothing good," Mamoru said, "That lady came again, with backup. But your dad said they needed proof and slammed the door in their face…they'll be back though"

"So, from one problem to the next" I said exhaustedly

"Sapphire tried to tell them what happened- I mean, our story- but they didn't believe him, since Diamond doesn't even supposedly have a brother," Mamoru sighed, "Even Mr. Sh- Victor and Tom tried, but unfortunately, that lady really doesn't care about the truth"

"Well, at least we're all together" I said, putting on a brave face, "We'll get through this, we've handled worse"

--

"He said your name, that's more than enough proof" Agent Green said to me, her eyes held victory. She had caught who she thought was responsible.

"He's not even lucid!" Mamoru cried, "So what if he said her name? The guy's been obsessed with her for ages!"

"Unfortunately," Green said in a tone that was very pleased by the face, "It is obvious that Tsukino was present at the moment when he received his injury. Thus, she is either being taken in for assisting or attempted man-slaughter"

She pulled out handcuffs, a smile on her face, "Tsukino, if you would please-"

She froze. Mamoru beside her, stared at the handcuffs.

Great, once again, time was stopped. Unsure as to who had done this one, I whirled around, looking for the culprit.

They stood before me and I gasped, jumping about a mile high.

I blinked as they smiled at me.

"…_Mother?_"

She nodded, beaming at me.

"And _Cal_" she said, looking at the man beside her.

His black hair was cut short, blue eyes sparkling as he looked at me, a smile graced his face. There was absolutely nothing evil about him.

"You did it, Serenity" Selenity breathed as she stepped to me, hugging me dearly to her.

"Wouldn't have, without your help," I pointed out, "Though I don't get why you couldn't have just told me all that. Why send it through dreams?"

She smiled, "I couldn't directly reveal anything, thanks to Cal's other…personality"

Cal had the decency to look humiliated at that, "Sorry about…everything"

I smiled, "It's all good…Father"

His mouth opened in surprise, then snapped shut as he looked away, tears brimming in his eyes.

Selenity smiled at me.

"So…what are you guys doing here? I doubt it's just a social visit"

"We're here to right the wrongs, now that we can" Selenity said, "First order of business, this death running rampant in everyone's minds, it will be gone"

"Huh?" I asked, having no idea what she was talking about

"She means that their deaths will be erased from the minds of humanity" Cal said, he was beaming at me now.

"Oh" I said, then it dawned on me what they were saying, "Wait! You mean-"

"It will be as if it never occurred- if you wish it so" Cal said

"But…it's only right that we be allowed to remember at least…I mean, Mr. Ford and everyone who died, they deserve to know what's changed…I couldn't take their families away from them to spare the pain of knowing what occurred"

Selenity nodded, "As you wish it," she waved her hand, but stopped, "…and the child?"

"…Shingo?" I breathed

She nodded.

"I…" I whispered, not knowing what to say. He deserved to know too, didn't he. He had had such a big part in this.

"Leave his memory too, Harumi and Ayame's, Mr. Parker, Mr. Shaw, Mr. Morrison, Mamoru of course, and all those who died, oh…and Sapphire and Diamond as well" I said hurriedly, before I changed my mind

She finished her hand motion and I felt ripples travel through the air. It was fixed. Our problem was gone.

"You've done amazingly, Serenity" Selenity said, nodding at me, "You managed to save everyone"

"Even those who did not deserve it" Cal said, frowning slightly

"You guys…deserved to be together…I love you" I said, running to them and hugging them.

They hugged back, feeling very real despite the whole only-being-souls thing.

"Thank you, Serenity" Cal said, his voice conveyed all he couldn't and I understood completely.

"And thanks," I responded lightly, "For the whole power thing. Turned out to be a great help"

"Power is neither evil nor good. It just is. You decide how you use it. No one else" Cal whispered, "I didn't see that before. But now I do"

Selenity smiled at him, "Took you long enough"

"Only eons" he joked

"I love you, Cal Terran" she giggled, seeming to forget I was two feet away.

"And I you, Selenity Luna" he said, sweeping her into a deep kiss.

"Um…daughter present" I coughed, turning away.

They broke apart, blushing slightly, "We go now, daughter" Selenity said softly, "If you ever need us, just call"

"Is there a phone number or something I can use?"

She giggled, seeming so young and carefree, "You'll know what to do"

A last hug and we parted.

"Goodbye, daughter" Cal said, his breath caught, "Thank you for everything you've given us"

"Likewise" I said, raising my hand in farewell.

They flashed away, and time resumed.

Agent Green looked confusingly at the handcuffs in her hand and then at me and Mamoru.

"Uh…" she put the handcuffs away, "I'm sorry, I lost my head for a second there. Please forgive my intrusion"

She hurriedly walked away, looking mortified.

I cracked up. Mamoru just stared after her, looking really confused.

"Is it me, or did I miss something important?" he asked after he looked back down at me

"Only as usual" I said, trying to catch my breath.

Suddenly my phone rang and I picked up.

"Oh my god, Usagi!" Minako screeched in my ear, "Our death certificates just vanished!"

"Ow," I said, holding the phone away from my ear, "That's good!" I yelled back into it

"What did you do? How'd you do it?" she screeched, loud enough for Mamoru to hear.

"Hang tight, we'll be there in a second" I said to her. Then, grabbing Mamoru's hand, I teleported away.

Yells of joy greeted me when we landed on the floor of the kitchen.

Nick pulled me up, and began hugging me tightly.

"Can't breathe!" I cried and he dropped me hurriedly.

"You erased our deaths!" Ami cried happily

I nodded, brushing dirt off my pants, "Well, actually, Queen Selenity and King Cal did"

"Awesome!" Rei cried, "I actually feel alive now!"

Minako and Makoto ran outside the kitchen. We heard, "WE'RE ALIVE!!!!!" coming loudly from outside.

"Thank god" Kevin said, "I thought I'd go crazy cooped up in this house any longer"

Harumi shot him a look of sorrow.

"Not that I meant it was bad" Kevin said hurriedly, "Just, I'm happy I don't have to sleep hearing Jay snore"

"Hey!"

"You _do_ snore loudly," Mr. Shaw said, "Kept me awake all night"

"Look who's talking!" Jay cried, "You snore _all_ the time, Dad!"

"I do _not_!"

"Yes, you do!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Shut up!" Tom yelled, "_Both_ of you snore! I can't get a moment of peace around here with the two of you around!"

"That might have to do with someone else" Mr. Ford teased lightly, glancing at Ayame, "The time you two spend locked up, one would think you died"

Ayame and Tom shared looks of mortification, blushes lighting up their faces.

"We-"

"Can we _please_ not talk about this!" Nick cried, "I already feel like I have to burn my eyes out, do I also have to rip my ears off?"

"That's technically impossible-"

"Oh, shut up, Zach!" Nick said, throwing a wadded up towel at Zach's head, "You're suck a nerd"

"He is not a nerd!" Ami and Mr. Morrison said at the same time.

Mr. Morrison blushed and looked away from Zach's stare.

"Um…not to intrude or anything, but where the hell is Motoki?" I asked, looking around the room

"He barged out right after Jay used his toothbrush" Kevin said, laughing, "I don't think Motoki could handle living with him"

"Not many could" Zach muttered under his breath

"I'm sorry, what was that, nerd?" Jay asked loudly, scowling at him

"Jay, stop being such a baby" Rei giggled, "They're only joking"

"Yeah, right" Kevin and Nick said at the same time, both sarcastically

"Anyway…" I said hurriedly as Jay glared at Kevin and Nick, "You guys are free to go as you please, as long as you don't go around telling everyone you died this summer"

"And please, get a goddamned hotel room and go away" Nick scowled, looking at his parents, "There are some things I'd rather _not_ hear or see"

"I agree, I'd really like our house back now," Kevin said

"Technically, it's my and Drake's house" Mr. Morrison piped in, "You can't kick us out, only we can kick you out"

"Dad!" Zach cried, pouting at his father, "That isn't fair! You gave us the house!"

"Life isn't fair, son"

"Oh, bullshit!"

"Zach!"

I blinked as the fighting continued. I shared an amused glance with Mamoru and the two of us retreated slowly from the line of fire.

"We really shouldn't have locked them all up in here" Mamoru whispered to me

"I'm only surprised they lasted this long" I muttered back

"If you call this lasting, I don't want to know what would have happened if we'd been a minute late"

"I think we'd need more of the reflection pool water- a lot more" I laughed

"You know we can hear you, right!" Ayame cried

We turned to see 12 people glaring at us.

"Run at 3" Mamoru whispered. They started to come at us, scowls on their faces.

"3!" I cried, running to the door as people attacked.

"No! No tickling!" I cried as Mr. Ford caught me and began tickling me. Harumi and Ayame joined in and I laughed helplessly, writhing in laughter. Ami and Rei cheered them on.

I could hear Mamoru running from Jay, Nick, Kevin and Zach.

Mr. Shaw, Mr. Morrison and Tom watched, laughing as Mamoru ran.

"I surrender!" I cried helplessly, still laughing like crazy.

"Whoa. What did we miss?" Makoto asked, walking in on Mamoru getting a beat down by Jay, Nick, Zach and Kevin.

"We step out for like two seconds and the house blows up" Minako huffed at us.

Kevin retreated from Mamoru, as did Nick.

"I've never been gladder to see you, Minako, Makoto!" Mamoru cried, managing to stumble away from Jay and Zach. He joined me by the door.

"Ready?" He asked

"More than ever"

"See you guys, don't kill each other while we're gone" Mamoru called.

I heard laughter and we teleported away.

--

"Naru!" I cried, walking into the room, "How-"

I froze. Blinking at the scene in front of me.

The two figures jumped away from each other. Naru and Sapphire had bright red faces.

"Nice to see you two getting…chummy" I said, laughing.

Sapphire mumbled something and almost ran away, barely acknowledging me.

"Wow, he seems in a hurry to get away" I commented as I watched with an amused face

"Usagi! You totally knew you were intruding!" Naru cried, jumping to her feet

"Um…" I said, cocking my head, "Okay, I did. I just thought you might need to come up sometime for air. Though, Sapphire-yeah, did _not_ expect that"

"He's been by in the last few days," Naru said, settling down again, "We've been talking a lot and…"  
"One thing leads to another" I finished her thought, I sat down beside her.

"He's really sweet" she said, her cheeks slightly red, "Really cute too"

"I'm happy you two are…getting along, then" I said, "But what about Umino?"

"Oh, he's been going out with someone for the last few weeks. He was just worried about me"

"How do you feel?" I asked, slightly worried

"Better than ever" she said, beaming at me, "Like I never even had a magic fever three days ago"

"Did Sapphire tell you all about what happened?"

She nodded, "He did. Wow, Usagi, you totally did it. You kicked the crap outta C and Diamond, _and_ saved everyone."

I waved it away, "Did Sapphire say how Diamond was doing?"

"He's been in and out of it" she said quietly, "He's only a floor away, why don't you go visit him?"

"I…" I whispered, "What if-"

"You didn't do anything wrong, Usagi" Naru defended me, "Sapphire said Diamond talks about you a lot. It might help if you went to see him"

"He's not himself anymore…"

"He's not, and now he can't hurt anyone anymore. It's definitely an improvement. I think after some time he'll be okay. Sapphire said so," she said, frowning slightly, as if unsure if she should believe it.

"But I did that, I ruined-"

"Usagi!" Naru cried, "You didn't! He chose what he did! Now, get over there and see him for yourself!"

"But-"

"No, go!"

"Naru-"

"Usagi, so help me. If you're not out of this room and up there in two seconds, I will slap you!"

I hurried away as she cast an amused glance my way.

My steps slowed down the closer I got to Diamond's room. After finally reaching the room, I peeked in, realizing that Diamond was alone.

I stood outside, debating whether I should go in or not. I had nothing to fear anymore. But I didn't feel _as_ guilty as I had before. So why couldn't I face him?

Sapphire was suddenly beside me, making me jump when he spoke my name.

"Are you alright?" he asked, watching me

I nodded slightly, "Fine" There was suddenly something large lodged in my throat.

"He's okay, Usa." Sapphire said just then, "He'll be okay. And it's all thanks to you"

"Naru said he's been asking about me"

"He says your name a lot…but he's a little out of it…I just thought it might help him if he saw you" he said, sounding worried about Diamond.

I pushed open the door.

He was sitting in a wheelchair, rolling around in a circle. He stopped when he saw Sapphire, a bright smile adorning his face. Then he saw me. I watched wonderingly as his eyes sparkled and his smile grew upon seeing me.

His reactions were so much like a child that I couldn't help but wince.

"Hey, Diamond," Sapphire said calmingly, "Do you remember Usagi?"

Diamond's smile slid off his face and he nodded.

"I'll leave the two of you to talk then," he said as he retreated from the room. He threw me a calming smile as he left.

As Sapphire smiled, I realized that he looked exceptionally like Mamoru. He had black hair that fell over his eyes, a toned body and the only real difference were that his eyes were violet.

"I fixed him" Diamond said, making me jump

I nodded, turning back to him, "You did"

He rolled towards me in his wheelchair slowly, when he finally reached me, he held out his hand. I stared at it for a few seconds before placing mine on his palm. His hand closed around it. I swore I saw his eyes tighten.

Suddenly his hand was crushing mine in it's hold, "Usa, wait!"

But the second I had pulled my hand away from his, he sagged against the chair, looking vaguely around the room.

I blinked quickly. I knew I hadn't imagined it. He had truly been there for that moment. What if he was still there, behind this childish mind?

As Diamond rolled backwards, back to the window, I followed him. I crouched in front of him and he stared at me in wonder.

Very hesitantly, I extended my fingers to his face.

And he was back. He seized my wrist suddenly, "Don't pull away"

I nodded wordlessly.

A smirk so familiar crossed his face. But it was only haughty. "Knew you couldn't keep your hands away from me" His fingers tightened around my wrist, betraying his actual feelings. He was terrified I'd let go and that he'd be lost in that mind once again.

"D-Diamond…" I whispered, "It's…you…?"

He shrugged, "A little part of me, I think"

Keeping my voice and emotion to a minimum, "Diamond…I'm so sorry for what I did to you. I'm so sorry…"

With a non-comittal sound, he grunted, "It's okay. I like it. It's a lot quieter in here" he tapped his head, and then paused, looking away from me, "He's not there anymore"

I bitterly remembered the child that had urged him to kill, "Do you know who he was?"

He frowned at himself, "Me. Or a little piece of me, maybe. I don't know. But he's gone now. Thanks for that. I wanted to be rid of him I would have done _anything_."

"No. You wouldn't have," I whispered. I wiped away the tear gathering in my eyes with the hand currently not held by Diamond.

"I was evil because a lot of me was weak" he responded, "That's not your fault"

"But-"

He waved it away, "So…you won the game, huh?"

"I think…I think it's finally over. Nobody won, Diamond. It ended." I said softly

"I don't know. You seem to have received your prize. You get all your friends back because you were a good girl"

"Diamond…"

"Look, Usa…tell them-tell them that I'm sorry, atleast a little for what I did. I…did some horrible things, and while I don't deserve forgiveness, they deserve apologies…especially _him_"

I nodded.

"I may not like him because of what he has with you…but I think we get each other, slightly. I was just _so_ jealous of what they had…"

"Will you be okay?" I whispered

He shrugged, "Sapphire says that the doctors are hopeful at my full recovery…but it'll take…some time"

I smiled, "That's good. As long as you don't go all evil on me again, I'll be there"

He smiled slightly, seeming unsure of whether to believe me.

"I will," I whispered

He turned away from me, "You know there'll be others, right?"

"Huh?"

His free hand brushed my hair behind my ear, "You took out major evil- Chaos, I mean. That kind of thing doesn't go unnoticed. Chaos was high up, higher than even I knew when I summoned him. But there are others ready and willing to take his place. And now they know what you can do, and the power that you have…they'll come for you. Evil is greedy like that. Like I was"

"That's…great" I said, my voice lacking enthusiasm

"But…you'll be alright"

"You don't know that" I said lightly

He grinned, "You're not the only one with some foresight, Usa. And…you shine, you always did"

We were already close, but he moved even closer, sliding his hand to the side of my face. He then cautiously released my wrist, and when he realized I wasn't pulling away, he placed that hand on my face as well, caressing it with intimacy. I allowed him to do so.

"Usagi," he whispered, "You know that I love you, right?"

I nodded.

In his own fucked up way, I guess he always had.

This confirmation made him smile broadly, "Good"

And he kissed me gently on my forehead.

It was so…human. So soft and sweet a gesture, that I immediately started tearing again. I'd destroyed him, and he was still in love with me. It made everything he'd done to me feel like a ridiculous nightmare. I liked feeling like that, that it had just been an old dream. I liked thinking that it hadn't happened. I knew it had, but this way, it made it easier to look forward. I wasn't in denial…I just liked looking at the light in the darkness.

"I'll visit" I promised, unwilling to leave him in his silence.

He moved back, staring at me. And with eyes so heavy with regret, he said, "I never meant to hurt you, Tsukino Usagi. And I'm sorry. Truly."

I touched his arm, rubbing it soothingly. "It's okay. I forgive you," I whispered quietly

Tears began running down the side of his face, "That's all I needed." He sighed, "I need to let go now"

"Yea. You do" I said, both of us knowing he didn't mean only physically.

And with a deep breath, he rolled away, letting his hands fall to his lap. Instantly, his eyes glazed over. He was gone. For now.

Quickly, hiding my tears, I walked back to the door.

"Usa…so sorry…so lovely" he whispered behind me. I hurried away, nodding.

"You okay?" Sapphire asked as I reached him.

I threw my arms around him, sobbing loudly.

He soothed me calmly. After what felt like eternity, I finally pulled away, "Thanks for that"

He smiled, "My pleasure"

"So what are your plans, now that you're all presentable?" I asked, smiling. I touched his face, marveling how smooth it was.

"I'm thinking of going to college here. I mean, Naru and Diamond are here, and…I need them both"

I smiled, then narrowed my eyes, "You break Naru's heart, and I rip yours out" I said coldy, but a light smile in my eyes

"Yes, Ma'am" Sapphire said, smiling at me, "…I won't though. She's just…different from anyone I've ever met. She wasn't repelled from me even when…"

I nodded understandingly.

"How are the others holding up? I called Drake but I think he was too busy shouting to really hear me…"

"They're about to kill each other. But thankfully, they can leave now that nobody remembers they're dead" I said, beaming

"Oh, yeah. I was wondering how that happened"

"Queen Selenity and King Cal" I said, not bothering to explain it further

"Wow…you managed to get them back together too? And saved Diamond from himself –in a sense- and stayed alive…you really are amazing"

I huffed, "I wouldn't have made it far without all your help, all of you guys helped so much"

"Shh" he said, "You really have to start taking compliments better"

I stuck my tongue at him, "Not happening"

He engulfed me in a hug, tears pouring from his eyes, "Thank you so much, Usagi, you've saved me as well"

I patted his back consolingly, "My pleasure, Sapphire"

"My life can truly begin, and it's all thanks to you" he sobbed, "I don't know how I can ever repay you"

"I…um…didn't really do all that much, but I guess, just enjoy your life, love with all of your heart, and live it up, that's all I can ask" I said, holding him as he cried

--

Tom cleared his throat, stopping a fight that had broken out between Minako and Rei about who had suffered more while dying.

"I…didn't really want to make this all so mushy-"

"Sure, you say that, but you don't mean it, you've turned all mushy recently" Mr. Morrison interrupted

They really were just like their sons.

Tom glared at Mr. Morrison before continuing, "But as it _is impossible_ not to, what with it being our last day here-"

Harumi broke out with a short sob, her eyes on Mr. Ford

"Can I _finish_ what I'm saying without being interrupted!?" Tom roared, glaring around the room

"Nope, it's impossible over here" Nick answered him

"Not impossible, just highly unlikely since everyone likes-" Zach tried to say

"Shut up, Zach!" Jay and Makoto said at the same time

"Wow. It is impossible to talk, I wonder how long I can-" Minako began

"Not long" Kevin interrupted, "We all like to talk, and interrupt, and keep-"

"SHUT UP!" Tom roared.

It went quiet for two seconds before Jay began laughing like a hyena at the imitation Mr. Shaw was doing of Tom behind his back.

"You, stop laughing!"

"No, it's too funny!"

I sighed, "Is killing you guys the only way to shut you up?"

"Yep!" Rei cried

"AS I was saying" Tom continued, looking harassed, "We've all been through quite a lot in the past weeks-"

"Month" Ami interrupted

"Month, same difference" Tom said, giving Ami a glare, "All I wanted to say- if you all would let me speak- is that…I'm going to miss this. I've…never felt more accepted in all my long years…and I love every single one of you…and I wouldn't change it all for anything"

"Not even a million dollars?" Nick asked quietly

"Not for a billion…and Nick…I'm _very_ sorry for how I was before…and I hope you forgive me"

"Aw, _Thomas_" Ayame crooned, giving Tom a quick kiss

"I forgive you! Now stop that!"

"You've got an audience," I pointed out, "Might not be the smartest thing to do right now. Since they'll bite your heads off"

"As I'm the preordained leader here-" Mr. Ford said

"Hey! Who said that?" Mr. Shaw interrupted

"I'm the one who died"

"We _all_ died, Dad"

"Point taken, but as…I'm the eldest!" Mr. Ford cried

"Drake, I'm a year older than you" Mr. Morrison said, speaking slowly, his eyebrows raised

"Oh, crap, okay, okay. I just wanted to say some stuff,"

"Yeah. Do that, not proclaim yourself ruler of the world" Sapphire said lightly

"Okay. Um…Tom already said most of what I'm sure all of us old timers here have to say, but…I just wanted to say…if any of you _ever_ need _anything_, we're only a call away. We'll miss all of you, and we hope you come to visit us soon. And sons…we're sorry about how we treated you…we love you all" his voice cracked slightly and he went red, turning away from all of us.

"Um…since we're all doing this, I might as well too" Zach said, "In the long weeks that we were…dead, I realized that life is…hard. But when we have so many people taking care of us, loving us…it gets easier-"

"You call this easier?" Mamoru laughed, "You do realize we've died countless times, right?"

"You know what I mean," Zach snapped, "Anyway, life goes on no matter who we've lost, but we always get second chances-"

"This is our third" Ami pointed out

"Right, third chance, and I'd like to thank the people who make it possible. Chiba Mamoru and Tsukino Usagi"

I rolled my eyes, "Not this _again_"

"Hey, it was all Usagi" Mamoru said

"She wouldn't have lived without your sword" Minako pointed out

"That sword was nothing compared to the sword me and Mr. Ford died to get" Motoki said

"That actually wouldn't have done anything, since you had no idea where to go" Zach pointed out

"Okay, okay! It all leads in a circle! We get it!" Jay cried before Mr. Parker could interrupt

"Wow. It is impossible to talk here," Naru whispered to me.

We were gathered in the entertainment room, since that was the only place that was big enough to fit all of us comfortably.

"But yeah, so, thanks go to Usagi" Zach said, inclining his head at me

"Thank you, Usa, for everything you did for us" Harumi said, tears in her eyes, "You saved us from so much"

"And us from, y'know, staying dead" Makoto said

"But the pool did that, not me" I pointed out

"Regardless, we'd all be screwed without you" Rei said, "So, they've all got a point"

"You wouldn't have _died_ in the first place without me"

"But we would have been horrible fathers" Mr. Morrison said quietly, "You showed us what _true_ family and friends are"

I sat there, touched beyond anything possible. Mr. Morrison had always been the quietest…and I'd never thought he felt that way.

"It was…my pleasure" I said, voice thick with tears

"Oh, now look what you did, Adrian. You made her cry" Mr. Shaw said to Mr. Morrison

"Sorry" he murmured

"No. It's okay" I said thickly, "It's just…everything. I never thought it would work out so well. Life is just…amazing"

"You've got us all wrapped around your finger" Sapphire said

"And it'll always be that way" Motoki said

"Forever and longer" Ami whispered

"This life and the next," Mamoru muttered

"And the next, and the next, and-" Jay tried to say

"We get it!" Mr. Shaw said to him

"I love you all" I whispered

"And we love you" Naru replied

"Okay! Enough with the mushy talk! It's time for food!" Kevin cried

"I want pizza!"

"No, Chinese food!"

"You're in Japan, idiot!"

"Burgers!"

I smiled at my friends and family, overjoyed at how perfectly it had ended.

Ayame and Harumi approached me as everyone bickered around us, "Thank you, Usa"

I bowed my head, "You're welcome. And please, _stop_ thanking me"

"Can't," Ayame shrugged at me, "It's hard"

I giggled, then my laughter subsided, "I'm sorry that I can't return you to your real lives…"

"It's fine. Turns out this is where we belong," Harumi said, smiling towards where Kevin was laughing at Mr. Ford and Tom's almost physical blows

"We were kicked so soon out of this life, we didn't get to finish our lives here," Ayame said quietly

"But your son…"

Ayame smiled slightly, "I trust my…um…previous husband to take care of him. He's stronger than Tom was"

"Hey!" Tom called, "I'm plenty strong" he flexed his muscles

"I think she meant mentally strong," Mr. Ford said to him, "Of which, yeah, you're nowhere"

"Excuse me, like you're that much stronger"

Mamoru managed to extract me from everyone, "So, finally a happy ending?"

"…there'll be more evil guys, like Chaos"

"We'll be ready this time. We're not leaving you again"

I smiled, "I think I actually believe you this time"

"We're in this together, Usa. Whatever comes, we'll manage" Shingo cried from behind me

"Hey! What are you doing here?"

"I ran"

"I got him, he called, begging to be picked up" Sapphire said, rolling his eyes at Shingo

"I can't believe you left me, I thought I was a part of this?" Shingo asked, a frown on his face

"Aw, kid, you are! You helped kill the evil dude, you're better than the rest of us!" Nick cried

"Ooh, I can't wait for the next one!" Shingo yelled

"You are going nowhere, EVER again!" I said to him, glaring at his enthusiasm for new evils.

"Hey, I agree, bring it on" Makoto yelled

"There's no stopping them" Mamoru smiled

"Damn, I should have gotten his memory erased too" I muttered to Mamoru, who grinned back at me.

"Hey!"

"Ordering pizza, so SHUT UP!" Tom yelled, "All of you!"

"Don't forget to get some pepperoni!" Jay interjected

"And mushrooms!" Zach yelled

"Pineapple!"

We all looked at Sapphire oddly

"What? It's good"

"Veggie!" Ami cried

"No! Meat lovers!" Kevin yelled

"Did I not just say to SHUT UP!"

Mamoru pulled me away, "Man, I can barely think when they go on like that"

"How about when I kiss you?" I asked lightly

I pulled him down, kissing him deeply.

He responded in likes, pulling me closer to his body.

"Ooooh, looks like Mamoru and Usagi are getting it on" Naru yelled, giggling loudly, peeking out from the room

"Oh, shhh" I said lightly, "This is nothing compared to how you and Sapphire were going at it"

"Usagi!"

"Go away," I said, "Or actually, we'll go away"

And I led Mamoru up the stairs.

"Hey! Don't you dare go into my room!"

"We sleep in those rooms, you know!"

Mamoru picked me up, "They just don't shut up"

"Oh, they will eventually" I whispered, "Or we won't hear them, I'm not sure which"

"You are my life, Usako" he whispered, his breath tickling my hair as he kissed me adoringly

"You are my _everything_, Mamo-chan"

"I love you, Tsukino Usagi"

"And I you, Chiba Mamoru"

**THE END**

**--C&B--**

****

OMG. Crash and Burn is OVER! -bursts out crying-  
I can't believe it. I started writing this story forever ago, and now it's done.  
I truly loved this story and am sorry to say goodbye to it :(

I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I loved writing it! :D

And of course, I can't end this story without broadcasting and advertising my next story, which will be up very soon. It's very different from anything I've written before, but I truly think it's one of the best I've written. Anyway, I hope you guys tune in for it :)

Once again, thank you ALL for reading and reviewing this story. I couldn't have made it far without you all.

Oh yeah, Merry late Christmas and HAPPY NEW YEARS!

**Thank you. And goodbye.  
:) **


End file.
